The Return of Lily and James
by Artist 111
Summary: What if on the night of 31 October 1995, Dumbledore discovers Lily and James Potter alive in the ruins of their former home? Will the Potters become the family they are meant to be or will their enemies and pasts tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1: Halloween Night**

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his large chair in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. A small smile played across his lips as he watched his students' happy faces. There was so little to be happy about in these dark times. Voldemort was back and slowly gathering strength in the darkness. Many of these students believed what the Ministry told the British Wizarding World, that all was safe and normal. That the story Dumbledore presented with Harry Potter was false, that he and Harry were mad, attention seeking gits looking for fame.

Thus these students thought everything was just fine and it was just another Halloween feast. Dumbledore sighed as his eye caught a flash of pink. Dolores Umbridge, the DADA professor who was forced upon the school to monitor Dumbledore and Hogwarts. Albus tried to keep up kind appearances with Umbridge for the sake of his students. He knew the Ministry was wrong, Fudge was so warped with keeping order and calm, that he did not foresee the destruction that was to come, so he ordered the return of the Order of the Phoenix, his loyal friends and allies that did believe Harry's story. Ready to fight the encroaching darkness.

Albus looked toward the boy who occupied his thoughts daily. Harry was smiling and laughing, for now. The boy had many weights on his shoulders. At the age of fifteen Harry Potter had faced more challenges than any grown wizard. At the age of one he defeated one of the darkest wizards of all time at the expense of loosing his parents. He had faced Voldemort and his followers again and again, fighting against them and winning. Just last year Voldemort returned and killed a fellow student in front of Harry's eyes. Albus sighed, he wished the boy did not have to worry about such things, he was still a child!

Tonight also held a deep sadness for the boy as well. Tonight was the night that his parents, Lily and James Potter, sacrificed their lives to ensure that their only son would live. James, a star Quidditch player, a brilliant student, with a sad habit of playing pranks on other students and getting into trouble. Dumbledore smiled, in the end it was his jokes and fun spirit that made everyone laugh. Lily, talented, bright, and ready to defend anyone in trouble, no matter the House they were in. Though, she did have a vice of a fiery temper, but was one of the kindest students Dumbledore knew in his long career as a teacher. They were both remarkable in their magical talents.

On this night James defended his family wand in hand to save his family but could not buy his wife and son enough time to escape the house. It was Lily who had a choice to step aside or defend her son. Lily refused to see her son killed and was able to choose death with a clear heart. That love gave her son a shield and a protection that was deep in his blood. Yet that protection was now in Voldemort's veins after the events of last summer.

Lily and James were lying dead in the grave at Godric's Hollow, a place sadly Harry had never visited, it would do the boy good but his safety was now the thing that was on Dumbledore's mind. As the students laughed and ate with only a few knowing the darkness that loomed outside the walls of Hogwarts.

After the feast Dumbledore bade the students to return to the their dorms and get a good nights sleep. He kept his eyes on Harry as he was surrounded by his friends and left the Great Hall, with a smile on his face. People looked at Harry funny and darted around him to look at him. Harry noticed and the smile fell from his face, Mr. Weasley, started to say something to them, but was stopped by Miss Granger. Dumbledore smiled softly, at least Harry had such loyal friends to defend him in such a time. Dumbledore said goodnight to the rest of his staff as he went off to his office to rest.

With the students now gone to their separate dorms, the halls were quiet. The ghosts were wandering the hallways as they did every night. But these days he gave them orders to keep on the look out, the school could be attacked, and no one would know before it was too late. He reached the all too familiar statute that guarded his office. He whispered the password as the guardian sprang aside to let him in. The calm of the office was very relaxing after a long day.

It was gleaming with all his odd silver trinkets and piled with stacks of books and papers. Every tiny space on the office walls was covered with portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses all sleeping inside their frames. Dumbledore smiled as Dins Porter rolled out of sight in his frame, deep in sleep. With a sigh he leaned back in his high back chair as his phoenix, Fawkes, came over to land on his near by perch. He began to pet the phoenix as he let out a soft note. Dumbledore sighed, there was so much on his mind but on this night the Potters were on his mind.

James…Lily…Harry…That poor boy lost so much and received nothing in return. Harry had so little and a part of l\it was Dumbledore's own fault. He placed Harry in the care of his only relatives to protect him from a greater evil and exposed the poor boy to years of abuse at the hands of his aunt and uncle, yet here Harry had friends and loved ones including his godfather and Remus Lupin. Harry was a kind, loving soul whom Lily and James would be proud of. Yet there were many who thought Harry was a fame seeking person. Such as Severus Snape, he believed Harry was a carbon copy of his father and had nothing of his mother in him other than his eyes. Severus was protecting the boy in memory of his mother, yet that poor man never could see Lily in the boy.

Dumbledore stood up to consult his Pensieve to empty his head of all these crazy thoughts and grief of the past and present. But as he stepped away from his desk something began to let out a loud, shrill sound. The former Headmasters and Headmistresses sat up in their frames, jumping awake from deep sleep. Many rubbed their eyes and began to complain loudly to Dumbledore.

"What on earth Dumbledore?"

"What is that, Dumbledore?"

"Merlin! What—"

Dumbledore knew what it was, an Atmosphere Scope, a scope that he placed in the Potters house in Godric's Hollow…fifteen years ago. He remembered it clearly…the house used to belong to Dumbledore's mother, he had the house kept up but never used it until Lily and James were threatened. He had put the Scope there, to tell him if anything happened to the house or its occupants. On the night of the 31st of October 1981, the Scope was set off, what he found was horrifying, two people were dead, two adults.

Lily and James were dead yet…yet…there was someone alive in the house, a small person, a baby, Harry. Dumbledore sent Hagrid to retrieve the infant and to bring him to his aunt and uncle's house. The blood protection Lily had given her son was strong in her sister's house and that is where Harry remained for eleven years and during the summers after school.

Dumbledore's blood ran cold, he kept the still working Scope in the house after it was made into a memorial for Lily and James. It would tell him if anyone tried to enter or destroy the house that destroyed and saved so many lives. Yet what made his blood run cold is that the readings the Scope gave him was…

There were two people in the house…alive.

Dumbledore reached for his traveling cloak as he turned off the Scope with a flick of his wand. Someone was in that house, he prayed it was not Death Eaters. Surely they would try and destroy the house now that Voldemort was back in power. He would not let that happen, that house was a symbol to so many and…and maybe one day Harry would like to come here, to see for himself where everything began and ended for him. As Dumbledore reached the ends of the Hogwarts grounds he Apparated toward Godric's Hollow, fearing what he would find.


	2. Chapter 2

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2: Godric's Hollow**

With a crack Dumbledore landed in the sleepy village. Wizarding kind and Muggles shared this quiet village for centuries. Dumbledore lit his wand as he walked the streets he knew too well. He passed Bathilda Bagshot's house, he gave a soft smile that old woman was still living here? Well, she was one for keeping her principles and moving around just to avoid danger was not one of them.

Down the block and around the corner, he then saw it, the Potters' house. It was wreck of a house that only wizards could see, the upper left side of the house blown away by the rebounded curse that nearly killed Voldemort fourteen years ago…This night. Dumbledore shivered, it was very much like a night like this…He could remember it well…

_ It was a quiet evening, Dumbledore had been in his office, going over intelligence he had received from his new spy, Severus Snape about a Death Eater attack on a Muggle community. His deep thoughts were cut short by the blaring of the Scope, at first he could not believe it. At first he thought James Potter had found it and was playing a trick on him, but then again, when it came to the safety of his family and friends, James did not play around. _

_ With a trembling hand, Dumbledore murmured a spell as the Scope let out its readings. It read that the house was destroyed and there were two people dead, Lily and James. Dumbledore held his breath, was all lost? Was the child that was predicted to save this world gone like his parents? No…the child was alive and…Dumbledore gasped unable to believe what the Scope told him. Lily had willingly given her life to save Harry meaning…meaning the very rare act of blood sacrifice had been activated. _

_ Only once in wizarding history had it happened before and so many in the community considered it a myth. Yet here was the proof! Dumbledore knew what he needed to do, he needed to get little Harry out of that house as soon as possible. With a flurry of action Dumbledore summoned Hagrid to his office. He ordered the Keeper of the Keys to Godric's Hollow and to remove the boy from the house. He was to return to Hogwarts with the child to allow Poppy to examine him and the following night to bring him the Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, where Lily's sister, Petunia and her husband lived. _

_ If Harry was taken in, the blood sacrifice plus the added charms Dumbledore would place on the boy would protect him from Voldemort should he ever return, oh yes, even then Dumbledore knew that the dark wizard did not die. He knew one day he would return, Harry would need that protection until he was of age. And then some._

_That night was a long one, Hagrid had retrieved the boy and brought him back to the castle in the early hours of the morning on a flying motorcycle given to him by Sirius Black, _

"_Th' poor fellow, was so broken up. Poor lil' Harry, his mum and dad…de-dead…Sirius wanted ter take him." Dumbledore sighed, Sirius Black, he would deal with him later. At the time Dumbledore still thought him the Secret Keeper for the Potters and their betrayer. At the time he was afraid that Sirius would kill baby Harry. But he was glad the child was safe and alive when he saw him in Hagrid's arms. He was a tiny little thing he was, sound asleep in Hagrid's massive arms, with tracks of tears still on his face. Poppy checked him over twice and examined the wound on his forehead, in the shape of a lighting bolt. _

"_I cannot remove it or heal it Albus," sighed Poppy, chewing on her lip and tapping her wand against her hand, a habit she did when she was upset. Poppy was one of the finest Healers Dumbledore had ever seen. Hogwarts only accepted the top five percent of St. Mungo's Healers class applicants when a former Hogwarts Healer retired. Poppy prided herself on being able to heal or fix practically anything the wayward students did to themselves or each other. Yet she was modest and wise enough to admit that some things were beyond her knowledge and skills of healing. This was one of those days. Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder as he removed his wand from his robes. When Dumbledore tried he soon found out why, it was a dark curse scar. _

"_It cannot be helped, it is a dark curse scar, he will carry that for the rest of his life," With a few complicated motions he completed the blood protection charm over the small child. Poppy, with a wave of her wand, changed the infant's bloody clothes into a soft new, blue jumper. She then picked him up and handed him the Dumbledore. _

"_Other than that terrible scar, he has a clean bill of health." Dumbledore held the tiny baby in his arms, this child was to be the savior of the world one day. But for now, he was a helpless child, alone in this world. He knew what that felt like. The infant looked very much like his father, even as a baby, the same face and dark black messy hair. Yet, little Harry opened his eyes at that moment, he had his mother's bright green eyes. The baby looked at him curiously then smiled. Dumbledore smiled back as he carried him down the corridor. Hagrid agreed to look after him until tonight when they would take him to live with his aunt and uncle. _

_Storming down the corridor came Severus Snape, tears were still visible on his face. Only hours ago did Dumbledore tell him the Potters were dead. Severus did not care for James and Harry, Dumbledore knew he would have been glad to see this poor child dead. It all started from his hate of James Potter who, sadly when he was younger, picked on poor Severus. But the most damning thing of all was Severus was a childhood friend of Lily Potter, until she realized he was becoming a Death Eater. Lily and James had married, breaking Severus's heart since he loved Lily. He loved her still, he promised to spy for Dumbledore in return for protecting Lily. _

_Dumbledore sighed, Severus would eternally hate this poor child, Harry looked up at him, maybe if he could see this child was Lily's maybe his hatred would go away. _

"_Severus," Snape stopped, his eyes dropped to the bundle in his arms, he sneered. His fingers twitched, he so wished to hurt someone, even the helpless child in the old man's arms. It was HE who was supposed to be dead! Potter and his son, not his beloved Lily!_

"_Come here." Dumbledore commanded, Snape slowly walked toward Dumbledore, Snape looked down at the bundle in contempt. "You know why Lily died, it was to protect this child—her child. Come, see for yourself." Dumbledore pulled the blanket away to show him the child. Severus gasped upon seeing the bright green eyes staring up at him. It was as if Lily was alive again. Yet the more and more he looked the less he saw of her, he saw her husband—Potter—instead. Snape sneered at the child as he spat, _

"_That's Potter's son, not Lily's." He turned and walked away. With a sigh Dumbledore looked down at the child, at least Severus swore that he would protect this child. He then continued down to Hagrid's hut to deliver Harry into his care for the day. _

_The hardest task of that early morning was to go to Godric's Hollow itself, to retrieve the bodies of Lily and James. When Dumbledore arrived the Ministry was already there, documenting everything about the crime. Moody grimly nodded to him._

"_He…he probably caught them off guard, James…put up a fight and Lily, well…" Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder, Moody was not one for emotions but there were too many lives lost in this war. With a sigh Dumbledore walked into the broken remains of the house. Ministry officials were taking pictures, and checking the house for evidence. _

_James Potter was the first thing he saw, lying on his back, spread eagle on the ground. His glasses had fallen off and shattered on the floor beside his body. His hazel eyes were dark and empty as he stared at nothing. His wand was in his hand, he had put up a fight. Three times Lily and James fought Voldemort, but their luck ran out this time. What was that American Muggle saying? Three strikes, you're out? Dumbledore knelt down beside James and closed his eyes. Memories flashed over his mind of a talented boy with so much potential. Loving, loyal, fierce with a funny side. He was a great man despite what Severus believed. _

"_He tried to put up a fight, a hell of a one too," said Moody he surveyed the damage to the entrance hall, James did not go down quietly, "He probably fought You-Know-Who off to give Lily time to escape with the child." Dumbledore nodded, there were holes and blast marks on the walls and floor from the fight. James was an excellent duelist, his father, Harold Potter, was an excellent Auror during his time and taught his son everything he knew. _

_Dumbledore then looked toward the stairs, he feared going up there, Ministry officials were going up and down the stairs shaking their heads looking sadly at one another. Dumbledore carefully made his way up to the left upper room, the nursery. Ministry Healers were leaning over something in the doorway. Dumbledore cleared his throat and with surprised looks the Healers stepped aside. _

_On the floor was a large burn mark, which looked like skin, blood and cloth. Dumbledore grimaced, this is where Voldemort…The Healers were whispering that Voldemort had to be dead, there was no other way he could have survived the Killing Curse. _

"_Surely this means, he is dead." _

"_For good, no one can survive this!"_

"_It was the Killing Curse, Merlin! The Killing Curse, goodness how did that little boy even survive?" Hope was tinged in their voices, this war would surely end now. People would stop living in fear. Life could continue and be normal for the first time in eleven years!_

"_Dumbledore," The Headmaster looked up from the charred remains to look at the Healers, they looked excited and nervous. "Surely this means…" _

"_Yes, he is gone, for now." The Healers blinked then shook their heads, it was not possible. Dumbledore sighed he would not argue with them for the sake of it. Let them believe it for now, but the truth was Voldemort was not dead, he would be back!_

"_Dumbledore, could we examine the Potter boy, if the evidence here is correct. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, killed Lily and James Potter, two full-grown wizards but could not kill him! Instead, the boy had powerful magic to rebound the Killing Curse!" They waited with baited breath for his answer, _

"_No, you may not, he is just an infant, how can he possess such powerful magic at his age? I believe it was because his mother willingly gave up her life for him that she invoked ancient magic, sacrificial magic, which protected the child from his would-be killer." The Healers frowned in disappointment at not being able to examine Harry, but as he explained he watched their faces become disbelieving and some looked at him as if he was crazy!_

"_Sacrificial magic Dumbledore? Impossible! The one case of it was with Merlin! And everyone knows Merlin is the most powerful wizard in history! How can an ordinary witch do such a thing? No, impossible, the child must possess great magical talent at an early age! For goodness sake's Dumbledore, he could be the next Merlin!" said the Head Healer, shaking his head. They left the room to go down stairs to give their report. _

_Once the Healers left the room Dumbledore could see Lily's body. She was lying in front of the crib. Her dark red hair covered most of her face; Dumbledore could see someone had closed her eyes. Lily's arms were spread out wide; unlike her husband she had no wand. Beside her on the floor was a teddy bear. Dumbledore waved his wand over it; it was a defective Portkey. Lily and James must have set it up just in case something happened. Dumbledore wondered who could have tampered with it. _

_As he surveyed the room he took in the horrible damage, the crib behind Lily's body was shattered, how little Harry survived the house being blasted apart around him, he could not understand. The blow back from the rebounded Killing Curse was terrible not only had it torn apart the whole upper left side but much of the house. With a sigh Dumbledore sadly looked down at Lily's body as Healers returned with a stretcher, she, like her husband was a brilliant individual. Talented, intelligent, caring but with an iron will. Dumbledore sadly smiled as he walked from the room and down the stairs. _

_Outside Muggles and wizards alike were gathered across the street, Ministry officials kept them back. Reporters for the Daily Prophet were outside, flashing pictures, many talking about how finally Voldemort was gone thanks to little Harry. The news would spread like wild fire, Dumbledore was sure half the country by now knew what had transpired here. Unlike Muggle news and gossip, wizarding gossip moves much quicker. The entire wizarding world would know the truth by 6 o'clock this morning. There were whispers and smiles already. Dumbledore sighed, yes it was exciting and wonderful news that the darkest wizard of all time was gone but it was paid with a horrible price. _

_As he walked away, he knew the day would be filled with parties. He was sure the school would be filled with them. He might declare a feast for tonight. As he walked away he knew this weekend would be bittersweet. Yet his heart was on that little boy who had saved their world. _

Dumbledore blinked then found himself standing in front of the Potters' house. It was just as it had been when Dumbledore visited on that chilly November night. The upper left part of the house had been blown away, most of the roof on that side collapsed and the right side of the roof was decaying from years of neglect. Many of the windows were shattered from the harsh weather. The side wood paneling was rotting away. The grass and bushes had overgrown over the past fourteen years. Dumbledore rested a hand on the rusting kissing gate as a magical sign popped up. He smiled at the graffiti written on the sign, only if Harry could see this.

He pushed open the gate and stepped toward the house as he reached the door, with the flick of his wand the door opened. As he stepped over the threshold, his blood ran cold. In the flicker of wand light he saw a body, a body he recognized. The body of James Potter. No, it was impossible, he had seen James Potter in his coffin. Dumbeldore had seen James lowered into the earth beside his wife. Fury encompassed the wizard now, fury beyond anything. His knuckles gripped his wand so hard they turned white. If this was some sort of trick…

"_Homenum __Revelio,__" _he murmured, it revealed that there were two people in this house, it was odd, he was suspecting this was part of a trick for a Death Eater ambush. His ice blue eyes glanced sharply around him, watching for someone or something to attack him. He kept a tight grip on his wand, raised, ready to strike. Yet his eyes returned to the body that lay on the floor. Dumbledore leaned over to get a better look at the person on the floor, the more he looked, the more his head whirled. If this was a trap, then how did the Death Eater's get the hair for the Polyjuice Potion? If there was anything left from James and Lily's bodies it would all be bone and bone could not be used.

Dumbledore knelt over the man (he would not call him James) he was in the exact position James's body had been found the morning after the attack. No Death Eater would know that, yet…the man was wearing the exact same clothes James was wearing that night. A white button up shirt, a red jumper and jeans, his feet were even bare just as James had been. Memories came back from that early, cold morning fourteen years ago…_James__'__s __jumper __and__ shirt __were__ cut __and __torn __from __the __battle __between__ Voldemort __and__ himself. __Blood __was __on __his __white __shirt, __there __was __cuts_ _on __his __face__ and __hands __along __with __bruises._The man on the floor had all of these injuries exactly as James had. Yet there was only one thing that was out of place. The man's eyes were closed as if in sleep, his glasses perched at the very end of his nose.

With a trembling hand Dumbledore grabbed the man's wrist and felt for a pulse, he found one. He could clearly see in the wand light the rise and fall of his chest. Near the man's hand was a very familiar looking wand. Dumbledore picked it up, it was James's wand. How…? It was buried with him as was traditional in wizarding burials. The wand was Mahogany, 11 inches, it was definitely James's wand. Beside it was another wand, a wand which Dumbledore also recognized. A willow wand, 10 ¼ inches…Lily's wand. Dumbledore placed the two wands in his pocket, he had to get to the bottom of this.

With a swish of his wand and a crack, ropes formed around the body of the man tying him up. He could not leave him free in the house while investigated the other person in the house. With another swish of his wand the front door closed and locked with a click. Thus he left the man tied up as he followed the wand reading upstairs to the shattered nursery. By now Dumbledore was starting to question if this was a Death Eater ambush at all. What if…just what if…the man downstairs was James Potter and the person upstairs…

Beams, shattered glass and caved in walls blocked the entrance. With calculated wand movements the beams and walls moved aside. With a nod, Dumbledore walked over the threshold again into Harry's old nursery. There lying on the floor, just as Lily Potter had been lying over fourteen years ago lay a woman. Dark red hair covered her face. With a flick of his wand she was bound. Dumbledore rolled her over. The face of Lily Potter met his eyes. Dumbledore was starting to wonder, to believe, though the chances of it were one in a billion. Could this really be Lily lying before him and her husband downstairs? Both were alive, they could be awakened and questioned. Then maybe his questions could be answered.

He was able to float the woman downstairs with a simple levitation charm; he laid her down beside the man. Dumbledore grasped them both by the wrist and with a crack he was gone. When the whirl of Apparition stopped, they were in the parlor of a large country manor. It was Dumbledore's summer home, he wanted to question these two somewhere away from prying eyes. Somewhere safe, just in case these two really were Lily and James. He brought them both to a large library. Books and scrolls scattered the floor. With a wave of his wand Dumbledore conjured two chairs, with magic he settled them both into the chairs, the ropes instantly tying the pair to their chair.

Dumbledore then nodded in satisfaction as he went over to a large cupboard by his desk. He found a small bottle of Veritaserum, he would administer on the couple. With their consent of course, if they were Death Eaters they would refuse, yet if they were really Lily and James…He then went into his desk and found an old leather folder which read, 'Order Tests'. During the First War all members of the Order of the Phoenix had to write down then sign in Dumbledore's presence the ten questions they wrote were theirs and theirs alone. Questions only that person would know. He flipped through them and found near the bottom the ones labeled, 'Lily Potter' and 'James Potter'.

With a final flick of his wand Dumbledore conjured a large easy chair and a pot of tea. Thus he began to wait, wait to see if within an hour, if the individuals in the chairs would change or stay the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3: Awakening and Confusion**

Two quiet hours had passed as Dumbledore listened to the nearby clock chime one in the morning. As he sipped on his tea he was intrigued, two hours had passed and there had been no change… 'Lily' and 'James' remained, to Dumbledore it looked neither looked a day over twenty-one, Lily and James's ages when they had died. A simple age test had proven that they both were twenty-one…Same looks, clothes, age…The strongest Polyjuice Potion to date could last for two hours, surely by now... The only Death Eater with skills to make such as strong brew was Severus. And if the Death Eaters had planned anything such as this, Severus would have told him.

Dumbledore felt his heartbeat quicken. If these two weren't Death Eaters then surely they must be…Dumbledore stood up vanishing his chair and his cup of tea. He decided to wake the pair up and see what they had to say. With a flick of his wand a jet of red light hit the man and woman in the chest. Dumbledore then faded into the darkness of his library, ready to listen and watch. If they were Death Eaters they would panic that their plot had gone wrong and try to get away revealing their plans and themselves in the process. But if they were Lily and James, their fears would be for each other and…their son.

The man awoke first, he groaned as he lifted his head up, blinking furiously. He shook his head as if to shake off the sensation of a long deep sleep. For that is what he felt like, as if he was in a drugged, deep sleep—not death. At first he seemed confused, he looked around the darkened room. As he became more and more aware of his surroundings, his eyes widened as his square framed glasses slid down his nose. The man's body immediately tightened he when realized he did not recognize his surroundings. Dumbledore could see his eyes brighten with the rush of adrenaline as he realized his body was bound along with his hands. He began to hyperventilate, as he struggled against his binds.

"What the…? Why am I tied up? Where am I?" he said, as he slurred his first few words. His voice was rough and soft, rusty from lack of use; lack of use for fourteen years. Dumbledore watched realization and fear—all sorts of emotions climbed into the man's face and with that, he struggled even harder. He began to shake his head in disbelief as he tried to work his way out of the binds that bound his hands together. Panic was becoming more and more apparent on his face, his breath coming in sharper and sharper with each passing second.

"Lily? LILY? Where are you? HARRY? What—what…Oh God, please no!" The man struggled even harder, but soon he stopped as he began to cry. Despite his tears he struggled against the ropes, chaffing his wrists, eventually causing them to bleed.

"Please God, no, no, no, no!" The man sobbed, tears silently pouring down his cheeks as he stopped struggling. He bent over in his chair, broken and defeated, his forehead pressed against his knees. Dumbledore had only seen James Potter cry a few times since he had known him. The first was when his parents died one evening after silently battling Dragon Pox for months before hand. The other time was when Dumbledore informed James that he and his five month pregnant wife would have to go into hiding because of the Prophecy that predicted their unborn son could be a target of Voldemort's murderous rage. James had cried silently as he raged at Voldemort for targeting for his family. James, cried when his family was involved…

The man continued to sob as he whispered words that Dumbledore could barely hear,

"Did they capture me? I thought…I thought I gave them enough time…Lily…Harry…Oh, God please…I failed them, I failed them…Why am I alive?"

At the sound of his cries, the woman began to wake up. Dumbledore could not see her face because her long dark red hair covered her face at first. But like the man she looked around her, her eyes dull at first. The emerald orbs widened as she realized she was in a foreign place and tied to the chair. Immediately, she began to look around. Fear was in her eyes, absolute fear. Her pale face became even paler as her thin chest heaved with sharp gasps and sobs.

"HARRY? HARRY?" The woman looked around as if expecting to hear the sound of a baby crying or…to see Death Eaters or Voldemort himself emerge from the shadows. Tears began to stream down her face as she looked out the window at the waning moon. As she sobbed silently, she then could hear the man behind her crying and turned to look at him. A sliver of moonlight caught the man's face, the sharp angles, the square glasses, the messy black hair…A sudden gasp escaped her throat as her bright green eyes widened with shock.

"J-James?" she whispered, as if not daring to believe it. The man looked up, then sharply turned his head and body as far as the binds would allow him to look at her, his eyes glistened with tears, his eyes widened in shock. They stared at each other for a full minute in shock before the woman choked on her tears in happiness. She tried to reach him but could not reach him due to the binds around her wrists.

"How-how, James? I heard…I saw the green light…He…He…" James stared at her in shock, what was she talking about? The last thing he remembered was dueling Voldemort and a green light…James's jaw dropped.

He had died…

"I-I died? I died fighting Voldemort?" Lily nodded through her tears, James looked down at himself, if he had died…wait, what happened to Lily and Harry? If Lily was here…then where was Harry? Where was their baby?

"Honey, where is Harry? What happened? Where are we?" Lily blinked the tears out of her eyes as she looked around. She had no clue where they were it was so dark it was only by a sliver of moonlight did she even see her husband's face.

"I don't know, Jimmy, but…Harry…Harry! Oh please no, please no!" Lily began to look frantically around again for her infant son, "Last thing I remember was he…he …I didn't have my wand! I'm so…s-sorry J-James…he—he followed me upstairs…I tried to block the door, but—but he…burst into the nursery! The Portkey did not work! I'm so sorry…you died in vain…I—I begged him to spare Harry but he…he…killed me…" The realization hit them like a ton of bricks, they had been hit by the Killing Curse, surely they must be dead?

Husband and wife looked at each other in shock and terror. They had died…but then how…how were they alive?

"We died?" whispered James, he shook his head, that was impossible…They were both here, alive. He could feel the breath in his lungs, the strong pounding of his heart, the pain of where the ropes chaffed his wrists…No, impossible…

"Impossible…" said Lily, "We're alive…but…that green light…Did he trick us? Did he…did he…take Harry?" Lily was terrified as she imagined a million things that could be happening to Harry at this very moment. Her poor baby crying as cold, unfamiliar hands held him roughly. Torture…even worse, he was dead. Dead in his crib at Godric's Hollow, his happy green eyes, so much like hers, an empty void…Why weren't they dead? Where was their son? Was Harry dead? Lily began to cry again, terrified that she failed her son. She feared that he was dead and somehow she and her husband were still alive. James tried to soothe his wife but his own terror was gripping at him making his chest tight, taking away his breath…

Dumbledore smiled, truly these two were Lily and James Potter, truly. For some reason, they had come back to life. He could not understand it nor comprehend what this meant for the wizarding world nor for Harry. Yet here they were, nearly fretting themselves to death, again, over the fate of their son. Thus it was time for him to interrupt the two,

"Harry Potter is safe, at Hogwarts…" The two looked up at him in shock,

"D-Dumbledore?" They watched as their former headmaster walked into the light, with a flick of his wand he lit the candles around the library bathing it in warm light.

"Where are we? Why are we tied up?" said Lily, looking nervous, her eyes flickering to James. James bared his teeth like a threatened dog, as if that would scare Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave a soft smile.

"You are at my summer home and do not fear me, my dear. My favorite jam is raspberry by the way," Both Lily and James visibly relaxed, they knew that was one of Dumbledore's test questions. "You are currently tied up because I was afraid you both were Death Eaters and I have to confirm your identities." James looked furious, but Lily was understanding, these were dark times they were in.

"Death Eaters, us? You're mad, Dumbledore!" spat James, his hazel eyes flashing with rage. Lily looked toward Dumbledore her body shaking as she pleaded,

"Dumbledore please, we do not have time for this, Voldemort he has Harry!" Dumbledore undid the cork for the truth serum and then held up a hand. Lily was silenced by Dumbledore's cool, calm look.

"As I told you before, Harry is safe at Hogwarts. I assure you he is in safe hands." James look puzzled, why was Harry had Hogwarts? There was no place for an infant at Hogwarts.

"But why—?" Dumbledore again held up a hand,

"I promise to answer any and all your questions once I have finished confirming who you are." James growled, this was ridiculous! James struggled against his binds, how could Dumbledore think that he and Lily were Death Eaters?

"As a gesture of good will between the three of us, I will agree to free you from your binds, if, both of you promise to not attack me and to take Veritaserum." Lily and James looked at each other as a conversation passed between them solely in their eyes. James seemed to argue, but with a stern look from his wife, he willingly agreed.

"We will do as you ask," said Lily, with a grateful smile, Dumbledore flicked his wand and the ropes that tied them vanished with a pop. James rubbed his wrists, specks of blood appearing on his hand. Dumbledore gave them a pleasant smile. James was handed the vial, before he drank James shot Dumbledore a look.

"Alright, we'll do this but before we drink this, you have to answer a question from each of us!" Lily looked at her husband in shock, a scowl covering her features.

"James!" she scolded, Dumbledore chuckled,

"It is alright Lily, I will be more than happy to answer your questions too." James nodded as he searched his brain for a question that only Dumbledore would know.

"When was the first time you and I spoke face to face?" A wide grin filled Dumbledore's face that went to his eyes.

"It was your First Year, on Halloween, you had preformed a prank on the pumpkins in the Great Hall. You made them spit seeds at passing students. Professor Lin saw you and brought you to my office. I told you it was quite an interesting piece of magic at your age, but you'd better cease and desist. You told me, "'Mum and dad were right about you Professor, you are…interesting…"" Lily gave a small smile as she remembered that first prank, not long after that Peter, Remus, Sirius and James started to call themselves 'The Marauders'. She remembered she got a mouthful of seeds in her hair that morning and she smelled like pumpkins and was sticky for the rest of the day.

"Did you do that all by yourself?" asked Lily with a smile. James shook his head as a smirk filled his face.

"Nope, the Marauders helped me." James then looked up at Dumbledore. Satisfied with the answer that was given, James gave a small smile as he opened his mouth and with the dropper, placed three drops of Veritaserum on his tongue then swallowed.

The effect was instant, James shivered as his body relaxed and slumped back into the chair. His eyes became glassy and unfocused. Dumbledore then walked in front of James. James's eyes met his,

"Do you know who I am?" he asked softly. James nodded and in a dull voice said,

"Albus Dumbledore, my former Headmaster…" Dumbledore nodded and began with basic questions,

"Your full name?"

"James Harold Charles Potter."

"Date of birth?"

"27th of March 1960."

"Parents?"

"Harold Edward William Stephen Potter and Emma Marie Anna Wallace-Potter."

"Hogwarts house?"

"Gryffindor."

With a nod Dumbledore was happy with the basic answers that James had given him. He then took out the form he had retrieved earlier from his desk.

"You will answer three questions to determine your identity, do you understand?" James nodded, Dumbledore then looked at the third question. The ten questions ranged from hardest to the easiest. With questions three to one being the hardest, Dumbledore smiled as he read the first question,

"What name did you originally wanted to name Harry?"

"Edward William James Charles Potter—after my granddad, myself and my dad…" he said wistfully. Lily rolled her eyes, James wanted Harry to have the traditional long name that came with many ancient Pureblood families!

"Where did you get the scar on your back?" Lily blinked, she did not know the answer to this one! One night she had seen the silver-white scar that ran from James's left shoulder to the middle of his back with two smaller scars on either side. When she asked him where he got them, he said an accident as a child, but even then she knew he was lying to her.

"From Remus….from the first time we joined him during the full moon…" Lily gasped, of course by now she knew what her husband and his friends had done for their fellow Marauder every month when he had to turn into a werewolf. It made Lily angry and jealous at the same time. That in their fifth year James and Sirius figured out how to become Animagi! For many wizards it took many years of monitored practice to turn oneself into an animal and back.

"Remus scratched me badly near the end of the night…He got agitated at something and scratched me…I did not attend class the next day so that I could rest and heal as best as I could…." Lily bit her lip, she remembered how pale he had looked that entire week and how gingerly he treated his back. Whenever anyone asked, he grinned it off saying he twisted his back badly while practicing Quidditch.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed as he read the final question with a surprised look on his face. He had never had to use these before and was quite surprised by the final question.

"What is your greatest regret?"

"Being an arrogant bastard during school…" Lily's eyes softened, she knew that one all too well. During those first few months that they were locked up inside Godric's Hollow, all they did was talk. When Lily mentioned her old friendship with Snape, James's jaw would tighten and Lily would quickly changed the subject. One night, however, when he was tired from a mission and drunk, he admitted to her that he wished he had been nicer to Snape…

"I regret picking on Snape, for Lily's sake, then at least she could still have him as a friend and that maybe…maybe she would have seen who I truly was earlier…I never followed my dad's advice that, 'It's not the blood who makes the wizard, but who the wizard is as a person…'"

Lily wrapped her arms around her husband's frame, they both had so many regrets, so many mistakes they wanted to make up for…Dumbledore then gave James another vial with a minty color liquid inside. He instructed James to take a sip and instantly James's eyes came back into focus. He looked up at Dumbledore,

"Did I pass?" Dumbledore nodded.

"With flying colors." Dumbledore then handed the vial to Lily and she took her three drops. Her bright green eyes instantly dulled, just as her husband's had done before her. James turned in his chair to keep an eye on his wife.

"Your full name?"

"Lily Marie Evans-Potter."

"Date of birth?"

"30th of January 1960."

"Parents?"

"William Robert Evans and Iris Helen Lane-Evans."

"Siblings?"

"Petunia Clarisse Evans-Dursley." James snorted at Petunia's middle name. Clarisse seemed too classy a name for her. Lily was unfazed by James's laugh. Dumbledore smiled as he then told Lily the same thing he had told James before.

"You will answer three questions to determine your identity, do you understand?" Lily dully nodded her head in response to Dumbledore's question.

"Something both you and your sister won't admit to?"

Lily licked her lips before speaking. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. At first she was quiet, as if seeing a memory or something from the past, she then opened her dull eyes.

"We miss each other…" James snorted, shaking his head, Petunia would never miss Lily—she was jealous…He had seen it in her eyes when they first met at Lily's mother's funeral. The way her beady eyes glared at Lily, the flush in her face, the sharpness of her voice. Petunia was jealous of Lily's abilities as a witch, she wished she was a witch as well. Lily had mentioned that Petunia had sent a letter to Dumbledore asking to attend Hogwarts. When she was told she was not a witch, that was when Petunia became mean to her sister.

"That we wish things were the same as they were when we were kids, best friends…"

Lily gave a soft sigh, James reached out and rubbed her hand. His poor Lily, he never had any siblings so he never understood the bond between them. The closest thing he had to brothers was Remus and Sirius. They were close, he could only imagine the pain of being close at one moment then having them hate him seconds later. Lily fell silent as Dumbledore took it to mean that she was ready for the next question.

His eyes flicked down to the next question, a smile passed over his lips,

"When did you realize you had feelings for James Potter?" James's head shot up, his eyes landing on his wife. Now this was going to be interesting. James had always believed Lily hated him until he straightened out in sixth year. A hint of a smile came over Lily's face.

"I secretly started to 'like' him during our fifth year. I thought he was handsome and interesting to watch. I just couldn't stand his bullying and bad habits. My mum told me that I needed to wait for him to mature. She had to wait a couple of years for my father to straighten up and fly right…" James's eyebrows went up so far on his forehead they disappeared into his hairline. Lily had a crush on him since fifth year?

"Lils…" said James softly, a hint of a smirk on his lips. He could not believe it…She had liked him from fifth year on, she was just waiting for him…

"When did you do your first piece of magic?" Lily giggled at the memory, a spark flashed in her eyes.

"When I was three…I was with my mum. I made my teddy bear float in the air. At first my mum thought it was a joke, but when she saw me do it with her own eyes…She fainted…"

Dumbledore nodded as he instructed Lily to drink the potion. Instantly her eyes gleamed back to life.

"You both passed," said Dumbledore as he walked behind his desk, he gestured for Lily and James to sit, "You are whom you say you are." James rolled his eyes as he slumped down into the chair.

"Of course we are," he said, annoyed. Dumbledore smiled at them. Lily looked worried as she finally lost her cool. She had been waiting too long for the answers that she needed!

"Dumbledore please, tell us what the hell is going on? Why did you think we were Death Eaters?" Dumbledore turned to look at Lily and James, his ice blue eyes narrowed as he looked at them carefully. Lily and James began asking tons of questions as soon as the first one spilled from Lily's mouth.

"Why is Harry at Hogwarts?"

"Why did you think we were Death Eaters?"

"What happened with Voldemort?"

Dumbledore allowed them to continue to ask their questions until they fell silent. Their eyes locked on his face. Waiting for answers…

"Is Voldemort, attacking you the last thing you both remember?" Both Potters nodded, Dumbledore stood up. He could see it in their eyes and their reactions earlier. Earlier they had thought they had died, but their minds told them that could not be possible. What he was about to tell them, would hit them like a ton of bricks. Dumbledore then turned fully around to face them as he sat back down again in the high backed chair behind his desk,

"Lily, James, what year is it?" Lily and James looked at each other confused, then back at Dumbledore. James gave an uneasy smile,

"1981—are you loosing track of time, Dumbledore?" Dumbledore frowned, just as he suspected, they only remembered their lives before Voldemort killed them. Nothing more. Dumbledore unrolled that morning's Daily Prophet that had been delivered while Dumbledore was waiting to see if 'Lily' and 'James' turned back.

He pushed the paper toward them. Lily leaned over the paper, expecting it to be 1981 or maybe even 1982. That they had been knocked out for a few months or weeks, but the date that was on the paper made her reel back in horror. James's jaw had dropped as he stared at the date on the paper…

1st of November 1995

"Impossible," whispered James as he turned to look at his wife's pale face. Lily seemed unable to speak, she had to keep licking her lips since her mouth had went dry.

"You're lying," said James looking up at Dumbledore, angrily pushing the paper away. Dumbledore looked at them, pity in his eyes, waiting for the truth to sink in.

"I am not lying. You and Lily have been dead for fourteen years today…" James and Lily looked back down at the paper. The ink shined up at them as if mocking them. They had not been gone for a day, a week, a month or even several months to a year.

They had been gone for fourteen long years….


	4. Chapter 4

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

Quotes taken from 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' I do not own nor wrote the book, J.K. Rowling did.

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

"What do you mean we've been 'dead'?" shouted James, launching himself to his feet, "Lily and I are alive! We've been knocked out for fourteen years! There is no one who can survive the Killing Curse! We—we must have been kidnapped or…something…we can't…" screamed James, trying to logically get around Dumbledore's words.

They could not have been dead! It was impossible! Voldemort must have used a powerful curse on them! Yet what made him really mad was that if that was true, that they had been under a powerful spell and kidnapped, why had no one found them sooner? Dead…they could not have been dead…impossible…Rage was tense in every line of his face, he was shaking, trying to dispel the nagging fear that was creeping up in the back of his mind…That green light…

"James!" shouted Dumbledore, James stopped screaming. Hazel met ice blue, James sucked in a sharp breath of air. He felt as if Dumbledore could see right through him. The only people who could silence James in such a matter were his father, Dumbledore and his wife. James stood shaking, gripping the edges of Dumbledore's desk tightly.

"You and Lily have not been kidnapped nor knocked out for fourteen years," said Dumbledore softly as he settled back into his chair again. James slumped into his chair as Lily reached out and took his hand, "You both remember Voldemort attacking you and the green light of the Killing Curse before you blacked out?" Lily and James both nodded, this time Lily spoke,

"How could that have been the Killing Curse?" she asked, as her brow crinkled in thought, "James and I are alive if he did hit us with the Killing Curse then…"

"We'd be dead," said James sharply, glaring at Dumbledore, "But we're not, we're standing here, blood pumping through our veins and air in our lungs! He must have cursed us with a spell that made us think it was the Killing Curse,"

Dumbledore sadly shook his head he knew it was impossible to believe. Only hours ago he thought it was a trick too. Yet here sat Lily and James Potter, alive and well.

"I am sorry, but no, James. You were hit with the Killing Curse, you and Lily were murdered by Voldemort fourteen years ago. You've been dead for fourteen years and for some reason at this point and time have been brought back for some purpose." James scoffed, no one could bring back the dead. Many wizards had tried for centuries and failed.

"No one can bring back the dead," James snapped, "You know that!"

"I saw your bodies the next morning, James. I went to your funeral, I saw your coffins being lowered into the earth—" Lily shivered next to James, clutching his hand tighter, "Fourteen years ago Voldemort was able to gain your location from Peter Pettigrew and attacked you, killing you and Lily." James gritted his teeth. That damn rat! He forgot about him! He, they, trusted Peter to keep them safe. After everything they did for him—he betrayed him! God, all because there were rumors there was a spy in the Order! They should have kept Sirius as their Secret Keeper he'd rather die than give them up!

"NO! You're lying!" shouted James, panic creeping into his voice. The flash of green light flashed over and over in his mind—it couldn't be—it couldn't mean….

"Then how are we here?" asked Lily softly, her mind kept repeating her last memories, her fear and panic. Voldemort in front of her, the green light… "If—if he _did_ kill us…?" Dumbledore could see that words alone could not convince them. With a sigh Dumbledore stood up, reaching into his pocket and drawing out Lily and James's wands.

"Our wands!" cried Lily, as her fingers grew warm at the familiar touch of the willow wood in her hands. James quickly transfigured his chair into a small bush and back before nodding his approval that his wand was still good.

"Where did you find these? Why are you giving them to us?" Dumbledore did not answer his question. Dumbledore pulled out his pocket watch and examined it. It was nearly four in the morning; they had to move quickly if they were to make it in time before anyone saw them.

"Apparate to Godric's Hollow, there is something I need to show you." Lily and James looked at each other then shrugged. Without a word they Apparated to the quiet village that was Lily and James's former home. The streets of Godric's Hollow were as quiet as they were when Dumbledore left hours ago. Dumbledore lit his wand and gestured for the Potters to do the same.

Lily and James held hands tightly as they followed Dumbledore through the streets of Godric's Hollow. The village seemed as if it had not changed, if it really had been fourteen years later. The soft tolling of the bell in the local church rang four in the morning. Lily could see the iron fence that separated the church and sidewalk from the graveyard. Dumbledore opened the gate, and gestured Lily and James to enter. Lily clung to James's arm she hated graveyards. Ever since her Grandmother Evans died and Lily had to attend the funeral at the tender age of five, she hated graveyards. Only entering them when she needed to.

They followed Dumbledore through the rows upon rows of graves, the wand light illuminating names and numbers. Some graves were so ancient that moss and erosion nearly wiped the names away. Dumbledore then stopped before a white marble tombstone. He turned to look at Lily and James. The Potters felt their hearts beating and their breathing became faster and sharper…

"Look," Dumbledore pointed to a tombstone wand light made the marble flash in the dim light. Dew glistened against the white marble; "See for yourselves." Lily was the first to move toward the stone. Her trembling hand pointed her wand toward the stone, dreading what it would say. She licked her dry lips. The moment her wand light lit up the stone, showing what was written on the stone, her mind went numb with shock

Lily felt her knees buckle as she sunk onto the sweet smelling grass. Her hands went to her head, it pounded with pain Lily had never experienced before. Her fingers gripped her dark red locks, as if she was going to tear them out, anything to take away what she was seeing. She wanted to scream, scream until her voice died in her throat…No, no, it was impossible—unfair—cruel—

A moment later James joined her on the ground. The sound of her husband's painful moan brought Lily around. She searched desperately for his hand, when she did Lily clenched it tightly as if it would take away the sight before her eyes. James winced in pain as Lily's nails bit into his skin…but it did not matter, at this moment nothing seemed to matter but the object before them. Before them was a simple marble tombstone.

_James Potter Lily Potter_

_27 March 1960-31 October 1981 30 January 1960-31 October 1981_

"_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."_

James had to read the tombstone several times before the words sunk in. It seemed like a cruel joke that he and his fellow Marauders would pull on someone during their second year…Yet this was no joke…31 October 1981…With a trembling hand, James reached out and touched the cool stone. His hand sprang back as if he had been burned. The stone was real and cold as Lily's hand was warm…Fourteen years…fourteen years…They had laid in the ground just under them…Just six feet under them…

"I remember," whispered Lily, James turned to look at her. Tears glittered against her cheeks from the wand light. A soft smile was on her lips, though her eyes radiated sadness and pain… "It was late…I remember cleaning up…" With Lily's words, she and James were transported back to that night, every emotion and feeling coming back in full…

_It was a quiet Halloween night, the second the Potters had spent as a family. Lily lazily flicked her wand as the dishes and pans from their Halloween dinner, dried themselves then flew gracefully into their proper cabinets. Lily gave a soft smile as she heard Harry laughing as he played with James in the sitting room. With a sigh Lily closed the cabinets as she set her wand on the counter. Though no one, wizard or Muggle, could see their little cottage, Lily could clearly see the people outside that night through the kitchen window. _

_The laughter of children softly came through the window, Muggle children and their parents walking from house to house, enjoying themselves on this cool October night. Lily smiled at the ridiculous costumes that the Muggle children had chosen this year. There, of course, were the traditional costumes of vampires, ghosts, monsters, and of course, witches and wizards. Lily remembered as a child that whenever Tuney and herself went Trick or Treating, they loved to guess which costume would be most popular that year._

_Lily bit her lip as she looked at her wand on the counter. That was before…before she went to Hogwarts and the wedge had been driven in-between them…She remembered the happy years of pumpkin picking at the local farm, creating jack-o-lanterns (Lily had to get the seeds and stuff out of both pumpkins since Tuney hated that part) and of course, Trick or Treating. She remembered Tuney and herself running ahead of their parents to the next house, swinging their matching baskets all the way…_

_Lily watched as one couple, about the same age as James and herself, pushing a pram with a child no older than Harry, dressed as a teddy bear. Lily smiled as she bit on her knuckles to stop from laughing out loud. She could imagine that, James and herself, pushing Harry through the streets in some odd costume…Hell, James would insist they dress up as 'themselves' and go out…_

_Lily shook her head as she walked into the sitting room. She leaned against the doorframe as she watched James make colorful bubbles explode from his wand and rise into the air. Harry giggled madly as he kicked his feet as he reached for the bubbles, popping some with his bare hands, others with a tiny amount of magic…As much as Lily loved her home here, there were times she wished they could be 'normal' wizards. That Harry was not under the threat of death from a dark wizard who wished to kill him for the sake of some Prophecy! That last year and this year she and James could not take Harry Trick or Treating! To even take him to the local park to play was out of the question! _

_Ever since that day, so long ago it seemed, when Dumbledore told them his spies told him that Lily and James were targeted because their unborn child could be the key to defeating Voldemort, they had to go into hiding. Lily had been five months pregnant then, Harry had been born in this house. Only rarely did Lily or James leave the house for the Order and other things, but six months ago Dumbledore requested James's Invisibility Cloak. For what reason he wanted the Cloak, Dumbledore never stated, but James begrudgingly agreed to give it to him. She wished that Remus or Sirius would come and visit them again. James was becoming agitated again. Though he tried to hide it for the sake of his wife. _

_The odd clock that Lily never got used to chimed nine o'clock at night. Harry's bedtime was eight, but since tonight was Halloween Lily had allowed her husband to talk her into letting Harry stay up longer. Lily walked over to her husband and leaned over to whisper in his ear, _

"_Having fun?" James shot her a smirk as he looked at Harry and began to tickle him with the tip of his wand._

"_Are we having fun Harry? Yes, we are! Yes, we are!" Harry giggled as he gripped James's hand, "We're practicing our Quidditch skills aren't we, little man?" Lily smiled at her husband, the moment Harry was born James proclaimed that he would become a great Quidditch player. Lily shook her head as she said, _

"_It's past his bedtime Jimmy, come on, give him to me." James smiled at his wife as he picked up his son off his lap, kissed his forehead and nose, as he was prone to do, then handed him to Lily. James stretched then scratched his back with the tip of his wand, _

"_He's getting heavy!" Lily smirked at her husband, Harry was not heavy at all to her. A glint sparkled in her husband's eye, as he opened one eye. He was just teasing, as usual…James stood up, putting his wand in his pocket. Lily shifted Harry on her hip as James took her face into his hands and kissed her deeply. Lily pulled away giving James a look that said, 'Not in front of Harry!' James gave her a cocky grin. _

"_I wish we could have a real Halloween," sighed Lily. James frowned, then softly smiled as he tilted her head to look at him, _

"_We will Lils…We will…soon." Lily shook her head, they could be stuck here for years, she did not want her son to grow up stuck inside this house. James put his arm around her as they walked out into the hall and towards the stairs. Suddenly there was the sound of someone playing with the lock on the front door. James and Lily turned, the doorknob of the front door was jiggling. James had placed a number of spells on the house to protect the house in case an enemy did squeeze the information out of Peter. _

"_James?" said Lily as she clutched Harry tightly to her, backing away from the door. James pulled out his wand, his eyes narrowing. Suddenly the doorknob stopped jiggling, then…bang! The door flew off its hinges, crashing to the floor, splintering as it fell. As the dust cleared a man stepped over the threshold of the house, he wore a dark cloak made out of the finest material. He wore his hood over his face, but his red eyes and deathly pale, snake like face was unmistakable…_

_It was Voldemort…And he had come for Harry…._

_ Lily and James had faced Voldemort three times already. But every time she saw him, she was frozen for a moment in fear. This time was much different, this time she did not fear for herself or for her husband, but for her child. Everything seemed to slow down for a moment, making a moment turn into eternity as she saw a dark grin spread across the man's face as his red eyes landed on her son. Lily pulled Harry close and then…everything sped up again…James's sharp, desperate voice breaking through,_

_ "Lily! Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Lily looked up to see James look back at her, unbeknownst to her, for the last time. She barely had time to register the words before her body moved on its own. Being in the Order since she was seventeen years old, her body instantly reacted. She turned, stumbling slightly, and raced up the stairs, Harry tight in her arms. When she reached the top of the stairs, breathing hard she reached into her pocket for her wand. _

_ Nothing was there…She did not have her wand!_

_ Her memory sprang back to when she was cleaning the dishes earlier. She had left it on the counter! Lily bit her lip, without her wand, how could she defend herself and Harry? _

_ "The Portkey…" Lily then raced towards Harry's nursery, slamming and locking the door behind her… _

_ Downstairs, James flicked his wand, trying to force Voldemort out of his house! He sent every spell he knew at this…this…monster! He even tried to use the Unforgivable Curses on him! Rage poured through his veins, his mind raced, a thousand thoughts ran through his mind!_

_ Was Peter captured and tortured? No…the only way for the protection charm around the house would break was…if someone voluntarily told another person the location! James gritted his teeth! The little rat! He should have seen it! Patronuses and Animagi reveal the inner soul of the person! A rat! A rat! He betrayed them! After everything he had done for Peter, befriending him, including him! Damn it! How could he do this…to him…to Lily…to Harry…_

_ James cried out, Voldemort sent a curse at him that cut his chest! James continued to fight, he was not going to give up, despite the fact that his whole body hurt. He and Lily had fought Voldemort before, but they had friends and allies with them! Now he was alone, fighting this creature off! The only person he knew that could take Voldemort on, face to face and win was Dumbledore. But he had to keep fighting!_

_ For Lily, for Harry! They had to get out of this house! They had to escape! He would not let this monster kill his son! He would die first! He could see the frustration on the Dark Lord's face, then with a flick of his wrist, Voldemort cried,_

_ "AVADA KEDAVRA!" James felt his wand arm drop slightly; there was nothing he could do! The green light rushed toward him…James stood up straight…His head held high…_

_ He thought about the old saying that when one dies, their life flashes before their eyes…he thought it was just a metaphor, but as he stood there, people, places, events…flashed over his eyes. _

_ His parents…Sirius and Remus, the good times he would no longer have with them. Hogwarts, he would never see Harry go to Hogwarts…Lily…her dazzling smile, the sparkle in her bright green eyes. The way her face would turn red when he used to tease her. The way she stood out in her simple white wedding dress, she never looked more beautiful…The way she glowed when she told him she was pregnant…_

_ Harry…his little boy…the first time he held him right after he was born! His first smile, crawl, steps…His first word, sadly was, 'Pafoo!'—Padfoot…He would never see him get his Hogwarts letter, his wand, his first Quidditch game, his first…everything…._

_ Despite the overwhelming sadness in his chest, James smiled. If he died…and Harry was spared…he would be happy. He would die willingly to give his son life…_

_ The green light rushed closer until it was the only thing James saw, it hit…and everything went black…His last thoughts lingering on his wife and son…._

_ Lily rushed toward Harry's toy shelf where an old teddy bear sat; it had been Lily's when she had been a child. She and James converted it into a secret Portkey, just incase something like this did happen. Wards and protection spells surrounded the house; she and James had to exit the perimeter of the house just to Apparate! But this was for their safety and Harry's, so that Voldemort and his Death Eaters did not just Apparate into the house! _

_ Lily swiftly grabbed the teddy bear as the bangs and crashes from downstairs reached a crescendo. Lily took Harry's tiny hand into her own and placed it on the teddy bear. _

_ "One…two…three…" she whispered, she waited for the jolt behind the navel and the safe arrival of herself and Harry at Hogwarts. Yet…nothing happened. Panicking slightly Lily tried again, again nothing happened…_

_ "No, no, no, no, NO!" screamed Lily, how could it fail? She and James made sure it worked once! How on earth…Lily then froze as her stomach dropped…Peter…Peter was their Secret Keeper…he had betrayed them to Voldemort! He was the spy, the rat, inside the Order, literally! He had visited them just last week! He had been free to roam the house, because…because they trusted him! But how did he find the Portkey the only people who knew about it was James, Dumbledore and herself! Peter was not that bright but…_

_ During her pregnancy she used Portkeys quite often as to not harm the baby! He must have suspected Lily would not risk Harry's safety by Apparating! So he must have looked for it when he was last here! To prevent her from escaping…_

_ Lily angrily threw the useless Portkey on the floor; she was about ready to scream. She clutched Harry tightly as angry tears poured down her cheeks. She was trapped, with no wand, no way out. Thinking quickly she dropped Harry into his crib, she began to move furniture and boxes in front of the door…though she knew it would not stop Voldemort…_

_ Below she heard a high, cruel voice cry out, _

_ "AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was a flash of green light under the door and a sickening thud…Then all was quiet…Lily went numb as everything went slowly as her mind reached the conclusion that her James…her Jimmy…was dead…._

_ She could see him, that familiar rogue grin that she secretly admired but pretended to hate. The messy hair she loved to run her fingers through…The warm hazel eyes that she could always trust…his warm, strong arms…his infectious laugh…_

_ He was dead…she would never see him again…_

_ Oh God, why did they not have more time together? Why had she been so stubborn to keep him at arms length? Hating him for Severus's sake and for her reputation and loving him in the same breath…Why did she not admit her feelings sooner? Damn Severus and his preconceived notions and boyish hate, why, why, why? A scream came from her lips suddenly, tears streaming down her face…_

_ What could she do? What could she do?_

_ She raced for Harry's crib; picking him up, pressing kisses into his messy hair, just like James's. She had to protect her baby, she had to…this monster would not kill him! Harry was predicted to kill Voldemort, she would ensure Harry fulfilled that destiny…at the cost of her own life…A life she was willing to give. _

_ She could hear him, coming up the stairs. She heard the cold voice whisper a spell. Lily turned around and clutched her son firmly to her, blocking him with her entire body. The door exploded open, splinters flying everywhere, even the dresser she had placed in front of the door, had been smashed. Lily turned and through teary eyes saw him. He was lazily pushing boxes away with his wand. His red eyes landed on Harry as a grin spread over his tight, snake like face. Lily couldn't breathe…_

_ She dropped Harry back down into his crib and turned to face this murderer. She placed herself in front of her son, blocking him entirely from view, her arms out wide. Rage poured through her veins as the primeval urge of a mother defending her child, urged her to bodily attack Voldemort with everything she had! Yet she knew that it would do no good. She'd be dead before she reached him…_

_ So she did something she never expected to do in her life before this man…She begged…yet she would not fall to her knees and beg…She was a proud witch not the filth he and his kind saw her as! _

_ "Not Harry, not Harry! Please, not Harry!" Lily was surprised at the tone of her own voice at first. It was high, shrill, choked with tears and fear; the very picture of a mother begging for the life of her child._

"_Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside now," said Voldemort lazily, waving his hand at her, as if she was some fly he wanted to shoo away. Lily's mind barely registered his words. 'Stand aside?' By Merlin's wand…why was he telling her to step aside? Was he just lazy? Did he wish to punish her, a Mudblood, by making her watch her baby die before he killed her? Why did he not kill her outright like he had done to Jimmy? In this man's view Lily wasn't even worth his time…then…why…?_

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!" she screamed, her eyes flickering to see Harry staring up at her through the bars of his crib. Despite the terror she felt, she felt a sense of pride. Not once during this entire ordeal did he cry, he was a brave Gryffindor alright! Then again, he had always been a calm baby…_

_Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he pointed his wand at her for the first time this night. His voice was sharp as he snapped,_

"_This is my last warning!" Lily shook her head, glaring at him, as if daring him to do it! Kill me! Lily thought, Kill me you son of a bitch! But I will never let you have my son! Yet she continued to beg,_

"_Not Harry! Please, have mercy…have mercy! Not Harry! Not Harry! Please I'll do anything!" She was desperate by then, James was dead, she had no wand and no help was coming. Like any desperate mother Lily was at the breaking point, ready to do anything to save her son…Anything…_

"_Stand aside, stand aside, girl!" yelled Voldemort, sparks flying from the end of his wand. Lily glared at him, he was at the end of his rope, good! _

"_Never…" she whispered, Voldemort brought his arm back as green light glowed at the tip of his wand. Lily turned just slightly to see Harry staring curiously up at her. She smiled at him as her tears doubled. There was so many things she would not get to see in his life…so many things…Yet it was worth it if he lived…_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" cried Voldemort. Lily's heart stopped for a second. What would happen to Harry if she died? How would he defend himself? He was just a baby! Would he die too? Yet something made Lily relax as the deepest recesses of her mind told her, 'He'll be alright…just take the blow for him…' Tears fogged up her vision as the green light sped closer. Like her husband before her, her last thoughts were on her family, on James and Harry…_

"And that's all I remember…" Lily looked at her husband, both were crying again. They had died…they had died for each other, for their son…Lily collapsed into James's arms as she sobbed her heart out. She sobbed out joy, rage, sadness, guilt, while her husband rubbed soothing circles into her back as he looked up at the sad face of their former headmaster.

"You say Harry is safe, what happened to him?" he cried, reaching out to clutch Dumbledore's robes. Dumbledore knelt beside the couple,

"It's alright Lily. By dying the way you did, you were able to save Harry! He left that house with only a scar on his head…He's perfectly healthy and happy, well, as happy as one can be these days…"

Lily wiped her tears away as she looked up into Dumbledore's honest eyes. Her brow furrowed in confusion. How did dying for her son save him from the darkest wizard of all time? When she voiced her concerns Dumbledore gave a soft smile,

"Come." James stood up, his curiosity peeked by his mysterious headmaster. He gingerly helped his wife to her feet, her hand still clutching his tightly. In silence they followed the headmaster down the familiar streets that they had once called home. As they came around the corner, they expected to see their old house, occupied by another family, but were shocked at what they saw…

Their once warm, loving home was destroyed! The upper left part of the house where Harry's nursery had been, was all just broken bits of rotting walls and collapsed roof beams. All the windows had been shattered, along with holes in the walls. The grass and bushes had overgrown after fourteen years and the kissing gate was rusted and in parts, falling apart piece by piece.

For a moment Lily and James stood in silence, then James let out a stream of curse words,

"What the hell happened here?" Dumbledore grimly looked at the broken home, his blue eyes becoming icy as he looked at the horrified faces of the Potters.

"After Lily died, Voldemort turned his wand on Harry and tried to kill him. Yet when Lily willingly refused a chance to live and died for Harry, she invoked an ancient magic. An ancient magic that has only been seen once in recorded history, but is believed by many to be a myth—the ancient magic of blood sacrifice…" Lily blinked, she had heard of sacrificial magic and blood magic before, but most of that magic was dark magic. How could she have done sacrificial and blood magic that was not dark?

"Lily, because you loved Harry so much that you were willing to die for him, your love created a shield. A shield Voldemort cannot comprehend since he does not know love. By metaphorically spilling your blood for Harry, when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, he could not. Look!" Dumbledore pointed to the upper left side of the house, the part of the house with the most damage.

James swore under his breath as he pulled a shaking Lily close, that room was where Harry's nursery had been…

"The Killing Curse bounced off of Harry due to the shield you provided him and hit Voldemort, ripping his soul from his body—" James sharply looked at Dumbledore,

"You mean it killed him?" Dumbledore shook his head, the hope that had built up in James's heart dropped like a stone.

"I am afraid not. Voldemort has experimented so deeply into dark magic that no one recognized him when he returned from Europe, he did not seem human anymore. I believe he has delved into dark magic to give him some form of immortality…"

James gritted his teeth, so the bastard was not dead yet! Dumbledore placed a hand on James's shoulder,

"But, for the past fourteen years Voldemort has been in hiding, trying to regain his body and power…sadly, he was successful last summer." Lily's body tightened, that meant…Harry was in danger.

"But what about Harry?" said James, was his son alright? Dumbledore smiled,

"Harry was unaffected," he lied, the truth was something dark rested inside Harry, some part of Voldemort. Dumbledore had a good idea of what that was, but…he was not a hundred percent sure yet… "He only has a lighting bolt scar on his forehead from the dark curse, other than that he is perfectly healthy…He has been known ever since as the Boy Who Lived." Lily sighed with relief…Harry was safe and unhurt…Their sacrifice had meant something…James grinned down at Lily, Harry was alive, that was all that mattered to him. He felt like dancing, Harry was safe; Harry was safe!

Dumbledore pulled out his gold pocket watch, it was nearing dawn, they must return to his summerhouse before someone saw them.

"Come," he said, pulling Lily and James away from the shattered remains of their once happy home, "We must return to my house before someone sees us."

"But what about—" said Lily, what was going on now? What had happened after they died, what happened to Harry? Dumbledore held up a hand,

"I will explain everything as best as I can when we return, yet some things I will leave up to Harry…when you eventually meet him." James and Lily held onto the headmaster's arm as they Apparated away, their heads spinning with the night's events.


	5. Chapter 5

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter 5: Current Events 101**

James blinked as they once again landed in Dumbledore's study, his thoughts were scattered everywhere. He barely noticed that he flopped into a large nearby armchair. Lily sat in a plush chair beside him. Lily and himself had been dead…for fourteen years…Killed by Voldemort…betrayed by a man they considered to be a friend…But, but their son was alive! Alive and well! That fact alone made everything else seem so…minor.

James leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, his brow clenched in thought. What was going on in the present time? With Voldemort back, did that mean the War had started again? Did the Ministry know, the Order? What was being done to protect Harry? But the one question that rang through his mind was: was the reason Lily and himself had come back to life, was because Voldemort had returned?

The scraping of wood on wood pulled James from his thoughts, Dumbledore was pulling up a table in between the three chairs. With a swish of his wand, hot tea and muffins appeared. James was vaguely aware of how hungry he was, as he poured himself a cup of tea and grabbed a handful of muffins. Lily shook her head as she gave him as smile, even at the age of twenty-one her husband still ate like a fifteen year old boy…

"Dumbledore," asked Lily suddenly, her tea cup stopping inches from her lips, "How old are we, are we…?" Dumbledore settled down into his chair as he sipped his own tea.

"I believe both you and James are at the age at which you died—twenty-one, I believe." James choked on his tea as he sharply turned to look at Lily. They were still both twenty-one? If the year was 1995, then he and Lily would be thirty-five, yet…when he looked at himself in the mirror across from his chair, he did look the same…No wrinkles, gray hair…nothing. He did not feel old either…weird…

"I know it seems strange, you both being twenty-one with a fifteen year old son." Lily bit her lip, fifteen, Harry would be fifteen wouldn't he? James lowered his eyes, clenching his teacup tightly. They had missed so much! James could not even begin to comprehend how much he and Lily missed these past fourteen years! Rage filled James as an awful taste filled his mouth. Damn Peter, damn Voldemort…this was their fault, if it hadn't been for them…

"Jimmy!" cried Lily, James looked up to see the table rattling violently before him. Lily reached out and touched his hand in comfort, the instant they touched, he relaxed. The table stopped shaking. Dumbledore looked at the couple sadly, he could not even imagine their pain at this moment…To miss so much in their son's life, it was cruel. Yet things would get even painful and crueler with the stories he was about to tell them.

"I know it is hard, but I must ask you to listen. I will try and answer whatever questions you have, but I must ask you to not get upset. For these are events that have already passed and there is little you can do about them." Lily and James nodded, holding hands, now ignoring their tea.

With a sigh, Dumbledore looked up at the ceiling as the nearby clock rang six in the morning. The window was starting to lighten with the early morning light, this was going to be a long, long story…He then looked at the Potters and began,

"After you both died and Voldemort's spirit fled your house, the scope I placed in your house went off in my office. That is how I found you tonight; the scope was not destroyed when the rest of the house was blasted apart. I sent Hagrid to your house to take Harry out of the house and bring him to Hogwarts. While he was there, he had encountered Sirius. He had realized something was wrong when he went to Peter's hiding place and could not find him. Thus, he rushed to Godric's Hollow—"

James groaned, placing his head into his hands—Sirius, his brother in everything but blood. Sirius had been their original Secret Keeper, but at his request they changed to Peter. They thought Sirius could lead the Death Eaters on a merry chase, since everyone knew it would likely that Lily and James would choose Sirius as their Secret Keeper. Meanwhile, Peter would be the true Secret Keeper, kept safe in a secret hiding place. What had happened to Sirius, did everyone blame him for their deaths?

"Please, what about Sirius? What happened?" groaned James, looking up at Dumbledore, praying nothing happened to his best friend.

"Sirius, of course, was devastated by your deaths. Hagrid tried to comfort him, but it did little good. Sirius begged Hagrid to give Harry to him seeing as he was Harry's godfather and legal guardian according to your Will." James nodded, if anything would have happened to Lily and James, Sirius was to raise Harry.

"He took him right?" Dumbledore held up a hand, James's heart sank, that was not good. Lily could not breathe, what happened to Harry and to their trusted friend?

"At the time we still thought Sirius was your Secret Keeper and the person who betrayed you," James growled as he gripped the sides of the armchair so tight, his knuckles turned white, how could they think that? "So Hagrid said to Sirius that Harry would be taken to a safe location. Sirius finally agreed with my request and gave his motorbike to Hagrid to transport Harry." Lily blinked, that was kind and very…odd of Sirius. Ever since he was fifteen he talked about buying a motorbike that was similar to a Muggle motorbike but it would be updated with magic.

"After Hagrid left with Harry, Sirius went after Peter—" James leaned forward, his teeth bared like a dog,

"Did he get him?" he asked, cutting Dumbledore off. The headmaster frowned,

"Let me continue James and you shall know all. Now, Sirius was able to corner Peter at a busy street in the town of Fredricksville, about twenty miles away from Godric's Hollow. Sirius was intending on killing Peter—" James swallowed, intending? That did not sound good…

"Yet Peter somehow had the upper hand on Sirius. He yelled for the whole street to hear him that it was _Sirius_, not himself, who had betrayed you." Lily and James groaned, this was their fault, if they had only told Dumbledore the moment they switched Secret Keepers. Dumbledore himself had insisted on being their Secret Keeper, knowing they'd choose Sirius and that there was spy amongst the Order, but no one knew who it was.

"We should have told you, but we were going to give him a week, just in case he…Oh, Sirius." Dumbledore nodded, yes, if they did tell him would have made a world of difference.

"Yes, you should have, but the damage has already been done. Peter, with his wand behind his back, blasted the street behind him away. Killing thirteen Muggles." Lily gasped, Peter, kill someone? She could see him giving up her family to Voldemort because he was a coward, but kill…

"He then transformed into a rat, but before that, he cut his finger off in order to make it look like Sirius had killed him and those Muggles." James gritted his teeth, they never should have taught him—that rat!

"So…what happened to Sirius?" asked Lily hesitantly, her eyes darting to look at her husband. His hands gripped his knees so tightly one could see his veins, dark under his tight, pale skin. She reached out and rubbed James's arm to soothe him, it did little good.

"Ministry officials arrived, Sirius thought he had killed Peter with wandless magic and began to laugh hysterically in a fit of madness and sorrow. The Ministry officials arrested Sirius and threw him into Azkaban, without a trial."

"WHAT?" screamed James, jumping to his feet, rage boiling in his veins. How many lives did Peter destroy that night? "What do you mean? They did not give him a trial? Death Eaters used to get trials! Why not him? How—how dare you—think he'd—he was a Gryffindor—you—you know how much he hated the Dark Arts and his family!" raged James, glaring at Dumbledore.

It was true, there could have been a trial, someone could have found out Sirius's part of the story. Yet everyone in the wizarding world wanted the man who betrayed Lily and James thrown into Azkaban and the key thrown away.

"I do admit James, there were things that could have been done to establish Sirius's guilt or innocence, however at the time, the entire wizarding world, wanted justice brought to the man who had betrayed you and Lily. The Ministry thought it had their man. Sirius was a Black by blood and with that family came—"

"I know!" shouted James as he angrily began to pace up and down the long carpet in the center of the study. Dumbledore watched James, one hand behind his back, the other at his mouth. His brow furrowed in anger, James paced just like his father did.

"All wizards and witches, have a right to a trial Dumbledore, how could they have just thrown him away without one? It's the law," asked Lily as her eyes watched her husband pace.

"Martial law was declared after the Ministry found out what happened to Voldemort the morning after your murder. Martial law was put in place so that if Death Eaters were captured, they could be instantly thrown in jail for known crimes. Though some were able to manipulate the system and claim they had been under the Imperious Curse and were pardoned." Lily frowned, that did not seem right, she wanted to ask who had been freed, but Dumbledore continued.

"After Poppy examined Harry and found him with a clean bill of health. I placed the charms to seal the blood sacrifice and protection spells on Harry permanently until he comes of age. The next night, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and myself delivered Harry to your sister's house, Lily, where he would be raised." James stopped pacing and turned sharply to look at Dumbledore his eyes wide. He then clenched his teeth as Dumbledore watched his thought process through the emotions flashing in his eyes. But quickly James looked towards his wife. Now, it was Lily's turn to scream,

"YOU PUT MY SON WITH MY SISTER?" Her green eyes flashed with anger, how dare he! How dare he dance his way around their wishes! She jumped to her feet, shaking, her pale face flushed red, "You—you could have put him with someone else! I know at the time Sirius was out of the question, but, but what about Remus, Alice and Frank, Jane and Robert—Petunia—Petunia was the last resort!" Dumbledore gestured for Lily to sit, but she remained standing, shaking with anger.

She could just imagine her son's treatment under her sister's hands! If Lily thought what Petunia had done to her was wrong, it would be worse for Harry. To live with prim, clean Petunia who detested even a hint of magic with that lug of a husband of hers and that…that son of hers, Dennis, Dan—Dudley—Dudley! It seemed like it was just yesterday that she received a letter by normal post in June that Petunia had given birth to a baby boy, one month before Harry was born!

A fat, pink thing with blonde hair like her sister, but he looked like his father! Lily felt sorry for her nephew to have such looks! And the clothes, oh Merlin, the clothes she bought him! She and James laughed for hours at the numerous pictures Petunia had sent with the brief message in the card,

_It's a Boy!_

_Mr. and Mrs. Vernon and Petunia Dursley announce the birth of their son,_

_Dudley Vernon Dursley_

_Born: 23 June 1980 at 5: 40 P.M._

_Weighting 10 pounds and measured at 50.63 cm._

_Lily, this is your nephew. For the love of God, please don't try to interact with him or bring your…child to interact with him either._

The numerous pictures showed the fat baby in bonnets and frilly clothes that made one think the infant was a girl instead of a boy! Whenever Lily was nervous towards the end of her pregnancy, James would break out the pictures in order to cheer her up. The last Christmas card she got from her sister showed the toddler was gaining even more weight, spoiled beyond belief with fifteen Christmas presents, solely for him!

Lily gritted her teeth as she could see her sister's entire family ridiculing her son. How could Dumbledore do this? He knew how bad Petunia could be. Her sharp eyes turned to the headmaster, waiting for an explanation for why he disobeyed her Will and placed him with her sister.

"Lily, the blood sacrifice you placed upon Harry is a powerful one, but at the time with Death Eaters still on the loose and not knowing if and when Voldemort would return, I was more concerned for his safety. The charms I completed on Harry would not only protect him physically from Voldemort, but your sister's house would shelter him as well. As long as Harry could reside in the home with someone of your blood, no Death Eater or Voldemort himself could enter that house and take your son. If you had any other, more excepting siblings or had your parents still been alive, I would have placed Harry with them, yet Petunia was my only option,"

Still angry Lily sank into her chair again, James sat beside her, taking her hand. It was a better excuse than she thought he'd come up with, to protect Harry with her own blood. But still…Petunia…oh, did she wish she had another sister or a brother!

"Harry resided there for eleven years until his eleventh birthday. As you know several months ahead we send out Hogwarts letters to families, especially Muggle families. For nearly two months we received no word from Harry. I had somewhat expected Petunia to explain to Harry who he was, who his parents were and what had happened to them." James rolled his eyes as he gave out a laugh that sounded like a cough.

"Fat chance!" he spat, "I only met Petunia once! That was right before Lily's mum died! She wanted nothing to do with us! At the word 'magic' she would jump through the roof as if the foulest curse word had been spoken!" Dumbledore nodded,

"I had expected her to treat Harry like a son, as I would have expected you and Lily to treat your nephew had something happened to Lily's sister and her husband," Lily scoffed, shaking her head, what made him think that? If she could treat her own sister worse than dirt while she was alive, what did he expect her to do for her son while she was dead? Hug him? Kiss him? Except him as her own? Yeah right!

"Yet she did not, she refused to do any of the things I had asked her to do. She told Harry you both died in a car crash and that James was an unemployed drunk," James's jaw dropped open, then quickly clenched. If he got near his sister-in-law again, he'd… "I am afraid due to her prejudice and hatred of all things magic, Harry had a very troubled and sad childhood." Lily's lips formed a thin line, much like her sister's did when she was mad, it was a trait both had inherited from their mother.

"If Harry had no childhood, it's your fault!" said Lily in a low voice, her green eyes turning into slits. She could not even fathom what Petunia and her husband had done to her son. Dumbledore looked straight into Lily's eyes, they were sorrowful, but there was little regret.

"I did what I thought was necessary to keep him safe. You know the Prophecy, Lily, you know what he is destined to do…Without Harry, millions will die in Britain alone…" Lily looked away from his piercing eyes, to look at her husband. His hazel eyes expressed the same emotions her emerald ones did. Hopefully, they would prevent Harry from returning to his aunt and uncle's house this summer. With Lily's blood in place of Petunia's, hopefully Harry would have a stronger, more loving home.

"I knew by the time of Harry's birthday, Petunia and Vernon were ignoring Harry's numerous Hogwarts letters and were probably keeping the truth from Harry. So I had to send Hagrid to fetch Harry and tell him the truth of who he was and where he had come from," Lily looked at her own hands, it must have been so odd and confusing for him. One moment he thought he was a normal boy then to find out he was a wizard, he was famous and his parents were murdered. At least when she had been told she had her parents and Severus…

"How did he take it?" asked Lily softly, looking up from her hands. Dumbledore gave a soft smile,

"Like a true Gryffindor, skeptical at first, but he then bravely took it all in stride. Yet the one thing he did not like was all the attention he received from everyone. Everyone looking at him oddly, staring at his scar, treating him like a hero for something he could not remember. And he hates the name, 'The Boy Who Lived," James grinned, he knew if had been in Harry's shoes he might have relished the fame with gusto, yet Harry sounded more like his mum, selfless and a little shy. For that James was proud of his son, fame for something you lost your family for is just horrible…

"I believe Harry enjoyed his birthday greatly the day when Hagrid took him to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. Of course, on September 1st he traveled to Platform 9 and ¾ where he met his two best friends and fellow Gryffindors. Hermione Granger, a very quick witted and clever Muggle-born and Ron Weasley, the youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Ever since that meeting those three have been joined at the hip, in private we like to call them, 'The Trio'."

Lily smiled, she remembered the Weasleys, Arthur was a man who had gone to Hogwarts years ahead of Lily and James. But he was a kind man who loved his job in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. She remembered their first meeting, James literally had to drag her away from Arthur who was asking her tons of questions because she was Muggle-born. Arthur was a tall, lanky young man with a shade of bright red hair that flopped in front of his eyes and many freckles that could not even be covered by his glasses.

His wife, Molly, Lily and James only met once. After a brutal Order mission they were sent to the Weasleys nearby house to recover. Molly was a plump young woman with hair that was several shades lighter than her husband's and jovial brown eyes. She always had a smile on her face and served them quite a lot of food.

Then there was Arthur and Molly's numerous children, at the time Molly had five children, all red heads and all boys! Lily remembered telling James if they had that many boys, she would kill him!

"I remember them," said Lily, perking up, "They had all those kids! Tons of red hair!" Dumbledore nodded,

"Molly has had two more children since you met her. Of course, Ron and her youngest and only daughter, Ginny," Lily smiled; she would have loved to have another child, a daughter for herself to spoil as much as James spoiled Harry. (Though she had a pretty good picture of James spoiling both and being an overprotective father of his little girl and their daughter being a daddy's girl.)

James smiled; it was good Harry had loyal friends. He may not have had much of a family but if he had great friends, they could be his family. It was how Sirius got through things with his family. James was sure without the Marauders; Sirius would have gone mad and killed himself. A bright grin spread across Dumbledore's face,

"Yes, the Weasleys have taken Harry in almost like a seventh son! Ron Weasley wrote home to his mother saying he did not expect Harry to get many Christmas presents during his first year. Every year now, Molly sends Harry a hand knit sweater and sweets, just as if he was one of her own. They have even taken Harry in during several summers to get him away from his aunt and uncle." Tears bottled in Lily's eyes. She quickly wiped them away but James reached out a hand and rubbed her hands. They could see gratitude and thankfulness for the Weasleys in each other's eyes. Lily made a mental note to thank the Weasley family in some way for their kindness to Harry.

"I'm glad he has friends and so many people who care about him," said James, Lily nodded.

"So do I," said Dumbledore, "Now, I won't go into great detail about his four previous years at Hogwarts for that is Harry's duty to explain in my humble opinion," Lily and James agreed, it would give them something to talk about with their son! Besides its better to hear the story coming from your own child, anyway. Dumbledore then frowned, "But Harry has faced some difficult challenges during his first four years at Hogwarts, but has overcome them beautifully—you couldn't be more prouder of him."

James felt his heart swim with pride, he could not wait to talk to Harry about his first four years! Yet something was nagging him in the back of his head…Remus…Sirius, what happened after the events of the chaos after their deaths? Was Sirius still in Azkaban…suffering because of his foolishness?

"Dumbledore, what happened to Sirius? Is he still in Azkaban? If he is, I would like to get him out." Dumbledore smiled and held up a hand, an odd twinkle was in his eyes,

"During the summer before Harry's third year at Hogwarts, Sirius escaped from Azkaban." James's head shot up, Sirius escaped? No one had ever escaped from the wizard prison! The only way you left was if you were found to be innocent or in your coffin!

"How on earth?" asked James, humor creeping into his voice. Even after everything Sirius went through and all these years, he was still good old Padfoot!

"You see after Peter faked his own death, he spend the next twelve years as a rat. The Weasley family took Peter in as a pet for one of their sons. Peter believed he needed to be with a wizarding family so that he could still hear what was going on. In doing so he placed himself in a perfect position, poised to take Harry to Voldemort should he ever return."

James clenched his hands tightly, his knuckles turning white. Not only did Peter betray Lily and himself to Voldemort, in turn being responsible for their deaths and making Harry an orphan. That…that…rat bastard also had the nerve to use the Animagi skills Sirius and James taught him, to disguise himself as a pet rat so that he would look harmless! If he had been commanded to, he would have taken Harry to Voldemort or killed him himself!

"That son of a…how dare…we taught him how to…never should have…betrayed us…" muttered James under his breath, his body shaking with rage. Lily pressed a kiss to James's cheek and smoothed out his hair, he relaxed slightly.

"How did Sirius escape? Why? After twelve years, why then?" asked Lily softly as she continued to stroke James's hair to calm him down.

"Ahh, my dear Lily, the reason why he escaped is easy: Harry. I believed he did not try and escape before because he was caught up in his guilt. Though he was innocent of the crime of betraying you, being a Death Eater and being a responsible party in your murders, I believe he felt he was guilty of giving you, unknowingly, to the enemy." James looked to the floor, his heart ached for his best friend. How could he think that? All three of them agreed to the switch! Lily and James believed it was a brilliant plan!

"He'd didn't have to blame himself. All three of us trusted Peter, we had no reason to doubt him!" Poor Sirius…how could he…? How could he have stayed sane during all those years? With the Dementors, the agony, the sorrow…how…how…?

Dumbledore calmly watched the emotions circle in James's face. Just like Sirius had, James was questioning himself. It should not be done, what was in the past, was in the past and nothing could change it.

"Yet during the summer of 1993, he had seen in the Daily Prophet a recent article about the Weasley family winning the Ministry's Grand Prize drawing. The Weasleys spent the money to visit their elder son, Bill, in Egypt. On the front page was a picture of the family and on Ron's shoulder was…"

"Peter," spat James, "In rat form." Dumbledore nodded,

"Of course Sirius knew right away that the rat was Peter. Something inside of Sirius snapped, he realized not only did he not kill Peter but Peter was close to Harry and could take him to Voldemort the moment he returned." Lily nodded, Sirius was very protective of Harry, always had been and always would be. That was the reason why Lily agreed with James's decision to name Sirius Harry's godfather.

"So," asked Lily, "How did Sirius escape and for that matter, how in the world did he stay sane? With the Dementors in huge numbers in such a small space, I read most people go mad within a month!" James looked at Dumbledore, how did his best friend stay sane in that hellhole?

"Ahh, very good question Lily. Well, the best explanation he could give was, that he knew he was innocent of the crimes they charged him for. Sirius kept telling himself 'I am innocent'. It wasn't a happy nor a sad thought so the Dementors could not take it from him. Therefore, he did not go mad with guilt and bad memories, much like a mental Patronus,"

James bit his lip, even then, that mental Patronus could fail…

"So one evening he transformed into Padfoot and slipped through the bars of his cell. He swam to shore then headed to Hogwarts. All year he watched Harry from a distance and kept his eyes and ears open for any sign of Peter, then one night he got his chance. Peter had escaped from Harry, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger one evening when they visited Hagrid. Mr. Weasley was able to grab him, but Sirius grabbed Mr. Weasley, while still as Padfoot, and pulled him into the Shrieking Shack. Of course Harry and Miss Granger chased after them,"

Lily groaned, Harry was starting to sound like he inherited James's stubborn streak. Do it yourself, was James's motto when it came to things and it looks like Harry took it to heart.

"But they were soon not to be alone. You see, the moment I found out Sirius escaped, I was hiring a new DADA teacher." James smirked they were still having trouble with that position? For years Hogwarts had trouble holding a DADA professor, the longest anyone had stayed at that position was two years! Every year there was a new face at the staff table, but by the end of the year, they were gone for some reason or another!

"Still having trouble, Dumbledore?" asked James, laughing, "What is with the DADA and not finding a suitable professor? I guess the rumor is true, Voldemort cursed it!" Dumbledore smiled, he was not that far off. One year Voldemort, or as he was still known back then, Tom Riddle, came to Dumbledore for a job. The job of teaching DADA at Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew of Riddle's recent actions and ever since he first met the boy, had an eerie feeling about him. He knew Riddle was too dangerous to hire as a teacher and refused him. Ever since, the DADA position could never hold a professor for more than two years.

"Yes, James. Anyway, I hired Remus for the DADA position that year," Lily smiled, Remus would be a great teacher, she always told him so. He said he was not the type to be around lots of people, yet here he was! "I knew he would be hell bent to protect Harry from harm and I could use him as a wealth of information on Sirius," James frowned, he did not like his friend being used! "The Weasley twins had at some point in their Hogwarts careers nicked the Marauders Map from Flitch's office," James looked up and gave a large grin.

Ah, the Marauders Map! The feather in the Marauders cap! A full detailed map of Hogwarts with secret passages, exact coordinates of people on the Hogwarts grounds and it did not lie! The map was discovered by a professor when Peter left it on a desk one evening and was promptly filed away. He was glad someone found it and was using it!

"The twins gave the map to Harry to use for shall we say, less than academic pursuits," James grinned even wider, his son, the Marauder. Lily lowered her head and shook it with a sigh. Harry truly was James's son, yet her hand covered her mouth to block a smile from James's view, "Anyway, Remus had taken the map from Harry and luckily on that night had been watching it. Since your map does not lie, he saw Peter! He then realized the truth, and rushed after the trio. There in the Shrieking Shack, together, Remus and Sirius, put together the correct series of events for Harry and his friends."

"Did—did they believe them?" asked James breathlessly, Harry had to trust Remus and Sirius, he had to! Dumbledore smiled,

"Yes, though it took quite a lot of explaining and revealing Peter for what he was," James sighed, as he relaxed, sinking into his chair, "I am not done, however that night was a full moon and…"

"Remus transformed…" groaned James, he could see it. Sirius, Remus, Harry and his friends leading Peter out of the secret hole just under the Willow towards Hogwarts when Remus transforms. "He escaped didn't he?"

"I am afraid yes, Sirius was captured by the Dementors and taken to Hogwarts. I interrogated Sirius myself. He explained everything to me and I could tell he was telling the truth. When I spoke to Harry and Miss Granger, they collaborated his story. Luckily Miss Granger had been taking an extraordinary amount of classes that year and needed a Time Turner. I instructed her and Harry to use that Time Turner to save Sirius. He was able to escape and has been on the run. But after the events of Harry's fourth year, he is back in Britain, working for the Order."

James sunk back into his chair, a grin on his face, he felt like crying! Sirius was out of Azkaban. Remus, Harry and Dumbledore knew the truth about Peter and that in the eyes of those who counted the most that was all that mattered. Dumbledore took a sip of his tea, mulling over his thoughts. The next part would be difficult, but they needed to know, it was vital. Especially if they were going to be reinstated into Order duties in the near future. With a sigh Dumbledore looked up into the Potters expectant faces.

"The events that led up to and during Harry's fourth year were dark, I knew something was going to happen, but I didn't know what it was until it was too late. The Quidditch World Cup was held in England last year—Ireland vs. Bulgaria—Ireland won, James," said Dumbledore when James opened his mouth. "After the game several masked Death Eaters entered the camp and attacked. Harry was there with the Weasleys and Miss Granger. Luckily no one was killed, that night, someone shot the Dark Mark into the sky."

James's eyes narrowed, the Dark Mark was Voldemort's mark, the mark he placed on his followers. Usually it was shot up by a Death Eater after a kill or when they wanted to send a message. If they were just attacking people, after fourteen years, then…what on earth?

"Did one of the Death Eaters send it up?" asked Lily, her voice hard, disguising her fear. Dumbledore shook his head, Lily's eyes widened,

"No, in fact the Death Eaters ran away the instant they saw the mark." James chuckled, those Death Eaters who had remained outside of Azkaban or had not died in the ending chaos of the First War, probably were in big trouble.

"Was Harry…?" asked Lily fearfully, with Death Eaters so close by, how easy it could have been to just take him. Dumbledore shook his head, Lily relaxed.

"That year the Ministry for some odd reason last year wanted to reinstate the Tri-Wizard Tournament," James frowned, he had heard of the tournament when he was a child. The tournament was first recorded in history around 1294. The tournament would bring together three wizarding schools to compete with one another. One champion was chosen by an impartial magical judge, some kind of magic goblet that would select the champion who was the best representative for each school just from their names on pieces of paper. Despite James's firm belief in magic doing good things, it still puzzled him how a stupid cup could decide if Suzie Q was better that John D!

"I thought they stopped the tournament completely in 1792," said Lily looking at James with a quizzical look. He nodded, she had gotten the date right, "There were too many deaths in the tournament. How could they bring back something so…so barbaric?"

Dumbledore leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, his fingertips touching. Even he did not understand why it was brought back, only that he agreed to the set rules and tasks.

"Frankly, I do not understand it either, but Hogwarts along with Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from France and Durmstrang Institute from Bulgaria, were to compete once again," James frowned at the mention of Durmstrang. For centuries it was one of the few wizarding schools in the world that openly taught its students Dark magic. Other schools would only touch on the subject so far, but not practice it.

"For the safety of the students, only those who were of age could participate. For in the old rules, anyone over fifteen could compete. Of course three champions were chosen as was planned but then something happened…" Dumbledore's eyes went dark, he was still angry about the events of last year. Under his very nose someone put Harry's name into the Goblet in an attempt to not only bring Harry to Voldemort but kill him as well, "A fourth champion was chosen…Harry."

Dumbledore watched as the blood drained from the Potters' faces. Little did they know that this would be one of the countless times Harry had faced dangerous situations and death, far beyond his mere fifteen years of life.

"You—you didn't let him compete did you?" asked Lily, her hands shaking violently with fear, "He—he didn't ask for that—he—he." James lowered his eyes then looked at Dumbledore, he was searching for something, then he found it.

"He had to compete, Lils," said James softly, Lily turned sharply to look at her husband, "Once a champion has been selected he or she must compete because they made a binding magical contract with the impartial judge, the Goblet. If he refused he could have his magic stripped from him for an entire year or more."

"No, no, you're lying. How—how could he make such a contract? He's—he was only fourteen! One must be of age to make such a contract!" Lily's head spun with the information she learned in her Magical Law class. There was no way by law a fourteen year old could enter a binding contract without the consent of a parent or guardian.

"James is right, Lily," said Dumbledore softly, "The Goblet abides by no law. It is an ancient magical item that was created long before the coming of age was seventeen. When the Goblet was first made the coming of age was fifteen. Therefore the Goblet cannot judge the person based on age but by the signature they wrote on the piece of paper," Lily frowned, how did that determine anything? When she asked Dumbledore the question, he shrugged,

"No one is completely sure of how or why. The Goblet was goblin made and they do not reveal the secrets of their items causally. Some have theorized that it has to do with how the person signs his or her name. That the Goblet can examine ones signature and tell if they are confidante, strong, able and brave enough to take on the challenges ahead of them." Lily leaned forward, her brows furrowed in anger,

"But then how was his name put into the Goblet? Surely if the age limit was seventeen you would have to put up an Age Line or something?" James's eyes flickered to watch Dumbledore, he had taken precautions, someone with powerful magic had some how been able to dance around those precautions.

"He did Lils," said James softly, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore, "You know he is a man of his word. If he promises an age limit, he will do it. And you know he can fix an adequate Age Line. Remember our sixth year, when half the sixth year class was unable to take the Apparation test?" James chuckled as he remembered the outrages effects the Age Line had on those who had not reached the age of seventeen, "His age line around the Goblet would have worked, which means…someone put Harry's name into the Goblet who was of age or over." Dumbledore smiled, ah James clever and witty as ever!

"That is correct. Someone jinxed the Goblet into accepting Harry's name. This person put Harry's name under the name of a different school and used powerful magic to jinx the Goblet into taking Harry's name even though it knew only three schools could participate. I had to let Harry compete, besides, at the time I thought he would be well protected. I hired for the DADA position that year, Alastor Moody." James sniggered as he started to laugh, the first true laugh he had all night no—for fourteen years—

"Moody? You hired Moody? Merlins, ha-ha, ha-ha—He's—he's not suited to be around children. He'd hex one as soon as look at one! I remember by dad saying, it was a miracle for him just to teach Aurors. But kids!" Lily smiled, seeing James laugh brought back memories of better times. Of course, she agreed with James, Moody was not the type to be around children.

"I felt it was best to hire him at the time," said Dumbledore with humor in his voice, "With the dangers that were suddenly appearing after thirteen years of peace, he was the best choice! I had Alastor keep an eye on Harry. For I knew how unprepared he was." James and Lily then sat in silence, their son, their fourteen year old son was forced to participate in a tournament where he was unprepared, which was not his fault, that one false move could mean…death…

Lily leaned forward as she choked again on tears. Her boy, her poor boy…Little did she know her little boy had faced deadly challenges before, each more complicated and deadly than the last. James stood up and walked over to Lily and sat down beside her, stroking her back.

"What happened?" asked James softly. Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose. Again, he did not want to give too much info. The Three Tasks were Harry's story to tell, but he had to tell them about the events of the Third Task.

"Once again, I will leave Harry to tell you that side of the story. But know this, despite his severe disadvantage in lack of skill and knowledge; he performed far better than even I thought he would. Raise your head up, Lily, he made you both proud," Lily looked up to see a warm smile on the headmaster's face, despite not knowing the extent of her son's trials, she could tell by the proud look in Dumbledore's face that her son had done well.

"On the night of the Third Task, someone turned the Tri-Wizard cup, which when a champion touched it, signaled the end of the task and the tournament, into a Portkey. A Portkey that would take the person to a graveyard in a town called Little Hangleton. That is where Voldemort planned to regain his body. None of us knew this at the time. Thus Harry and his fellow Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, touched the cup. They vanished."

"What—what happened? How did that—that—bastard get his body back?" growled James, his hazel eyes narrow slits, Lily was hardly breathing.

"I won't go into great detail, but it was the use of a Restorative Potion, a very dark one. One that has only been used by the witch Morgana—"

"King Arthur's half-sister and Merlin's foe," said Lily under her breath. In History of Magic, Professor Bins went over in great, boring detail over the battles between Morgana and Merlin for Arthur's influence and soul.

"Yes," continued Dumbledore, "It is a dangerous piece of Dark magic that if done incorrectly may kill the person using it. When Cedric and Harry arrived at the graveyard, Harry's scar began to pain him, he told Cedric to run away because he vaguely knew Voldemort was there. However Peter—" James frowned as he clenched his knees tightly again, "—who had been caring for his weakened master, killed Cedric since he was not needed—Harry saw the whole thing."

Lily gasped as she clapped her hands over her mouth. James closed his eyes, Merlin, why did he have to see that? When Lily had been killed at least he was a baby and could barely remember it, thank God, but this…Death is ingrained in your mind, he should know. So many friends had been killed in front of him during the First War.

"Oh my baby…" murmured Lily, her hands shaking, James reached out and put an arm around her.

"Harry was then restrained, the potion was set up but for the crucial ingredients, a piece of bone from Voldemort's father, blood of a servant and…the blood of an enemy."

"Harry's blood—what—what does that mean?" asked Lily as her brain flitted back to her Hogwarts days in Potions class. She remembered looking over the Restorative Potion with Severus in their fifth year before the Incident. Dumbledore looked at her, his eyes dark.

"Voldemort now carries the same protection as Harry does," Silence encroached around the three; the sun was rising in the east, casting the room in a blood red glow. Lily's mind raced; if the blood Harry carried in his veins protected him from Voldemort and _he_now had it…Dumbledore's voice interrupted her thoughts,

"Harry was able to escape back to Hogwarts with Cedric's body. Harry told me what had happened, that night was full of chaos. Before long I noticed Harry had disappeared after I told him to stay where he was. I then noticed Alastor was gone as well. Then I knew, Alastor would have ensured Harry never left our sight, I knew then it was not Alastor but someone else…probably the person who put Harry's name in the Goblet and orchestrated all these events."

"Who was it?" asked James, his mind running through a list of possible Death Eaters who had the skill and cunning to impersonate Moody and fool Dumbledore while carrying out the Dark Lord's orders.

"Barty Crouch Jr."

"Crouch's son was a Death Eater?" shouted James, "His family have been Aurors for generations!"

"Yes, but remember, the Crouch family were a proud pureblood family—Thus Voldemort's theory of pureblood superiority appealed to his son. Crouch Jr. had been found to be a Death Eater a few months after your deaths. He was placed in Azkaban and everyone thought he had died while imprisoned."

"How did he escape?" asked Lily, "If Sirius was the only person whose ever escaped?" Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the window, an orange yellow color reflected on his silver beard and flashed off the lens of his glasses.

"His mother was dying, so as a last favor to his wife, Barty switched the two. His wife took Polyjuice Potion containing her son's hair until she died a few months later. Barty Jr. was kept locked up inside his father's house under the Imperious Curse. Yet Voldemort and Peter freed him. He eventually ended up having to kill his own father," James swore under his breath, this war was tearing families apart! Even now!

"I administered Veritaserum after he had transformed back into himself. I found out that he and Peter had captured Alastor and had placed him inside that old magical trunk of his. He'd been using Polyjuice Potion all year and placed Alastor under the Imperious Curse and was so deceptive that he fooled even me until that night. His goal was to get Harry to that Portkey and he succeeded. Unfortunately the more information we could have gained from him was lost when the Minister brought a Dementor with him and…" James winced, the Dementor's Kiss, a punishment worse than death. If you were lucky to get executed, it was better than the Kiss. The Dementor sucked out the person's soul and left them an empty, but living shell.

Dumbledore turned back to look at the Potters, they sat staring blankly at the bookcases to the far left. It was a lot to take in, in such a short amount of time. James rubbed his eyes as he yawned softly. He then looked at Dumbledore.

"So…Voldemort…he is truly back?" asked James breathlessly, fear crawling into his chest.

"And he has the same protection Harry does, he can touch him?" asked Lily shivering, her baby, her baby, he was no longer protected! Dumbledore nodded grimly,

"Yes…Voldemort can touch Harry, but it still causes him pain as it does Harry. That scar of his hurts when Voldemort is near, that night fourteen years ago I believe he left an imprint of himself on Harry's scar. Thus Harry's scar is a useful warning bell if you would."

"Why isn't the world in a panic again? With Voldemort back, surely the Ministry—"

"The Ministry does not believe Voldemort is back, along with a majority of the British wizarding world," Lily and James's jaws dropped, how could they not believe he was back? Dumbledore read their question in their shocked faces.

"Many believed the night you died, Voldemort had been killed. Fudge, the Minister, has been in charge of a peaceful, calm wizarding world since 1985. He does not want that to be ruined. So he has the Ministry look like a place of confidence and calm, while Harry and myself seem like fools."

"Fudge became Minister?" asked James, raising an eyebrow, "Who the hell elected him? I thought Barty Crouch Senior was running for the office?"

"Yes but, remember what I just told you, James; not long after Barty's son was found to be a Death Eater, he withdrew himself from the election. The betrayal of his only son and his wife's supposed death at home was enough to drive any man away from his ambitions."

"So Fudge wants to keep his nice peaceful world huh?" spat Lily, "So he's slandered the wizarding world against Harry and you? Coward."

"All hope is not lost," said Dumbledore as he walked towards them, "The Order has been recalled, we have lost a few members but we have gained new ones and slowly we are growing."

"Who is—" asked Lily, wondering who they had lost and gained, but the headmaster held up a hand,

"I believe that is enough for today. Now I must return to Hogwarts. You are free to use my house as you please. The guest bedroom is upstairs, down the hall, third door on your right. But I must ask you to not leave this house. I am the sole Secret Keeper of this house and once you leave the property—you shall not find it." Dumbledore reached for his cloak as he swept up the Daily Prophet.

"Oh, and I ask that you do not contact anyone. There is still a quite a lot we need to do before the world is ready to know you are alive again," Lily stood up, what about Sirius, Remus…Harry? Could they know? When she voiced her question the headmaster shook his head. Lily growled under her breath, why not? They had a right to see their son!

"I'm afraid it is more complicated then just sending your son and friends a letter or seeing them in person. Remember Lily, you and James have been dead for fourteen years. Remus and Sirius as well as Harry, may not believe you and see it as a trick. You will be able to see them, however, it is not at this time." Lily opened her mouth but James put out a hand to stop her.

"He's right. We're going to have to prove, especially to Remus and Sirius, who we are. That will take time and I'm sure if we just show up, they'd probably kill us. And Harry…Harry's going to need all the proof he can get, that's probably going to be from Remus and Sirius confirming who we are." Dumbledore nodded, James was right. Harry would need all the confirmation he could get before he believed that his parents were standing before him.

"Well then," said Dumbledore brightly, "I do hope you both have a pleasant first day back in the world of the living. Hopefully in a few hours I will have lodgings set up for you at Hogwarts." James and Lily opened their mouths, but Dumbledore was already on his way out the door. He was gone with the click of the door and the pop of Apparation.

Lily and James looked at each other as the sun fully rose, bright golden light streamed into the room. It may be a new day, but to Lily and James it still seemed like the darkest night…


	6. Chapter 6

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter 6: Healing and Hogwarts**

The house remained silent for several minutes as Lily and James stared at each other. Lily took in every small bruise and cut on her husband, her knowing eyes searching for the smallest wound. She gently brushed his dark hair away from his glowing eyes.

"You're hurt." James gave her a soft smile; his eyes roved her entire body from the head down. James nearly collapsed to the ground, thankful that his beautiful wife had not a scratch on her. James reached out and ran a finger down the side of her face. Lily gave a soft smile as she placed his entire hand on her cheek.

"I am not made of glass, Jimmy." James smiled back at her, he felt like crying.

"I know Lils, it's just—I'm so glad—When he killed me, I couldn't help but think I failed you." James looked away from Lily, his eyes landing on his wand on the coffee table. He did fail them. He failed to give them more time. Lily could read James like a book; she could see the despair and guilt in his eyes.

"Jimmy, you did not fail Harry or myself," she gently touched his chin and turned his face to look her once more, "I failed to do my part." James shook his head but Lily firmly nodded, "Yes I did. I failed to get out of that house. You almost died for nothing!" Lily reached up, running a finger softly over a scratch mark on James's face. She slowly took in the cut on his chest and along with the other injuries he had received that night so long ago. The blood still seemed fresh on his skin though the white shirt showed an old fading bloodstain. James winced when she touched the cut,

"Sorry," she murmured, she then rubbed the other side of his face where there was no cuts, only small bruises, "You took quite a beating." James smirked as he leaned his head into her hand.

"Anything for you," Lily gave a weary chuckle, "But you did everything right! You went upstairs and got the Portkey. How on earth would you have known until you tried that Peter had dismantled the Portkey? No, my love, you did just fine." James leaned his forehead against the crown of her head. James breathed in her scent, the smell of lilies and a hint of something more musky than floral. It was a balm to his senses; calming his frayed nerves and making him feel at peace. With himself and everything Dumbledore told them.

"Our only fault was in trusting too much," murmured Lily, she bit her lip. Before she could blink, James pulled her into a tight embrace. Lily felt tears once again choke her; she closed her eyes to keep them in. Lily she felt safe, utterly safe. Though deep in her heart she knew that they are safe only while Voldemort and the Death Eaters believed they were still dead. She clung to James for what seemed to be hours until he finally pulled away.

"It seems like years since I held you like that," he murmured, pressing his forehead against hers. Lily giggled softly.

"It has been years, Jimmy." James blushed slightly as he smiled at her. Lily closed her eyes, her head hurt. All these thoughts, images and memories swirled through her head like a firestorm. She needed to clear her head. Her instincts told her she needed something to do; that always cleared her mind. She'd start with healing James. With a sigh Lily turned and took James's hand.

"Come on, Jimmy, let's get you fixed up." James chuckled as he followed his wife into the kitchen with a smirk.

"Yes, mum." In reply, Lily shot him a look as he pulled out one of the chairs from under the table and sat down. Lily waved her wand as she called out the ingredients she needed to create a salve for James's wounds. As the cauldron boiled, Lily threw in the correct amounts with not so much as a glance at a book.

James crinkled his nose as the smell of the salve wafted over to where he sat.

"Ech, I remember this," Lily looked up at her husband with an odd smile, "This stuff stings like a—" Lily clicked her tongue at her husband. James didn't even finish his sentence. It was a bad habit that both Lily and James couldn't shake. James spent so many years as a bachelor and a Marauder that he still swore like one, even after Harry was born and after a baby-sitting mishap were Sirius swore like a sailor and Harry repeated one of the words…Lily had been trying to curb his swearing by glaring at him or clicking her tongue. James chuckled,

"This would be the time Harry would scream, 'Bad Daddy'." Lily gave a sad smiled as she stirred the ingredients together to mix up the salve. The salve was turning the same color as her eyes, the eyes that she shared with her son.

"I wonder what he's like now," asked Lily softly, James ran his hand through his hair. Now, that was the biggest question to contemplate. Since their son had spent most of his childhood in Petunia's household was he like his sister-in-law or was he his own person with bits and pieces of himself and Lily?

"He's probably a mix of both of us," said James in return, "But I'll bet he has your temper." Lily smirked as with a flick of her wand the salve flew into a bowl, the fire turned off, the ingredients returned to their proper places along with a clean cauldron.

"And your Quidditch skills." Lily fired back as she carried the bowl over to her husband. James gave off a cheeky grin, his son, a Quidditch player! Just like the generations of Potters before him. (Seriously, for at least six generations members of the Potter family played for their House Quidditch teams—it's in the blood!) James smiled as he could see his son playing one of many positions. His daydream came to an abrupt end when Lily cleared her throat.

"Shirt and jumper, off, now." James smirked as he gingerly yanked off his shirt and jumper.

"Want to see me without my shirt, Mrs. Potter?" Lily lowered her head slightly as with a flick of her wand bandages, warm water and a clean cloth appeared in her lap. She mainly ducked her head to hide her blush. James always was able to get some form of a rise out of her with his teasing…

"Hush, or this will take longer than it needs to." James sat still as Lily first cleaned each wound with the clean cloth dipped in warm water. At times she needed her wand to remove splinters in James's cuts. Next she moved onto the salve. James crinkled his nose as Lily dipped the tip of her wand into the solution.

"Ech, now I remember something else, the damn smell would remain for weeks!" Lily grinned as she placed the tip of her wand against one of her husband's wounds and slowly ran the salve down the length of the wound.

"Shh, you know how well this stuff works, these cuts will be healed within two days!" James tried his best not to flinch as his wife applied more and more of the salve to his wounded body. The bigger and deeper the cut, the more stinging salve was added. James winced and hissed when Lily reached the cut on his chest that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"Sorry," she murmured, truly feeling sorry for him. Voldemort had given James quite a beating; her brave, brave Jimmy…When she was finished she dipped her wand into the warm water with an added anti-bacterial solution. Then with a sharp flick, the bandages sprang up from the table and wrapped themselves around James's wounds. Lily pulled on each bandage to check if they were too loose or too tight.

"Perfect every time!" said James, checking the one around his right arm. Lily snorted, what a liar! What a sweet, handsome liar! The first time she had preformed this trick on James she had just learned it in Potions class on a section on healing. She used it on her wayward boyfriend after a tricky full moon. Not wanting to see Madame Pomfrey for the deep cuts he had received from Remus the night before, he begged Lily to fix him up. Luckily it was a weekend and Lily still had extra healing salve from yesterday's class. When she tried the bandage trick for the first time she had cut the blood flow off from James's left arm!

"Liar," said Lily as she leaned forward and kissed her husband, "The first time I nearly took your arm off." James pressed several quick kisses on her lips before pulling away.

"Yes, but I never blamed you!" Lily gave her husband a playful glare.

"Only because you promised not to complain." James shook his head, a cocky grin on his face as he wagged a finger in front of Lily's face.

"No, because I was trying to be a gentleman!" Lily smirked as she took a playful hit at her husband's uninjured arm. With a giggle she stood up and with a flick of her wand, decided to make breakfast.

"How many eggs do you want?" she asked. James sighed as he leaned back into his chair. It seemed as if nothing had ever happened. It was just another typical morning for them. James went out on an Order mission and Lily just fixed him up after finding him sleeping on the couch with towels and old bed sheets wrapped around his wounds. James expected at any moment to hear Harry wailing upstairs in his crib. Wanting to be picked up and played with before breakfast.

James frowned; he knew that was not the case. They were not at Godric's Hollow, they were in Dumbledore's house and Harry…Harry was far away at Hogwarts. He was no longer a baby, but a teenager! A teenager! Merlin, he thought that he and Lily would have had years to prepare for this day, but no—they had been dead for fourteen years and their son was now a teenager!

Breakfast was a quiet affair, neither Lily or James said much. Both were lost deep in their thoughts. Only the clinking of silverware on plates echoed around the kitchen.

"Now what?" asked James, breaking the silence. Lily looked up at her husband, a curious look on his face. He had eaten only half of his breakfast, the rest he was pushing around on his plate. James usually ate his meals along with seconds at times, yet the only time he really did not eat was when he was worried.

"What's upsetting you, honey?" asked Lily as she reached across the table. James looked up at her with a sigh.

"What are we to do now? It might take us sometime to get back into Order duties and to see Harry but…what are we supposed to do then? Sit and wait? I had enough sitting and waiting when…" James then looked away, his mouth forming a tight line. Lily sighed, she wondered about that too.

James was restless during those months at Godric's Hollow; James always needed to be doing something, especially when he felt helpless. And James felt helpless the moment Harry was named the child of the Prophecy.

"I don't know, Jimmy. Maybe Dumbledore will find something for us to do." James frowned as his hazel eyes look toward her without moving his head.

"Like what?" Lily shrugged.

"Maybe undercover work, secret work seeing as everyone thinks we are still dead." James gave out a half-hearted laugh. Secret work? Yeah right! James had asked for such work when they were at Godric's Hollow. Nothing much just to keep James and Lily's minds off the stress and worry for Harry.

"Fat chance!" Lily sighed as she stood up; she walked behind James and wrapped her arms around him. James relaxed and leaned into her embrace. "Dumbledore wouldn't even let us help every once and awhile at Order duties fourteen years ago." Lily leaned her cheek against her husband's head.

"He wanted us safe. He wanted Harry to be safe. If putting one or both of us out in the field could endanger Harry, Dumbledore could not take that chance. Besides," Lily pressed a kiss into James's hair, "I was so happy not to see you leave on a mission and fear you'd never come back…That Harry would never know his father." James snorted as he tilted his head back so that he could look at Lily.

"Too late Lils, he doesn't know me or you." Lily bit her lip. That was true, Harry probably only knew small details about her and James. He probably didn't even know the basics such as their birthdays or the day they got married.

"I know, I know," said Lily quietly, James then smiled, Lily frowned at her husband, "What?"

"I was just thinking, teenagers, well kids in general really don't want to learn anything about their parents until they're 'older'. They think such things as a parents first kiss, date—personal stuff is just mush," He grinned up at his wife, "I should know, I didn't want to know really, really 'personal' stuff about my parents until I was fifteen! Or—or was I sixteen?"

Lily laughed, laughed as she had not laughed in the longest time. The puzzled look on James's face was not one she had seen in a long time! The face that he used to pull when she counter his date request with a Muggle expression or quip. He'd never figure it out until the middle of their sixth year when he bought a book on the subject! She'd try so damn hard not to laugh when he pulled that face—especially when she still declared to hate him!

"What's so funny?" asked James, in a half angry, half surprised voice—that made Lily laugh even harder.

"You're so—so mean! Thinking your parents—ah-ha—'personal' memories and such were—were mush!" James frowned at his wife and crossed his arms over his chest, a tiny grin appearing on his face. Lily only met James's parents a few times before they died. The last was at Christmas during their seventh year when James officially introduced Lily to his parents as his girlfriend.

His mother was so happy James had finally got the girl! Emma Potter had been such the romantic, always giving James advice on what and what not to do around girls. His mum had been a wild child during her teenage years and early twenties when she first met his dad. The Williams family had been a wealthy pureblood family known for its elegance and class.

His mother, born in 1909, grew up during the Great War when she and all the other girls at Hogwarts would see off newly drafted seventeen year old wizards to the Hogsmede train station with kisses to spare. (Yes, in all Muggle wars since the beginning of time wizards and witches fought too—just on different battlefields or in different places. Sometimes in plain sight but in the heat of the battle Muggle soldiers would forget all about the magic they had seen. Why did Muggles see things as fate or luck when certain outcomes had really been determined by magic?)

During the Roaring 20's his mother was a true loose cannon with flapper dances and wild parties! Yet when she met his dad she settled down and became a wise, respected member of the wizarding community. James always had a funny feeling this is where he got his wild side!

Harold Potter, on the other hand, was a typical wizard who had grown up in the early 20th century to a very wealthy wizarding family where blood and class meant everything! Harold got so sick of the pureblood talk that he swore when he was fifteen (Harold was born in 1907) he'd get himself an apartment in downtown London than stay cooped up with his snotty father and three younger sisters. (His mother died after his youngest sister was born from complications due to the birth despite all the magic and potions the Healers used to revive and heal her)

Yet, he was a tender husband and a loving father, which only really came out at home. The rest of the time, he was a tough, no nonsense, down to earth Auror. Despite knowing all these things now, James never wanted to learn about his parents, he never learned all of this until his late teens!

"Hey!" countered James, "If you knew, what I knew about my parents and their 'activities' when they were younger and even when I was around! You'd not want to know so much!"

"Ah, Jimmy! You—you are such an—" she laughed, clutching her sides. James rolled his eyes.

"'An arrogant toerag' I know," he grumbled. Lily continued to laugh until James got annoyed enough that he silenced her with a kiss. Before either of them could comprehend it, the kiss became passionate. As every emotion that had been building up for the past several hours was being poured into that kiss. When they pulled away they were breathless.

"Let's go upstairs," whispered Lily into James's ear. James eyed his wife with a sly grin.

"Feeling frisky, eh, Evans?" Lily kissed James's nose,

"It's Potter to you, Mr. Potter." James swept her up into his arms, kissing her more and more deeply. Without blinking he carried his wife upstairs, catching his breath at the top of the stairs. He then continued to kiss her senseless, with a large grin on his face. With a kick the door to the guest bedroom slammed shut.

**Several Hours Later…**

Lily awoke, light was pouring in, from the nearby windows. She blinked several times to clear the sleepiness from her eyes. At first she did not remember how or why she had gotten to this strange place. Something moved beside her, she gasped clutching the bed sheets to her nude form. Familiar messy black hair and a tan, muscular form that she knew all too well met her eyes. It was just James. Lily released her breath that she had been holding unknowingly.

Lily looked around at her surroundings; at first she frowned wondering why they were in this large expensive looking room and not in their simple room at Godric's Hollow…Then the memories came back in such a rush that she swore as her head spun.

"That's right, we're in Dumbledore's house." Lily then slid back under the covers. She had not seen such expensive tastes since she had been at the Potter's house during Christmas in her seventh year. That had only been a few months before Harold and Emma Potter died peacefully at home, even at Christmas they looked ill. James had sold all the Potter estates and took any valuables, heirlooms, keepsakes, etc and locked them up in a Gringotts vault that once belonged to his parents. That vault was separate from James and Lily's shared Gringotts vault. Harry is, was supposed to inherit the vault after his seventeenth birthday.

James groaned in his sleep, as he rolled over to face her. Lily smiled as she reached out a hand and softly stroked his face.

"Wake up, James," she whispered. James groaned as he opened his eyes. He blinked several times. Without his glasses James could see well enough, things close to him where blurry while things farther away were as clear as day.

"Hullo, Lils," he smiled at her as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. He blinked several more times; he then suddenly realized there was a dusky glow around the room.

"What time is it? How long have we slept?" A nearby clock dinged six, the sun's rays now gave out an orange gold, glow. James slipped on his glasses as he stretched.

"The clock just rang six in the evening." James looked at the clock then at his wife. They had slept for that long? After being dead for fourteen years? It didn't make sense to him but he accepted it.

"I know," he said softly, "Come on Lily," he reached down to the floor to their discarded clothes, "Let's get dressed." Once the couple was dressed they went downstairs, the house was very quiet. But as they stepped into the kitchen they saw Dumbledore waiting for them.

"I hope you enjoyed your day," he said brightly, "But it is time to move on." James and Lily looked at each other before they looked back at Dumbledore.

"Move where?" asked Lily. A glint appeared in the headmaster's eyes as he smiled at them.

"To Hogwarts." Dumbledore then handed them both slightly worn cloaks. Lily clicked the clasps together then looked at her former Headmaster.

"But, Dumbledore, how is taking us to Hogwarts safer than your own home? Besides how will we get into the castle without being seen?" James nodded at his wife, shifting his gaze towards the setting sun.

"She's right. It's almost dinnertime. The halls will be crowded with students until at least ten o'clock. Then there is a chance of ghosts, portraits, even professors catching a sight of us!" Dumbledore nodded knowingly.

"I have come prepared." He pulled out of his sleeve a worn looking Invisibility Cloak. James's eyes lit up as Dumbledore handed it to him. James had given his own Cloak that had been passed down for generations to Dumbledore several months before their deaths. James looked for familiar tear marks and repairs but found none. He frowned, where was his Cloak? "I will leave you inside my office until it is safe to move you to a secret guest room that has been prepared for you." James looked up from examining the cloak his eyebrows shooting up, a secret room? When the Marauders created the Map, they had placed on it every room and secret passage they had found. How could they have missed one?

"A secret guest room—how?" Dumbledore smiled at James he knew all about the Marauders Map. They had done quite a good job of finding secret passageways that Dumbledore did not even know about. Yet they still missed a few things…

"It was a guest room that the founders had placed into the castle to allow friends, family and officials to come see the newly built Hogwarts for themselves. It is a secret that has only been handed down from Headmaster to Headmaster. That's why you never found it, you Marauders did not find all of Hogwarts's secrets." James looked at him with look of confusion, he opened and closed is mouth several times but finally shut it as he went back to examining the Cloak.

"Don't you think that's dangerous?" asked Lily, crossing her arms, an eyebrow corked up, "What if we have to see you or go somewhere? How are we going to get around the castle? I'm pretty sure Polyjuice Potion is out of the question. The Floo?" Dumbledore frowned as he shook his head.

"The only direct secure line we have is from the Order headquarters, my house and my Hogwarts office. The Ministry has all the Floo networks monitored. They suspect that I am up to something and want to keep an eye on me and Harry." Lily's frowned deepened as she began to bite her thumbnail. It was a bad habit from her childhood that only popped up when she was deeply worried.

"So we are to use this Cloak?" asked James pointing to the Cloak in his hands. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, if I summon you with my Patronus you will use the Cloak to hide yourselves. I asked Moody for the largest one he had, he as usual asked me what it was for, I told him I had a new idea for spying on Death Eaters." James glared at Dumbledore where on earth was his Cloak?

"Where is my Cloak? The one I gave you a few months before we—we—you know…Where is it? That Cloak was passed down for generations if you—" Dumbledore held up a hand as Lily placed a hand on James's shoulder. She had forgotten about that, James loved that Cloak because he had such good times not only with his dad, but with the Marauders during their school days.

"The Cloak is safely in the hands of its proper owner," Dumbledore said calmly, James's brow furrowed. Proper owner? He was the proper owner! He was about to ask who this proper owner was when Dumbledore smiled, "Harry—as you said the Cloak as been passed down for generations from father to son. During his first Christmas at Hogwarts I sent him the Cloak as a present. I thought it was right and proper to finally give the Cloak to Harry."

Lily rolled her eyes as a smile came across her face. Another Potter wandering around Hogwarts with that damn Cloak. She just hoped Harry used it for good things instead of getting in trouble like his father! James instantly relaxed when Dumbledore mentioned Harry. He was just fine with the Cloak being in his son's possession. He would have given the Cloak to Harry around his third year anyway. (He had promised Lily he'd give the Cloak to Harry not during his first and second year at Hogwarts, but he was quite happy that Dumbledore gave Harry the Cloak in his first year!)

"Don't worry, Lily," said Dumbledore with a laugh, "The Cloak as been used properly for important reasons. Harry is not a troublemaker like James was. Only Umbridge thinks he's a troublemaker," James blinked, Umbridge, he heard that name before… "Umbridge is the DADA that the Ministry forced on me this year." James groaned, now he remembered her. He was fourteen and went with his father to work at the Ministry during the summer. She was working under the old Minister, always in pink and a disgusting smile…Egh, bitch. His dad said that she was the worst person he ever worked with…

Dumbledore walked to the large fireplace in the sitting room. Out of the sleeve of his robes he pulled out a small bag of Floo powder. He opened the drawstring bag and held it out to Lily and James. Lily and James looked at each other and nodded. They had done this many times before not only as Head students but also as Order members to reach Dumbledore's office.

"Wait a minute," said James his hand half way extended into the bag, "What about those damn portraits? They'll go running around in five seconds flat when they see us—"

"I have already taken care of that James. I have placed a spell upon all the portraits in my office that will block them from seeing or hearing anything. They'll have to go to one of their other portraits until we are finished." James grinned at his former headmaster, it was a clever idea, those damn former headmaster and headmistress portraits only ever gossiped! Thus he took a hand full of the green Floo powder and stepped into the large fireplace.

"Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts!" He then threw down the powder and with a _woosh_ of green flames he was gone. James held his breath as he felt himself whirl pass numerous fireplaces. Floo powder was an interesting way to travel; he just wished it wasn't so dirty. With a sudden heave James toppled into Dumbledore's office. James blinked several times as he crawled away from the fireplace. His glasses had been cracked and with soot covering him from head to toe, he promptly bumped his head against the headmaster's desk.

Swearing under his breath, James found his wand in his pocket and cleaned himself off with a quick tap of his wand. He unsteadily got to his feet, Floo powder travel can make one very, _very_ dizzy, he tapped his glasses with his wand and they instantly fixed. James looked around at the office he knew far too well. The same portraits that crammed every inch of space on the walls, the mountains of papers and books, even the odd silver instruments that gave off soft pinging noises. Nothing had really changed. There was a quivering soft note from behind James, on a silver perch sat a gleaming Phoenix.

"Hey Fawkes!" said James, the Phoenix swiftly flew over and landed on his shoulder. He rubbed his warm, soft head on James's cheek. James smiled, he remembered this Phoenix, Dumbledore had received him as a gift a decade before James entered Hogwarts. Phoenixes were rare pets seeing as most were found in secluded sections of the wild, but they were very loyal pets. James remembered that first time he got in trouble at school, this damn bird greeted him before the headmaster did and scared the living daylights out of him! "Still around huh?" Fawkes gave off a soft note as the fireplace again flared in green.

James rushed forward as Fawkes jumped off his shoulder as he ran to grab his wife. Lily fell forward, looking slightly green.

"I hate—_hate_—Floo powder!" groaned Lily as James steadied her. James chuckled, Lily had used Floo powder a lot during their Heads and Order days, but she always hated using it. She preferred Apparating or Portkeys to the Floo. James tapped his wand on Lily's head as the soot vanished from her hair, face and clothes. Fawkes landed again on Dumbledore's desk and gave off a soft note. Lily heard the note and felt liquid heat in her stomach that then spread throughout her body, calming her. Lily felt at ease as she looked at the Phoenix.

"Hullo," she said softly, smiling at Fawkes. Within an instant the fireplace flashed green again as Dumbledore appeared. Lily always envied the headmaster, how on earth did he keep his clothes so clean when using the Floo? Dumbledore smiled broadly at them.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Lily, James." James smiled at his headmaster, yes; it was good to be back. Lily finally regained her footing as she stood up straighter, giving off a small air that she once had as Head Girl. "Now, I have a few things to do seeing as dinner will start in an hour. Please stay here until I return." His ice blue eyes landed on James as he turned and walked out, locking the door behind him.

Lily and James stood in silence for a few seconds. Then in a curious fashion both began to look around the familiar office.

"Not much as changed," murmured Lily, more to herself than to her husband.

"You know Dumbledore, nothing much seems to change, only the passage of time." said James looking over his shoulder at his wife. His eyes then landed on something glimmering in a case over by an expansive bookshelf. James walked over to it, he never remembered seeing this before. It was a glass case, inside on red velvet was a gleaming silver sword.

It looked like an ancient broadsword that both wizards and Muggles carried during the Middle Ages. (During the Middle Ages and up until the 18th century, wizards carried Muggle weapons to defend themselves as to not break the law of wizarding secrecy. Yet as in all centuries some did not obey this ruling and just used their wands on unsuspecting Muggles.) The handle and hilt were covered with large gleaming rubies and written on the blade was the name 'Godric Gryffindor'.

"Lily—Lils—come look at this!" said James, gesturing for his wife to come quickly. Lily walked over and upon seeing the sword, gasped.

"What is that?" James pointed to the name.

"It was Gryffindor's. I don't remember this being here the last time we were here." Lily nodded; she did not remember this either.

"You know Dumbledore, he loves to acquire antiques!" Lily and James shrugged off the sword as just an old antique that the headmaster had received in the years after their deaths. Not knowing its true origin and meaning—not knowing that their twelve year old son had battled an ancient Basilisk in the bowels of the castle in the Chamber of Secrets with this very sword…

As the minutes ticked away James became bored. He felt into his cloak pocket and felt the Invisibility Cloak. An idea popped into his head, he turned to look at Lily who was examining an old potions book.

"Hey, Lils," Lily looked up at her husband, "Let's go explore," he said, a grin on his face as he held up the Cloak. Lily closed the book with a frown as she returned it to the shelf.

"Dumbledore said not the leave this office!" she argued, it seemed as if the years were peeling away back to 1978 and they were once again Head Boy and Head Girl. James wanted to tug at the rules while Lily was going to stick by them, hell or high water.

"Everyone's at dinner," whined James, pointing at the clock on the nearby wall. Her green eyes flickered to the nearby clock; it was nearly eight—Dinner started at eight.

"Not yet," she said, glaring at her husband, crossing her arms over her chest. James rolled his eyes.

"Come on Lils, don't you want to see what has changed? Whose still here and whose gone?" Lily lowered her arms; she did want to look around. Who knows what had changed in fourteen years? Professors, classes, uniforms? Besides Lily had the same itch James had. She did not want to be locked up anymore. Seeing the look on her face, James walked forward and flung the Cloak around himself and his wife.

"Alright," said Lily with a sigh, "But we are just going to do a quick run around then come back before dinner ends!" James winked at his wife.

"No problem, Lils, I know Hogwarts like the back of my hand!" With a sigh, Lily yanked the Cloak fully around herself and her husband, making sure everything from their heads to their feet were covered. James with a tap opened the locked door and down they went….

"Let's just hope we don't run into anyone," said James under his breath. But oh, how wrong he was…


	7. Chapter 7

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter 7: Harry**

The twist and turns of the halls of Hogwarts always amazed Lily, it did so for about two years until her third year when she was finally used to everything the magical school had to offer…Until she dated James and found out about the secret rooms, passages, etc, that was not known to the general student body. Now years, literally, years after she had graduated from these hallowed halls, she was back again. Slowly things were coming back to her, but her husband seemed to have Hogwarts engraved into his mind like a map.

James knew everything about this school, from the inside out. It was no wonder that he silently whispered to his wife, who walked in front of him, which way to turn. It was a thrill to be under an Invisibility Cloak, with the very real danger of being discovered in a place where they were not supposed to be. They heard a shrill yell of an all too familiar voice,

"Minnie is still here?" whispered James, humor alight in his voice. Lily looked at her husband as she rolled her eyes. A grin appeared on her face when she looked away. McGonagall had been their Head of House and Transfiguration teacher. It seemed that neither had changed in fourteen years. Lily wondered who else was still here from their school days back in the 1970's?

"I wonder who else is here?" she asked quietly as they made their way downstairs. Lily wondered if their old Potions Master, Slughorn was still here. James seemed to be thinking on the same wavelength as he quipped,

"Hope old Sluggy isn't here. Merlin, he'd be on his hands and knees to get Harry into that little club of his! Remember, I was in because I was a talented Quidditch player, one of the best transfiguration students of our year and because of my Potter blood," James groaned, the Slug Club, as it was called was Slughorn's collection of students who were brilliant, talented and/or related to someone of importance. It made Slughorn feel important and gain connections that lasted for years! "That and you were one of his favorites." James teased as he pinched Lily's cheek. Lily swatted his hand away.

"You're one to talk," she snapped, a grin gracing her lips. James sighed as they continued on their way. Before long they had reached the first floor just beyond they could see the glimmering light coming from the Great Hall. They quietly walked up to the Great Hall, through the crack between the large wooden doors; they saw the splendor that was the Great Hall.

The four long tables in front of the staff table. The enchanted ceiling sparkled with the nighttime sky, stars dotting the ceiling. Floating candles glittered warm light all over the room. Lily felt her breath catch in her throat. The Great Hall was always a beautiful sight the first few times one saw it. Lily had forgotten how she had stared up in wonder at the ceiling for the first week of her first year. After seven years Lily had seen the ceiling enough times to forget its beauty.

"I forgot how beautiful it was." Lily whispered, James nodded, he swallowed the lump in his throat they had both seen a lot of great times in this hall.

"Yeah," he said, a wisp of melancholy in his voice. Lily could see something in her husband's eyes. She gently pulled him away from the Great Hall. She did not want him to get drowned in memories, she knew how easy it was to be pulled into the past here.

Together, hand in hand they walked up towards the second floor; they passed the History of Magic classroom. The familiar drone of Professor Binns came from behind the door, Lily smiled dimly. That was the one class she could never seem to stay fully awake in. James nudged her and nodded back toward the classroom. James and Lily smiled; the Marauders would take long naps in that class.

"That ghost will never leave," whispered James to his wife. Lily giggled. As they continued to walk along the halls, when they reached the third floor James stopped at the statue of the old crone. He reached out of the cloak, so that his physical hand touched the statue. Lily sucked in a breath as she reached out to grab her husband's wrist. Yet when she looked up to scold her husband, she saw something in his eyes.

Lily blinked; she looked at the statue again and then removed her hand. She remembered this…not long after James had told her about what the Marauders did at night; James showed her all the secret passages around the school. They used to sneak down this secret passage for a quick kiss.

"Hmph!" said Lily, James looked at her, his eyebrows shooting up, "All the times we snuck down there…" James smiled as he lowered his hand back under the Cloak.

"We could sneak down there—" said James, Lily rolled her eyes as James pulled her close. He began to place butterfly kisses along her collarbone Lily started to giggle softly. Suddenly she was startled by the booming of the school bell. Lily and James froze, the looks on their faces was one they used to have when they thought they had been caught taking midnight walks during their seventh year.

"We should leave—" whispered Lily pulling on James's sleeve, "We should move upstairs again. Towards the Gryffindor common room! It's almost—"

"I know," said James cutting her off. They quickly moved up to the third floor staircase and tried to at least make it to the fourth floor where there was the least number of classes at this time of night.

"Come on," growled James under his breath, he had forgotten how hard it was to move under an Invisibility Cloak with someone else! Lily scoffed at him; this was his idea! Maybe she should have truly tried to talk him out of this!

The bell then rang loudly again, James gasped as he heard the familiar sound of doors crashing open. They had been too slow. He quickly grabbed his wife and pulled her against him. Together they backed up into a nearby alcove that was just large enough to fit them both and keep them away from the students.

"I knew this was a bad idea," muttered Lily under her breath. James silently nodded, yeah, he was starting to think that too.

"Once again my dear Lily-pad, you are right. We should have gone straight back," whispered James, Lily rolled her eyes as she clung to her husband. Secretly, she did want to look around the place that held so many dear memories, but they should have looked at the time more carefully!

"Maybe if we move—" James then shushed her as he could hear the distinct sounds of chairs and desks scraping the stone floors. They could not move, once the students came pouring out of the classrooms, it would be a tidal wave of bodies. At dinnertime it was hard to move from one side to another without tripping or falling down.

"Can't—too late," said James into Lily's ear. Memories came back from her Hogwarts days, she then groaned, of course! Trying to move around the narrow hallways with people moving in different directions was impossible! Within seconds the all too familiar bangs of classroom doors opening up and the loud chatter of voices. James pulled Lily closer; checking to make sure the Cloak covered every part of them.

"Stay still," murmured James in Lily's ear again. Lily gripped James's arm in response, telling him she understood. Around the corner came students, laughing, shouting, it was mayhem. James had to stuff down a laugh as students, first years, were trying some basic spells on each other and came out with odd side effects. Lily smiled. As she watched as the students ran past she noticed that the uniforms were different.

Hogwarts changed the uniforms about every thirty years or when students really whined that the uniforms were out of fashion. During the seventies the uniform had been changed a decade before. The uniforms remained the same in the similar design. For boys white shirts, black pants, socks and shoes. The girls, white shirts, skirts with knee high socks or tights. Both boys and girls wore jumpers with their house colors, jackets with their house crest, and ties with house colors. And, as always, the standard black robes and the House crest. Things changed slightly, just slightly.

The whirls of black, red, green, gold and blue came in blurs as people walked past the couple. At few times Lily and James held their breath as students came very close to hitting them. Thank Merlin they did not. That would have been very tough to explain away to Dumbledore!

As the students moved toward the Great Hall, the amount of students in the hallway thinned out. Soon it was quiet again, James began to move Lily towards the staircase, but she stopped him by squeezing his arm. He then heard it, voices. James rolled his eyes as he pulled his wife close again.

Around the corner came several students, at the head, walking fast was a tall boy with many freckles, his bright shade of red hair glimmering in the torch light. Hurrying behind him was a girl about the same age carrying a bulging bag, her bushy hair looking frizzy to a point that it looked electric. The girl rolled her eyes as she walked faster, towards the boy. When she grabbed the boy's wrist, he jumped.

"Merlin! Hermione!" shouted the boy as he stopped whirling to face the girl. They both stopped just in front of Lily and James. They could see in the dim light the gleam of red and the badge of a lion, these two were Gryffindors. James gave a small smile. "I'm hungry!" the boy groaned, shifting his feet. The girl, Hermione, rolled her eyes.

"Ronald, you always think with your stomach!" said Hermione, Ronald gave her a glare. Footsteps then echoed down the corridor again, both of them turned as Ronald shouted,

"Come on! Let's go!" A voice shouted back at Ronald, echoing down the hallway,

"Merlin! Ron! Knock it off, we're coming!" Ron blinked, around the corner came three more students, an angry red headed girl with a chubby boy with soft brown eyes, both Gryffindors and a blue eyed, blonde who was a Ravenclaw with an odd expression on her face.

"Gezz, Ron," said the redheaded girl, glaring at the older boy. When compared with the boy, she seemed a year younger than Ron but as they stood talking to each other, they looked like brother and sister.

"Ginny, look at poor Neville, I'm sure he's hungry too!" said Ron gesturing to the brown haired Gryffindor. Neville stepped into the light beside Ginny. Lily felt a strange numb feeling crawl up her entire body. The boy, Neville, looked familiar, as did the name he had. His face was rounded with soft brown eyes; he looked just like Alice…He was clearly going through a growth spurt. Frank grew several inches during their fifth year. Frank and Alice had a baby boy one day before Harry was born, a boy named Neville.

Lily poked James's arm, she felt him nod, he had seen it too. The boy looked like Frank and Alice, he would be fifteen and both of his parents were fellow Gryffindors. James wondered where Frank and Alice were now. Probably they remained in hiding for awhile after their deaths. James could not wait to see them again.

Neville smiled, yet he did not answer Ron. Lily nearly started to laugh when she saw the bashful look on Neville's face. It was the face Frank gave when someone was right about something that he was clearly trying to hide. Ron nodded at Hermione pointing at Neville.

"See?" he told Hermione. The blonde Ravenclaw tossed her hair, she then looked around with her wide blue eyes.

"We are missing someone," she said in a soft, distant voice. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and looked around.

"Luna's right, we're missing Harry." Lily froze in James's arms, she felt him stiffen too at the name. Harry…Harry…Did they mean their Harry or someone else? James pulled Lily close. Ron rolled his eyes when he realized their companion was missing.

"HARRY!" shouted Ron, turning to face down the empty corridor, "I'm starving, let's move it!" Hermione rolled her eyes with a sigh as she shifted her bulging bag from one shoulder to the other.

"Ron," snapped Hermione, "He's coming, just be patient! He has a lot on his mind right now!" Ron groaned, and leaned against the wall, grumbling about his stomach. His sister, Ginny, elbowed him in the ribs. Ron shot his sister a look.

Then…footsteps were heard down the hall, quick footsteps. Ron looked up at the ceiling and threw up his hands.

"Finally!" James smiled, Ron reminded him of Sirius when he was hungry! Especially when James was taking his dear sweet time with Lily.

Around the corner came a boy…a boy in Gryffindor robes…for a moment Lily thought it was James. Yet she clenched James's arm, he was behind her, so why was she seeing double…Then it clicked…

This boy was Harry! This boy was their Harry! Her baby boy!

Harry! Harry! Harry! He's here! Harry—their son—their fifteen year old son.

Lily felt herself gasp but was quickly silenced by James's hand clapping over her mouth. Lily could feel his hand shaking over her mouth. Lily felt James pull her closer to him as her knees began to shake violently. She felt her knees buckle; James pulled her upright with both his hands, pulling his hand away from her mouth. Every cell in Lily's body was alive with a tingling sensation. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. Every fiber of her being screamed to throw off the cloak and take her son into her arms and never let him go… But she stayed where she was.

She remembered Dumbledore's words, for fourteen years Harry knew they were dead. What would he do, if she came flying out from out of nowhere and hugged him? She knew if her dead parents did that to her, she'd attack them. So, Lily stayed wrapped in James's arms. She looked up, James was pale and he was shaking. Lily leaned against him, his trembling died down slowly.

James held his wife tight to prevent her from collapsing and running to their son. He too was trembling and could feel his wife's tears dripping on his hand. James licked his dry lips, look how big he was! The last time he had seen his boy was just before he died, a tiny little baby. Now look at him, he was nearly as tall as he was. James gave a sad smile, Dumbledore was right! Harry did look like him! Then again both he and Lily commented about what he might look like only hours after he was born!

Harry had his robes thrown casually over his shoulder and his necktie undone, just the way James used to look in his own school days. Their son was tall and skinny. He was not as broad as James had been at fifteen probably due to the thinness on Lily's side of the family, yet James could see strong muscles in his son's arms from the rolled up sleeves of his white shirt. He had James's tan complexion, but he was not as tan as James had been. James already knew Harry shared his messy black hair, much to Lily's chagrin. When he turned his head at the right angle, Lily could see he inherited her high cheekbones as well as her eyes. His eyes…there were dark circles under his eyes and his eyes seemed dull as he pushed up his round glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Coming," he said dully. Ron pushed himself off the wall as he moved again towards the Great Hall. Neville quickly followed Ron and Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Boys," she sighed under her breath. She turned to look at Harry, her brown eyes softened.

"Are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry blinked down at Hermione. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "You haven't been sleeping well again, have you?" Harry shook his head for yes as he put his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah," he said, his voice was worn and tired sounding, "The nightmare's keep getting worse." Tears streamed down Lily's face as she smiled, his voice, his voice! Despite the sad, tired nature of his voice, it was music to Lily's ears. She remembered the first time Harry spoke.

Lily and James had gone out on a quick mission for the Order, leaving Harry in the care of Sirius. When they arrived home, Sirius had an odd look on his face as he stared at Harry. When Harry saw his parents he gave a large toothless grin and in a shrill voice said,

"Pad—Pad—Padfoo!" Lily and James stood stunned at the first word out of their son's mouth. It was not 'Mama' or 'Dada' but Padfoot! Sirius blushed fiercely as he stared at his godson's happy face. He then looked up at his best friend and his wife and gave them a nervous grin.

"He's talking," he said simply. Lily remembered how angry she was at first. She wanted to scream at Sirius about how dare he teach Harry's first word to be his Marauder nickname instead of 'mama' or 'dada'. Yet upon seeing how happy Harry was in learning his first word and the pride she saw in Sirius's eyes, she let it go.

Only a week later he had a new favorite word, 'mama'. Lily had danced around the kitchen with Harry in her arms, telling him he was such a good boy. And now here she was watching her teenage son speak full sentences, something she never got to see him do as a baby. Yet, the sensation was just the same as it would have been—awe.

Lily felt something wet land on her hand, at first she thought it was her own tears, yet she looked up. James had an odd look in his eyes as he smiled broadly, it was the same look he had in his eyes the first time he held Harry. It was a mixture of amazement, pride and love she knew that James was just as happy as her to hear Harry's voice. It was reassuring enough as physically touching him, that he was real, safe and whole. Ginny looked towards Hermione then at Harry.

"If these nightmares are about Voldemort, then you need to go to Dumbledore!" Insisted Hermione, Ginny nodded her head,

"Hermione's right. You have—" Harry cut Ginny off with a look, James had to smile at the look his son gave his friend. It was a look that Lily gave when she was annoyed or upset.

"No, Dumbledore has too much to do and I—I can handle it." Harry ran his hand through his hair, just like James used to do when he was nervous or upset. The blonde Ravenclaw, Luna, looked oddly at Harry, then closed her eyes and smiled.

"Daddy says to cure nightmares, one must sleep the opposite way they normally sleep, then the nightmares will be confused." Harry, Ginny and Hermione stared at Luna all with odd looks on their faces. Luna smiled brightly then hummed as she skipped down to the Great Hall. All the way there was a jingle of bottle caps from Butterbeers that she wore in a necklace; which Lily had just noticed. Ginny shrugged and followed her classmate downstairs. But before she reached the stairs she turned to look at Harry again, her brown eyes soft and full of worry.

"You really should talk to someone, Harry. Mum, always says you'll feel better afterwards," said Ginny softly, she then turned and followed Luna downstairs. Harry looked at Hermione, the bushy hair girl nodded in consent with what Ginny had said.

"She's right, you know," Harry sighed as he took a few steps back, towards where Lily and James were hiding, "You can always owl Sirius—" Harry shot her a look, Hermione blushed then quickly said, "I mean, Snuffles." James had to choke on a laugh. Snuffles was the nickname the remaining Marauders gave Sirius whenever one of them was caught was Sirius in dog form. They'd explain he was Remus's dog since most of the time; he was helping poor Remus in dog form back to the castle after a painful full moon.

"I can't—I don't want to burden him," said Harry, turning again to face Lily and James. He was so close, so close that Lily could reach out and touch his face. She didn't realize that her hand was reaching out to cup her son's tired face when James snatched her hand and pulled it back. Lily's heart went out to her son. His green eyes were dull and full of stresses and worries that Lily wished she could take away. She wanted to hold him, rock him like she used to do when he could not sleep as a baby.

"It's alright to share your burdens with others, Harry," said Hermione softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "This—situation is a burden for all of us, the D.A., the Order. Don't place this on yourself. It's not your fault." Harry turned to face her; he looked at the worry in his friend's face.

"You're right and you're wrong, Hermione. It isn't my fault and yet it is! If only I had fought hard enough I could have—" Footsteps then silenced Harry, the students turned to see Professor McGonagall walking toward them. She surveyed them then walked straight up to Harry.

"Everything alright, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter?" Hermione elbowed Harry slightly and nodded her head towards McGonagall, as if to urge him to tell her what was going on.

"Yes, Professor, Hermione and I were discussing a lesson." James watched the wheels turn in Minnie's head. James was not a good liar and from the look on Harry's face it was clear his son was not a good liar either. Yet, McGonagall's face softened as she noticed Harry's tired appearance.

"Miss Granger, I suggest that you go to the Great Hall for dinner. Mr. Potter, my office, if you please." Harry opened his mouth to object, but Hermione pushed him forward to follow McGonagall as she turned and raced down the stairs.

James and Lily stood stock still as they watched their son drag his feet as he followed McGonagall into her office. James's brow furrowed, what was wrong with Harry? What were these nightmares he had been having? And why were they connected to Voldemort? James had a strange feeling that Dumbledore had not been entirely truthful with them about their son. It concerned him. When Dumbledore kept secrets it was usually because someone was in danger.

His mind whirling, James pulled a still stunned Lily through the passageways of Hogwarts until they reached the Headmaster's tower. Suddenly James stopped and swore,

"Damn it! The password! We don't know the password!" James turned to face his wife. The glaze in Lily's eyes had passed as she too stared at the griffin statue. The Headmaster only gave out the password to his office to the staff and the Heads. Now, they were in trouble.

"His passwords always had to do something with sweets," said Lily under her breath, remembering the passwords that she and James had used during their Head days. James frowned; yes sweets were Dumbledore's favorite. Yet so many years had passed that he might have moved on to something else!

"Let's give it a shot," said James, "We have nothing to loose." So with that Lily and James began to name every single wizarding sweet they could think of! Before long they had exhausted every sweet they could think of. James slumped against a nearby wall, his feet were now sticking out from under the cloak.

"I give up, Dumbledore is a tricky man!" James looked up to see his wife staring at the statue. She remembered during the spring semester of their seventh year, Dumbledore had changed the password to a Muggle candy that Lily had remembered from her childhood. Thus Lily began to mention every sweet she could remember from her childhood.

"_Mars __Bars,__"_ she mentioned, suddenly the griffin sprang aside. James blinked as Lily turned and looked at him with a soft smile.

"I remembered that Dumbledore does use Muggle sweets as well as wizarding." James blinked at his wife again then a large grin spread across his face.

"I love you," said James, smiling back at his wife, "I love my Muggle-born wife." He pulled Lily into his arms; Lily gave a grin and twisted away from her husband. Now was not the time and the place.

"Jimmy, not now," she said, she pointed towards the winding staircase, "We have to get up there before Dumbledore returns." Together they walked up the winding staircase until they reached the office door. James opened the door and threw off the Cloak, he smoothed Lily's frizzy hair as he wondered if they should pretend to read or sleep when the headmaster returned. What James did not notice was that the Headmaster had already returned. Lily and James had spent too much time watching their son that they had not realized that the headmaster had returned early to check on them.

"Did you have fun?" asked Dumbledore, a smile on his face, his blue eyes twinkling. He knew that James would sneak out of the office to explore his former hunting ground. There was not much that happened in this castle that Dumbledore did not know about.

"D-Dumbledore!" cried Lily, her face instantly went red as it did when she was afraid or embarrassed. James froze as he stared at the headmaster, Dumbledore grinned at the couple. He stood up from his easy chair and smiled warmly at the two of them.

"We're sorry, Dumbledore. We just wanted to—" Dumbledore held up a hand to silence Lily, it was just like their school days, Lily always worried about her reputation. James was always looking for trouble and adventure around the next corner! Things hardly seemed to have changed from their school years. Lily's blush deepened as she looked to the ground.

"I know, it is alright, I understand. Hogwarts is a place that brings back so many memories of times gone by." James leaned against one of Dumbledore's bookcases. His headmaster turned to look at him, his eyes twinkling oddly.

"Did you find something?" Lily's head shot up. Did he…? Dumbledore seemed to know things before they happened. How he did, Lily really did not know. James shook his head, a soft smile on his face. That old man…

"We—we saw Harry," said Lily, her voice soft and breathless. James could see that his wife was going to start crying again. Between learning they had been dead for fourteen years and seeing their fifteen-year-old son, she seemed she was going to have a minor mental break down. He wrapped his arms around her waist in comfort. Lily leaned into him, her way of saying thank you. Dumbledore blinked, then smiled.

"Ah," Dumbledore could see that they did not talk or touch Harry they just saw him. Between the looks of longing on their faces and his excellent Occulmency skills, he had checked their memories. He gestured for them to sit as he moved around his desk. "So? What do you think?"

Lily and James beamed; light filled their eyes, their spines straightened. It was as if all their worries about Harry had faded. Both began to talk at once, amazed and in awe at their son.

"He was wonderful!"

"He looks like me!"

"Oh, just to see him!"

"Lily almost touched him, but I stopped her."

Dumbledore held up a hand and the Potters stopped, they seemed disappointed to be stopped in their praise of their son.

"I know it's exciting but we have things to finish tonight." Lily lowered her head; she just wanted to talk about Harry! Dumbledore stood up.

"I'll take you to your room." Lily and James looked at each other with odd expressions. But without a word the two threw on the Cloak and followed Dumbledore through the castle. They only came across a few ghosts and the Head students making their rounds. At that, Lily and James looked at each other as James winked at his wife. Up on the fifth floor they came across a small statue of an owl perched on a stone tower with the Hogwarts crest on it.

Lily remembered this from her school days and had always wondered why it was at such an odd spot. Dumbledore stood in front of it and said,

"_Godric__'__s__ Hollow.__" _The statue then hooted as the statue sprang aside and a doorway appeared. James's jaw dropped in shock. How could they, the Marauders, have missed this? Dumbledore stepped inside as Lily followed him in. James had to jump inside quickly as the Cloak was slipping off him. The door clicked behind him. Upon seeing the guest room, the couple gasped.

"It's perfect," said James. Dumbledore beamed. The room was a creation of the four founders of Hogwarts. This room was built so that Ministry officials could inspect the school after it was built and also for the use of their own families. The secret guest room could multiply for multiple people, but since Lily and James were the only guests and a married couple, there was no need.

"It's beautiful," said Lily, it reminded her of the Heads dorms. It was simple yet beautiful that seemed to radiate something different from the normal common rooms. James turned to look at Dumbledore with an odd look on his face. He and his fellow Marauders had set out to create a map with all of Hogwarts classrooms and secret passages. So why had they never found this place?

"Why did we, the Marauders, not find this place?" asked James. Dumbledore smiled at James, Hogwarts still had her secrets. This room was one of the few remaining secrets Hogwarts still hid carefully in her walls.

"Hogwarts will always retain her secrets James. Not everything about this school is meant to be known." James's eyebrows raised, why not? Lily could see the wheels turning in her husband's mind. She placed a hand on his arm and gave him a look. It was best not to ask, Dumbledore had his reasons.

"So what is this place?" asked Lily as she looked around the room.

"This place was created by the founders for Ministry officials and their family members to use." Lily then nodded as James roamed the room.

James surveyed the room, it reminded him very much of the Gryffindor common room. There was a warm, large fire in the fireplace with the Hogwarts crest carved into the mantle. A couch and easy chairs surrounded the fire. A wooden door to the left led to a large bathroom and large sliding wooden doors revealed a bedroom. James turned to look at Lily as she sat down at a simple wooden table.

"Please do not leave this room until I send a Patronus message to you both. That wooden table will be your food service. Just tell the table what you want and it will appear. The wardrobe in the bedroom will supply you with clean clothes, just put dirty clothes in and it will be taken care of. In the morning I will send someone I trust to see you. Until then good evening."

James frowned; he hated being stuck! Now he and Lily were right back to square one! Only this time they did not have their spacious cottage but a tiny three-room guest room! Dumbledore turned as the door swung opened; he stopped midway out the door and turned to look at them.

"I am glad that you both are back, I hope that you will stay for a long, long time." Lily gave Dumbledore a smile in thanks. The headmaster turned and left as the door clicked closed behind him. James rolled his eyes as he turned to look at his wife after the door shut behind Dumbledore. James yawned as the bell rang ten at night. James walked over to the wardrobe and found clean pajamas for Lily and himself. He began to strip out of his dirty, old clothes he had worn the night Lily and he were murdered.

"I think we should get some sleep Lils." James turned to look at his wife as she stared at the wall. Her eyes were glazed over with an odd expression.

"Did you see him, Jimmy? He was so beautiful—I can't believe we missed so much!" James stopped half way into the bathroom to take a shower. He turned to look at his wife as he stood only in his boxers. He knew what she was talking about.

Harry.

James gave a small smile, "I was there, Lils. I saw him too." Lily turned to look at her husband, tears misted in her eyes.

"I could almost touch him! After fourteen years, I could—" Lily huffed as she turned away. James walked toward his wife and put his arms around her shoulders, kissing her hair.

"I know, I know. I wish more than anything in the world just to hold him and tell him I love him as well, but—we can't—not yet." Lily nodded as she turned to look at her husband then giggled at seeing him in just his boxers.

"Jimmy, go! Take your shower you git!" James trotted towards the bathroom as he shot his wife a wicked glance and said,

"But I am your git!" Lily took at nearby pillow on the couch and threw it at James, missing him. James grinned, it was just like their school days.

After both Lily and James cleaned up and dressed in clean nightclothes, they asked the table to bring them some fruit, sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Before long the couple was tired. Together they climbed into bed as James flicked his wand and all the lights, expect the dying fireplace, died out.

"Good night, Lils." James kissed Lily's forehead and rolled on his side, trying to calm his racing thoughts.

Lily curled up next to James, his arms wrapping around her slim frame. She felt safe, yet there was a dull ache in her heart. Harry…Harry…despite seeing him, hearing him, he was not here. Lily wanted more than anything for Harry to be laying here in between her and James. To press kisses into his messy hair and watch him sleep, like she did when he was a baby…

Lily snuggled closer to James as he pressed a kiss on the crown of her head. Soon, Lily thought, soon we will have our son back. We'll be a family again. Soon. With that thought in mind Lily relaxed and slipped into a deep sleep. James watched his wife relax and ease into sleep. His hazel eyes drooped as he felt the pull of sleep calling him. Yet so much swirled around in his mind. He knew what Lily was thinking, after years of chasing her, dating her and finally, marrying her, he could read her like a book.

He knew his wife wanted their son to be with him. He couldn't agree even more with her, he wanted Harry to be with him and Lily. Yet that would take time, how long James did not know. So James pulled his sleeping wife close and sighed as he too went into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter 8: The House-elf and Secrets**

James found himself coming around when he thought he heard a noise. He rolled over in bed, to see sunlight pouring into the room from the curtain that was pulled aside. He turned to see Lily, who was still in a deep sleep, the covers tangled around her legs. James frowned, she had not opened the curtain? He shrugged it off, maybe it was left open from the night before and no one noticed it. Blinking, he sat up gently as to not disturb his wife. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. James adjusted his glasses, making a mental note to change his glasses to a modern look and have his eyes checked. Thus, he looked around the room again he saw nothing. With a shrug he snuggled back down under the covers next to Lily.

James leaned on his elbow as he watched his wife sleep. Her pink lips were open just slightly as she breathed softly, her face was so peaceful but her long dark red hair spread across her pillow like flames. She gripped the covers just under her chin with the other arm was across the bed reaching towards James. James took her hand and held it gently in his own. James loved to watch his wife sleep. It was a habit that James did long before he and Lily started to date. During their O.W.L.S Lily would fall asleep during her study hours which lasted late into the night. James would come down from the fifth year boys' dorm from studying with the Marauders. He'd find Lily asleep on the sofa her quills, books and parchment lying all over a nearby table.

James would stand nearby and smile as he watched his secret love sleep. He would conger a blanket and lay it over her. It was closest he'd ever get to Lily before she hexed him, slapped him or screamed at him. She was so beautiful in the dim glow of the fire. When they started dating James and Lily would curl up together on the large sofa in the Heads dorm. James would play with Lily's hair to wake her up if he awoke before his girlfriend. It did not changed during their marriage; except James soon took a knack for watching Harry sleep as well.

During the first two weeks of Harry's life it was James who tended to the needs of his newborn son. Poor Lily had been in labor for ten hours, trying to delay their son's birth until the first of August. But sadly Harry was born 31 of July at 10:07 in the evening. Exhausted, it took Lily awhile to recover. During that time, James had been a saint to his wife. Whenever Harry cried no matter what time of day, James jumped up to rush to their son's nursery. James would rock, play, soothe or change his son unless he needed to be fed, which he brought Harry to Lily.

During some long nights, which Harry did not sleep for several hours, a tired James would rock and walk with his son, talking to his son as if he was a normal person. Not in that cute baby voice that most people talked to babies in, but just his normal, calm voice. When Harry would finally fall asleep James would hold his son and watch him sleep.

James then heard something shuffle; he turned away from his wife's sleeping form. The room was still dim, yet his eyes were sharp as they scanned the room. His Order and Auror training sprang into action as he reached for the bedside table for his wand.

"_Lumos,__"_ he whispered, the beam of light shot out of his wand and lit the room in a soft glow. James pulled aside the covers as his feet touched the floor. James wondered if he was just hearing the noise from the hallways just outside this guest room. There should not be any danger here, this was Hogwarts and they were in a secret room. James sighed as he shook his head as he lowered his wand. What was he doing?

As his wand lowered, the beam of light hit something foreign. A pair of small feet and they were not human. James stopped dead; he slowly raised his wand light to illuminate large tennis ball sized eyes. James gave a shout as did the creature. With a swish of his wand the fire lit as the creature ducked behind the sofa in the sitting room. Lily bolted awake, her hair flying everywhere as she scrambled for her wand.

"What is it? What is it? Jimmy?" Lily nearly tumbled out of bed as she grabbed her wand and pointed it in the direction that her husband's wand was pointing to. James held a finger to his lips; Lily stopped moving and fell silent. James carefully approached the couch, his wand still held aloft.

"Who is it? Who are you?" he asked in a gentle yet commanding voice. Around the couch poked large ears and a head covered in numerous knitted hats. James gasped, he recognized those kind of long ears anywhere. It was a house elf!

The Potter mansion had five loyal house elves which Harold and Emma Potter had received as wedding presents. As soon as the wedding guests left the Potters freed their elves, they found such old standing traditions useless and cruel. Yet in gratitude the house elves loyally served the Potters until their deaths, being paid weekly by the Potters, given their own rooms in the large mansion and given holidays off.

"It's okay, we will not harm you," said James, getting down onto the level of the house elf.

"Dobby does not mean to disturb," said the house elf in a high squeaky voice. James gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Dobby, please come out." The house elf, Dobby, came out from behind the sofa. James had to stifle a laugh as the house elf came out. He wore numerous knitted hats on his head and a large maroon sweater with an 'R' on it. His feet were covered in at least three different knitted socks. The elf's wide tennis ball like eyes were filled with tears.

"You truly are great wizards!" he exclaimed, "Truly, to be so kind to elves! You, sir, truly are Harry Potter's father!" James was dumb founded, this house elf knew Harry? Lily untangled her feet and set her wand down. She knelt down beside her husband to talk to the elf, her heart in her throat. What about Harry?

"You know our son? Harry Potter?" Dobby nodded vigorously, his numerous hats flopping.

"Yes, sir! Harry Potter saved Dobby from his wicked masters, the Malfoys! Harry Potter helped free Dobby!" Lily frowned, the Malfoys had escaped justice? The Malfoys and the Blacks were ardent supporters of Voldemort, why…? But then Lily smiled Harry was a kind soul to help free Dobby!

"I'm glad he did that for you," said Lily softly, smiling down at the elf. Dobby looked up at Lily with his large eyes, "But how did you come to know Harry?"

"Dobby tried to save Harry Potter from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Lily's blood went cold. How was that possible? Dumbledore told them that Voldemort had returned the previous year. How was he capable of going after their son before?

"Voldemort? How? Why?" Dobby flinched at the name; he then shuffled his feet as he looked down at them. Dobby clapped his hands over his ears and shook his head.

"Sorry, Sorry!" cried Lily, Dobby pulled his hands away from his ears. When Lily smiled at him, he continued.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to open the Chamber of Secrets and harm Muggle-borns and Harry Potter." James looked at Lily, an odd look on his face. The Chamber of Secrets was a myth. Dobby shook his head; James had spoken his thoughts out loud.

"No, no, sir! It is real! Harry Potter found it! He defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named again!" Lily looked over the elf's shoulder. The Chamber of Secrets was real? But how did Harry find it and open it? Only descents of Slytherin's blood were rumored to open the chamber. Lily bit her lip; Dumbledore was hiding more than they thought. She desperately wanted the headmaster to answer her questions but she knew Harry would eventually answer them in time.

"What happened to Voldemort and Harry?" Dobby shook his head his ears flopping as one of his hats fell to the ground. James frowned, why wouldn't Dobby tell them any thing? Had something happened?

"Dumbledore said not to say anything about Harry Potter, sir. Dobby must not say too much." Lily picked up the hat and handed it to Dobby. Dobby took it and looked at her with large watery eyes. Lily smiled; she placed a hand on her husband's arm. James looked at her, his eyebrows rose in a silent question.

"Leave it, James. Harry, not Dobby, must tell us what happened." James looked down at his hands Lily was right, despite his deep fear for Harry. Lily had a look in her eye that James saw for just a moment. She wanted to know just as much as he did what happened to Harry, yet that would have to wait.

"Why are you here?" she asked quickly, changing the subject before James could question the elf again.

"Dumbledore sent me!" said Dobby happily. James's eyebrows rose, this was Dumbledore's contact? It seemed odd to James but then again why not? A house elf is small enough to get around without being seen by anyone. James didn't know that house elves ran Hogwarts until second year. He thought the school was run by strong magic. House elves had a way to use their own magic to not be seen and were so small and quiet that if a student was in the same room as a house elf they'd never know it. James remembered the house elf who took care of him as a child, Flo, would always win at hide and seek because she was so small and quiet.

"So…you're our contact with Dumbledore and the outside world?" Dobby nodded, gripping his hat, his other hats were on the verge of falling.

"Yes, Lily Potter! Dobby cans get you anything you want," Lily smiled at Dobby; Dobby could be their source of information. Maybe with Dobby could get them newspapers new and old, to find out what was going on in the world today and after they died.

"Thank you, Dobby," said James, he looked at Lily she had a look on her face, a face she usually made when she was thinking. Her brow was furrowed and was chewing on her bottom lip, "Lily?" asked James. His wife blinked as she looked at her husband.

"Maybe Dobby can help us get some information," said Lily, James blinked then smiled at his wife. He never thought about that!

"I love you," said James, leaning in to kiss Lily's ear. Lily gave him a gentle push, giggling at the look on her husband's face. Like a puppy who had been denied a favorite treat. She then turned to the house elf, leveling herself to look into Dobby's large eyes.

"Can you ask Dumbledore to grant us permission to get some old newspapers?" Dobby flopped his head again, bowing towards the couple.

"I can try! Lily Potter!" With the click of his fingers and a loud crack, Dobby disappeared. James gave an odd noise that sounded like it was coming out of his nose. He forgot that house elves Disapparate quite loudly. Lily on the other hand wrinkled her nose, staring at the spot where Dobby disappeared.

"I thought no one could Apparate inside of Hogwarts?" Lily looked at James as he settled back against the side of the bed. James smiled as he shook his head, there was so much he had forgotten in what seemed a short amount of time since he graduated, joined the Order and started his family. His parents had died during the spring of his seventh year, he had been on his own ever since, well, with the Marauders and…when he married Lily. The last house elf died when he was fourteen so he had forgotten much about them.

"House elves have their own magic. Magic which binds them to their masters and to their places of work. That magic binds them to keep their masters' secrets and listen to their masters' orders. House elves can Apparate into places in which witches and wizards cannot," Lily shot James an odd look, how could house elves Apparate in places which wizards could not? "I know, it's strange, but that's what happens. Magic is odd. I should know. My parents when I was five were hunting a dangerous wizard and he had made threats against me. So, one of our house elves, Flo, could Apparate to a trusted friends house with me even though the house was heavily hidden and protected. Mum had Flo test her Apparation abilities; I had to come along for the ride. That was my first Apparation experience. I must say, I did not do well."

Lily giggled as she imagined a five-year-old James throwing up after the whirlwind leap of Apparation! She then leaned against James's shoulder; hopefully Dumbledore would allow them some information about what they had missed for fourteen years…

Several hours had passed. James and Lily had dressed, eaten breakfast and lunch and were just…being…lazy. James was waving his wand turning things around the room into different objects while Lily read a book she asked for via magic on updated potions.

"Hey Jimmy. Look at this!" Lily walked over to the couch where James was turning a vase into a chicken and back. James turned to look at his wife as he moved his legs to let her sit beside him. Lily had marked a page near the end of the book that spoke about a potion called, Wolfsbane Potion. James read what the use was for as a large grin spread across his face.

"Merlin! Thank God! Finally! A potion that helps werewolves when they transform!" James looked at the ingredients; it was a tough potion to make. But Lily was quite an expert on brewing potions of any kind.

"I wonder if Remus knows about this," murmured Lily, flipping through the instructions. James sat up as he fiddled with his wand then looked at his wife.

"He probably does, Lils." Lily frowned this was a hard potion to make. Unless it was sold in vast quantities then, how could a normal werewolf get access to it?

"This is tough to make, James. Even Remus would have a hard time making this." James put an arm around Lily's shoulder, rubbing it in comfort.

"I'm sure they sell it somewhere." Lily scoffed as she tossed the book on the coffee table.

"With the way werewolves are still treated?" James shrugged, fourteen years had passed, and maybe things had changed.

"Maybe its different now," Lily shook her head, there had been prejudice against werewolves in the wizarding community for centuries! It would take more than fifty years or maybe even a whole century to rid the world of that hate! A whole new understanding generation would have to lead the charge until they came into power. Such things were not easy to get rid of!

There was a sudden pop that made the Potters jump up in their seats as they turned towards the center of the room. Peering over the edge of the couch, Lily and James saw two mountains of newspapers with Dobby standing quite proud beside them.

"Dobby has returned!" he squeaked, Dobby looked around for Lily and James then saw them staring at him over the couch, "Dobby did not mean to scare you!"

Lily shook her head, "You did not scare us." James rolled his eyes that was a lie! Dobby bounced over in front of the fireplace, beaming.

"Dobby has brought what you asked for! But Dumbledore said he could not supply all the information you wanted! For there are things you are to discuss with Harry Potter!" James frowned, here we go again, he thought, Dumbledore hiding things from us! Just great!

"Thank you Dobby," said Lily with a brilliant smile, "Won't you stay for afternoon tea?" Dobby looked as if he was going to cry again but he shook his head, his ears flopping.

"No, sir! Dobby must keep an eye on Harry Potter for Dumbledore!" Dobby then clamped his hands over his mouth as his large eyes got even wider. James's frown deepened, Dumbledore was having Dobby keep an eye on Harry? Why? Was their son really in danger from something or someone? How could that be? This was Hogwarts.

Before James could utter a single word, Dobby dove for a nearby fire poker and began to beat himself about the head saying,

"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" Lily rushed forward as she tried to yank the poker out of Dobby's hand. James groaned, he had forgotten about house elves punishing themselves. He had seen it done in other pureblood wizarding homes as a child and as a teenager. When the house elf did something wrong, their magic made them punish themselves! James's parents had strictly forbidden their freed house elves from harming themselves.

"All creatures make mistakes, there is no need to injure oneself for it," Harold Potter had told the house elves. Rarely did the Potter house elves punish themselves only during times of extreme stress or they made a terrible mistake did they punish themselves. Robin, the eldest of the house elves, punished himself more than any of the others so much and so violently that Emma and Harold had no choice but to put a permanent Body-Bind curse on the elf when he tried to do himself harm.

"Dobby please stop!" cried Lily as she tried to pull the poker away; the elf already had large bruises and bumps on the top of his head.

"_Accio__Fire__poker!_" commanded James coolly. The poker jumped from the elf's hands and flew gracefully through the air into James's hand. Dobby looked horrified as he tried to get another blunt object but with a flick of his wrist James put Dobby in the Body-Bind hex.

"James!" cried Lily as she caught the stunned elf, "Why did you—"

"To keep him from harming himself further," said James as he set the fire poker on the mantle piece, "Even freed house elves have a habit to hurt themselves when they make mistakes. My parents had to place a permanent Body-Bind hex on one of our elves since he kept hurting himself more and more as he got older." The tense muscles around Lily's neck and shoulders relaxed as she looked at the pain and sadness in her husband's face. Lily then picked up the elf who moaned in protest and carried him over to the couch.

"You mustn't do that, Dobby," said Lily in a motherly tone, "Did Dumbledore tell you not to tell us you were watching Harry?" The large green eyes reacted to Lily's question, which to her was a sign of, yes.

"I know you're supposed to keep it secret," said James softly as he sat down beside Lily who was starting to heal the bumps and bruises on the elf's head, "But think of this, we are Harry's parents, we have every right to know what is going in our son's life. No matter what Dumbledore says. So, in a way, you did right by telling us those things."

Dobby gave his head a little shake, James considered stunning him again but thought better of it.

"You are a free elf, Dobby. You take no man's orders unless you want to and making mistakes is a part of nature. Every creature has them, my father used to say, there is no need to punish yourself for your own nature," Lily sat Dobby up on her lap once she finished healing him. James bent down to be eye to eye with the elf, "I'm going to take the hex off do you promise not to harm yourself?"

The house elf thought about it for a second then nodded in agreement. James removed the spell and Dobby sat there staring at his odd socks.

"Dumbledore says if I told you I was watching Harry Potter, James Potter and Lily Potter would worry." Lily gave a soft smiled as she patted the elf on the head.

"Of course, we are worried, Dobby. We are his parents! Every parent worries about the well being of their child," Dobby looked up at her, "Why did Dumbledore ask you to guard Harry? Is it because of Voldemort?" Dobby gasped and clamped his hands over his ears moaning,

"Don't say the name! Don't say the name!" James grabbed Lily's wrist and gave her a look.

"Don't ask any more questions, Lils, we don't want him to start harming himself again!" Lily lowered her eyes then looked at the house elf.

"I'm sorry, Dobby. I won't say the name, nor will I ask you anymore questions!" she said loudly over Dobby's moans. Dobby looked up to see the honesty reflected in Lily's bright green eyes.

"Thank you for the papers Dobby," said James holding his hand out to the elf, "We'll call you if we need you and—keep a close eye on Harry for us." James winked. Dobby stared at James's outstretched hand and slowly, slowly reached out and wrung James's hand.

"Good afternoon, sir, miss." Dobby bowed and with a crack vanished. Lily sighed as she leaned against James's shoulder. The couple then turned to face the mountain of newspapers stacked in the middle of the room. Many of the newspapers were yellowed with the passing of time. James and Lily looked at each other then with a swish of both their wands called the papers over to them. The papers made two large stacks each in front of Lily and James, with a sigh James reached forward.

He flipped the paper over and felt his chest seize. It was the Daily Prophet from the day they died. James's memory came back in a whirl. The Daily Prophet was Lily and James's only link to the outside world. James felt his breath leave his lungs in a hiss of pain.

"Jimmy?" asked Lily as she put down her own paper. James lowered the paper into his lap numbly as Lily leaned over to look at it. Lily leaned against James's shoulder and rubbed his back. It was hard to see something so familiar and so odd about their last day of life.

"This is going to hurt, a lot, before it gets better," said Lily softly as she rubbed James's arm. James looked at Lily with dark eyes, how much more pain and suffering would these papers reveal? How many friends died after they did? Lily pressed a soft kiss on James's lips. They needed to know, they needed to know…

"Come on, we'll read them together…" James nodded as he threw the 31st of October 1981 paper aside. Together they went through the papers. Some they threw aside because the information was dull or normal. Two years after their deaths the papers began to become dull and boring. The articles about Death Eaters and murders faded away slowly after the two years of chaos. Yet those two years…were horrible.

The day after their death the paper screamed forth about Voldemort's defeat, their brave, heroic deaths and the mysterious powers that Harry possessed that vanquished the Dark Lord. Many of the articles were laughable about the powers that Harry had that allowed him to take down Voldemort. That Harry was going to be a hero for the ages. He was going to be the next Merlin. James had to take a potion to stop his outrageous laughter!

Yet, many of the articles within the days following their deaths were heartbreaking. Friends, young and old, gave numerous interviews about Lily and James. Lily had to borrow several handkerchiefs from the magical wardrobe because the descriptions and stories were so heartbreaking. Even James shed a few tears. The couple was quite surprised when they came across a special edition Daily Prophet for their entire funeral! James had to read the entire twenty-page paper, trying not to cry. The descriptions, speeches, and guests that poured into the small town of Godric's Hollow was amazing. Many Muggles thought a war hero had died, not a simple couple who died defending their child!

James had to take a glass of sharp whiskey, even though it was three in the afternoon, to read the descriptions of Lily and James inside their coffins! They were buried three days after their murder, since James did not have any living relatives and Petunia certainly would never arrange a funeral for her 'freak' sister, Dumbledore arranged everything. James licked his dry lips as he read over that he was dressed in traditional wizarding robes of black and gold, his wand folded into his cold hands. How friends had placed inside his coffin, his old Quidditch jersey, pictures of himself with friends, with Lily, with Harry. An old jumper of Harry's was placed just beside his head, a constant reminder of why he died. Lily was dressed in her wedding dress, her wand folded in her hands just like her husband. Her red hair fanned over the pillow decorated with lilies, around her pale neck was a simple heart shaped silver necklace, the first gift James ever gave her. Beside her head, just like James, she was buried with Harry's blanket.

Lily could close her eyes and see the whole scene, she did not need photos to tell her that she and James lay in those coffins, pale, stiff, still, never to know whether their son lived or died…Lily chewed her thumbnail as she bit back tears. So many people, so many tears, and yet only a few in that large crowd, truly knew her and James…

As Lily flipped a page over, she stared, stunned at something in the large picture at the bottom of the page. The black and white moving picture showed mourners watching as Lily and James's coffins were lowered into the earth. At the head stood Dumbledore, several Ministry officials and many of Lily and James's close friends. Yet someone near the back of the crowd just off to the side, made Lily gasp.

"What is it?" asked James, as he watched as the blood drained from Lily's face. With a trembling hand, Lily pointed out the person near the back of the crowd, it was unmistakable who it was.

Petunia.

"Your sister?" asked James, peering closer to the paper, "Honestly? Your sister came to our funeral?" James stood up and began pacing; talking to himself about how impossible it was that Petunia came to their funeral. After everything that happened between the sisters, she came?

Lily felt tears prick at the edge of her eyes. She knew deep within the cruel, jealous and angry Petunia there was a spark of her sister, Tuney, deep inside her. Despite her initial anger, she knew that Petunia took Harry in because Petunia still loved Lily. And here in black and white was the proof, of her sister standing there, her hands neatly folded as she watched her sister being lowered into the earth.

Lily did not stop James's ranting; he needed to let some steam out, the tension inside of him after reading sad, angst filled newspapers was apparent. After what seemed to Lily to be more than an hour and a half, she finally told her husband that enough was enough. James slumped onto the couch beside his wife and they continued to look through the papers.

Within weeks after Lily and James were laid to their 'final' rest, did the Ministry start prosecuting Death Eaters. The Ministry, just like Dumbledore had said, instituted Marshal Law when the Ministry received news about Voldemort's defeat. The Death Eaters were put on trial, one by one. Some Death Eaters fought to the death against the Aurors while others had to be subdued with the Unforgivable Curses. Lily read with a bitter taste in her mouth that quite a few wealthy Death Eaters or with high positions in the Ministry, were set free after claiming they were under the Imperious Curse.

"I can't believe they let these bastards go," murmured James, rage was in the underlined tones of his voice, "They can't—" James stood up as he paced the room again in anger. Lily flipped through more papers, as she came upon a paper on the 7th of February 1982, large letters proclaimed, _'__Longbottoms__Attacked__by__Death__Eaters__—__Their__Condition__is__Unknown__'_. Lily gasped as the paper slipped from her fingers. She began to shake violently. After their deaths, Lily only saw articles about the deaths of innocent Muggles and Aurors every once and awhile. But Frank and Alice…?

Lily was shaking and pale as she read the paper, James turned to see Lily's face turn bone white. James stopped pacing; he walked over to Lily, tears falling down her face.

"Lily? Are you alright?" he asked softly, sitting down beside her, putting his arms around her. Lily, upon feeling James's arms around her she broke down. James held Lily tight, trying to calm her down.

"Lily, Lily, what is wrong? What is it?" asked James, rubbing circles into her back. Lily pulled an arm away and pointed at the paper on the floor. James, still holding his crying wife, leaned over and picked up the paper. James's eyes widened, his hand shook badly as he kept reading the paper. Finally, he could read no more.

"God, Alice…Frank…" moaned James as he dropped the paper onto the floor, taking hold of Lily tightly. Lily was shaking with fear as she clung to James, how could those monsters do that?

"They—they tortured them, James! They tortured them! Until they—they were not—not themselves anymore!" sobbed Lily, she heard James growl as he pulled her tighter against him.

"I know, I know," said James, softly, trying to calm his own voice, to hide his own rage and disgust! Frank and Alice were attacked on an Auror mission a few months after their deaths. The Death Eaters tortured Frank and Alice until they no longer recognized themselves, friends, loved ones and their infant son, Neville.

James wondered if that would have been their fate if it had Voldemort had chosen Frank and Alice's son instead of Harry? In the long run it did not matter, both the Longbottoms and the Potters were no longer true families. James and Lily—dead—killed by Voldemort himself. Frank and Alice—tortured to insanity—dead in all but name. Voldemort chose two families and destroyed them both. He had left Harry and Neville as orphans in his rise to power.

After awhile, James released Lily after her sobs had died down. James rested Lily's head against his shoulder and both fell into an exhausted sleep, leaving a great deal of the newspapers unread.

Several hours later James felt someone shaking him awake,

"James, James." James blinked, tears rolling down his cheeks, he saw a blurry face looking down at him as the dying flames cast red light across the person's face. James blinked again and his vision cleared. Dumbledore smiled as he leaned over James.

"Dumbledore?" asked James, gently shifting himself over, being careful of Lily who was still asleep on his shoulder.

"I hope you both found what you were looking for." James stared at the dying flames; they did find what they were looking for. It was painful. Yet they found some of the information they wanted to know. James then turned to his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Lils, wake up, Dumbledore is here." Lily blinked as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes. She had a terrible nightmare…she saw Harry running away from a dark shadow, Frank and Alice staring blankly at a crying infant. She could hear screaming…

"Why are you here?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes, trying to block out the nightmare. Dumbledore settled into a nearby armchair as he allowed Lily and James to wake up.

"We are going to an Order meeting." James looked up at Dumbledore, so early? James looked at Lily, surprise was written across her face just as it was written across his.

"We are going to an Order meeting? Lily and I?" asked James, Dumbledore just smiled, Lily and James looked at each other. They thought Dumbledore would make them wait a few weeks so that Dumbledore could make sure things did not go wrong.

"Now?" asked James his jaw falling slightly when Dumbledore nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now." Dumbledore smiled as he rose to his feet, clipping a traveling robe over his shoulders, "You will bring the Invisibility Cloak I gave you along with the travel cloaks inside the closet." James gathered up the Cloak as a bewildered Lily gather the two cloaks from inside the wardrobe. She tossed James his travel cloak as she checked her pockets for her wand; it was in her left pocket.

"James—your wand?" asked Lily as she slipped her traveling cloak over her shoulders. James flashed his wife his wand twirling through his fingers before he stuffed it into the pocket of his robes. Lily and James ducked under the Cloak and followed the headmaster out the door. Fifth year and above students were still roaming the halls; many looked tired and were dragging heavy bags at their sides. Lily had to be pulled slightly by James as they passed large groups of students as she searched for Harry. Of course James had to pull and pinch his wife's arm since they could not be heard.

The headmaster acknowledged the students as they passed him, his eyes darted a few times behind him, as if sensing, seeing that Lily and James were still behind him. Once they reached the great front doors did Lily stop looking for Harry. James gently squeezed his wife's arm in sympathy.

"We'll see him soon," he whispered in her ear. Despite the sad smile on Lily's lips, she looked longingly over her shoulder as they left the castle.

"Headmaster," said Lily softly, Dumbledore turned to look at where her voice had come from, "Can I ask you a question?" Dumbledore gave Lily a smile as his eyes twinkled.

"Yes you may, but I may not answer or have very little offer as an answer." James snorted as Lily then elbowed him in the side. Typical Dumbledore, always playing mind games, can't he just express the honest truth for once?

"What happened to Frank and Alice? Why did that happen?" Dumbledore stopped and turned to face the Potters. They were halfway across the school's green, moving towards Hogsmede.

"Do you really wish to know?" Lily nodded but answered yes since the headmaster could not see her. Dumbledore sighed; sadness came into his ice blue eyes. Frank and Alice, what brave souls they were. In essence, both children of the Prophecy, Neville and Harry, lost their parents to the Dark Lord and his followers. Both were victims of that Prophecy, there was no denying that. Harry and Neville were so similar; yet, it was Harry who carried the burdens, not Neville.

"You read the articles I suppose," he said quietly, Frank and Alice fought hard, luckily at the time their infant son was spending the evening with Frank's parents when the attack happened, so the infant had not been left home alone. "Frank and Alice were sent to Kent on an Auror mission, a dangerous mission with several other Aurors to capture some of Voldemort's most dangerous followers. The battle was fierce and there were losses on both sides, Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr. and several Death Eaters cornered them."

Lily trembled she could see it. Frank, tall, skinny with his dark hair cut short, standing protectively in front of petite, bubbly Alice, her dark eyes wide with terror. She could see the Death Eaters getting closer, knowing that they had evil intentions towards them and that this might be their last day on earth. James put his arm around her.

"As highly ranking Aurors the Death Eaters thought they knew where Voldemort had gone. Yet no one knew that, after he had tried to kill Harry that night he fled to Europe. Yet they used Cruciatus Curse to try and squeeze the information they wanted out of them. Yet Frank and Alice knew nothing and would not relent to save themselves. They ended up being tortured so much their minds could not take the strain and they were incapacitated into insanity. From then on they live at St. Mungos, unable to recognize each other, family, friends or even their own son." Tears slid down Lily and James's faces, would that had been them if fate had been reversed?

"Could—could that have been our fate had their son been chosen? Why weren't they still under protection?" asked James, anger rising in his voice. Lily told James to shh because if anyone would discover them, how would Dumbledore explain away James's voice? Dumbledore sighed; he wondered when this question would be coming. Despite editing the stacks of newspapers he knew he could not keep everything that had happened after their death away from them for long. So he allowed what information he could give them when Dobby came to him with the Potters' request. It was better they found out now, than later, they were already mad at him as it was. And it was going to get worse.

"I do not know James, had your positions been reversed whether or not you and Lily would be in St. Mungos right now. That is far beyond any scope of my knowledge. Maybe it could have been your fate, maybe not. I do not know, only so few possess the power to see the 'what ifs' in this world and the next. Frank and Alice demanded as soon as Voldemort was defeated to be taken off the Fidelius Charm. Despite my pleas and the pleas of their families, Frank and Alice wanted to give their son a now normal life. Just as you and Lily wanted to give Harry." James sighed as he looked at the ground. He was right, had he been in Frank's shoes he would have demanded that the charm be lifted and to let the family have a normal life. He could not blame him for wanting that for his family…

"I just thought, he'd—he'd understand the risk and a least wait a few for months to a year! Frank was always so careful," said James as he choked back tears, Frank was so careful, so careful. It always would be Sirius and himself rushing headlong into battle while Frank would usually hold everyone back so that no one lost his or her life!

"I'm sorry, James, that you had to find out this way, but—Frank and Alice knew what they were doing and the dangers they faced. And just like Harry, their son is alive, alive to fight another day." James gave a short laugh; Frank let his son fight Death Eaters? Never! He swore that even if this war ended before his son became of age, he'd never let him become an Auror.

"They attended your funeral, James, Lily. They wept for you. I was there, they even brought little Neville even though he was no older than Harry, they knew the terrible sacrifice you made. I remember Frank kneeling at your grave and saying, 'Thank you,' 'Thank you for ridding the world of this monster so that Neville and Harry can grow-up in a safe world." James looked at Lily, he wondered if she would mention that her bitch of a sister came to the funeral.

"In the paper about our funeral, I saw a picture, Tuney there," said Lily softly; a soft wind blew as Lily's lips went pale as she bit them. Dumbledore took out his pocket watch and examined it.

"We must continue walking, Alastor is going to have my head if I am any more late than I am, come let us continue walking," Dumbledore started forward again and Lily and James followed. "Yes, Lily your sister did come to the funeral. I do not understand why, I never had a chance to talk to her about it, she left before I had the chance. But what I did notice is that she did shed a few tears."

"Oh please!" sighed James, "Petunia treated Lily like dirt! No, lower than dirt! They had not been sisters for years! Why would she cry for a sister she hated?" Lily flinched internally. Petunia was always jealous of Lily's powers and always claimed she was a freak and hated her. To hear her own husband say that is what he saw in her elder sister, hurt, even if it was the truth.

"Never the less, James, she did take Harry in and she did come to your funeral of her own free will. Thus to me, that says that deep inside Petunia that the little Tuney that Lily knew and loved as a child is still there." James rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond when he looked at his wife. Her eyes were fixed on the headmaster, not saying a word. Yet her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. James put an arm around her, Lily looked up at him.

"But for your sake," he said quietly, "I'm glad she came." Lily blinked as the tears rolled down her face, yet the smile she gave him was warm and bright. She was glad for those words. James may not have liked how Tuney treated her, but he was always there for her, Lily, and that was all that mattered. James winked at Lily as they followed behind the Headmaster in silence.

It was a quiet walk as Lily and James forced themselves to keep up with the headmaster. For an old man, thought James, he sure knows how to walk! James looked over his shoulder as they passed the Whomping Willow, he then looked up at the stars overhead. The cool air, the smell of wet grass, it was like the old days during the full moon. Lily could see the melancholy in James's eyes as he looked at the sky. She reached out and held his hand. What would this meeting hold for them? Trust, reunion, friendship or hate, deception and suspicion?

Once the lights of Hogsmede village were in sight in the distance, Dumbledore turned around and gave James a small piece of paper.

"Memorize this please," said Dumbledore, handing James a small piece of paper. James pulled the piece of paper under the Cloak and lit his wand to read the words on the paper. In Dumbledore's elegant hand the words, was the words,

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London._

James looked at Lily, Lily's eyebrows shot up in surprise, headquarters were in London? During the First War there was different Order headquarters all over the country in the countryside and small villages but never major cities. What was Dumbledore thinking? James suddenly yelped in pain as the paper caught on fire and burned to ash. James shot Dumbledore a look as the headmaster acknowledged James's cry of pain.

"You could have warned me you put an instant burning spell on the paper." growled James as he tapped his burned fingertips with his wand to heal them.

"My apologies, but we must hurry, we are late already." Dumbledore began a brisk walk down the greens of Hogwarts towards Hogsmede. The Anti-Apparation ward was around the boundaries of Hogwarts school itself and since Hogsmede was not a part of the school itself, wizards could easily Apparate as soon as they entered the village.

"Once we reach headquarters you will remove the cloak and put up the hoods of your normal cloaks. Stay behind me and please listen to my instructions. I will ask you to come in once I am finished explaining what has happened to the other members."

"Yes sir," said Lily softly, James gripped his wife's hand. His stomach dropped and felt his breath come in tight. They would see friends they had not seen for fourteen years, but…would they believe what Dumbledore had to say?

"Will we have to prove ourselves?" asked James in a tight voice. Dumbledore nodded as he kept on walking.

"Probably," said Dumbledore softly.

Once they reached the boundaries of Hogsmede, Dumbledore Apparated away with a loud bang. James pulled Lily close as they Apparated away, and towards a mixture of their past and future.

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place—9:31 P.M.**

The Potters looked up as they smelled the smog of the city around them. James looked up and saw Dumbledore standing on the sidewalk, waiting for them. Lily blinked as she saw a large, ornate house standing before them. Magic was pouring off the house in waves. James crinkled his nose this house was tacky! Oh man, this was an old pureblood house!

"Whose house is this?" asked Lily as they followed Dumbledore up the stairs, Dumbledore turned to look at the Potters then looked up at the house.

"It's the ancestral home of the noble house of Black." James stopped at the top step, the Cloak came off of him as Lily forward. This was Sirius's house? This was Sirius's family's house? This was the place from which Sirius had ran away from?

"This is Sirius's house?" whispered James, Dumbledore turned the doorknob and entered the house, giving James a brief nod. Lily took James's hand and brought him into the house. Lily and James raised the cloak off them and raised their hoods over their faces. Dumbledore swished his wand and the door closed and locked with a click.

"Follow me," said Dumbledore softly, he walked down the hallway. Leaving the Potters in the entranceway, staring at the dark, dusty house by themselves.

James took Lily's hand as they walked into the old house. James wrinkled his nose, as he smelled the all too familiar smell of dusty and musty wood along with the smell of preserver potions. James felt like gagging it reminded him of his paternal grandfather's old mansion near London. James pulled his hood lower as he looked around at the old house. He had never been to Sirius's family home; the Potters had long been considered blood traitors for years. He could see that even in the house's heyday it was still a creepy looking house.

Lily felt sick when she saw the heads of the house elves lining the walls. How could people do such a thing? She looked away as James pulled her close. The house was dark, yet at the end of a long hallway there was a light. Voices could be heard from the open doorway, multiple voices. James squeezed Lily's hand, how many had survived the days after their deaths? The newspapers talked of Death Eater raids on wizard and Muggle homes alike since they had nothing few to lose after Voldemort disappeared.

They knew Frank and Alice were alive…but no longer with them, just as if they were dead. Sirius and Remus were alive, Remus was shunned from society and Sirius was an innocent criminal on the run. Who would be there? Lily licked her dry lips; she was thinking the same thing. The couple looked at each other, ready to face whatever was in that room.

Dumbledore gestured to Lily and James to follow him towards the room. They could hear voices becoming louder and louder. They were just outside the door when Dumbledore then gestured for Lily and James to stay. James could just see inside the room. He saw a long table lit by numerous candles and old electric lights. James saw a red headed couple and a young girl with shocking violet hair, leaning over something. Standing just at the head of the table…was Sirius.

James turned away quickly to avert his gaze from the friend he unknowingly put in Azkaban, he started to shake, how could he face his friend after all this time? Now knowing that he never told Dumbledore Sirius was no longer their Secret Keeper? Lily leaned in just enough to see Sirius; she turned and gently pushed James back into the dark away from the room.

"Jimmy, it's alright," she whispered as she stroked his face in comfort. It was so hard to control her own spiraling emotions she knew how he felt. They lost so many good friends during the First War, only a few they knew well survived. How many would die in the Second War? Would they die again, loosing a chance to see Harry grow up again?

Dumbledore turned to quickly look at the Potters, their foreheads pressed together in comfort. He'd be just as nervous to see old friends who thought you were long dead. He'd just hoped they'd all listen and see the proof Lily and James offered them before they started firing curses at them. With a sigh, the headmaster stepped into the room. The Order members stopped talking, many smiled and greeted Dumbledore.

"You're late," snapped a gruff voice. James smiled into Lily's hair, Moody was still here, that old man would never ever die! He'd be like Molly Weasley's brothers! Multiple Death Eaters would be needed to take him down!

"I beg your pardon. I had things to do, Alastor." Moody snorted as they could hear his wooden leg clunk on the floor as he moved around.

"We were merely discussing shifts for guarding the Prophecy," said a smooth, calm voice. Remus. Lily looked up to see James smile, good old Moony.

The Order members began to discuss rounds for guarding the Prophecy, their Prophecy, Harry's Prophecy. That damn, damn…thing that made their lives a living hell and made their own home a prison. Why were they guarding the damn thing? Hadn't the events it foretold had already passed? What on earth was Dumbledore not telling them?

"If anyone needs a replacement, I volunteer!" said a high voice, a voice that neither James nor Lily recognized. Lily could see a girl no more than in her late teens, early twenties, waving her hand madly to get someone's attention. Moody glared at the girl as she quickly fell silent.

"No, the replacements have already been chosen, sit down before you break something and Molly yells at you again," grunted Moody. The girl fell silent as Lily could see the dumpy form of Molly Weasley moving about the room, serving drinks and food. She gave the girl a look that Lily could only describe as, 'an evil eye'.

"There is another matter, I wish to discuss," said Dumbledore coolly, his eyes flickering towards the doorway where Lily and James stood. This was either going to be successful or an absolute failure. Failure, right now was not an option. The Order needed to except that Lily and James were back from the dead. They needed Lily and James, they needed them or else, Voldemort could get his hands on the only weapon Dumbledore had against Voldemort.

Moody leaned back in his chair as Molly place a small plate in front of him then she sat down beside her husband.

"This better be good, Dumbledore, you were thirty minutes late, which is not like you." Dumbledore smiled as he looked towards his old friend.

"I had matters to attend to." Sirius rolled his eyes as he shot Remus a look who then kicked him under the table. James grinned.

"Such as?" asked Kingsley, his deep voice booming over the group. Dumbledore pressed his fingertips together and leaned towards his fellow members. They in turn leaned in to listen. Dumbledore's eyes flickered to the far left corner, Severus stood there, silent and dark as the shadows that shielded him. He looked at Sirius and Remus, who looked annoyed and curious between the two of them. What he was about to say would rock their worlds, as they knew it. Lily and James would have to be ready and on guard when he called them into the room. This could get ugly very, very quickly.

"Two days ago after the Halloween feast at Hogwarts, I received a very odd message of sorts." The violet-haired witch was leaning forward on the edge of her seat; she'd crash to the floor if she was not careful.

"What sort of message?" asked Remus as he eyed the Order members around the room. Not every Order member was here; many were spread throughout the country, the Ministry, Hogwarts and even abroad.

"Not a normal message per say. An old Atmospheric Scope that I had installed went off." Sirius's eyes brows rose as other people look at each other in surprise. Atmospheric Scopes were rare these days, more updated magic security systems and spells were better than those old things!

"Dumbledore, why would you have one? They are so old and out of date! Where is it?" asked the violet-haired witch, "Those things malfunction so easily! Why just the other day, Cross and I—Aggh!" In her attempt to seem knowledgeable, the girl had leaned her chair back and put her hands behind her head. The chair only stood on the two back legs and quickly fell back with the change in direction and gravity. The girl crashed to the floor as Moody shook his head. Molly turned red and yelled,

"TONKS!" Tonks quickly stood up and brushed herself off as Remus used his wand to bring her chair upright. She blushed and gave him a small,

"Thank you." Before sitting down again. Sirius, meanwhile, was roaring with laughter, so badly he nearly tipped his own chair over. James had to bite his knuckles to stop himself from laughing out loud, as loudly as Sirius. Lily covered her laugh as she giggled silently. This Tonks girl reminded her of her old roommate, Mary McDonald, always tripping and getting herself into trouble with that stupid trick stair! Tonks flushed and glared at Sirius,

"Shut up, Sirius!" Sirius kept laughing and finally took a few deep breaths before looking at Tonks and grinning,

"Sorry, little cousin, I can't—I can't—Ha-ha…ha-ha-ha…" James blinked; this Tonks girl was Sirius's cousin? Most of his family was either dead or in Azkaban. He did remember that one of his cousins married a Muggle-born named Ted Tonks, he remembered meeting this way ward cousin that Sirius admired during his first year. He could see the family resemblance…

Dumbledore shot Sirius a look that silenced him,

"It was something that I had in place for many years, I thought it would never work again, but it did, it reacted that night."

"So, what did it tell you?" asked Arthur Weasley as he covered his wife's hand with his own.

"It told me that there were two intruders in a place where no one should have been unless they had evil intentions," said Dumbledore slowly, his eyes landing on each and every person in the room. Here it comes…

"Where?" asked Moody, "Where did you put this thing?" Dumbledore sat up straight and said calmly,

"At Godric's Hollow, in the ruins of Lily and James Potter's former home." Gasps tore through the room, Sirius looked ready to knock over his chair; Remus went pale and even looked green. Molly whispered something about Harry. The voices grew louder and louder. How could someone enter that home? Only a few people had the right to do that! Order members and Harry! Harry had never even seen the place!

Dumbledore held up his hand and slowly everyone calmed down and turned to face their leader.

"Nothing was taken or destroyed, I assure you. I immediately investigated, thinking Death Eaters had entered the home under Voldemort's orders." James could see Remus and Sirius shaking by now, especially Sirius. He remembered Dumbledore telling him he was the second person after Hagrid to enter the wreck that had been their home. How he must have screamed, cursed and cried, seen their dead bodies…James shook the thoughts away.

"What did you find? Death Eaters?" asked Sirius, James could see the veins in his neck popping out with anger, his teeth bared like the large dog he turned into. James could see that the information that someone snuck inside the house where his best friends died was eating at him. Remus was pale and sullen as he looked at Dumbledore. The room was tense, who had dared to disturb that sacred place?

"No," said Dumbledore coolly, "I did not find any Death Eaters in the house." Moody leaned forward, a deadly look on his face

"Well, who was in the damn house?" growled Moody. All eyes were on Dumbledore yet his eyes flickered to the doorway.

"I found Lily and James Potter in the house—alive." Silence permeated the room for a few mere seconds before the tension took over. Sirius slowly rose from his chair to glare at the old man, his face white with rage. Even Severus had turned deadly pale and was flushed with anger.

"What did you say?" asked Sirius in a deadly growl. How could he say this? Lily and James were dead he saw their bodies! No one could bring back the dead! No one. Not even Merlin! How dare he…how dare he…Dumbledore's ice blue eyes met Sirius's and the Animagus stopped breathing. The cold look in Dumbledore's eyes told the truth, he was not lying.

"Lily and James Potter are alive, and they are in this house."


	9. Chapter 9

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter 9: The Order and Old Friends**

Silence permeated the room as all eyes looked at the calm, collected look on Dumbledore's face. The headmaster leaned back into his chair as James looked at Lily, his eyebrows raised. Was Dumbledore crazy to introduce them so quickly? There was muttering and raised voices coming from the room. It soon escalated into shouting and swearing at Dumbledore. Dumbledore just sat there, taking it all in with a smile on his face. He'd let them cool their tempers before he brought Lily and James inside.

"Maybe we should go in," said Lily to James, pulling him towards the door. James put a finger to his lips and shook his head.

"Dumbledore will tell us when to go in," he said quietly, brushing a strand of hair out of Lily's face. Soon the angry voices died away, but the tension in the room was so tight, one could cut it with a knife and unleash it. Dumbledore stood up, gesturing to his fellow members.

"I understand your anger and disbelief. But what I say is true. I will leave it to all of you to judge." Dumbledore pushed his chair in and removed his wand from his pocket. He wasn't sure who would strike first, Sirius or Severus; he could tell from their eyes that their emotions about this ran deep. Remus might react too, but he had always been the one to question first, attack later.

"Lily, James," said Dumbledore smoothly, turning to face the doorway Lily and James hid behind. James looked at Lily; he could see a number of emotions darting across her eyes. Fear, apprehension, hope, joy, James was sure every emotion he saw, he felt. A part of him was not ready to enter that room, another part of him was. He was at war with himself.

"Well where are they?" spat Sirius, he was getting more and more agitated by the minute. James grinned you could not keep Sirius waiting for anything, not even this. With a trembling hand James took his wife's hand and stepped towards the room. Lily pulled back on his arm and the instant he turned to face her, she hugged him. James pulled her closer, they had each other, they had Harry, and they had hope—that was all that mattered. Not what happened in this room. Gripping Lily's hand tightly, he walked into the room.

The tension in the room was tight, at any moment it could break. Gasps echoed around the room. Everyone's eyes were on them. James surveyed the room now that he had a clear view. There were people James recognized from the Order during the First War and those he did not recognize. As he turned he saw Sirius at the head of the table, his hard grey eyes resting on Lily and James's forms. Sirius slowly moved around the table, his eyes growing darker and darker with rage. James's eyes darted to his best friend's wand hand it was twitching. James pulled Lily just behind him. Remus reached out and grasped Sirius's shoulder.

"What—the—hell, Dumbledore?" asked Sirius in a low voice, rage trembling in the undertones of his voice. James saw Remus rise to his feet as well, his eyes darting between Lily, James and his friend. Lily out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. From the shadows came Severus. Lily gasped, what on earth was he doing here? He was a Death Eater…was he?

Instinctively she reached for her wand, yet Dumbledore placed his hand over hers. His eyes reflected the feeling that Severus was here for a reason, that he trusted him. Yet, Lily was not sure if she could trust him. Dumbledore stood beside Lily and James; Lily noticed that his wand was hidden just under his sleeve, just in case someone attacked the couple.

"Well," said Kingsley, his deep voice trying to remain calm, "Are they going to show us their faces or not?" Dumbledore nodded to Lily and James. James sighed as he removed the hood of his cloak and he watched as numerous gasps filled the room. He watched Padfoot's eyes widen with shock and hardened into a cold look. James winced, Sirius looked like he couldn't decide whether to attack James or Dumbledore. Lily pulled off her hood and shook her long red hair out of the hood. She watched out of the corner of her eye Severus gripping a nearby chair to steady himself.

"Merlin…" breathed Molly Weasley, she stood up and walked around the table, until she stood in front of Lily and James. Her eyes searched their faces as if she was looking for something. Slowly Lily saw the light of hope enter her eyes, whatever she was looking for she found it.

"You are them…Arthur look—" she hesitantly reached out and brushed her fingers over James's hair then her eyes flickered to Lily's eyes, "He looks exactly like Harry, the same face, build and good Lord! That hair! And she—she has his eyes—" Arthur moved forward and pulled his wife back. But not before giving Lily and James a quick up and down.

"How can you be certain that they are them Molly?" asked Tonks as she leaned forward in her chair. Molly turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Simple, ask them any question that Lily and James would know," said Dumbledore simply, "If they answer correctly, then that means they are who they say they are. But remember, it must be a question that is personal, not known to the world." Dumbledore then settled back into his chair, satisfied that no one would attack Lily and James.

"Lily, dear," said Molly softly, she quickly looked back at her husband who urged her forward, "What did you send to me after that only time you visited my house?" Lily gave a small smile. That cold late September day had changed everything for Lily. That day at Molly's house was the day she finally convinced herself she wanted to have a child.

_James__pulled__Lily__up__the__hill;__they__were__both__exhausted__from__the__battle__they__had__just__retreated__from.__It__had__been__a__victory__for__the__Order,__but__James__was__worried,__he__wondered__if__his__friends__were__all__right.__He__had__seen__them__dart__away__from__the__fray__when__the__order__to__retreat__was__called,__but__Moony__had__been__injured.__Sirius__had__to__carry__him__away__from__the__battle._

_ "I'm sure Remus is all right, Jimmy," said Lily softly, gripping her husband's hand tightly. She saw the pain in her husband's face; he was so loyal to his friends. James looked at her and gave her a grin._

_ "We should see Arthur's house just over the hill," he said, wincing slightly from a large gash on his cheek. Lily and James came away with injuries, but James was worse off than Lily, because he protected her. Lily ran just up the hill and found herself staring at an odd sight._

_ In all her years living in the wizarding world, she had never seen something like this! Arthur and Molly Weasley's house was called, The Burrow, though it didn't look like a burrow at all. To Lily it looked like a mix between a very odd apartment house and a tree house! The main structure looked well built and stable, but the layers upon layers of mini houses looked unstable. _

_ "What the…?" asked Lily, James came up over the hill. Upon seeing the house, James began to laugh. Being out of breath, he had to lean over, gripping his knees and he howled with laughter._

_ "Merlin! Arthur! That—that is—awesome!" Lily grinned at her husband as he regained his breath. James stood up and ran his fingers through his hair as he grinned up at the odd looking house. "Well, that's Arthur Weasley for you!" _

_ The wind became a wild torrent as James turned around, dark clouds were getting closer and he could smell rain coming. James saw out of the corner of his eye that Lily was shivering. James wrapped an arm around his wife and nodded towards the house. The wind was becoming more and more violent with each step. _

_When they finally made it to the porch, James wrapped on the door hard, the movement and noise one could hear inside the house instantly stopped. James heard someone approach the door and heard a female voice say,_

"_Who is it? State your name and purpose!" James cleared his throat and said loudly over the howling wind,_

"_It is I, James Harold Charles Potter, known as Prongs, a Marauder and Order member. Here with my wife, Lily Marie Evans-Potter, Order member!" There was a pause before the voice again asked, _

"_For Mr. and Mrs. Potter—what is your Patronus?" James blinked before he gave Lily an odd look, how on earth was that a question? Dumbledore has gone mad!_

"_A stag!" shouted James over the wind._

"_A doe!" shouted Lily within seconds of her husband's response. The couple then heard the door unclick numerous locks before a warm light came through an open crack in the door. Lily could see someone poking their head just enough around the door, a woman with bright red hair, her wand aimed at them._

"_Hello, Molly, I assume?" said James, Molly surveyed them and gestured for them to come inside. She quickly looked around before closing the door and with a swipe of her wand, the seven odd looking locks on the door closed._

"_I am sorry for all that," said Molly with a sigh as she turned to her guests, "Can't be too careful. Arthur said you were coming but he gave me those questions to ask you before I let you in." Lily and James nodded, James was quite surprised as he watched Molly Weasley move about the kitchen. Arthur was a tall thin man with curly red hair and numerous freckles. He was inquisitive about all things Muggle and was always silly and up for a good laugh. James liked him a lot. Well if the saying opposites attract was true, Molly and Arthur Weasley fit the bill. Molly was short, a bit plump with bright brown eyes and her hair was a shade lighter than her husband's bright red hair. _

"_It's no problem…er…Molly," said Lily as she rubbed her cold hands together. _

"_Come in, come in! I am just making supper, I hope you will stay for awhile, that storm looks nasty. Pour yourselves a cup of tea!" James took Lily's coat from her and hung it up on a nearby coat rack next to his._

_Lily poured herself a cup of tea and drank deeply savoring the warmth. After a few moments Lily turned to look at James and gasped. He had sat down beside her and look awful tired, yet that was not what scared her the most. His injuries were much more severe than she had thought. In the bright light of the kitchen she could see deep cuts, numerous bruises and a large slash across her husband's back that looked like it was some form of dark curse. _

"_What is it, Lily dear?" asked Molly, the instant the matron turned she gasped as well, "Dear Merlin! Are you alright?" James was pulled from his trance and blinked looking between his wife and Molly._

"_Yeah, I feel fine." Lily stood up, her cheeks flushed between fear and anger. _

"_You are not alright James Harold Charles Potter!" James tried to object but twisted his back the wrong way and he hissed with pain, "See? Sit still, I'll be back with medical supplies. Where do you keep them Molly?" Molly gave a soft smile as she pointed towards the living room. _

"_In the living room in the large case on the second shelf. With three boys to raise one always keeps it near the action." Lily smiled and went out into the living room. To her surprise, playing on the living room floor with miniature models of Quidditch players sat three boys; all redheaded and freckled just like their parents. The instant the boys saw her, they froze. The youngest, curly haired like his father, nervously called out,_

"_Mummy! Whose this lady?" Molly appeared in the kitchen doorway with a gentle smile on her face._

"_This is Mrs. Potter, she is a friend of your daddy, she's here on business with her husband Mr. Potter, say hello, boys." The boys all shyly said hello to Lily as she summoned the medical box to her. The eldest looked at the medical box then at Lily._

"_Is someone hurt?" Lily knelt down beside the boys; they all nervously scooted away from her._

"_My husband, we've been fighting some bad people," said Lily, the eldest boy blinked then frowned._

"_Like the evil people daddy fights?" Lily bit her lip before looking at Molly. Molly walked into the room and patted her eldest son on the head._

"_Now, Bill, no more talk about daddy's work. Go back to playing with Charlie and Percy." Lily smiled at the boys as she reentered the kitchen and ordered James to strip his jumper and shirt. _

"_I'm sorry, Molly." Molly waved a hand as she made numerous potatoes peel themselves before dropping into a large pot of boiling water._

"_It's alright, Lily, the boys know Arthur is doing something for the greater good against evil." Lily dipped her wand in a salve and began applying it to James's wounds. _

"_Yeow! Lils! That's cold." Lily shushed him with a kiss on his head._

"_Poor baby…" James groaned at his wife as she continued to put the salve on his wounds, making him wince with each sting. In order to take his mind off the pain, James's eyes wandered to the three children playing. _

"_How many kids do you have Molly?" asked James, Lily noticed a spark in her husband's eyes, longing. She knew he wanted to have children, but to bring up a child during war time, especially with her status as a 'Mudblood' and James's status as a 'Blood traitor' the child would be in danger. Not to mention James and Lily were full time Order members. _

"_Five, for now." James's eyebrows shot up, as he stared at Molly. Five, but where was the other two?_

"_Other than those three out there, Arthur and I have two, two year old twins, Fred and George. They are upstairs taking a nap," James's eyebrows rose and he looked towards the upper floors of the house, "—But I am pregnant again." Molly smiled, her eyes glittered, her cheeks flushed with pride. Lily gasped and clapped her hands together; she stood up and hugged Molly, gently._

"_Congratulations!" Molly blushed; she then began to stir the soup with her wand. Lily sat back down to finish healing James's wounds._

"_Thank you, I just found out last week. Arthur was quite surprised seeing as we have five already!" said Molly as she swished her wand, the dishware and silverware flew from the cabinet and set the table. _

"_So which one is which? How can you tell with all that red hair?" pried James with a smirk as he put his bloodied shirt back on. Lily poked James's injured arm in order to quiet him James winced. Molly smiled at the couple; she had been asked that question quite a lot._

"_It's alright, Lily dear. I've been asked that question many a time," James then shot Lily a look. "The one in blue is Bill, the one in white is Charlie and the littlest is Percy." Molly began to spoon out the food as she looked over her shoulder,_

"_Do you two want any children?" Lily blushed, that was quite a personal question._

"_Umm…well…"Lily looked to James who was blindsided by the question he then looked at the matron then at his wife._

"_Um, Lily and I talked about it, but this August we celebrated our first wedding anniversary," Molly beamed, as she set put the plates. Lily jumped up and began to help Molly, she grinned at Lily in thanks._

"_Congratulations." said Molly simply. _

"_But to bring up a child at our age, and during a war…" Lily looked down at the plates she was carrying as James's words drifted off. _

"_I see," said Molly simply. There was no more discussion on the topic. Molly explained to her worried children as they sat down to the table that Arthur had to work late. Dinner was far from quiet, the once shy Weasley children asked Lily and James tons of questions. The Potters were more than happy to answer those questions. _

_After dinner, Lily helped Molly with the dishes and James played with the boys. It warmed Lily's heart to see James so at home with Molly's children. When the twins began to cry upstairs, Lily helped Molly give the twins their nightly bottle. Lily held George. To feel the warm weight in her arms made her long for the first time, for a child of her own. When the storm cleared up, Lily and James did not want to go home, but they left the happy family feeling warm and content. _

_A few days later Lily and James sat down and talked about having a child for real. After a few weeks of on and off again talking, they agreed. That October, they started trying for a baby. In the second week of November, Lily found out she was several days pregnant. Lily had sent a letter to Molly not long after she found out she was pregnant with Harry, telling her that it was that time with her children that made her want a baby of her own…_

"Lily?" Molly's voice was calling her back from her memories on that cold, windy night. Lily blinked, she found everyone staring at her, "Well?" Lily smiled.

"Well…on that day it was after an Order battle. James and I stayed at your house. James played with your children and I helped you with the twins. After I found out I was pregnant with Harry I sent you a letter saying that after being around your children made me realize I wanted a child of my own…"

After James and Lily had been married for at least a year, James brought up the idea of having a baby. But the couple both swashed the idea entirely within a matter of minutes. James at times was away from the house for days on Order missions and Lily was a very active member of the Order. For her to become pregnant would endanger her life and the life of the child she carried. Besides, who would want to bring up a child during a war? Not them.

James had been very surprised when a week after the visit to the Burrow that one foggy morning, Lily suggested that she wanted a baby. At first James thought she was joking, but upon seeing the serious look on her face and the warmth and longing in her green eyes did they discuss the matter. Not long after that talk, they tried for a baby and nine months later…Harry was born.

"What?" asked Lily when she realized that James was still staring at her. He then blinked, grinned and pulled her into a one armed hug. Lily returned the embrace with a smile, Severus stiffened in the corner.

"I never realized that was the whole reason behind…" James only left it there, as he pressed a kiss into her hair. A part of him then wanted to hug Molly Weasley and her children for giving Lily the inspiration, courage and longing to have a child, Harry.

Despite that James agreed initially that having a baby was a bad idea, he really wanted a child! Desperately, he wanted to rekindle the loving, close relationship he had had with his parents with Lily and their child. He didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, a girl to spoil to death and keep a close eye on when she reached her teenage years. He imagined a girl like Lily, smart, talented, a fierce temper with a tomboyish love for Quidditch. A boy for him to teach everything to, that he'd be loyal and smart like himself, but a softy like Lily whom all the girls would fall for. James sighed internally, he had no clue what Harry was like, hell, he had seen him only once, from a distance…

"So," said Dumbledore, placing down a cup of tea he had made for himself, "What is your assessment, Molly?" Molly gave a smile that lit up her eyes and smiled.

"That is what I remember, I believe this is Lily and James Potter," Arthur put an arm around her, beaming at his wife, "I don't know how or why, but it is good to see you, James, Lily." James and Lily nodded towards Molly, feeling grateful that she had the courage to speak up first.

James's eyes flickered back towards Sirius and Remus. Both were standing back, in a defensive position. Remus had relaxed, but only just. Sirius on the other had was still a ball of anger and tension. James raised an eyebrow at his old friend; he'd better ask his question before he exploded. But that was not to be, for Moody then loudly stood up.

Moody's face was still the same when James last saw it, heavily scarred, one natural eye, one magical eye that still scared the hell out of him. Moody surveyed James up and down, he looked like Potter alright. Moody and James's father had worked together for years, in fact had been in the same Auror class. Moody scared the hell out of James as a child when he came over the Potters' house for private conversations with Harold.

"Harold's nose, cheek bones, stature and Merlin, his messy hair. It's a trait that never dies in Potter men," James snorted at the comment, it was true. For several generations Potter men had messy, stuck up hair that no magic could fix. Merlin, James could see his grandsons possessing such hair! Moody moved around the table until he stood in front of James. James's grip tightened around Lily; she elbowed him.

"Moody is not going to bite you, James," she said, her eyes flashing with amusement. James swallowed.

"You have no idea," he said under his breath. Moody's magical eye whirled in it's socket making James feel sick. Tonks rolled her eyes as she poked her mentor in the back.

"Knock it off, Mad-Eye. You're scaring him and that stupid eye, ech!" Moody grinned as he looked back at the violet-haired witch.

"That's the point Tonks. Little James was always scared of me. Let's see…Emma's eyes, ears and that twitch in the right hand when angry or upset—all Emma." James's hand was twitching, yep he was upset all right. Moody then thought for a moment about what he was going to ask James, they had many memories between the two of them but then he had it. An evil grin spread across his face as he looked at James's still scared face.

"What did you do, when we first met?" James suddenly blushed, the heat rising up his neck, to his face and his ears. Lily's eyebrows rose, James had not blushed so much since when he brought her home for Christmas during their sixth year, when Lily's family had Vernon's family over for Christmas after he proposed—man that was a Christmas—his mother went nuts over meeting the girl James had been chasing after since the end of fourth year. The other time was when James was trying to propose, that had been a funny mess.

"This will be good," said Lily under her breath. James backed away from Moody as he ran his fingers through his hair. Lily grinned, when James was nervous he ran his fingers through his hair like mad—this must be a good memory. James swallowed then took a deep breath,

"Well…"

_James's memory drifted back to when he was six years old…_

_The warm summer breeze came through an open window of the front sitting room of the Potter's mansion. James sat by the windowsill, his eyes drooping with sleep. James's hair was combed back radically and was in a pair of his good Sunday clothes. His parents were hosting a luncheon for a large group of their friends. _

_James sighed as he jumped down from the windowsill and walked into the kitchen. His mother was moving around the kitchen passing food and dishes to the house elves to place on the buffet. She wore a lacey apron over her good dress robes. When she saw James at the doorway, she gave him a small smile and said,_

"_Jimmy, dear, go upstairs and check on your father, please." James blinked before he slipped his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. James gave his mother a nod, turned around and went back into the living room. He ran up the staircase and down the hall to his parents' bedroom._

"_Dad! Dad!" cried James; his father poked his head around the door as he adjusted his tie. _

"_Tell your mum, I'm coming James. Go back to your station!" James rolled his eyes as he jumped down two stairs at a time; he was the doorman today. Oh goodie. Only a minute later did the doorbell ring._

_James opened the door; the first guests came in, Mr. and Mrs. Robertson, their neighbors just down the street. They smiled warmly at James as he greeted them. Mr. Robertson shook his dad's hand with Mrs. Robertson and his mother kissed each other's cheeks. Over the next half an hour James greeted his parents' guests and helped put the food the guests brought onto the buffet table. _

_Soon the house was swarming with people, the amount of chatter was a buzz to James's ears as he was getting pretty bored and wished he could be excused to his room with Flo to go play games. Suddenly the doorbell rang one more time, James took a look at the clock, it was five thirty, and surely everyone should be here already. His father shot him a look and James rolled his eyes as he went to the door._

_When James opened the door, his pallor dropped when he saw the guest at the door. He was large, tall man with numerous scares covering his face and hands. He still had his nose and his natural eyes, but he gave James an evil looking grin before saying,_

"_You must be James, your father as told me quite a lot about you." The six year old, stared at this scary man for several seconds without inviting him in, his father came forward and said,_

"_Who is it James?" The terrified James ran to his father, ducking behind him, his tiny hands clamped his trousers in a death grip. "James—what?" Then Harold Potter looked up and grinned,_

"_Ah, Alastor, you made it!" Harold walked forward, dragging his terrified son along with him to shake Moody's hand. Harold closed and locked the door with a swish of his wand as he let Moody pass him._

"_Glad to have made it. I haven't see you and Emma in a long time." Moody then looked down at James, the six year old was pale and shaking as he tightened his grip on his father's trousers. Moody knelt down; James gave out a terrified squeak. Harold smiled._

"_So this is James, huh? He looks like you Harold." Harold placed a hand on his son's trembling head._

"_James, this is Alastor Moody, he is an old friend of your mother and I. Say hello." James just continued to stare at Moody, his hazel eyes wide with fear. Moody grinned, making the scars look even more terrifying on his face._

"_It's alright, Harold, he's just a kid," said Moody as he reached forward to pat James's head. The instant Moody's hand touched James's head, the six year old began to cry. The guests turned to see what had frightened the child and many smiled. _

_Moody was a terrifying man, he became an Auror as soon as he came of age and received numerous scars and wounds as a result of his years fighting dark wizards. Though at many times he could be scary and intimidating as many of his young Auror recruits quickly found out, the man was harmless to his friends and co-workers. Moody was a good man, many of the guests knew it was just his demeanor and scarred face that scared little James. _

_Emma turned as soon as the crying started, James ran to his mother who gave him a soft smile. She scooped up her terrified son and held him close as he sobbed into her shoulder._

"_Shhh…it's alright Jimmy. He's one of mummy and daddy's friends, he won't hurt you." James replied in a muffled, broken voice as he cried out,_

"_He's—he's—scary—I—I don't—l-like—him!" Emma gave James a tight hug before giving Moody an apologetic look. Moody only waved at her, he was just a kid. After giving her son a glass of Pumpkin Juice and some soothing words, James calmed down. Once James finally calmed down, Emma had his favorite house elf, Flo take him upstairs, his duty complete. _

"_Sorry, Alastor," said Emma as she handed Moody a glass of wine Moody only shook his head. _

"_It's alright, Emma, he's just a kid."_

James finished with a sigh as he looked up at Moody. Many people in the room were smiling; Lily had a hand over her mouth as she tried to keep in her laughter. Moody then gave a nasty grin, and then thumped James hard on the back. Moody let out a grumbling laugh as he looked at James with a wide grin. When Moody's laugh broke the silence, practically everyone began to laugh, but for James and Sirius.

James was red in the face from embarrassment as he looked down at his shoes. Lily laughed hard; she wasn't even sure how long it had been since she laughed this hard. Dumbledore smiled at James, Moody was sure frightening to a child. Sirius's lips twitched but he did not laugh or smile. From the darkness, Snape grinned Potter was scared of Moody? He never knew that stupid Gryffindor could be scared of anything!

"Yep, that's you, Jimmy old boy!" James scowled at Moody as he fixed his glasses. Moody turned to look at Sirius who was still looking livid. His eyes darting between James then back at Moody. He tensed tightly he still was not convinced. Sirius bit his lip then looked back at Remus whose eyes were lighter than before. Remus was starting to believe, but Sirius was still not convinced.

"I see you are still not convinced, Sirius," said Dumbledore coolly, his blue eyes sparkling with light amusement at Sirius's continuing disbelief. Sirius's muscles tightened in response, "Then ask James a question that only he would know." Sirius's grey eyes went darker as a deep flush filled his face.

"Change into Prongs, if you know what that means!" spat Sirius who was held back by Remus. James then looked to Remus, who in turn, nodded. James sighed; it had been a long time since he had last assumed the form of Prongs. It wasn't that he couldn't do it, he could, it came naturally to him as breathing. It was just…their Animagi forms were a Marauder secret; it took James a long time to convince the others to show Lily! Now here was Sirius demanding they show their secret. Though how much of a secret it was now, he did not know.

"Very well," said James coolly, "As you wish." James then took off his cloak and threw it onto a nearby chair. He then handed Lily his wand, he no longer needed it to transform has he had when he was younger.

James gave his wife a look as he filled his body with magic then in his mind said the words to transform into his Animagi form. Lily watched with wonder as her husband took a deep breath before James closed his eyes and within mere seconds a stag, not a man was standing next to her. Lily had seen James in his Animagi form before, but never had seen him transform. The stag was large and tall, his coat was black, the same shade as his hair. Large antlers graced his head, but the stag turned to look at Lily, she then giggled. The same mischievous hazel eyes stared out at her; grey markings around his eyes took shape of his glasses.

Lily petted James's head as he looked at her with an annoyed look that said, 'I'm a stag, not a dog.' Yet she found that perfect spot just behind his left ear and if he were a cat he would have purred. James watched Sirius and Remus as Lily scratched his ear. Remus and Sirius were staring at him with shocked dumb looks on their faces. James couldn't help but give an odd grin. With a slight pop, James became himself again. Lily was still scratching behind his ear when she realized under her fingers was skin, not fur.

"Jimmy, change back, I was having fun." James shot his wife a cocky grin to which she then playfully hit his arm. He finally turned back to his two best friends. He watched numerous emotions and thoughts cycle through both their minds. Fear and anger quickly faded away to shock and surprise. Then grief, regret and joy all at once. Those emotions radiated from Sirius's eyes the strongest. He took a step towards them, cautious, as he could not believe what he just saw.

"P-Prongs, is that you?" James gave Sirius a soft smile as he saw the tears bubbling to the surface in his best friend's eyes. James nodded and smiled wider.

"Yes, Padfoot, it's me…and Lily." Before James could say anything else he was swept up into a tight hug by Sirius who proceeded to sob into James's shoulder.

"S-Sirius? What?" Sirius kept saying something but it was muffled by James's shoulder. Sirius lifted his head and looked at James, he looked just like he had seen him last.

"What—how?" Sirius wiped the tears away from his eyes. James nor Lily had aged a day. They still looked twenty-one; the age they died. "How did you—you died—Prongs, I saw you—I saw you—dead!" Sirius gripped James's collar tightly. Sirius closed his eyes tightly; he could remember that cold, windy night. The ruins of the house, screaming Lily and James's names as he entered the house and…and…

"Padfoot…" said James quietly, Dumbledore had told him that Sirius had seen their dead bodies, but it still affected him, after all these years, "We—we did die that night but, somehow, some reason—we're back!" He looked over at Dumbledore who cleared his throat.

"How Lily and James were revived, I am not sure. But there must be some reason why they are back." Remus put a hand on Sirius's shoulder,

"I don't know how or why, Padfoot. But Prongs and Lily are back. Let's not dwell on the past—let's think of the present!" Sirius looked between Remus and James, he shook his head. Yet, despite the joy and happiness that for Merlin knows what reason Lily and James were back. He had still sent them to their deaths!

"I know, Moony, but—" James smirked and waved a hand in front of Sirius's face.

"Enough, Padfoot. Lily and I are just glad to see you, right Lils?" Lily nodded as she gave Sirius an awkward hug, Snape gave an angry look, Dumbledore shot him a look. Sirius stiffened under Lily's hug, Lily stepped back and took James's hand. Sirius began to shake with anger, hate and guilt. How can they be so happy to see him? He gave them to the enemy. Unknowingly, but he handed Lily and James to their deaths. The fourteen years of guilt that was built inside him came bursting out. He gripped James's collar tighter and began to shake him lightly.

"How can you be happy to see me? I killed you! I KILLED YOU!" Tears filled James's eyes, how could Sirius think that? It was his fault that Sirius spent twelve years of his life in Azkaban, leaving his son with Lily's bitch of a sister! James hugged Sirius who was sobbing and trying to shake James off.

"Shhh…calm down Sirius," said Lily as she stepped forward, rubbing circles into her friend's back. "You are not to blame, Peter is." Sirius shook his head as he looked at Lily, agony on his face.

"I put you right into Voldemort's hands." Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She wiped the tears off his face, she understood what he was trying to say, but he had no idea that Peter would betray them. No one did.

"We never thought Peter would betray us, Sirius. You said so yourself!" she said gently as she helped James pry his hands off his shirt.

"But—I—I should have known—Harry—James—You—You trusted me! I f—failed you!" sobbed Sirius, Lily and James placed Sirius in a chair as his head fell into his hands.

"Padfoot, we are not angry at you. You tried to protect us as best as you could," said James softly trying to comfort his friend.

"See Sirius?" said Remus with a sad smile, "I told you that Lily and James would not blame you. I don't blame you, now that I know the truth." James winced as he looked at Remus.

They all had been so confused at the time; they knew there was a spy in the Order because confidential information was leaked to the Death Eaters, yet no one knew who it was. James knew he could trust a few select members of the Order completely. The Marauders, were one of the few people he trusted without question. They had been so close and been through so much, he knew nothing could separate them. How wrong he was…

"But I…" James pulled back his hand and slapped Sirius. Sirius stared at James as he touched the red spot where James's hand collided with his face. James glared down at Sirius he had enough. The only person that was to blame was Peter. The past was in the past!

"Enough, we need to move on! The past is gone!" Sirius stared at James until his words sunk in. Sirius stood up and hugged James again but this time he was laughing.

"It's good to have you back! Both of you!"

As the people crowded around the couple numerous voices talked over one another as they spoke to Lily and James. Hugs, hand shakes and pats on the back seemed to come from everywhere. Hopefully, this time around, Lily and James would stay for good. This time around, Voldemort would go down for good. This time, Harry would have his proper family….


	10. Chapter 10

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter 10: Severus and James**

As the crowds surrounded Lily and James, Lily felt a hand grasp her wrist. The long cold fingers she recognized, it was Severus. She turned to see his black eyes boring into her. She flushed, it had been a long time since she had seen him last. She tried to pull her hand away but he jerked his head towards the dark corner he previously occupied. Lily wanted to tell James where she was going but thought against it. Despite what James said about wishing that he'd been nicer to Severus when they were younger, there was still bad blood between them; that much she knew. Especially if not much had changed in Severus's mind in fourteen years…

Lily nodded to Severus, that she'd follow him, yet she again tried to slip her hand away from him. But Severus clenched down on her wrist and pulled her to the dark corner. Lily frowned; she did not like the desperate grasp Severus had on her wrist. Before she could ask him to kindly let her go, they had reached the dark corner. Severus's dark eyes glittered in the dark as he surveyed Lily's form.

Lily held her head high as a shiver went down her spine. Severus looked like he was x-raying her. He always had an intense gaze, Lily flushed. James turned to see Lily talking to Snape, numerous emotions and questions ran through his head. What on earth was Snape was doing here at the Order? During the First War, Snape was a Death Eater, had been a Death Eater, so…what was he doing here? James felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Dumbledore.

"Alright, James?" James nodded towards Lily and Snape, his eyebrow raised in the obvious question. Dumbledore gestured towards the hallway. The Order was now relaxed and at ease, Molly laid out food and drink, laughter was heard from the room. James smiled softly; it probably had been years since genuine laughter was heard in this house. Once in the hallway, Dumbledore turned to look at James.

"Well?" he asked, James ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't worried about Lily being with Snape, he trusted Lily. It was Snape he was a little worried about. Ever since they were in school James knew that Snape did not look at Lily just as a friend, but as a potential girlfriend. Yup, Snape had been in love with Lily, yet Lily never noticed. She only saw Snape as a friend. When Snape began to turn towards Voldemort's forces, James relaxed when she dropped him like a stone. Yet he felt uneasy, after fourteen years, was Snape still in love with Lily?

"Why is Snape here? Isn't he a Death Eater or…?" Dumbledore smiled, he wondered when James would bring Severus up. He knew that there had been animosity between the two as young students. Dumbledore knew that Severus still hated James and had transferred that hate to Harry, much to his dismay.

"Severus is on our side now. Years ago he turned to our side and he is spying on Voldemort for us." James raised an eyebrow; Snape had turned his coat years ago? A million thoughts raced through his head, why after so many years of using the Dark Arts and wanting to be a Death Eater would he suddenly change sides? Dumbledore could see James's questions through his eyes.

"I am afraid why he did so, only he and I know. I'm sure he won't explain it to you or Lily, but I ask you to trust him, James. Trust him. I know that is hard for you since you had your…differences in school." James turned away and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. Trust Snape? Could he? Despite his head screaming that Snape could not be trusted, James knew he had to try and trust a man he once hated.

"I'll try, Dumbledore. I'll try. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf for the sake of the future. I know I was an ass as a kid so…I'm going to try." Dumbledore smiled and patted James's shoulder. He knew that James was being honest; he could see it in his eyes. It would be hard for him but he knew James would be focused on keeping his family safe than worrying about an old rival from his school days. With a sigh, James looked back to the room, the light poured into the dark hallway.

"Good, James, good." said Dumbledore, he brushed passed the young man and headed back into the room, leaving James alone with his thoughts. James leaned against the wall, running his hand through his hair. How was he going to get Snape alone to talk to him? Maybe he'd have Lily help him. Merlin, what was he going to say? What would Lily have to say about all this?

Lily leaned against the dark wall, waiting for Severus to question her. He looked older than his thirty-five years; he looked darker, angrier and more reserved than he had when she had last seen him at graduation. That was the last time she truly talked to him. By then she was ready and willing to forgive Severus for what he had said to her during their fifth year, but their friendship was destroyed. Lily blinked when Severus finally spoke,

"What was one of the tricks you loved to pull on your sister when you were little?" asked Severus softly, he was still reserved that the woman standing before him truly was Lily despite what the others had already said and confirmed. But if it truly was her…She looked like she had not aged a day since she died; she was still as youthful and beautiful as he remembered her. Lily smiled softly at the memory.

"Tuney hated it when I would jump of the swing and use my magic to slow myself down so that I looked like I was flying…She really hated when I used my magic to make the petals of flowers open and close like something out of _Alice__in__Wonderland_." She watched the mask fade as light filled his eyes and he gave her a small smile.

"It is you," he whispered; with a trembling, cold hand reached up to brush her warm cheek. To Severus the world was no longer as dark as it had been, it brightened and shined. She was here, alive, here to stay. He wanted nothing to take her into his arms and press kisses into her soft hair.

"Why are you here?" her eyes were calm and reserved as she waited for him to answer. Yet by the reserved way she watched him, she did not trust him. That knowledge alone crushed him, it only doubled when Potter reentered the room and her eyes turned towards him.

"Jimmy?" she called, Potter looked up. Severus tensed she was walking away from him—again! "Are you okay?" James seemed a little nervous and tense; she had seen him walk out with Dumbledore. She looped her arms around James's waist. Had something happened? James read her eyes and shook his head. He gently removed Lily's arms from around his waist. He could see a dark look in Snape's eyes when Lily embraced him. James knew he did not need to piss Snape off by being intimate with his wife in front of him. He needed to be calm…cool…and direct…

"There is something I need to do, Lils." Lily blinked when he walked around her and walked towards Snape. Lily instantly froze, her hand diving into her jeans pocket. She felt two wands there; James was unarmed! What on earth was he doing approaching Severus without a wand? She looked towards Sirius and Remus who were deep in conversation with Dumbledore…

"Snape, may I have a word?" said James coolly. Lily turned her head sharply. James gave her a small smile; his hands were in his pockets. Lily stepped forward just behind her husband. James's posture was tense, but his entire face was serious. Severus blinked, surprised at Potter's request. His face instantly hardened back into a look of utter loathing. Why should he listen to Potter after everything he did to him during their school days? After everything he stole from him?

"It will only be for a few minutes then you can go back to hating me," said James with a shrug. Lily looked between James and Severus; she could see her former best friend struggling to accept the request and trying not curse him within an inch of his life. What on earth was James doing? Lily thought Severus hates him!

Why?

Then she remembered one of James's questions when he was under Veritaserum. A soft smile filled her face. Maybe James was going to make amends with Severus. Severus glared at James and spat out,

"Fine, Potter!" James nodded politely as he turned to his wife.

"Lily, could you come too?" asked James, Lily smiled as she nodded, taking James's hand. Severus's gaze fell to their linked hands. His eyes darkened as he looked at Lily. She raised her head and flushed, she didn't care any more that Severus saw her hold James's hand. He needed to move past the events of fourteen years ago. James then led the group out the door as Sirius stared in dumb shock as he watched them leave with Dumbledore smiling.

"The study across the way is open, James," said Dumbledore pointing the double doors across from the dinning room. James nodded in thanks. Dumbledore grinned as he thought; Hopefully James and Severus would find equal terms between them, hopefully.

James opened the door to the study Dumbledore pointed out to them. James let Lily and Snape enter the room first before he shut the door firmly behind him. He sucked in a deep breath before he turned to face a man he had once considered an enemy, not only in the war, but also in love. James knew this had to be done; he ran his fingers nervously through his hair. Snape glared at him and his nervous action. James straightened his spine. If Snape truly was on their side, apologies and cooperation would be needed so that they could work together.

James turned to face Snape; Lily had sat down on a dusty green couch. His eyes flickered to his wife; Lily smiled at him, encouraging him to go on with his strange actions. She was afraid the moment she saw Severus that James would fight with his former rival. Yet the calm and ease that James emulated as he approached Snape, Lily knew James was not going to hurt her former best friend. Snape was not looking at James at first, his eyes wandered to Lily.

"Snape," said James, Snape looked away from Lily, frowning at Potter, "I have a few things to say, let me say what I must, then you may do as you like." Snape raised an eyebrow, was Potter asking him to listen? Please, with a cherry on top? Snape could see a serious look on Potter's face, it was not threatening. It was a mix of seriousness and sincerity. Sincerity from Potter? Oh, Snape had to see this. Snape crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why should I listen to what you have to say, Potter?" James sighed as he looked up towards the ceiling, begging for the strength to get through this.

"If you are part of the Order now, I know that we might have to work together. The animosity between us is never going to allow us to work together when we need to unless we get it out in the open." Snape's eyes narrowed, if he did work with Potter, no matter what he'd say, he'd always hate him and his son!

"I first would like to apologize for my treatment of you during our school days. I was a foolish, arrogant prat—" Snape snorted as he looked away from James, that wasn't even half of it!

"You were far more than that!" spat Snape, not even looking at James when he said that. He looked towards Lily, hoping she'd back him up. She only frowned at him.

"Please, listen, Severus," she said softly, Severus frowned; for her sake, he'd listen. James sighed and took another deep breath before he continued.

"I know you may not believe anything I say, but I am deeply sorry. I was spoiled and raised to dislike Slytherins, it didn't help that Sirius encouraged me more than once—" Snape rolled his eyes, Black did more than encourage!

"—Black did more than that and you know it!" James raised his hands in submission and acknowledgement.

"I know—What we did was wrong, foolish—We were stupid teenagers who thought we were on top of the world! And I'm sorry for it! We got away with a lot of crap against you." Snape smirked, Potter acknowledge his faults? He must be dreaming.

"Is that all? 'Oh, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you'? You nearly killed me! You, Lupin and Black nearly got away with murder!" James's eyes flashed as he clenched his hands tightly, his knuckles turning white, "Lupin, the bloody werewolf, as the murder weapon! Black as the instigator and you—"

"Severus, enough!" said Lily standing up, Snape turned to face her, her green eyes bore into him as she stood next to her husband, "You know James had nothing to do with that! He saved your life!" Snape flushed, he hated to be reminded that Potter saved his life. Yeah right, more like saving his own skin and his friends.

"He was saving his own skin! And the skins of his friends!" James began to shake with anger as he tried to reel himself in, but Lily did the talking for him.

"You know that is a lie you created to soothe yourself, Severus!" said Lily coolly, glaring at Snape. Snape blushed looking away from Lily's intense green eyes. With that, the matter was settled. James flushed slightly; this next part was embarrassing to say the least.

"One of the main reasons I picked on you was because—I—I also was jealous of you—" Lily reached out and ran her fingertips over the back of James's hand in encouragement. Snape's eyes snapped to the contact between husband and wife, trying to keep the anger building up inside him to a minimum. How could Lily be comforting him? What about him?

"Jealous of me? How?" said Snape, walking between Lily and Potter, breaking off the contact, "You were the big, headed, arrogant Quidditch star! Wealthy, a pureblood, well liked by almost everyone! How could you be jealous of me?" Lily frowned when Severus's voice began to rise in anger, his pale face flushed. Her hand slid down beside her pocket, but James stopped her wrist.

"Because you had Lily," Lily looked at her husband sharply, Severus stared, "You had Lily, she was your friend. She liked you. She talked, laughed, studied with you and never sent a death glare your way. I was jealous of that." Lily's eyes softened, she had for many years thought he picked on Severus because it had been his way to get her attention. That he only wanted to date her because she was the one girl the popular James Potter could not have.

"You were jealous of Sev?" said Lily softly; Severus tensed at Lily using his old nickname. The anger was dashed from his eyes to be replaced by a look, that neither Lily nor James saw, a look of hope and something else that was unreadable. Maybe, just maybe he could have his Lily back after all. James nodded as he blushed.

"I'm not proud of what I did. So I wish to extend my apologies and I hope I can make it up you. I don't expect to be friends, but if we work for the common good, then I hope we can work as a team." James stuck out his hand towards Snape. Lily looked towards Severus. He was staring at James's hand as if it was the most disgusting thing on earth. She could see the pain, anger, jealousy and something else, something deeper…that she could not distinguish in his eyes.

"I do not forgive you, Potter!" spat Snape, Lily saw hurt flash for a second over her husband's eyes as he lowered his hand slowly.

"He's being honest, Severus!" said Lily walking towards him, Severus's eyes softened when he looked at her, "James and I came back for a reason! To stop Voldemort once and for all! I know it!" Severus flinched at the use of his old master's name.

"Even if that is so, Lily, I do not forgive him! He has done too much to me! He has taken too much from me!" James frowned, at the word 'taken' Snape's eyes flickered to Lily. James had not taken Lily from Snape! He may have forced Snape to show his true colors back then, but Lily chose her own path long before she began to date James. Besides she chose to date him out of her own free will! He'd never force Lily to love him, unlike Snape. He remembered eavesdropping on a conversation between Lily and a Ravenclaw Prefect, Rose Marcus, that Severus would try to control her by telling her she couldn't like this boy or that Muggle thing. Lily's voice then snapped James's attention back to the present.

"James did not take anything from you. Maybe at times your dignity but you regained that pretty quickly after the fact! James wants to put all this behind us and so do I. We have much more than the past to worry about…" said Lily, her eyes misting over slightly as she thought about Harry, "That's all water under the bridge, Sev."

"You have no idea what he stole from me," said Snape softly, his hands were beginning to shake with anger. Lily's eyes softened, as she placed a hand on Snape's shoulder. No words were said, but James was sure Snape was trying to get something across to Lily. James frowned; he could see the longing in Snape's eyes. Snape was always trying to control Lily.

That's why James backed down from asking Lily out all throughout sixth year. He knew that Lily would never love him and he should accept that. The punching, slapping and screaming she gave him two days after the incident at the lake convinced him of that! It was around Halloween that they began to talk civilly. Even if Snape and Lily had been dating, he was too much a believer in love to separate a couple.

James opened his mouth; offended that Snape would accuse him of stealing Lily from him! Lily made her own choices; she broke off their friendship after he called her a 'Mudblood'. James, thought about giving Snape a piece of his mind, but he shut his mouth and swallowed down his comment. Knowing that it would only reverse what he was trying to do.

"Even if you don't want to forgive or believe me. We are going to work together, Snape, whether you like it or not." Snape glared at him, venom in his black eyes. James was not cowed or scared of him.

"Even then, Potter, if we must work together, fine! But I do not accept your apology! You think you're so righteous and correct, that saying sorry makes everything better!" Lily rolled her eyes at those words. What a hypocrite! Long ago Severus thought that begging and saying sorry a thousand times would make things right between him and Lily. How wrong he was….

"Then let's be civil with each other," said James coolly, "But it is more for Lily's sake that I wish to be civil with you." Snape glared at Potter, what was he trying to do? Win more favors with his wife? He had everything and Severus had nothing. Why would he care about being civil to him?

"Why?" he asked simply, clenching his hands. Always using Lily against him! James looked down at his wife. She deserved her old friend back, he took that away from her, and she needed to have her old friend back. Despite James's greatest fear was that Snape would get Lily to forget him and Harry, or worst she'd fall in love with Snape and leave him. That would break his heart, but if that is what fate decreed and his soul was clean because of it—then so be it.

"Lily missed having you as a friend." Lily gasped and looked up at her husband in shock. After that day at the lake it took her quite awhile not to react whenever Severus walked by or looked at her. She avoided him so she did not have to hear his pleading to forgive her and come back. By the time she was engaged to James, Severus was far from her mind and seeing him no longer hurt. So how did James…? "She never said a word about it, but I saw it in her eyes and body language. Your words hurt her, despite that, she did miss you a lot. So I wish for her sake, that we were more civil."

Snape's jaw dropped, was Potter actually saying that he would allow Lily to become his friend again? That Potter would not object to Lily being friends with a former Death Eater? Lily turned to look at her husband; his eyes were soft and full of love. Lily smiled as she kissed James's lips softly.

He truly loved her, he saw her, even when she didn't want anyone to see her. He truly had changed, that boy at the lake picking on Sev was gone. In his place stood a man who understood and asked to be forgiven for his childish actions. James Potter was a true man and he was hers…That would never change, she loved James and she now loved him even more for giving her back her best friend.

"Thank you," she whispered, James nodded at her; he looked towards a still stunned Snape and nodded. Snape snapped out of his shock and glared at James. Despite the fact that Potter admitted his faults and apologized…despite the fact he reunited Lily and himself as friends. The only way Snape could truly forgive Potter was if he gave Lily to him, free of Potter and his son…Then he could have his true happiness.

But that was never going to happen…

James whispered in Lily's ear,

"I'll be with Sirius and Remus in the next room. Call if you need anything." James then turned and opened the door, closing it with a click. Lily heard James's footsteps go down the hall. He had left her alone with Severus! He had left them alone…Lily smiled, she was a very lucky woman to have James as her husband. She then turned to face her friend, with questions in mind to ask him…


	11. Chapter 11

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter 11: Sev and Lil**

Lily watched James leave the room and heard him move down the hall to the dinning room. Severus's mouth was still in a hard line as James's footsteps disappeared. Lily frowned at the look on Severus's face. James had been honest about everything that he said; she knew that much was true. She could see it in his face.

James had a very good poker face with his enemies and people he did not know or trust. But to his friends and family, his eyes were a window to his soul. He could never hide anything from Lily; never. In all the years she knew him, not dating him, hating him, loving him, dating him, married to him…he always showed his true emotions to her. More so than he did with the Marauders. He was open and honest with her about everything, she knew when he was lying and he was not lying.

Lily surveyed Severus's face, trying to detect how he felt about what he just saw and heard. The problem was, Severus did not show his emotions very well, he never did. It was even harder now to tell what he was thinking, once upon a time he was more open with her, but now…all that was gone. Replaced by a mask of a stark, hidden man. With a sigh Lily sat down and looked up at Severus.

"He was being honest Severus," she said softly, breaking the heavy silence. Severus turned to look at her, his face relaxed when he looked at her. Yet there was still venom in his dark eyes, Lily's frowned deepened. It was clear from the look on Severus's face that he was not willing to put the past behind him.

"How can you say that? After everything—" snapped Severus, Lily nearly stood up. So childish, so stubborn, it was as if she was looking at the boy of fifteen and not a thirty-five year old man. Why could he not just let the past die? What made him cling to this anger of his? What made him hate James so much after all these years?

"He's my husband, Severus. I know when he is lying, and he was not lying," said Lily softly. Severus's brow furrowed at Lily's words. He did not believe that Potter was honest; he could not believe a word he said.

"How can I believe him?" Severus snarled, "All he has ever done is torture me!" Lily frowned as she shook her head at Severus.

"When we were younger, Sev, he did those things. But now he is a fully-grown man with a family he desperately wants to protect," said Lily softly, reaching out to touch Severus's hand. Severus frowned; Potter did not do a very good job all those years ago. He let Lily die.

"He didn't protect you all those years ago," said Severus softly, his dark eyes flashing with pain and anger. Lily looked away from his accusing eyes; she then glared at him, trying to contain her anger. James fought as hard as he could to save her and Harry.

"James did what he could. You know what Voldemort is like!" Severus bit down a flinch but Lily smiled when she saw his eye twitch, "Can't say your old master's name, huh? Well, Sev, James fought and died to protect Harry and myself. I died that night of my own free will." Severus gritted his teeth as he hissed,

"I know!" Lily could see the hard mask starting to slip and saw the sorrow in his eyes. Her death must have affected him more than she thought. With a smile she reached out and grabbed his hand. Severus shivered at the touch of her warm hand. Severus gave Lily a soft smile as he sat down beside her. The subject of James was dropped between the two of them as an awkward silence came over them. Severus covered Lily's hand with both of his hands; she did not pull away. She gave him a wider smile that lit up her eyes. Severus felt content. It was just like old times.

"So…you joined the Order?" asked Lily, Severus was too tongue tied to speak so he only nodded, "When, why?" asked Lily, her eyes watching his face for any sign of lying. Severus looked away, how could he tell her? How could he tell her that he only joined the Order to save her life and her life alone? That it was he who put her life in danger in the first place? That he loved her all his life! He only wanted to save her life and while her family died under the Dark Lord's hand? He couldn't, he could never tell her. She'd hate him and all he wanted was her love and friendship back. He had that now he could not loose it!

"I joined years ago. After being amongst the Death Eaters I saw…horrible things. Innocent people murdered and—and I knew that you were right. That it did not matter if those people were part of the war or not…" he lied, he looked at her, his dark eyes trying to convey his sadness. Lily squeezed his hand, her eyes narrowing.

"I told you, didn't I?" asked Lily softly, her green eyes bright with sorrow, "I told you those people were monsters." Severus flinched. Did she think him a monster? Would she, if she found out the truth? Never, she'd never know. Severus looked down at his feet; afraid his face would reveal his lie. With Lily he could not contain his emotions.

"Yes, you did. I'm sorry for not listening to you. But I've changed my ways and spy on the Death Eaters for Dumbledore," Lily smiled warmly at him. Finally, after years of trying to help him see the light, Severus finally did. She then pulled him into a hug with a large smile on her face. Severus froze in her arms.

"That's great, Sev! I'm glad you finally have seen what a monster Voldemort can be! I just hope you're being careful during your spy duties!" Severus sat bolt upright in Lily's embrace. The last time she hugged him like this was years ago! He could not even remember it. He felt tears sting his eyes, but he blinked them away. A part of him wanted to beg for her forgiveness in everything he had done and never let her go. But he knew her friendship and love was not worth telling her the things he had done to her and her family so long ago.

"Oh Lily!" Severus whispered, returning her embrace with more fervor than she. He buried his face in between her neck and shoulder, breathing in her sweet smell. She did care for him! She was worried about him! Lily felt extremely uncomfortable now. Sev had his face buried in her neck and his hug was way too tight, she was having a hard time breathing.

"Um…Sev…?" Severus looked up her, his dark eyes curious, "Can you let me go? I can't breathe." Severus instantly sprang away, muttering 'Forgive me', 'I'm sorry.' Lily shook her head as she fixed her now messy hair due to Severus's bone crushing hug.

"It's alright…" she said softly. Severus's eyes were searching her face. She seemed content and happy, he wondered if Potter's words had been true. Did Lily really miss him after all these years? He looked at her, then asked,

"Did you miss me? Really?" he asked softly, almost like a child asking a question that should not be asked. Lily blinked, then smiled at him. She nodded as she then looked at the far wall, her eyes glazed as she remembered those days long ago.

"Yes, I really did missed you. A lot. You were my best friend. I felt betrayed by what you had said, what you were doing, but yes, I did miss you." Severus flushed as he remembered his actions and words that pulled Lily away from him. The worst had been the 'Mudblood' incident. Despite, his pleas for forgiveness, Lily refused to hear them. That devastated Severus, he did not mean to say those words to the girl he loved, but he did.

"I'm so, so sorry for everything I did to you in the past I never—" Lily placed a finger on his lips and shook her head. Despite the painful memories that came flooding back, Lily knew that the past was in the past and needed to be forgotten so that they could focus on the future and defeating Voldemort.

"Shh, that's all past now, Sev. We need to focus on the here and now." Severus nodded, though he knew something's about his past she could not forgive nor forget.

"So…are we friends again?" he asked softly, silently pleading her to let him back into her life. He wanted her back; he had wanted her back for years. Lily smiled and nodded, taking both of Severus's hands as she did when they were little and shook them.

"Yes, best friends…"


	12. Chapter 12

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter 12: Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs**

James closed the door behind him with a click and walked back towards the dinning room. A part of him knew leaving Lily in there, alone, with Snape would help calm the situation between the two and maybe, the two would become friends again. The other part of him wanted to rush back in, grab Lily, and never let her talk to Snape alone, ever, ever again! Yet James steeled himself and walked away. He was not that jealous fifteen-year-old boy any more! He was a man, a man with a family and friends who loved him! What did he care about a friendship between his wife and her former best friend (who was also still in love with her)?

James sighed, he had not been blind to that either. He had seen how Snape had looked at Lily; it was just like it was back at Hogwarts. When Snape looked at Lily, it was like he was a dying flower and she was his never-ending sunshine. Even after fourteen years, fourteen years of being six feet underground, dead, Snape still loved Lily as strongly as he did when they were young.

He had hoped he had moved on, but much like his anger and hatred of James and the Marauders, that had not died out over the years as well. Yet the difference between James and Snape was, James trusted Lily. During their school years James had seen distrust in Snape's eyes when it came to people Snape did not like being around Lily. He had seen Snape and Lily argue in the halls how he did not want her to do something. Lily would snap at him that she was her own person and she could do what she wanted! He could not control her. James on the other hand, trusted his wife. He trusted her love for him and their son, thus James tried not to worry about Lily and Snape's experiment in friendship.

James stepped back into the dinning room, the lights were much dimmer than they had been when he left, and it was quiet. Most of the other Order members left leaving only a few people in the once crowded room. Molly was cleaning up the dishes as she sent James a small smile. Arthur was talking to Moody about guard duty and Dumbledore was still sitting at the head of the table, pouring over maps and plans. When James entered Dumbledore looked up and smiled,

"How did it go?" he asked simply, smiling at him. James nervously ran his fingers through his hair, giving Dumbledore an uneasy grin.

"Okay, I guess," he said simply, sitting down on one of the long benches that surrounded the table, "Lily's with…him, now." Dumbledore watched James's expressions and eyes. Things did not go well as expected. Dumbledore knew that Severus accepting James's apology would be a long shot.

The man still blamed James for many things for years after they should have been put to rest. That was one of the qualities that refused to die in Severus, holding a grudge. The issues between James and Severus now seemed minimal to Dumbledore, yet to Severus they were a constant wall blocking his way. Dumbledore sighed, hopefully Lily could talk some sense into him. He just wondered how Severus would keep from her about his past.

"Things did not go well?" James looked at his former headmaster in surprise, then smiled softly. Nothing got past him! James rubbed his face with his hands as he nodded.

"Snape would not accept my apology." Dumbledore placed a hand on James's shoulder. Though he tried to hide it, James was a little bit offended and upset that Severus had not manned up and accepted the long over due apology.

"I'm sorry." James shrugged as Molly placed a bottle of Fire Whiskey in front of him with a smile. James opened the bottle and took a hard swig, enjoying the burning sensation as it went down his throat.

"I didn't expect him to accept it anyway. But I've said what I needed to say and that's that." Dumbledore smiled as James took another drink and winced against the burn of the alcohol. James was a good man; he let things roll off his shoulders instead of letting things weigh heavily on him. If only Severus could do that.

"Good night then. James. Sirius. Remus," said Dumbledore as he stood up, pulling his travel cloak over his shoulders, "I'm sure you three have a lot of catching up to do! I'll return for you and Lily later, James." James's eyes travelled to the dark corner where Sirius and Remus sat. He had not noticed them sitting there before! Molly and Arthur had already left to go to their room in the house.

James listened as Dumbledore's footsteps faded away as the door opened and closed. His eyes turned to his two best friends, still sitting in the corner, covered in the dark. Moony's eyes were sparkling like they did in the moonlight on their monthly adventures. Sirius seemed to fade into the dark easier than he did when he was younger. James shifted oddly in his chair. They were best friends, then why was it so awkward between them?

"Come on, you two, pull up a chair," said James with a slight grin on his face, patting the bench beside him. Sirius then grinned as he stood up and sat down beside James, Remus on the other side. Sirius stared at James; he had not changed at all.

"You haven't aged a day…" he said quietly. James shrugged, he did not understand it but all well. He then surveyed Sirius; he looked older than true his age. His handsome friend was still there, but there were many trials and tribulations on his face that the old Sirius seemed like a thing of the past. His mouth and eyes had lines around them; his hair was cut shorter than James had ever seen it. He was not as well built has he had been at twenty-two. James could see the bones in his wrist and fingers. Yet the thing that struck James the most was his eyes. Sirius's grey eyes that had been so full of laughter and trouble when they were younger were harder, colder, with an edge that scared James.

"You have—changed—" said James, his brow furrowing. Had Azkaban done this? Replacing his best friend with this shadow of a man? James looked away, tears stinging in his eyes. He gripped his bottle tightly, his hands shaking slightly. Remus quickly noticed this.

"James? What's wrong?" James's eyes flickered to Remus; he had aged a great deal too. But then again, they all had been used to that. James and Sirius made an absolute fuss like forty-year-old women discovering a grey hair, when they found grey streaking Remus's brown hair. Remus told them it was nothing to worry about, but by the time he was seventeen, he had noticeable grey hairs. James and Sirius had to hold him down and dye his hair just for the end of the year ball! The lines on Remus's brow and around his eyes were deeper, he seemed sadder than ever.

"Sirius…Remus…I'm sorry." Remus and Sirius blinked. What on earth was James apologizing for? He had done nothing wrong. It was they who should be apologizing for not being there for Harry sooner and…and so many other things.

"What—what for?" asked Sirius, giving an uneasy laugh. James turned to look at his best friend, his hazel eyes hard. Sirius's smile dropped like a dead fly.

"You've suffered so much because of my mistakes," said James softly, looking away from the shock in Sirius's grey eyes. James ran his fingers through his hair, making it messier than before.

"What mistakes?" asked Remus softly, "You didn't make any—" James slammed his fists down on the table, making the bottles bounce and clatter with tremendous force.

"Yes I did!" he shouted, James stood up and turned away from his friends. It was he who failed to report their new Secret Keeper to Dumbledore. Putting Sirius in jail for twelve years and letting Peter roam free. It was he who kept his son from having proper family because of his arrogance! It was he who let Peter into their lives. James breathed in a deep breath as he turned to face them. They looked up at him in confusion, what did he blame himself for?

"James," said Remus, his amber brown eyes turning hard, "You did nothing wrong. You did everything you could to save Lily and Harry. It's Peter's—"

"—Fault?" finished James, he then began to pace around the table, trying to get his thoughts out. Thoughts that had been driving him crazy since he had learned what had happened since that terrible night. "That's where you're wrong, Moony. It is my fault!" Sirius shook his head, why did James blame himself? Sirius stood up and blocked James from pacing, forcing him to look at him.

"No, it's my fault. I've already said so. If I did not suggest—" James held up a hand, Sirius stopped talking.

"Let me finish Padfoot." Sirius glared at James before Remus pulled on Sirius's sleeve forcing him to sit back down. James ran his fingers through his hair several times, making him now look like a mad man.

"It was my fault. My fault that you went to Azkaban Sirius—" said James softly, looking towards Sirius with mournful eyes. This shell of his best friend was made by his hands and his hands alone. Sirius sat stock still, James blamed himself for his imprisonment? He did that to himself, if he had not gone after Peter…

"James, no, I did that to myself! I went after Peter—"

"I was the one who did not tell Dumbledore right away that we had switched Secret Keepers! If I did that, you'd never have been a suspect in the first place!" shouted James, his voice continually rising in anger, "You never would have spent all those years in that hell hole! Harry would have never gone to those Muggles!" Remus then stood up, some of that may have been true, but James could not know that.

"You don't know that James," he said, placing a hand on James's shoulder, "Dumbledore still might have sent Harry to his aunt and uncle's had Sirius been declared innocent!" James glared at Remus as he pulled his shoulder away.

"You both suffered bitterly because of our deaths…If I only…" Remus then put on a blank face as he turned James around and slapped him. James and Sirius stared in shock, there was only a few times that they had known each other that Remus had resorted to physical violence.

"Enough!" said Remus in a deadly voice, "You are not to blame James. Voldemort and Peter are! What you did at the time you thought was right and I agree with what you did, though at the time I had no knowledge about it! Yes, for years I blamed Sirius—" Sirius winced, Remus sent him an apologetic look, "But once I learned the truth I understood what you were trying to do. Yes, switching with Peter at the time was a brilliant idea! Telling no one was brilliant! Yes, in the end it had tragic consequences only because it went wrong! Peter was—is—a spineless coward who—"

"WHO I LET INTO OUR LIVES!" James roared his face flushed with anger. Sirius and Remus watched in horror as the three bottles of Fire Whiskey exploded on the table like fireworks. Shattered glass clattered around the table and on the floor, it was a miracle that the flying glass did not hit anyone. The alcohol splattered everywhere, the table, the floor and hitting Remus and Sirius. James was shaking with anger, his hands clenched in a white-knuckle grip.

"James…" whispered Sirius, pulling his soaked bangs away from his face. James looked at the floor, his eyes dark and hollow.

"I was the one who invited him to spend time with us! I was the one who first noticed his Animagus form was a rat!" Remus frowned as James stood there, so therein lies the rub. It was true, during the first weeks of first year Peter was being bullied and James felt sorry for the chubby boy. James asked him to join the expanding Marauders group. It was James who first commented on the final attempt before their first official full moon that Wormtail was a rat!

"James, at the time we had no idea what he would do!" said Sirius, standing up and guiding James to sit back down on the bench. Remus with a flick on his wand cleaned up the broken glass and splattered drink. He then summoned three more drinks from a nearby cabinet. James took three hard swigs of Fire Whiskey, wincing with each large gulp.

The three friends then sat in silence, mulling over James's words in their heads. Sirius then placed a hand on James's shoulder. James looked at his best friend Sirius was smiling. James gave Sirius a confused look. Sirius then started to choke up then started to laugh, his dog-like bark echoing around the room. Within those few seconds the tension and pain in the room seemed to drain away.

"Prongs, you could never pull off being melancholy for long unless it was really serious. All those things happened fourteen years ago, leave the past in the past!" James gave a small grin; he was never one to slip into depression or sorrow. Remus nodded,

"He's right. It may seem real and painful to you now, but in the long run to dwell over this does you no good. Right now, Lily needs you, Harry needs you." James smiled, they were right. The pain was fourteen years old, though to James and Lily, it was still fresh because they had not experienced it when it happened, but by this point it was null and void.

James smiled at Sirius, he was right. He could not dwell on the past, though it seemed so raw, it was years and years ago. The age on Sirius and Remus's faces, the peace and war between their deaths and their rebirth. Harry. Harry was a teenager, no longer a baby whom James could hold and protect.

"You're right Sirius," said James softly; Sirius grinned widely. He pulled James into a tight hug.

"I am serious!" yelled Sirius grinned up at the ceiling, James pulled away with an odd look on his face as Sirius gave a cheesy grin. Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That joke is so old, Sirius," muttered Remus, James and Sirius began to laugh. Remus joined in, it was as if fourteen years had never separated them. The three friends enjoyed a long conversation, catching James up on the things he missed.

"And Harry…Harry is so much like you James! A seeker, a seeker at the age of eleven!" Sirius grinned as he elbowed James the shoulder, "I mean, I'm sure you can see—" James raised an eyebrow. He did not see, he had only seen Harry once. Sirius saw pain flicker through James's eyes. Had he not seen or met Harry yet?

"Have you—have you even seen Harry yet?" Remus nearly spat out his Fire Whiskey. Lily and James had not met Harry yet? That was just cruel—wrong! He was their son! Harry had more of a right to see Lily and James than they did! How could Dumbledore…?

"You—you haven't even seen him yet?" asked Remus softly, wiping his mouth, his eyes wide with shock. Sirius whipped his head between James and Remus, James had not seen his son? James gave a soft smile, they were wrong. He had seen Harry, both he and Lily. But they had not met him, held him, talked to him.

"We have seen Harry—He was so—oh, Merlin—But we were under an Invisibility Cloak and could not talk to him." Sirius spat out his Fire whiskey as he stared at James, shock and anger flashing over his eyes.

"Harry does not know about this?" screamed Sirius, knocking his chair over. Sirius was on his feet within seconds. Harry—Harry deserved to know more than they did about Lily and James's return! It was Harry who needed to know them, see them, "He does not know you are alive?"

James sadly looked at his bottle, the anger Sirius expressed he felt yet could not express. He wanted nothing more than to demand that Dumbledore take him and Lily to see Harry. Yet deep down inside he knew there had to be a very good reason for the wait.

"Calm down, Padfoot, I'm sure Dumbledore has a good reason why Harry does not know yet!" Sirius shot Remus a look as he snorted. Dumbledore always interfered with Harry's care. It had been like that since the day Harry lost Lily and James.

"Like what?" spat Sirius, his grey eyes narrowing, Sirius trusted Dumbledore, but when it came to Harry's well being Sirius was not ready to hand the life of his godson into that old man's hands. James gave a small shrug,

"It's near the end of term, Harry must be busy. Plus I think it will be easier to convince him if you and Remus are there. He'll believe you more than Lily and I." Remus nodded that was true. Harry had been taught how to question someone if they were pretending to be someone else.

"True. Harry's learned to be suspicious of people using Polyjuice Potion," Sirius had settled himself back into his chair beside James, taking a large swig of Fire Whiskey, "With us helping Dumbledore to confirm who Lily and James are, Harry will surely believe what we say. Then Lily, James and Harry can spend time together."

Sirius sighed as he slammed his bottle down on the table, his anger draining away. Remus was right, once they helped confirmed Lily and James's identity, the easier it would be on Lily and James and on Harry himself, poor boy.

The nearby clock chimed, with a sigh Remus stood up, throwing his travel robes over his shoulders.

"I have Order duty. See you, Sirius," Remus placed a hand on James's shoulder, his eyes warm, "It's glad to have you back Prongs." Sirius clapped a hand on James's other shoulder, grinning madly. James smiled up at his friends.

"Marauders once…" he said softly, raising his bottle. Remus and Sirius smiled,

"Marauders forever…" they replied in return. James was feeling more and more like himself, certain strains and stress fading away. Remus smiled at the two as he turned to leave, he poked his head into the study room to find Lily alone.

Remus surveyed her as she sat watching the fire. She seemed calm; nothing seemed to be bothering her. Maybe Snape and Lily had solved their differences. Remus knocked on the doorframe, Lily turned to face him, her eyes lighting up upon seeing him.

"Remus!" she stood up and gestured for him to come in. Remus shook his head, gesturing to the door.

"Sorry, I have Order duty." Lily sighed as she nodded; Order duty always seemed to interfere with the friends' time together. Lily held out her arms and gave Remus a tight hug; it was as if nothing had changed.

"Be safe." Remus gave Lily a smile as he nodded and turned to leave. Lily sighed as she rubbed her arms, she felt exhausted. Between her talk with Severus and the information that she learned from her old friend and the Order, her mind was circling the information over and over. A sudden knock made her jump; she turned to see Sirius and James in the doorway. Sirius was holding three newly opened bottles of Fire Whiskey.

"Remus told us you were in here alone." Lily smiled and nodded as Sirius came in and settled into the large armchair by the fire. James kissed Lily's forehead as he handed her the bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"I wonder how long Dumbledore will be gone for?" she asked softly as she and James settled back down onto the green couch. James wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders, as he too wondered where Dumbledore went.

"You're welcome to stay here until Dumbledore returns," said Sirius, smiling at Lily and James. It was the three of them once again; it was like those lazy days at Godric's Hollow. The only thing missing was Harry. The three of them sat before the dying fire, talking into the late hours of the morning. Eventually a tired Lily laid her head on her husband's lap and fell asleep.

"I hope Snape and Lily have come to certain terms," said James softly, stroking Lily's hair. Sirius surveyed James; he was still surprised that James had allowed Snape and his wife to talk without him in the room! Fourteen years ago, James would have never allowed that to happen. Never in a million years! Something had changed about his friend, his suspicions were confirmed when James spoke again,

"I promised Snape that I would convince you to treat him civilly." Sirius spat out his Fire Whiskey, choking momentarily. When he finished coughing he gave James a look as if he had gone mad.

"What? You—you promised him? Prongs after everything—he's a—" James frowned at Sirius, he thought that Sirius's days in jail and on the run would have matured him beyond his years. In some ways it did and in others—not so much.

"What is in the past is in the past. Snape may still hold a grudge against us, but that does not mean we have to do the same." Sirius stared at James, his grey eyes narrowing, flickering to Lily.

"Did Lily…?" James shook his head; he made this decision on his own terms. What was done was done. No one could change that now. The only way now was forward and for James that was with Lily and Harry. For Sirius it should be the same. Snape could hate the Marauders until the day he dies, the inability to forgive kept you forever chained to the people you hate. James learned that by forgiving it was a way to let go of the great amounts of energy spent hating that person. He could use that energy on more productive things, like protecting his family. Sirius should do the same; it was childish to clinging to things that happened long ago.

"No, I made that choice on my own, a long time ago Sirius. I realized during those days at Godric's Hollow that my, our, actions towards Snape may have pushed him more towards the Dark Arts—" Sirius snorted as he threw back another gulp of the strong alcohol. He needed to be good and drunk before he heard this!

"He was into the Dark Arts long before we started to torment him," spat Sirius, pointing at James, "You know that!" James nodded, that was true.

"Yet our actions pushed him deeper into that stuff and farther from Lily. I hated to see how she suffered after she lost him as her friend." Sirius smirked; James did not hate to see Snape go! He damn near danced the halls when the friendship was broken off.

"You were happy they were no longer friends, you admitted that much to me!" James lowered his eyes to look at his sleeping wife. For awhile that was true, he was happy to see Snape out of Lily's life. He feared that her friendship with Snape a would-be Death Eater would cause her great harm. In a way that did happen. Yet the more he got to know Lily and the bits and pieces she told him about her former friendship with Snape, made James realize that he had taken her friend away from her.

"Yes, but the more I realized how much Snape meant to Lily as a friend, I realized I was part of the problem that caused that. So, that is why I am letting Snape and Lily to settle their differences alone and even…become friends again." Sirius's frowned deepened, wasn't James worried? Sirius had seen the look on Snape's face when he looked at Lily. Like he had seen the sunshine for the first time. It disgusted Sirius how after all these years that git was still in love with Lil.! Wasn't James afraid that he'd try and take Lily away from him and Harry?

"I just don't want to see you hurt, mate. Snape's still in love with Lily—" James sighed taking two large gulps of the alcohol, running his free hand through his hair.

"I know, I know, Padfoot. I know he still is. Whenever he looked at Lily I saw that same damn expression he always got on his face when he around her, like she was the only thing tying him to this earth." Sirius leaned forward; he knew James wasn't stupid. That was part of the reason James picked on Snape during their school days, he was jealous that Snape had Lily's attention. Yet the thing that worried Sirius the most was to see James lose Lily to Snape. That Snape might make Lily fall in love with him, naturally or unnaturally and drag her away from James. Convincing her like in the old days that James was nothing but a toerag, and Harry…that would tear the poor boy apart!

"I just want to make sure you know what you are doing. Snape could…do something to Lily to make her love him. Hell, Lily could…I just…I just don't want to see you regret this decision, mate." James smiled at his best friend, his brother, always looking out for him.

"Thanks Padfoot. But whatever happens, as long as Lily is happy I'm okay with that. Besides, I'd have you, Remus, and Harry. Snape can't take you guys away." Sirius sat in dumb shock at his best friend. The love in his eyes, despite the sadness in his voice really said how much James loved his wife. If she fell in love with her old friend, James would be fine with that as long as she was happy. Sirius was pretty sure if that happened to him, he'd go mad. Sirius then settled back into his chair, raising his bottle to James.

"Amen to that Prongs. I have to say, you are a much more honorable man than I am. To love a woman so much that you'd let her go to see her happy, hell, to let her become friends again with the best friend who broke her heart, you are a true gentleman James. I will accede to your request. I will try, try mind you, to be civil with Snape. Only for your and Lily's sakes." James raised his glass back at Sirius in a silent salute. After that, all was silent as the fire crackled. James watched the flames dim, his eyes growing heavy. Not before long, James and Sirius had slipped into a heavy sleep.

The clock in the sitting room rang loudly at one o'clock in the morning. James groaned as he stretched. With blurry eyes he looked down at his wristwatch, he groaned, where was Dumbledore? Lily groaned as she shifted in sleep, her auburn hair falling over her face. She buried her face into James's stomach, muttering something in her sleep.

Feeling his neck crack, James moved slightly, trying not to wake up Lily. Rubbing his eyes, a sudden stream of light caught his attention. It was wand light. James looked up to see the fire had died out and Sirius was awkwardly lying in the armchair fast asleep. Blinking several times, James turned to see someone in the doorway.

Dumbledore.

"Come, let's return," said Dumbledore softly; smiling at his sleepy former student. James gently shook Lily awake, her auburn hair a little frizzy. With blurry eyes, James got to his feet pulling Lily up with him. Lily grumbled about being awaked in the middle of the night to use the Floo.

With a whirl of emerald flame, James and Lily were returned to their room. Without even removing their shoes, Lily and James slumped into bed. Not knowing that up, up in the castle, in Gryffindor tower their son could not sleep. That terrifying nightmares plagued his sleep for months. It would be weeks though before Harry learned that his parents were alive and in this very castle.


	13. Chapter 13

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter 13: The Potters**

_Note: Thank you for your patience! _

Snow started to fall during the second week of November. Within only a few days nearly three feet of snow covered Hogwarts. The dim gray skies made things seem softer and sleepier than normal. Lily Potter leaned against the window, her hand pressing against the cold glass. She was watching the children play outside. Just for a glimpse of her son Harry. Lily's patience was rewarded as a large group of students came into her line of view.

A mix of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students tossed snowballs at each other, laughing. She smiled as she watched Ron Weasley being pulled to the ground by his sister Ginny, her red braids poking out from under her knitted hat. Two redheaded boys shoved Ron's face into a snow bank. Even from a distance Lily could tell they were twins. Ron yanked off one of the boy's hats, burying it under the snow. A smile came across her lips as the elder redhead pushed his brother away and was assisted by his twin to find his hat. She was sure those elder boys were Fred and George, the twins she had assisted Molly with all those years ago.

The girl Hermione, whom she recognized by her hair, tried to help pull Ron to his feet. Yet, the redhead had tricked her, pulling her down with him into the snow along with another boy who had came to help him. Lily felt herself gasp when the boy rolled over in the snow. She began to shake as she clapped her hands over her mouth; the boy was Harry. His glasses could be clearly seen on his pale face, his red and gold hat falling off his head, showing his messy black hair that soon became peppered with snowflakes. Lily watched with eager eyes as she watched her son and his friends' play, until the bell rang five in the evening and the group went inside. With a sigh Lily returned to her busy work, busy work that Dumbledore gave her.

"Humph!" said Lily softly as she lowered the curtain, slumping back down into the nearby chair. On the long table were numerous potion supplies and ingredients. Lily tapped the nearby cauldron with her wand, starting a small burner under it. Taking hold of her small silver knife she began to slice up herbs for potions that the Order needed. Lily had been keeping herself busy by doing different potions work. With a tap of her small silver knife on the cutting board, she scraped the contents into the simmering cauldron.

To Lily it was a welcome distraction from what was a boring existence that once again plagued her life. It had been weeks since James and she attended the Order meeting. James and Lily found themselves trapped in the guest room at Hogwarts, again. Trapped with nothing to do, merely to sit and wait. Or at least that is what they feared. Only a day after the meeting did Dobby arrive bearing supplies and a note from the headmaster.

Lily was to assist Severus by making potions that the Order needed. Lily was to do all the work from her room; she could not help Severus down in the dungeons. She was more than eager to help; besides she was one of the best potion makers of her year along with Severus. She was glad for the stimulus, to keep her hands and head busy. As for James…

A nearby clock ringed the hour. It was nearly ten in the evening and James had been gone for most of the day. James had been asked to go on missions with Sirius and Remus undercover. There were days where Lily awoke to find James's side of the bed empty and cold. Three days in a row he did not return and for the last two days did he leave before she woke up and came home after she fell asleep. Lily was getting used to staying up later and later until the early hours of the morning for just a glimpse of her husband. Lily started to stir the potion roughly, biting back her anger at Dumbledore and at James.

"Should have never—" muttered Lily under her breath as she stabbed at a large piece of dried dragon's tongue. She should have told James no. She should have never let him go. It was back to the old pattern that she thought she left behind nearly fourteen years ago in the shadows of Godric's Hollow. The hours of worrying whether or not her Jimmy would return safe and uninjured. Or even return at all. Lily's stomach turned over as the familiar scenes of James bloodied and dying ran across her mind.

"No, no!" Lily stabbed her knife into the wooden cutting board in frustration as she stirred the cauldron, turning it clockwise with vigor. Those kinds of thoughts would only give her nightmares, something she did not need at the moment. With a sigh she filled three bottles with the blood red potion and with a flick of her wand corked the bottles.

Feeling tired, Lily cleaned up her workspace and finally slumped into her armchair, wanting nothing more than for James to walk through the door. Her prayers were answered; she heard the hidden stone doorway shift, the sound of stone on stone. Lily leapt to her feet, her energy renewed as she ran towards her tired looking husband.

"Lily…" whispered James as she jumped into his arms. James picked her up and spun her around, burying his face into her sweet smelling hair, her skin smelling like spicy herbs. James wearily placed his wife on the floor. Lily cupped his face taking in an initial look at her husband's condition.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" asked Lily, his face was tired, there was scratches and bruises on his face. She pulled away; his clothes were ripped and torn. She did not see any other injuries on her husband other than the cuts on his face. Taking out her wand, she ran simple scans over her husband. Not detecting any curses on James, Lily sighed with relief. She smiled up at James, gently kissing her husband.

"I'm fine, Lily…" said James softly, but by then Lily knew it for herself. James shrugged off his torn black robe and the Cloak as he threw it onto the love seat. James sat down as Lily brought a tray to him piled high with sandwiches and pumpkin juice. James nodded his thanks to his wife and began to shovel down the food.

"What a pig," muttered Lily as she placed the silver tray back on the magical table. Slowly shaking her head, Lily took a sip of her glass of pumpkin juice. There was a sudden movement of stone on stone. Lily turned, nearly spilling her glass. Through the secret doorway came Dumbledore, a soft smile on his face. James swallowed down his food as he groaned,

"What now, Dumbledore?" James slumped back against the love seat. He was tired; he only wanted to rest, to sleep. Dumbledore smiled at James's whining question. It was just like James's days as a student after being caught for a prank he had just pulled with his friends.

"He just returned, Dumbledore," said Lily in a half-pleading, half-scolding voice. She lowered her glass onto a nearby table as she crossed her arms over her chest. They were sure grateful that Dumbledore had given them something to do, but the constant missions were no good for anyone, not even James, "Let him rest."

"Do you realize that being under an Invisibility Cloak and chasing after Death Eaters is very, very hard? Even for a Marauder?" said James, rubbing his eyes and fixing his glasses back into place. Dumbledore merely raised a hand to silence James; he was not sending him on a mission.

"I know that these missions are difficult James, but that is not why I am here." James rolled his head as he slumped deeper into the couch, there were slight circles under his eyes, and he had not been sleeping well with early mornings and late evenings.

"Then why? Get this over with so I can sleep!" groaned James, glaring at his headmaster. Why could this not wait until tomorrow on the weekend?

"I think you will want to stay awake for this James," said Dumbledore softly, sitting on the arm of an armchair beside him. There was a glint in his ice blue eyes that attracted James's attention. Sitting up, James leaned forward, waiting for Dumbledore to speak.

"It is time…" he said softly, Lily lowered herself down on the couch next to James. She gently reached out and placed a hand on his thigh. The glint in the headmaster's eye made her wonder what he was going to tell them.

"What is it?" asked Lily softly, wondering if…just if…

"It's time to meet your son," said Dumbledore smiling at the couple. His smile widened, as he watched the couple's eyes lit up instantly. James sat bolt upright as his eyes lost their sleepiness. Lily clapped her hands over her mouth as tears of happiness entered her eyes.

"_Now?"_ whispered Lily breathlessly, "We are going to meet him now?" Dumbledore smiled as he nodded. Lily jumped to her feet, patting down her hair and clothes. James followed right behind her on getting to his feet. Dumbledore got to his feet as well. James grabbed the Cloak from where he had thrown it on the couch.

"Sirius and Remus are already in my office with Harry." Lily felt her heartbeat pound in her ears. She was nearly dancing on her tiptoes as she continued to run her sweaty hands over her jeans. Lily bit her lip as James threw the Cloak over them both, taking her hand into his. She could feel his hand shaking.

"Ready?" asked James softly, a nervous smile on his lips. Lily's mouth went dry, so she only nodded in return. Dumbledore smiled at the couple as he opened the secret doorway, leading the way out.

With each step, Lily felt her nerves tense tighter and tighter until she could feel her muscles cramping and straining. Her mouth and lips kept becoming dry with nerves that she had to keep licking her lips like a dog. James smiled at his wife as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"It will okay," whispered James to her, Lily did not respond. Her fears and joys were mounting as they silently followed the headmaster around the school. They passed students and professors seeing as it was not yet even time for dinner yet. Lily wondered what she would say or do next when she saw Harry. Would she say 'hello' first or would she just take him into her arms? James wondered the same things as his wife did; he wondered what they would talk about first?

The energy that traveled between Lily and James was electric. They did not have this amount of energy since their wedding day or their days fighting Death Eaters. There was so much energy between them that Lily could feel the hair on her arms standing on end as she clutched James's hand tightly. They quietly made their way towards Dumbledore's office. This was the moment they had been waiting weeks for. They finally were going to get their son back. Upon seeing the griffin statue, Dumbledore whispered the password. The statue sprang aside and let them pass. Dumbledore gestured for them to come as he moved up the steps. James could feel his wife trembling at his side, her breath coming in short gasps. James moved forward, but he felt his arm tug backward. Lily was staring wide eyed at the steps up to the headmaster's office.

"What is it Lily?" asked James, turning around to face his wife. Lily did not answer, so James gently pulled her up several steps up towards the headmaster's office. Worried, James gently shook her, Lily looked beyond scared.

"I'm _scared _Jimmy…" whispered Lily, her green eyes glittering in the dull light, "I'm scared of what he will say…" James gently rested his forehead against hers in comfort. He didn't know how Harry would respond to them, but he knew this could and would be painful for all of them. Fourteen years had passed since he last seen them. He probably did not remember them. He had only been a mere baby when they had last been a family. How would _he_ react? How would _they_ react?

"I am too Lils," whispered James, gently pressing a kiss onto her forehead. Lily closed her eyes as she breathed in and out. Her heart was raging in her ears as she felt James take her hand and lead her up the stone steps. James tried to stay calm for his wife, despite the fact that he was terrified of what was to come.

With each step, James felt his chest tighten with anxiety, fear and happiness. Oh yes, happiness. James hadn't felt this giddy since his wedding day. Suddenly James found himself face to face with the wooden door to Dumbledore's office. James looked back at his wife who gave him a nervous smile. James breathed in a deep breath as he reached up to tap the door, only to find Dumbledore pushing the door open for them.

Dumbledore held up a hand as James and Lily came just through the doorway, still invisible. Lily felt her breath come in sharply as she saw the back of her son's messy head. Harry was sitting in a chair before the headmaster's desk, looking towards Sirius and Remus who were standing on either side of the desk. Dumbledore cleared his throat as he moved around his desk and sat down before Harry.

"Why have I been called here, sir?" asked Harry, scratching the back of his head. James smiled; Harry seemed to have the same nervous ticks as he did. He elbowed Lily gently in the side, Lily grinned back up at him. Harry truly was their son! Dumbledore rested his elbows on his desk as he pressed his fingertips together. Seeing the nervous look on Harry's face, Sirius walked over to his godson, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing has happened you need to worry about Harry," said Sirius softly, smiling when Harry's face relaxed, "Dumbledore called you here for other reasons." Harry blinked curiously at his godfather then at his headmaster.

"Sir?" asked Harry, he sat on the edge of his chair, still a little bit nervous. Dumbledore smiled at Harry warmly and the boy relaxed.

"I have called you here Harry to tell you some very strange but very joyous news," Harry leaned forward, his green eyes fixed on his headmaster.

"Does it have something to do with Voldemort?" asked Harry, raising his chin at his words. Lily felt her breath freeze in her lungs when Harry spoke Voldemort's name. Her son's voice did not shake nor were there any signs of fear. She could not see his face but she knew he did not flinched. James felt his chest swell with pride at his son. He was sure that Harry had been speaking Voldemort's name since day one, without fear.

"That's _my_ boy." James mouthed as he wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"No, Harry, Voldemort is not involved," said Dumbledore softly, his blue eyes shifting to look at the spot where Lily and James stood. Remus then moved forward slightly, catching Harry's attention.

"Harry," said Remus, his face serious, "We need you to listen to what Dumbledore has to say. No interruptions, nothing, let him speak. Then we will prove these claims. Please, listen Harry. Okay?" Remus asked, his gold-brown eyes were soft, asking Harry to understand. Harry in turn nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Remus," said Harry softly, turning to look at the headmaster. Dumbledore gave Remus a nod of thanks. Dumbledore then prayed for the strength to get through to Harry. That Harry would believe them and the Potters could once again be a real family.

"On Halloween night," said Dumbledore coolly; his eyes locked on Harry's, "I received a signal from an Atmospheric Scope that I kept here, in my office." Harry's eyebrow rose in confusion, he had heard of scopes but nothing like the one Dumbledore was talking about. Sirius chuckled softly at the look on his godson's face.

"An Atmospheric Scope is a scope that is placed in a building that tells the user what is happening in the house. Kinda like a Muggle alarm system," said Sirius simply. Harry's green eyes lit up in understanding as he turned back to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Sirius," said Dumbledore, "Now, I placed an Atmospheric Scope in the house that you were born in and stayed in until your parents' deaths. Your house in Godric's Hollow." Harry's color dropped, making his bright green eyes stand out even more.

"You placed it in our house? Why?"

"I placed the scope in the house so that if something happened in the house, I would be able to know if there was trouble. It was that scope that told me that your parents died and you survived that night. That scope is still worked after the damage to the house caused by the blowback of Voldemort's Killing Curse on you, so I left it in the house." Harry lowered his head, staring at his hands.

"So…what does that mean?" asked Harry softly, still staring at his hands as he waited for the headmaster to answer. Dumbledore's gaze flickered to Sirius's dark eyes. Sirius gripped his godson's shoulder tightly. Here it comes…

"On Halloween night I went to Godric's Hollow when the scope went off. It told me two people were in the house. I investigated thinking that Voldemort had sent some of his Death Eaters to destroy the house where his downfall had happened." Harry tensed in his chair; Lily could see her son's hands gripping the sides of the chair. His knuckles were white from his tight grip. She could swear she saw him shaking; Lily wanted nothing more than to take him into her arms and hold him.

"Were they Death Eaters?" growled Harry, waiting to hear if Dumbledore found Death Eaters in his former home.

"No," said Dumbledore softly, "The two people in the house were not Death Eaters." Harry relaxed, his white-knuckle grip loosened on the edges of his chair. He slumped back, exhaling softly and slowly.

"Good…" Dumbledore held up a hand, stopping Harry from smiling.

"When I entered the house, I found two people inside. The people looked like your parents, Lily and James Potter," Harry sat bolt upright in his chair, his black hair springing upward, "At first I thought it was a Death Eater trap, but after watching them I found out that Polyjuice Potion had not been used. I awoke them and used Veritaserum on them. They were Lily and James. You're parents, Harry, are alive. How or why, I do not know, but they are here, alive." Dumbledore sat back as he allowed Harry to process the information. Sirius knelt down beside Harry, resting a hand on his knee.

"He's gone _mad_…" said Harry softly, looking at his godfather. Harry watched for Sirius to smile and say: yes, Dumbledore had gone mad. Yet Sirius's face was soft and serious, his grey eyes surveying his godson's face. When Sirius did not react the way Harry had been expecting, he glared at his godfather, "You don't believe him, do you?"

"I do, Harry." Harry stood up, knocking the chair he had been sitting on over. James could see his son's face was pale, his green eyes flashing with anger. Much like Lily's. Sirius still knelt on the floor as Harry glared at him.

"You're crazy!" shouted Harry, a crimson flush working its way up into his face. Harry spun on his heel to face Remus, his eyes softening, his face showing a glint of hope that Remus was not as crazy as his godfather.

"Remus…" Harry's voice was soft and pleading as he looked at his former professor. Remus gave Harry a sad smile as he looked at his friend then back at his former student.

"I believe the headmaster too, Harry. But you must listen—" Harry glared at him as he shouted,

"Impossible! Impossible! My parents are dead!" Remus stepped forward, but Harry took a step back into Sirius who had finally stood up. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him still.

"Listen, Harry, listen!" cried Sirius, spinning Harry around to face him. Harry fell silent as grey and green connected.

"How can you?" Harry whispered, his eyes searching his godfather's face for the answer that was escaping him.

"Listen, merely listen," said Sirius in return. The tension in Harry's body faded as Sirius let him go. Lily watched as Harry slumped into his chair, which Remus turned upright with a flick of his wand. Harry crossed his arms over his chest much like Lily did when she was waiting for an explanation that she did not want to hear. James grinned, oh yes; Harry had his mother's temper!

"Dumbledore brought your mum and dad—" Harry made a noise in the back of his throat, rolling his eyes as he interrupted Sirius with a soft growl of,

"Don't call them that!" Sirius sent Harry a look, which instantly shut his godson up.

"That's who they are Harry. Now, Dumbledore brought them to an Order meeting a few weeks ago. When he introduced them, I was just like you. I did not believe that James and Lily were standing before me." Remus then stepped forward to stand beside Harry, the boy then turned to look at him, his eyes weary of his former professor.

"Remus, what did you see? Did you ask them questions?" Remus gave Harry a soft smile as he ran his fingers through his graying hair.

"Yes, Harry we, Sirius, Dumbledore and I did all these things. Dumbledore asked Lily and James a series of questions, which they answered correctly. Other members of the Order had asked James and Lily questions which they answered correctly. Eventually Sirius asked James to turn into Prongs and he did!" Lily brought her hands to her mouth, praying that Harry would see the truth in the eyes of the two adults he trusted most. Harry then gave a small smirk; Lily frowned, that was not good.

"They tricked you! I know it!" Sirius placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, Harry jerked away from his godfather's grasp. Sirius frowned down at his godson, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is no trick Harry—" Harry stood up, glaring at Sirius before looking at Dumbledore, pointing at the headmaster.

"Barty Crouch Jr. got pass Dumbledore last year! Why do you believe that these—these people couldn't fool you?" Sirius frowned, in his anger it seemed that Harry had forgotten what Sirius and Remus had told him in his third year.

"Prongs was something that Dumbledore and the Order members know—" Harry stamped his foot in frustration. Color came into his face, his cheeks inflamed with red.

"Wormtail knows! Voldemort knows! They could fool you based on the information Wormtail knows!" shouted Harry.

"Yes, that is true," said Dumbledore, Harry turned to face the headmaster. Under Harry's fierce gaze, the headmaster remained calm, "But your father transformed right in front of Sirius and Remus, something that they only saw during those nights on the full moon." Harry's eyes widened slightly. He had transformed in front of them? He became Prongs. Harry turned to look at Sirius, Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Harry, he transformed in front of us. A large black stag, his coat the same color as his hair, large antlers, grey marks around his hazel eyes where his glasses are." Harry then turned to look at Remus to confirm Sirius's statement. Remus's eyes glittered; Harry was slowly, slowly, starting to believe.

"He was Prongs, Prongs was—is—James. The man standing before me was James Potter."

"And they are here, here in this room…" said Dumbledore softly; he then nodded towards Lily and James. With a sigh James looked at Lily, who bit her lip as she nodded. With a sweeping motion James pulled the Cloak off himself and Lily.

For a moment the room was silent as Harry stared at the couple standing at the doorway. Lily could feel herself shaking as violently as her son. James kept a tight grip on his wife's waist to keep himself steady. Harry, shaking, stared at the couple before him. His green eyes narrowed as he glared at Lily and James. Lily bit her lip, her hands shaking. He hated them! He hated them! Harry turned to face Remus and Sirius, glaring at him.

"You could have been tricked, Polyjuice Potion, some kind of powerful black magic!" he shouted pointing at Lily and James, his green eyes flashing with numerous emotions that battled within his eyes. Lily closed her eyes as she swallowed down the pain she felt at the anger in her son's eyes.

"It is no trick," said Dumbledore standing up, trying to calm the boy down. Harry turned to glare at his headmaster, anger building up inside him. A deep anger ran through him, an unnatural anger. Dumbledore could see that anger in his eyes, that unnatural anger scared him deeply; he needed to calm him down.

"How? How do you know?" Harry felt tears sting in his eyes, Death Eaters could have dug up his parents' graves…did something to trick them. Lily wanted more than anything to rush to her son upon seeing his tears, but James held her back. His eyes told her softly, not yet.

"Bones cannot be used in Polyjuice Potions, Harry. At this point and time your parents' remains would be nothing but bone—" Harry went pale at the thought as a shiver ran down his spine, "I assure you, Sirius, Remus, myself and other Order members questioned these two beyond the normal questions. These two proved they are Lily and James Potter."

Sirius turned Harry to face him, putting his hands on either side of Harry's face. With his thumbs he wiped Harry's tears away as their eyes met.

"I would never put you in danger by letting anyone near you whom I thought would hurt you. Ask them; ask them any question that you want Harry. Anything you can think of." Harry looked over at the couple he then bit his lip. What did he know about his parents? Close to nothing…

Lily could see that Harry was scared; his green eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. She couldn't help but smile at her metaphor, her little fawn. Lily then searched her mind for something that Harry knew about himself that only his parents would know—then she had it. Lily gently let go of James's hand and slowly took a few steps towards her son.

"Lils—what?" asked James, reaching out towards his wife. Lily held up a hand, her eyes asking him to trust her. Harry watched her wearily, taking a step back. But he found his way blocked by Sirius, who gently pushed him forward. Lily soon found herself a little ways away from Harry, almost an arm length away.

"Harry," Harry's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. Her voice, it was the voice he had heard from his mother's ghost last year in the graveyard. Lily lowered herself so that she was eye level with Harry. Harry felt his breath come in sharper as his world spun. Her eyes were just like his, bright green irises and almond shaped eyes; "You have a scar on the back of your right leg, a small scar only about 1 ½ inches. You received that one afternoon not long after your first birthday while playing with the family cat, Snitch."

Harry gave a soft smile, as did Lily. That gold family cat had been a wedding present from one of Lily's roommates, James, of course, named the cat. Harry's smile then faltered as he looked down at his right leg. How did she know he had a scar on the back of his right leg? Harry knelt down and rolled up his right pant leg. On his right leg, on his calf was the thin silver scar that he had ever since he could remember along with his lighting bolt scar. He remembered asking his aunt where he got it and she told him in the accident that killed his parents.

"How—how did you—?" asked Harry softly, Lily ached to take Harry into her arms as the hostility and fear faded from his eyes. She contained her urge to hug him as she smiled even wider at him. James felt the tension in the room fade as he stepped beside Lily, leaning down so that he could be at eye level with his son.

"Because we are your parents, Harry," said James softly, Harry turned to look at James. Black spots danced in front of his eyes as he sucked in a deep breath, as his brain received oxygen suddenly. James looked like him; it was like looking into a mirror. Only his nose was longer and his eyes were different, but…he was a carbon copy of the man before him. James smiled as his son's eyes widened in shock.

"You love to play with Snitch all the time," said James softly, "We tried to keep you away from him until you were old enough. You were playing a little bit rough with Snitch that day and…well…the cat got angry and scratched you. Your mother nearly shut the damn cat in the closet." James smiled softly, as Harry's eyes began to light with belief and understanding, but there was still a moment's hesitation.

"Change into Prongs," commanded Harry softly as he watched James's eyes lit up as a smile graced his face. James's eyes flickered to Sirius who grinned back at his best friend. James gave his son a nod as he stepped away from his wife and son to a clear space just behind them. With a pop, the man that was James Potter turned into a large, graceful stag.

The stag then trotted forward and leveled his head so that the hazel eyes of the stag met Harry. Harry gasped. The grey marks around his eyes looked like where his glasses at once been. Harry gently reached up and touched the stag's face. The stag blinked then gave an odd smile. With another pop the stag became James Potter once again.

"Dad…?" asked Harry softly, James's smile widened though he felt tears sting his eyes. Within that moment, to Harry everything, despite that it made no sense, seemed right. He felt complete, whole, that hole that had always been in his heart despite good friends and his godfather was suddenly filled. He did not know how or why, nor did he care, his parents were back. They were alive and nothing else seemed to matter at that moment, everything went blank except for the two people standing in front of him.

"Mum…?" asked Harry, looking at Lily who had started to silently cry. She nodded as she then held out her arms towards her son. With a smile, tears falling down his face, Harry leapt into his mother's arms. He then felt another pair of arms wrap around him as he looked up to see James hugging both his wife and son. Sirius was never one for tears, but in that moment they fell down his face. This was something that Sirius had been dreaming about ever since he came back into Harry's life. That somehow, someway, James and Lily would return and they'd be a family again. That wish now came true…

The Potters sunk into the floor, all three crying and laughing at the same time. Lily pulled Harry tighter to her, feeling his warm breath on her neck, the strong grip around her neck.

"Oh…my Harry…my Harry…" she whispered, as she pulled away, looking down at her son. Her arms never left his warm body as she reached up with one hand to cup his face. He looked even more like James up close. His green eyes, her eyes, shining with tears, "Look at you…oh my baby boy…" she whispered. She pressed kiss after kiss on his forehead, burying her nose into his hair. He still smelled like her tiny baby from all those years ago. The scent of fresh laundry and something she could not place, a scent no parent forgets. The years had added new scents, which she could and could not place.

"M-mum—Mum—I m-missed you—I—I," sputtered Harry in between breaths and tears. He stared up into his mother's face; long and pale with high cheekbones like his aunt Petunia. Only her cheekbones were lovely and added something to her face other than detract as they did for his aunt. Her eyes were just like his, filled with happy tears. Her long slightly curling hair was a deep red, auburn that shone like fire in the dim light. Harry buried his nose into her blouse, not caring that he was a fifteen-year-old teenager; he just wanted to be close to his mother. To catch every scent, movement, emotion so that he would never ever forget! She smelled like a flower garden and baby powder, probably left over from when he was an infant.

"And I you…oh…my Harry…"

Harry pulled away from his mother, to embrace his father fully, wrapping his arms around James's torso. Lily settled back onto her haunches as she watched her two favorite people embrace in a tear soaked hug. Lily couldn't help but laugh as James lowered his cheek onto the crown of Harry's head, just like he used to do as a baby. With amazement she watched Harry instantly relaxed at that simple touch, burying his nose into his father's shirt. He smelled like pine, fresh grass and a cool wind. He felt safe in his dad's arms, just like he was supposed to feel.

"Dad…" whispered Harry softly, as James held his son close. James wiped stray tears away from his son's upturned face. Harry did the same thing to him, a near perfect imitation of his father. James laughed as he rolled Harry over so that his son's back was pressed into his chest as James found the old ticklish spot just below his son's navel.

"Wise guy, huh?" said James as he attacked the soft spot on his son's stomach with quick fingers. Harry began to laugh loudly, a bright smile on his face as laughter echoed around the room. Not just Harry, but his parents, godfather, headmaster and former professor. When the laughter died down, Dumbledore smiled down at the Potters, his heart swelling at the sight.

"Mum…Dad…Mum…Dad…" Harry repeated over and over under his breath as he stared at them. Lily and James were glowing with pride and happiness. They were one again. They were a family again; it was as if the last sad fourteen years had not passed. A clock softly went off in the distance striking eight at night. Dumbledore pulled a watch out of his pocket and examined it.

"Well, I must attend dinner. Harry, you can go back to your parents' room and have dinner there with them. I will tell Professor McGonagall where you are—Yes, she knows." Harry opened his mouth then quickly closed it as the headmaster had answered his question. But he quickly looked at his parents. They were staying here? At Hogwarts?

"You're staying here?" he asked, looking at his parents. Lily and James smiled and nodded. James stood up, pulling Lily to her feet with him. James then leaned down and with a playfully yank, pulled Harry up onto his shoulder. Harry made an odd noise as his father's shoulder dug into his stomach. James sent his son a grin, which Harry returned, he wasn't complaining!

"James…" said Lily, crossing her arms over her chest, smiling as she gave her husband a look. With an exaggerated look of disappointment on his face, James lowered his son to his side. Sirius and Remus began to laugh loudly, Sirius slapping his friend hard on the back. Dumbledore smiled at the family as he moved pass them towards the door looking at Harry when he next spoke.

"I do ask Harry that you do not tell Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley about what has happened for the mean time. I know they will be worried about you, but Professor McGonagall will make up an excuse for your disappearance this weekend." Harry gave a slight frown; he wanted to tell Ron and Hermione his…impossible, unbelievable news! He wanted his parents to meet his best friends! But he understood and merely nodded saying,

"Yes sir," Dumbledore then nodded as he opened the door, avoiding Harry's eyes as he left. Harry pulled out his own Cloak from his pocket. James grinned as he said,

"My old Cloak!" Harry smiled shyly up at James as he handed him the familiar cloak. James ran his fingers over the soft material, his mind floating back to his own days as a student. He looked at Harry with a smile, "I've heard you've been using it well." Harry gave a slight flush as Lily sent her husband a look.

"Well…" said James, pulling out the Cloak, "Let's get going."

Together the three Potters piled under the two Invisibility Cloaks and slowly made their way back to Lily and James's room. Dumbledore smiled when the door clicked behind the family, turning to face his former students.

"Well…things are as they should be," said Dumbledore softly, Sirius and Remus returned with their own wide grins. Remus had to rub away a few stray tears. Sirius looked ten years younger in that moment, no more the man who felt semi-responsible for taking Harry's parents away from him. The Potters were together again, just as it should have been for the past fourteen years.

With a toss of Floo powder Sirius and Remus returned to Number 12, happily saluting their friends with two fresh bottles of Fire Whiskey.

Meanwhile, Lily, James, and Harry had settled down into the warmth and comfort of the guest room and each other. Settling on either side of their son, Lily and James prepared themselves to hear about their son's life for the last fourteen years.

_Note: So…beautiful…I just…I can't…Anyway, Happy New Year to you all! *blows kisses and confetti*  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

_Quotes taken from 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' and 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'. I do not own nor write the books, J.K. Rowling did._

_Note: Sorry this took so long! I'm back in school so I'm busy so please be patient with me! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 14: Memories and Time Alone**

With the shifting of stones and wood, Lily guided her son through the narrow doorway, passing James who let them go in first, grinning at his family all the while. Upon entering the small guest room, Lily removed Harry's Cloak as James came in behind them. James threw off his Cloak and walked pass his son to throw it into the wardrobe.

"Make yourself at home, sweetheart," said Lily softly as she brushed her fingers over the back of Harry's neck. He shivered at her touch as he stood in the center of the sitting room. Where were they? Why had the Marauders Map not shown this?

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around at the plush couches and homey atmosphere. Lily smiled as the stunned Harry turned to look at his mother as she sat down on the long couch. She patted the cushion beside her, yet Harry continued to turn on the spot looking around the room.

"This is a hidden guest room that only the headmaster knows about. Not even your father knew about this place." Harry stopped spinning around as he bumped into the coffee table in the middle of the room. Quickly turning around, Harry held the table steady. A covered object in the middle of the table, which no one noticed wobbled. Lily's brow furrowed as she finally noticed the object, it was round and looked like a bowl under the cloth. An edge of the bowl appeared a gleaming silver substance was shining from underneath. Resting on the cloth was a folded letter that Lily picked up.

_Lily and James,_

_ I was able to get a Pensieve from Moody. I hope you both remember how to use it. It will be easier if Harry shows you his memories than actually telling you. For I'm afraid you'd be there for days on end. Enjoy your time together._

_ Dumbledore_

Harry settled down on the couch next to his mother and lifted the cloth off the Pensieve. His eyes widened upon seeing it as a small smile lit his face.

"A Pensieve," said Harry softly, Lily looked at her son, surprised that Harry knew what it was. James strolled over to the couch and leaned over his wife's shoulder to look at the Pensieve. Lily smiled down at the Pensieve as she handed James Dumbledore's note.

"Well this will make things easier for Harry," said James as he ruffled his son's hair. Harry grinned up at James as Lily pulled the cloth off the Pensieve, allowing the contents to send an eerie glow about the room. James brought a large platter of sandwiches, fruit and Pumpkin juice and settled it down on the coffee table before his family. Harry eagerly grabbed a sandwich and juice. Lily nibbled at her sandwich as she watched Harry eat. She had to smile as her eyes flickered between her husband and son, they were quite a pair, they stuffed their faces just the same. Lily chuckled, her boys…

After finishing their meal, the Potters settled back into the softness of the couch in an awkward silence. Harry fidgeted as his eyes flickered between his parents and the Pensieve.

"So…now what?" asked Harry softly, looking towards his mother. Lily smiled as she pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Do you know how a Pensieve works Harry?" she asked, Harry gave a brief nod as he gestured to the gleaming bowl.

"You somehow remove memories from your mind and put them in the Pensieve where one can view them." Lily nodded along with Harry's explanation; he sure was clever.

"That's right," said Lily gently pulled out her wand as James did the same. Harry tried to get out his wand as well, but Lily stayed his hand

"So, do you want me to reveal everything or one thing at a time?"

"How about this," said James placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, making him turn to face his father, "You give us memories from your years at Hogwarts a year at a time. And your mother and I will share with you memories about ourselves."

Harry pondered that idea for a few seconds before smiling and nodding in agreement with his father's suggestion. Lily then placed the tip of her wand against Harry's forehead. He could feel a slight pressure against his skin from the wand tip.

"Close your eyes and bring the memories you want to share forward. Keep them forward and focused…"

Harry forced forward the memories from his birthday trip to Diagon Alley and his Sorting. He thought about his Quidditch games and the Philosopher's Stone mystery. With a loud gulp he finally put forward his memory of when Ron, Hermione and himself when after the stone to stop Voldemort. With each large section of memories, Lily pulled them from her son's temple. The tip of her wand shimmered four times with her son's memories as she placed them into the Pensieve one by one.

"Done," said Lily simply, Harry's scrunched face relaxed as the memory collection was done. Opening his eyes, he saw his mother moving the swirling memories around with the tip of her wand. Harry then gestured for his parents to dive into the Pensieve. Lily and James each dipped their faces into the Pensieve and disappeared into the swirling bowl of silver. With a sigh, Harry dipped his face into the Pensieve and found himself sucked down into his own memories.

With a grunt, Harry landed awkwardly in the worn down shack that his uncle had dragged his family and Harry when he tried to out run the tide of Hogwarts letters seeking Harry. Harry stood up and brushed himself off as a hand helped to hold him steady. His father hoisted him up as he saw on the floor before him—his eleven year old self.

Lily knelt down beside her son's memory self, her eyes surveying him. Her teeth clenched as a growl came from her throat as she saw her eleven-year-old son. Harry was skinny, much skinnier than he was now. As he rolled over to draw in the dust on the floor, she saw her son's narrow form. So narrow that she saw his ribs. His clothes were ten times too big, his pants had to be belted by a modified belt.

"You slept on the floor?" asked James softly, his hand shaking slightly on his son's arm. Harry merely nodded as he looked down at his younger self—helpless, alone, and naïve. Lily stood up to see a large boy Harry's age hogging the sofa and in the back corner on a old bed lay her sister and her husband.

"You're so thin…You're clothes are so old and too big, you don't even have a blanket large enough to cover you…" Lily was now shaking with rage as she watched her son draw a birthday cake on the floor in the dirt and dust. "Did they always treat you like this?" she asked, her voice shaking with fear and rage. She turned to face her son, who turned his head away from her. Lily strode over to her son and grabbed his chin. His green eyes went large with numerous emotions, but Lily found her answer in his eyes.

"They did…" she hissed as she embraced Harry, pulling him close. Lily looked up at her husband, his eyes were unreadable with anger "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"I was used to it. They spoiled Dudley all the time. Never gave me a proper birthday present or cake…Today is the first time it happens, Hagrid remembered…It was not until I accepted my Hogwarts letter that I finally got a room of my own." Harry shrugged as Lily pulled sharply away from her son. James made a noise as he moved towards his son, spinning him around to face him. Lily stood still, shocked at her son's words.

"What? You—you never had your own room until you were eleven? Where did you sleep? Did they starve you? Beat you?" shouted James, shaking Harry slightly. If he had been angry with Dumbledore before, he was beyond anger with the old man now. Did he allow Harry to live like this for eleven years to protect him for the better good? If he did not know, why did he not? Harry flushed as he looked away from his father down at his younger self on the floor. He was starting to write, 'Happy Birthday Harry' on the cake drawing. He was on the 'r' in birthday.

Harry did not want to tell his parents about his life before Hogwarts, it seemed like another life by now. The Dursleys may ignore him now, but that was how he liked it during those few months of the year. Flushing at the memories Harry spoke softly,

"I—I slept in a cupboard under the stairs until Uncle Vernon decided that the wizards might be watching them so he put me in Dudley's spare room—" James choked as he sputtered out.

"'Dudley's spare room?'" quoted James as he turned to look at his lug of a nephew on the couch, snoring loudly. James shivered as he looked towards his wife. Lily was pale, her hands over her mouth in shock at Harry's words. To be related by blood to these bastards! Harry merely nodded as he continued, licking his dry lips,

"When I was…bad or what they perceived as bad. Dudley used to beat me up and if I fought back he'd cry crocodile tears to get his mum to punish me. That would mean me being locked in my cupboard for a while. But…but if I used magic and if Aunt Petunia knew it was magic…They'd lock me in my cupboard for days without meals, only letting me out to use the loo and get water…Sometimes if it was bad…Uncle Vernon beat me, not leaving visible marks. I could not tell my teachers or anyone out of fear…"

"GOD DAMN YOU PETUNIA!" screamed Lily, her green eyes burned with rage, sparkling with tears. She marched up the stairs towards the bed where her memory sister lay. Lily stared down at her sister's sleeping form, wishing that she were really asleep in front of her. She wanted to wrap her hands around her thin, scrawny neck and choke the life out of her. How dare she…How dare she! How dare she treat an innocent child this way! Her anger was at her, not at Harry, then why? Because she, Lily, was no longer alive to torment? To starve, beat, lock up, and torment her son, while Petunia's own son was a fat, spoiled brat?

"Damn you, Petunia, damn you…How could you?" she spat softly down at her sleeping sister. Lily then began to sob, her shoulders shaking violently. She ran back over to Harry, tears streaming down her face as she pulled him close. Lily's knees buckled, pulling both Harry and herself to the floor, whispering,

"Oh, Harry, oh Harry, I'm sorry—I'm—so—so very sorry…" Harry hugged his mother back tightly as he tried to soothe her, looking up towards his father. James's face was dark, his eyes fixed on the memory Harry.

"It's okay, mum, it's not your fault," said Harry softly as a soft voice washed over him. His own voice, but it was softer with youth. Harry and Lily turned to see Harry's memory self close his eyes and blow out the candles on the dust cake. There was a sudden booming bang, again and again and again, everyone in the room jumped up. Harry backed into the corner as Uncle Vernon appeared with a gun. Harry smiled as the door flew open and in walked Hagrid.

Lily and James watched with amazement as Hagrid faced Vernon and Petunia, scaring the Dursleys to the other side of the shack. Hagrid then went on to explain to a frightened and confused Harry about his past.

"_Yer a wizard Harry…" Harry watched his own face with wonder and a tint of humor. The way his young, still round face alighted with shock, his green eyes wide. His jaw dropped just slightly as he looked at Hagrid as he smiled back down at Harry…_

The memory then shifted, the scene becoming a whirl of color as the scene settled. James pulled Lily and Harry up to their feet. The Potters found themselves inside the darkened pub of the Leaky Cauldron.

"_No thanks Tom, Hogwarts business today." James chuckled as the younger Harry's knees buckled under Hagrid's massive hand clapping onto his small shoulder._

"_Harry Potter…" whispered Tom at the counter, tears in his eyes. He moved out from behind the bar to shake a shocked Harry's hand. Harry gave a slight flush as he watched all eyes in the pub turn towards his younger self. _

James and Lily watched with amazement as people turned to look at Harry with shock and awe. People leapt up from their seats to shake Harry's hand or to just touch him. Lily giggled at the look of shock and surprise on her young son's face. The Potters followed Harry and Hagrid through the memory, Harry smiling and laughing as he remembered that first day in the wizarding world, ah…how times had changed.

When the memories of that first perfect birthday, the Potters were drawn one by one back out of the Pensieve back into reality.

"So…that was my first time in the wizarding world, it was amazing…" Lily pressed her hands to her mouth; she remembered her first time in the wizarding world. She could almost see herself in her son, young and wide eyed at this new, strange world that was now a part of his life.

"Yes, it is… an experience for those who were not born into that world," said Lily softly as she wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders. Harry leaned back against his mother, feeling her warmth.

"But I was born into that world…" he whispered, James gave a small nod as he frowned. Yes, Harry was born into the wizarding world and should been have been brought up in that world, yet Dumbledore had other plans.

"Yes, you were my son, but that is all long in the past now. You are part of the world and you will stay a part of it even long after you die." Harry looked up to see James smiling down softly at him.

"Yeah…" said Harry, his eyes lingering on the glittering Pensieve as he turned to look up at his mother saying, "Wanna move on to my first year?" James held up a hand before Lily could speak. She promptly frowned at her husband, she wanted to see Harry's first year! What in Merlin's name was he doing?

"You showed us a memory, son, now it is our turn." James looked towards his wife who was scowling at him, "Right, honey?" With a sigh Lily nodded, it was true they had promised. Lily gestured for James to go first as he gleefully twirled his wand between his fingers.

Both Lily and James retrieve different memories with the same intent. To show Harry his grandparents. Lily's parents died the summer before her seventh year while James's died during the spring of his seventh year. Both events were hard blows for both of them, especially Lily since she could no longer go to her sister for help.

"In this memory Sirius and myself are with my mum and dad at my parents' summer home. You're going to see your grandparents, Harry. My dad, Harold and my mum, Emma…" said James softly, his voice heavy with emotion. One by one they entered the memory…

_Lily gripped James's hand tightly as the Potters walked up a small hill before them. James had to wipe tears burning in his eyes before gripping his son's hand tightly. When they reached the top of the hill, Harry gasped as he spied Harold and Emma in the valley below with James and Sirius running around in the memory._

"_How old are you?" asked Harry softly to his dad as he watched his father and godfather's younger selves roll in the grass. James chuckled as Sirius used his longer, stronger arms to put his younger self into a full Nelson._

"_Fifteen, in the June before our sixth year. Ow, that hurt for days afterward." Lily chuckled as they walked closer to hear the conversation between Emma and Harold. _

_The couple was sitting on a large quilt under a large oak tree. A large picnic was laid out before the couple; the food had not been consumed. Harold and Emma sipped on tea as they watched their son and their adopted almost son, wrestle in the grass._

"_I'm glad they settled their differences," said Emma, her hazel eyes, the eyes James inherited from his mother, glittered. She was a skinny woman who didn't even look like she had a fifteen-year-old son. Lines crinkled about her eyes and mouth, yet she still had beauty that made it clear in her youth that she was beautiful. Her dark brown hair had clear lines of grey that was pulled back into a tight bun. Her soft Muggle summer dress swished in the wind. She leaned her head against her husband's shoulder as they watched Sirius and James wrestle. _

"_I do wonder what that huge fight was about," said Harold softly as he pressed a kiss against his wife's hair, "James nor Sirius will talk about it. It had to be pretty serious for them to not talk to each other for nearly three months." It was clear where James and in turn, Harry had inherited their looks. Harold Potter had the traditional messy black hair that his son and grandson inherited. There were heavy lines about his forehead and mouth that showed years of trials. Yet those trials did not affect his sparkling blue eyes that seemed youthful even in old age. Harold wore a simple Muggle outfit of a suit pants, a white shirt, and black shoes._

"_At least their no longer fighting, that's the only thing we should know, dear. At least Sirius does not have to return to that terrible family of his." Harold frowned as he watched James and Sirius roll around in the grass laughing._

"_Poor boy, the black sheep of his family. His heart is in the right place, Em. It's a pity he was born to the wrong family." Emma sighed as she gathered up a teacup and took a sip._

"_He's with us now, Harold. As long as he's with us, he's safe." Harold nodded as he put an arm around his wife._

"_I just worry what might happen when we…" Harold trailed off, his eyes going dark, as he looked right at James. Emma snuggled closer to her husband as she said softly._

"_Look at them, Harold. They are brothers; they will take care of each other when we've gone. Never fear." Harold smiled down at his wife as he nodded his head silently in agreement. _

"_Gotcha!" shouted James as he pinned Sirius's arms to his sides. Sirius struggled against him finally managing to throw James onto his back, forcing the air out of his lungs. The fight was quite close between the two teenagers but eventually Sirius came out on top. _

"_Sirius, get off! I can't breathe!" shouted James, Sirius was sitting on James's back with a smirk on his handsome face._

"_You can shout can't you? So you can breathe," asked Sirius, leaned over slightly to look at James. James growled softly as he fought to get Sirius off of him, making his glasses fall off his face._

"_James, Sirius, come to lunch!" shouted Emma as she saw the fight come back into her son's eyes. At the word lunch the two boys stopped and sprinted to where Harold and Emma sat. _

Harry was then yanked from the memory as he found himself standing beside his parents in the guest room at Hogwarts again. It was a short memory, but it seemed to express everything that James wanted to show Harry about his paternal grandparents. Harry blinked to find tears going down his face. James gently ruffled Harry's hair.

"The name Harry is derived from the name Harold. So, in a way, you're named after your grandfather." Harry looked up at James he never knew that. So, he had been named for his paternal grandfather? Harry smiled sadly.

"I wish I could have met them for real…both of your parents," whispered Harry as he looked down at his feet, tears stinging in his eyes as he sat down on the couch. James put an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close. James pressed a kiss into his son's hair.

"I wish that too…Harry. I wish that too."

Lily then pressed the tip of her wand to her temple; a silver memory came from her mind. With a tap of her wand at the edge of the stone basin the memory floated down into the Pensieve.

"_Come on, Tuney!" cried Lily, her pigtails shimmering in the late afternoon light. Following Lily close behind came a younger Petunia, much more prettier and softer looking in youth. _

_Harry blinked in surprise; he had always assumed that his aunt had disliked his mother since an early age. So it surprised him to see Petunia catch up with her younger sister, taking her hand. The two sisters smiled and laughed as their parents followed them up the hill at a distance. _

"_My parents, your grandparents, Harry. William and Iris Evans." Harry could guess his mother was about five and his aunt about six. He turned to look at his mother, her eyes her soft with longing and pain._

"_You and aunt Petunia were once friends?" asked Harry softly as the sisters reached the crest of the hill, laughing. He watched as they slumped into the grass laughing louder. Lily looked down at her son, putting an arm around him. She nodded._

"_Yes, before I received my Hogwarts letter Petunia and I were the best of friends. We did everything together." He watched as his maternal grandparents reached the top of the hill and sat down on either side of their daughters. Lily took Harry's hand and pulled him forward so they could be closer to hear what was going on. James stayed where he was, letting his wife and son have their moment._

"_You're going to love it Lily!" cried Petunia wrapping an arm around her little sister, "As soon as the sunsets, there will be hundreds—no millions of fireflies and—"_

"_Tuney, don't spoil it," chuckled William Evans as he ruffled his eldest daughter's hair. William Evans had a long pale face like Petunia's with numerous freckles across his nose and cheeks. His hair was slightly lighter than his youngest daughter's auburn hair. It was William Evans's build that Petunia had inherited and for some reason that type of build looked better on a man than a woman. His eldest daughter had inherited his dark eyes, yet they were not as beady as they were on his as his daughter's elder self. It surprised Harry to see his aunt Petunia's eyes so open and alive in youth compared to the way she was now._

"_Let Lily see for herself, Tuney," said Iris Evans softly as she reached out and brushed a long strand of hair out of Lily's face. Tuney made a face much like her elder self did when she was upset. Tuney then began to complain about how much she wanted Lily to see this since Lily was three years old._

_Harry saw that if Petunia was more like her father, then his mother was more like his grandmother. Iris had a willowy build like Lily with narrow delicate features. Though the high cheekbones that both he and his mother inherited came from his grandfather William. Petunia had inherited her mother's stringy blonde hair. Yet the trait that both Lily and Harry had gained from Iris was her eyes. The almond shaped, bright green eyes. Harry found it quite surprising that his mother inherited her eyes from her mother as he inherited them from her. He wondered if that was something that went further back in the family tree or not._

_They watched as the sun set and the fireflies began to appear. Together Lily and Petunia ran up and down the hill trying to catch fireflies with their bare hands. Strangely, Lily was able to gather quite a large amount of fireflies around her. They glowed all as one and swirled about her like hand held sparklers. Petunia watched in dumb amazement as Lily tried to snatch at the swirling fireflies._

"_Is that your magic at work?" asked Harry softly as Lily pulled Petunia with her in the middle of the swirl of fireflies. Both girls began to laugh and exclaim to their parents that the fireflies liked them. Lily smiled as she said softly,_

"_Yes, my magic appeared from time to time when I was young. Yet I really did not understand it or started to get control of it until I was eight. By then Tuney could see something was up with me. That I was not normal and began to tell on me."_

"_She said she thought you were a freak," said Harry softly as he watched the two sisters hold hands and swing around and around in circles as the fireflies moved about them. Lily's eyes went dark as she remembered the first time she was called a freak by her sister. She was eight and just made a flower in the family garden open and close._

"_Yes, she started to distance herself from me. So much so that my parents had to force her to interact with me." Harry gripped his mother's hand tightly. To be so close to someone and to loose them but to still be so near. It made his heart throb with pain, it reminded him of the weeks Ron separated himself from Harry because he was jealous about Harry being a Tri-Wizard champion. It was like loosing a brother._

"_She was jealous," said Harry simply, Lily looked down at her son in surprise. She had figured that out a long time ago, but how could her son pick up on that so quickly?_

"_Every time she talked about you, there was anger in her eyes. She was jealous, angry and sad that she could not be like you and be a part of your world." Lily blinked as she raised an eyebrow._

"_How…?" she asked, Harry turned to look at the sisters who had now fallen over in dizziness into the sweet smelling grass laughing as the fireflies dissipated back to normal levels._

"_I know how you feel. My best friend Ron did the same thing when I became a Tri-Wizard champion last year," Lily's jaw dropped slightly, "He thought I cheated and did not even bother to tell him how I cheated. No matter how much I tried to explain I did nothing, the more jealous and angrier he became. Hermione said that because I was his best friend and I got all the attention. On top of that, Ron came from a household with successful older brothers and a little sister who was doted on…It was one time too many…" Lily pressed a hand over her mouth as tears burned in her eyes. She had hoped that such a thing would never happen to her son, but it did. Seeing his mother's saddened face, Harry gave a soft smile._

"_Upon seeing how dangerous the tournament really was, Ron came to his senses. He realized that I'd never sign myself up to be put into such dangerous situations after years of willingly going head on into danger to save my friends and Hogwarts. Ron realized that someone was trying to kill me and that I would have been happier watching someone else get themselves into dangerous situations! We made up and nothing has come between us since." _

_Lily breathed a sign of relief as she hugged her son, thankful for a good outcome. Together they watched the Evans' scoop up their tired daughters and walked back towards Spinners End._

Lily was still clutching Harry when they exited the Pensieve to find James sitting on the couch waiting for them with a soft smile.

"Where did you go?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow at her husband's knowing smile. He stood up as he gently ran the back of his hand over Lily's cheek.

"I decided to give you two some alone time." Lily's eyes glittered as she silently thanked her husband. The issue of Petunia was still painful for her even after all these years. It was even more painful now after seeing and hearing her sister's treatment of her son. Lily wanted to question Harry more on the subject but knew it was best to wait a little while longer. Breathing in deeply Lily turned to face Harry saying,

"Ready to show us your first year?" Harry smiled and nodded vigorously.

With a tap on the temple from his mother's wand again, Harry forced forward important bits and pieces from his years at Hogwarts, he did not want to bore them with lessons and such. The memories came back in whirls as they relived each scene. Lily and James became the perfect audience. They gasped, cheered, groaned, yelled all at the perfect time with the memories. With each passing year, Lily and James grew silent and weary with each memory, their hearts heavy with mixed emotions as they watched their young son battle so many different dangers.

In turn with each year and memory that Harry gave them Lily and James returned memories in equal kind. Sometimes they agreed on two shared memories such as their wedding day and the day Harry was born. Others were of family and friends that put more insight into Lily and James's characters than Harry had previously known. For James, it was when he saved Snape from Sirius's prank involving Remus during the full moon.

Harry watched in amazement as James pleaded with a triumphant looking Snape to turn back before it was too late. Snape kept declaring he was finally going to get the Marauders expelled from Hogwarts when Remus in full wolf form turned up. James risked nearly getting scratched and bitten as he forced Snape away from the bloodthirsty werewolf and told him to run. Once Snape was out of sight did James become Prongs and forced him back into the Shrieking Shack. James received numerous injuries that left him bloodied and battered.

For nearly three months afterwards Sirius was excluded from the Marauders turning Sirius into a quiet, serious student for the first time in his life. It was only when Sirius returned from Christmas break did things change. Sirius came back bloodied and bruised despite his mother's poor attempts to make him presentable. James slowly allowed Sirius to come back into the Marauders but the trust and friendship between the four boys had to be slowly regained over time.

For Lily it was the first time she saw James as he truly was. Not the spoiled, egotistical, toe-rag, prick she normally thought him as. (Lily did not share any childhood or Hogwarts years memories of her friendship with Severus because she knew that would be a long, long sit down talk between her and Harry. For now, she kept that a secret.) It was in their sixth year; James had stopped making advances towards Lily ever since the Incident.

It was in the evening when Lily was walking back from a study group did she see a large group of Slytherins and James Potter standing in the corridor. Lily remembered that she instantly thought James was causing trouble but when the Slytherins attacked James with numerous blows, he merely defended himself. He did so very well that Lily was impressed. When Bellatrix Black ordered James to hand over the 'little Mudblood' it was then Lily saw James was standing in a protective stance before a first year Hufflepuff girl.

The girl was pale with terror and she looked like she had a few curses and hexes put on her. She clung to James's robe for dear life. James would reassure the girl she'd be fine, that he'd make sure he'd get her back to her common room safely, even if it meant he'd end up going to the Hospital Wing afterwards.

In that moment James Potter was not a bullying toe-rag anymore to Lily, but a real human being. A human with emotions and feelings, a person who proudly told the Slytherins that blood did not matter at all, it was who they were on the inside that counted. That blood was just an excuse to gain something they could not gain on their own wit and talents. It was the first time Lily called James by his given name and not his surname.

Lily and James were sullen when it came to the final memories of Harry's fourth year. Lily practically had Harry in a tight hold the whole time the memories of the three tasks were shown to them. James had to comment about how clever they were in testing the students' use of magic. But each time Harry came up against the challenges Lily complained bitterly about why Dumbledore had allowed her baby to go against challenges that were far above his grade level.

When Cedric and Harry touched the Cup in the memory, Harry turned away, burying his face in his mother's torso.

"Sweetheart?" she asked softly as Harry gripped her robes in a death grip. His muffled response floated up to her ears.

"I can't watch—don't make me." Lily gently pulled her son close and petted his hair as she looked towards her husband fear and questions in her eyes. She watched in horror as her son's memory self clutched at his scar and screamed for his classmate to get out of the graveyard as fast as he could. Yet when a shadowy figure appeared, the boy bravely faced the man, asking who he was.

"'_Kill the spare!'" _hissed a high pitch voice. The voice made Lily's very skin crawl. The shadowy man followed the command, it was clear he was a different person than the one giving commands. The moment the man spoke, a bitter taste filled James's mouth. He began to shake with rage as his former friend, Wormtail, stepped out from the shadows his wand still aimed at Cedric. With a flash of green light, Cedric lay on the ground, wide-eyed, his eyes empty. He was dead. Harry stared in horror at his dead classmate has he turned to face the man that betrayed his parents.

"You bastard," growled James, in Wormtail's arms was a bundle that looked like a baby, yet James's stomach began to twist tightly as he realized there was no way that was a baby. Wormtail flicked his wand and Harry was instantly frozen and slammed into a headstone where ropes appeared from out of nowhere binding him to the headstone.

"Leave him alone!" shouted James, knowing he was in a memory but he was so caught up that he did not care. Lily felt Harry's grip double on her robes.

"How could he…?" she whispered as Wormtail stuffed a cloth into Harry's mouth, not looking at him. A cauldron stood before the tombstone bubbling with a dark liquid. Wormtail picked up the bundle, throwing the cloth aside. James and Lily both screamed along with Harry's memory self's muffled screams. It was not a baby but a humanoid creature with a snake like face and red eyes.

"Voldemort…" breathed Lily, so, this is what happened to him that night. Made him so weak and near death. For a moment Lily felt her soul soar with pride, she put him in this pain position. For thirteen years he endured pain beyond pain because she sacrificed her life to save her Harry.

Wormtail dropped Voldemort into the cauldron and then whispered words about a father's bone. He raised his wand and the grave below Harry's feet opened and bone dust flew into the cauldron, it turned a dark purple color. Wormtail then rolled up the left sleeve of his robes and in a choking voice, spoke the next part of the potion. He then sliced off his own hand, the cut off limb splashing into the potion.

James let out numerous exclamations and swear words as Lily's eyes drifted to her son's memory self. He was struggling against his bonds; his eyes squeezed shut in pain as he fought against the urge to scream. A bloody Wormtail then approached Harry with the knife that he wiped off on his robes. James quickly saw the blade flash and moved forward, forgetting he was in a memory that already occurred. All he saw was his traitor friend approach his terrified son with a knife.

"NO!" screamed James, he rushed the memory Wormtail only to fall straight through him. Harry flinched as his father screamed, making Lily say,

"Jimmy, its just a memory. You can't—" Her words were cut off as Wormtail said something about the blood of the enemy. He tore open Harry's right robe sleeve and shirt to expose his pale skin. Lily bit her lip hard that it began to bleed as the knife flashed before it bit into Harry's skin making dark red blood well, which Wormtail collected in a vial then dumped into the cauldron.

"Bastard…he, he has my protection," Lily whispered as she sank to the ground with Harry still in her arms, "You can't give it to him, Peter! You just can't!"

The cauldron bubbled with its black liquid until a pale figure with red eyes lifted himself out of the cauldron.

"Merlin, no," whispered James, Voldemort was back. Wormtail robed his master as he shook with fear and pain, falling before the pale man.

The couple watched in tormented silence as Voldemort called forth his Death Eaters and talked for quite awhile. He then approached Harry, gloating about his fame and Lily and James's deaths. He places a single finger against Harry's cheek and Harry began to scream with agonizing pain. Lily felt her son shaking and soon realized he was screaming right along with his memory self.

"Harry? Honey, what is it? HARRY?" Lily pulled his pale; tear streaked face away from her torso. Harry was screaming with pain as James rushed to their sides, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders in support.

"Its just a memory, son!" Yet Lily pulled aside his bangs to see his lighting bolt scar was inflamed. It was red and raw looking as if it had just been newly made. Lily looked up as Voldemort pulled away from her son's memory self. She saw that the scar on his forehead was also raw looking.

In horror James and Lily watched as Harry and Voldemort dueled. It seemed at first that he was going to win until their wands connected and a strange series of events began to occur. They watched in amazement as the spirits of Voldemort's victims came from his wand and encouraged Harry.

Lily watched, as her spirit appeared wrapping a misty arm around Harry and helping to hold his shaking hands steady. James then appeared and did the same thing. They whispered something to Harry before all the spirits charged Voldemort and Harry broke the connection. He ran to his classmate's dead body and summoned the cup before disappearing in a whirl of blue light.

The stunned couple did not realize they were out of the memory until all three Potters slumped onto the couch. Lily continued to hold her son and stroke his hair and back as she tried to comprehend what just happened. James ran his hands over his face as he tried to reign in his anger at Wormtail. Minutes ticked by without so much as a word before James finally broke the silence.

"Harry, why did…?" James turned to see his son slumped over on Lily's lap, fast asleep. His glasses were askew on his face as he breathed softly; tear tracks still visible on his face. Lily placed a hand over her mouth to stop her giggle. Goodness how much did Harry look like his father! James chuckled as the clock rang one in the morning.

"We should get some sleep, Lils." Lily nodded in agreement as she stroked Harry's hair, still unable to comprehend her son's memories. James gently picked Harry up and carried him to the bed.

"Why don't we remember that?" asked Lily softly as James settled Harry onto the bed. Lily began to remove his shoes and socks, smiling at the memory of doing this when Harry was a baby. James rubbed the back of his head as he asked,

"Remember what?" Lily lowered Harry's shoes and socks to the floor as she gestured for James to hold Harry up in a sitting position.

"The graveyard, when we…" Lily blinked stinging tears away as she took off Harry's robe, jumper and tie. She then unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt so that it did not choke him in sleep. James sighed as he lifted Harry up as Lily pulled back the covers.

"I don't know, Lils, I can't explain it." Lily stiffly nodded as James lowered Harry onto the bed as she tucked the covers around him. Silently Lily and James removed their own robes and shoes, wondering if they should ask Dumbledore in the morning. Lily took the right side of the bed as James took the left with Harry in between them. As Lily tucked the covers around her and her son, she removed his glasses and handed them to James.

James chuckled as he settled both his and his son's glasses on the bedside table before turning off the lights with a swish of his wand.

"Why did he have to get my eye sight problems?" he asked softly as he wriggled underneath the covers. Lily smiled softly as she shrugged. James leaned over his son's sleeping form and kissed his wife softly on the lips.

"Night Lils," he said softly, his eyes grew tender and warm as he pressed a kiss against Harry's cheek. Harry's brows knitted together as he gave a soft groan, moving slightly in sleep. James looked at Lily as her eyes twinkled in remembrance. Even as a baby whenever he was kissed goodnight, he did that. Things had not changed. Lily leaned forward and brushed her son's hair away from his scar. It was no longer red and raw, so she placed a soft kiss on the scar. Again Harry made the same movements. Lily and James chuckled softly.

"Remember when we'd used to sleep like this? With him in the middle?" asked Lily as she reached out for her husband's hand, clasping it just over their son's hip. James sleepily nodded as his head sunk into his pillow.

"Good-night, James, Harry," Lily whispered as her eyes grew heavy, "My boys."

**The next morning…**

Lily blinked the sleep away from her eyes, groaning slightly as she buried herself under the warm covers. She wanted nothing more than to fall back into the realm of sleep. Rolling over Lily found herself facing a sight that made her heart sing and was forever burned into her mind.

Facing her was both Harry and James, deep in sleep. Lily lifted herself off her pillow as she sat up to look at her boys. It was remarkable how similar they looked. If she was not James's wife and Harry's mother, she might have thought them twins. The only differences between the two were visible if one looked for them. The first was in height James was only a few inches taller than Harry. She figured that the next time Harry had a growth spurt he'd soon be as tall as James.

Lily reached out and softly brushed Harry's bangs away from his face, revealing the lighting bolt scar on his forehead. A soft sigh hissed between her teeth as her forefinger ran down the scar. That was the other outward distinction between her husband and son. As her eyes scanned her son's face she could see that James had a longer nose and at the right angle, Harry had higher, sharper cheekbones than her husband. At the moment the clearest outward distinction could not be seen since her boys were both deep in sleep. Their eyes were the clear difference between them. James's eyes were hazel that moved between green and gray in different lights while Harry's bright green eyes were his most distinctive feature. Lily lowered Harry's bangs back over his face that scar disturbed her more than she liked to admit.

After seeing Harry's memories last night, Lily's blood ran cold. Her little boy had faced more dangers than she or his father combined. He escaped death so many times that it made Lily's head whirl. To see him sleeping between her and James, so peaceful, so innocent, she could hardly believe that he faced so much in his short life. His short life without them…

Harry gave a soft moan as he rolled away from his mother and snuggled up close to James, burying his head just under James's chin. Lily had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh. There were lazy days where James and baby Harry would fall asleep on the sitting room floor. Harry would curl just under James's chin as he was doing right now. Harry's hair tickled James's chin and her husband's brow furrowed as he awoke.

"Hey there…" he said softly, smiling at Lily. His eyes then lowered to look at Harry so close to him. James then wrapped an arm around Harry's thin form. He gently brushed the hair out of his son's face. James then pressed a kiss against Harry's forehead. Lily lowered herself back down on the pillow beside Harry, a large smile on her face. James's blurry hazel eyes met hers and he quickly mirrored her smile, "Morning, love."

"Morning handsome," said Lily softly, reaching across their son to ruffle James's already messy bed head. James crinkled his nose in humor as his eyes flickered down to Harry's messy hair. Lily's green eyes flickered down to her son as she smiled. Harry's brow crinkled in sleep then relaxed instantly.

"Remember when we used to take naps like this? Harry between us…" whispered James, reaching across to gently brush a strand of hair out of Lily's face, brushing his fingertips over her cheeks.

"A small barrier between us to make sure we did not roll on him…"

Harry's brow crinkled several times before he opened his eyes, groaning. James grabbed his glasses, placing them on his face. Harry moaned a few more times before he began to blink rapidly. James grinned as he mouthed to Lily, 'He's waking up'. James could tell, more than once he watched his son wake up in the mornings groaning, blinking and stretching before he awoke fully. Harry rolled left then right, rubbing his eyes before he stretched, yawning widely. James quickly grabbed Harry's glasses as Harry rolled over onto his back, stretching once more. Blinking, Harry felt his face for his glasses, which James gently placed into his hand.

"Morning, sweetheart…" whispered Lily as Harry rolled over, fixing his glasses over the bridge of his nose.

"Morning…" murmured Harry as he grinned up at his mum as Lily brushed his hair out of his eyes. Lily continued to brush his hair with her fingers, her eyes roaming her face, taking in every detail of his face. James reached across his son's frame to stroke Lily's face with the pad of his thumb. James then gently rubbed Harry's arm. Harry turned to see James smiling down at him.

"Good morning son."

"Your father and I were just watching you sleep, sweetheart." Lily's fingers brushed down the side of his neck. Harry chuckled as her fingertips skimmed over sensitive skin. He pushed Lily's hands away, grinning like mad.

"Stop, I'm ticklish!" Lily raised an eyebrow as she looked at her husband as a large smirk came up on his face. Harry didn't even see the mischief sparkle in his father's eyes. Lily and James knew every ticklish spot on their son. At Godric's Hollow they'd lay on the floor with Harry between them, as they'd tickle his tiny form until he squealed with laughter.

"If I remember correctly…I think he was ticklish…right…Here!" cried James, reaching out and snatching his son about the middle and proceeded to tickle his upper torso while Lily assaulted his stomach. Harry rolled left and right as he tried to fight off the pairs of hands. He tried to fight back but soon found that he was tickling both his parents. The Potters fought each other in an all out tickle fight, their laughter echoing all over the room. It seemed to proclaim to the world that could not see or hear them:

We Potters are back. We are a family and here to stay.


	15. Chapter 15

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter 15: The Ministry of Magic**

_Note: Sorry life has me by the throat! School, work, life…the usual. Please Enjoy._

Lily Potter nervously pulled at the hood of her black robes farther over her ashen face. Her trembling fingers then securely tucked her hair into her hood, making sure that none of her bright red hair was seen. Her hair was already tied back into a ponytail but her long curling hair came down around her neck. She swept the hood lower over her brow, so that the cowl and shadows hid her face. She turned to see James following behind her at a distance.

Navigating the streets of London was something of a task. It had been a long, long time since Lily had been here last. A cold shiver ran up her spine, not much had changed. Her fingers danced over her pocket to make sure her wand was still in her jeans pocket. Just a little ahead of Lily was Dumbledore, blending in oddly enough with suitable Muggle clothes, though his beard did make him stand out just a tad. He came around a corner to an old worn out telephone box. Lily gave a soft smile at the traditional phone box, her fingers running over the worn paint and wood.

"Here?" she asked Dumbledore quietly, surveying the phone booth. Dumbledore merely nodded, Lily held out a hand, which told James to stop and wait. Dumbledore picked up the phone and dialed five numbers, 60753. Lily could hear a voice on the other end as Dumbledore pressed the button 1 then 5 before setting the phone down again.

"I'll meet you in the entrance way, follow me, try not to attract attention to yourselves." Lily gave a soft nod as Dumbledore shut the door and with a click, slowly disappeared downward like a lift. James came up behind Lily, standing on his tiptoes as he watched their former headmaster disappear from view.

"I had forgotten the Ministry had odd ways to transport people to work," James muttered as the lift floor of the phone booth reappeared, "My dad once took me to his work via a public toilet." Lily crinkled her nose at her husband as James gave her a soft smile. The door clicked open and James gestured for his wife to enter first. He then squeezed in after her, making sure to stand on his tiptoes before shutting the door behind them with a snap. Lily had to wriggle her arms this way and that in order to pick up the phone and dial the correct numbers.

"'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic,'" intoned a dull female voice, "'Please select the number of people and the reason for your visit. Please listen carefully…'" Lily rolled her eyes and pressed the numbers 2 and 5 without even listening to the full instructions. Two badges then slid out of the coin return slot labeled, 'Guest—Appointment with the Minister'. Lily shifted to the right as she slammed down the phone and handed James his badge.

"Huh, more badges, eh, Lils?" said James as he struggled to pin the badge onto the front of his robes. Lily smirked as the lift dinged and started to go down, the street level disappearing from view. For several moments they were enveloped in darkness, as Lily was sure they were going pretty fast down several layers into the earth.

"Right under London," muttered Lily to herself, pricking her finger with the end of the needle on the badge. Within seconds the lift doors opened and Lily jumped forward out of the confines of the lift. With a swift motion she pinned the badge onto her robes.

James whistled slightly under his breath as he looked up at the expansive entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic. He had forgotten how foreboding and awe-inspiring it could be. The last time he was here was when he was seventeen to take his Auror exams. Lily had only been here once before and had long since forgotten it. James had to chuckle as he took his wife's hand and pulled her along. As they made their way past the Fountain of Magical Brethren, James winced upon seeing a sight that made his stomach twist.

A large moving banner of Fudge loomed over the entrance hall. The Minister was looking sternly down upon the witches and wizards moving to and fro, as if surveying for anyone who did not believe the Ministry's version of events. To make matters worse nearby newspaper stand had a paper with an image of Dumbledore on them. The headline read, 'Mad or a Genius'? James gritted his teeth as he weaved in and out of witches and wizards without so much as a glance. Lily clutched James's arm tightly as she followed him. Last time she had been here the war was just beginning only months away from spiraling out of control. The tension had been palpable in the air, so thick she could barely breathe. Yet the tension in the air now was…different…

"I can't believe how aloof they all are!" spat Lily to James as they stood in line to have their wands examined by security. James gave a nod to his wife as he motioned for her to let go of him. Their wands were examined, but the security guard was lazy and barely looked up from the monitor.

"Come on," James softly tugged on Lily's hand, his eyes locking on Dumbledore who was waiting for them. The headmaster had thrown over his Muggle attire a shimmering robe of purple. When they were only a few feet behind him, did Dumbledore continue on down a large corridor to their left. James swallowed loudly as he followed behind his former headmaster. Dumbledore had asked Lily and James to come with him to visit the Minister of Magic. He believed that if those once thought to be dead appeared before the Minister, he might start to believe that Voldemort had returned as well.

People skirted around Dumbledore as they passed him, looking at him as if he'd go mad at any second. Lily rolled her eyes and scoffed softly at them. Dumbledore did not seem to mind; Lily did not know how he did it. Such rumors about herself would drive her mad with anger! How could Dumbledore let the Ministry smear his name, his good name!

"He's a better man than you lot!" spat Lily under her breath as more and more people walked away from Dumbledore. As they reached a lift, Kingsley was waiting for them. He whispered a few words to Dumbledore before smiling at Lily and James. The four climbed into the lift and Kingsley pressed a button for level 7.

"How are you, James? Lily?" asked Kingsley softly, a warm smile on his face as he looked at the hooded couple. Lily pulled her hood back just slightly so that Kingsley could see her face. She merely gave him a smile and a simple nod.

"You've finally met your son?" he asked, Lily's smile widened and her eyes lit up. James smiled brightly as well as he gripped Lily's hand tightly, to keep her under control.

"We have," said Lily softly, "He's—he's so…oh, I cannot describe him in such a small amount of time. He's beautiful! Wonderful!" gushed Lily as she flushed just thinking about her son.

"We've spent quite a lot of time with him, thanks to Dumbledore…" said James, his eyes sparkling at the headmaster who gave the Potters a return smile.

_Only a few days ago did James and Lily meet Harry's two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry spent his weekends with his parents. The two students had been kept in the dark of why their friend was disappearing on weekends. More than once Ron bugged Harry to the point of extreme annoyance. So, three weeks after meeting his parents, Harry got Dumbledore's permission to allow his best friends to meet his parents._

_ "Come on, you two!" cried Harry as he ran through the halls of Hogwarts. It was a bright and sunny afternoon, quite unusual for late November. Ron and Hermione looked at each other oddly at the bright smile on Harry's face. The past few weeks had been very, very strange. Harry had turned from a sullen, dark teenager to someone much lighter and happier, happier since the events of the Third Task._

"_What has been going on with him?" asked Hermione softly, her brown eyes wandering to Harry. Ron gave a shrug, he was just as clueless as Hermione was! His blue eyes rested on Harry as he pulled a face._

"_Maybe he's snogged Cho Chang?" pondered Ron; Hermione shook her head, she would have heard about it. The two helplessly followed their friend through the winding halls of Hogwarts. They came upon the secret entrance way and Harry whispered the password allowing the wall to move aside._

"_Bloody hell!" shouted Ron in shock as his jaw dropped. Hermione covered her mouth at the sudden appearance of the unknown entrance way. Harry turned to look at his friends and gestured for them to come in. The two shocked friends followed Harry inside._

"_The Marauder's Map has struck again…" muttered Hermione as they entered the cozy sitting room, "Where are we anyway?"_

"_A guest room," replied an unfamiliar male voice. Both Ron and Hermione jumped high into the air with fright as they ripped their wands out of their pockets. They whirled around at the sound of laughter; Harry was rolling around on a large soft sofa at his two friends. Just behind the couch stood a man and a woman. They both just smiled at Ron and Hermione as they stood there in total shock._

_The man looked exactly like Harry, only his nose was longer, his eyes were hazel and he bore no scar on his forehead. The woman beside him was very beautiful with dark red hair, pale skin, and a beautiful smile that was outshined by her livid emerald green eyes. _

"_Harry…" scowled the woman as Harry sat up still in fits of laughter. Ron and Hermione still stood there shocked and on edge as Harry's laughter died down._

"_Put your wands away, guys, they are not going to hurt you. These are my parents, James and Lily Potter." They did not drop their wands. Instead their faces became harder as they each pointed them at a target._

"_Harry—you—are—out—of—your—mind," said Ron slowly as he gestured Harry to join them. "Your parents are dead, Harry. I think…Hermione…we need to get a professor. I don't care who, even if its Snape, but not the old bat…Like, now!" Before Hermione could bolt to the exit, she found Harry blocking her way._

"_Harry!"_

"_Just listen please! It'll all make sense once I explain it to you please! I'm not under the Imperious Curse; you know I can fight that! Please!" Seeing the desperation and pleading in his eyes, Hermione took a step back. She surveyed Harry up and down, his eyes were not clouded as one under the Imperious Curse was and he could fight off the curse very, very well. _

"_Alright," said Hermione softly, Ron whirled around to look at her, his wand still aimed at Harry's 'parents'. _

"_Hermione are you mad?" he screeched, looking between his two best friends and the people pretending to be Harry's dead parents and back again, "We—we shouldn't even—"_

_Hermione walked over to Ron, grabbed him by his wand arm, and shoved him into a nearby arm chair before taking the one next to him saying,_

"_Harry is himself, Ronald. We should listen to what he has to say. Surely Harry would have told anyone about someone pretending to be his parents, even us."_

"_But they could be Death Eaters!" Ron hissed, sending a sideways glance at the unknown man and woman, "They could have used the Imperious Curse on him to gain his trust, gain access to the castle and to Merlin knows what!"_

_Hermione's brow furrowed at Ron statement as she sighed back, "If they were Death Eaters, Ron, I think they would have taken Harry to Voldemort by now," Ron flinched at the name, but said nothing, "Also, we know he can break the Imperious Curse easily, so he would have told someone if these two are faking who they are."_

"_What if he's—" Ron nodded towards Harry, "A Death Eater? Harry's been disappearing during the weekends and—" Hermione sighed as she softly shook her head at the red head._

"_He's Harry, Ron. Just last night at the meeting we saw him perform his Patronus. If he weren't, we'd know. Besides if Harry had disappeared for real Dumbledore and the Order would know about it. Therefore it seems logical that Harry has been coming here on the weekends and if these two are allowed to stay in the castle, then surely Dumbledore knows about this and Dumbledore is not easily fooled." Hermione then turned to see Harry sit between his 'parents' giving her a grateful smile. Ron on the other hand still kept his wand at the ready and sunk deeper into his chair muttering,_

"_Yeah well, Dumbledore pick that nutter Quirrel and that pretender Lockheart as DADA professors! Somehow they got past him!" _

_It took quite a bit of explaining to do on Harry's part with help from his parents, but by the end of the story huge grins had alighted Ron and Hermione's faces._

"…_So that's why I've been gone on the weekends. To see my parents." Lily pulled Harry in for a side hug, which he warmly accepted. Ron would have shied away had it been him and his mother, but he had not lost his mother as Harry did._

"_Wow…" That was the only words that came out of Ron's shocked mouth as he then let out a long whistle. Harry's parents coming back from the dead, unheard of! Harry gave his friends an apologetic look as he leaned forward to look at them, his eyes soft with fear that they'd be mad at him._

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Dumbledore said—" Hermione leapt to her feet and crushed Harry into a tight hug._

"_We understand, Harry. It was for their safety and yours. We're just glad to be the first of your friends to know. Right, Ron?" Ron was still staring at the Potters as he tried to work his mind around the information he had been just told. He kept mouthing it to himself as he made hand gestures to signal the start of one event to the next. Hermione merely rolled her eyes as she hopped over in front of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. _

"_I'm Hermione Granger." She instantly stuck out her hand for Mr. Potter to shake, which he did so with a brilliant smile, "It is an honor to meet you both!"_

"_It is an honor to meet you," replied Mrs. Potter as she shook Hermione's hand firmly, meeting her eye, "Harry's been telling us about his wonderful friends and we've been waiting to meet you." Ron watched as Hermione chatted for a while with Mr. and Mrs. Potter in a very lively way. Knowing Hermione, if she talked to them like that, that only meant one thing, they were legit. They hadn't tried to curse them or anything._

_Blushing fiercely Ron stood up, shoving his wand back into the pocket of his robes. He strode over beside Hermione who had just finished talking as Ron lifted his head up and stuck out his hand._

"_Ron Weasley," he said quickly, his ears and face a now deep red that made his hair look like it was on fire. Lily giggled, with redheads that always seemed to be a problem when they blushed. She took Ron's hand and shook it firmly before pulling him in for a hug. _

"_Thank you, Ron." Ron's blush intensified to a point that neither Hermione nor Harry had seen before. Even when Fleur kissed him did he not blush this much!_

"_For—for what?" stuttered Ron as he pulled away from Mrs. Potter, leaning dangerously close to Hermione for comfort and support. Lily's eyes glittered with tears as she smiled warmly at Ron, taking his hands into hers._

"_For being Harry's first, true friend." Ron looked away, his eyes landing on Harry. There were times that Ron had not been such a good friend to Harry, his jealousy getting in the way most of the time. Like last year when he believed Harry had put his own name in the Goblet of Fire and forgot to tell him. Yet that was in the past now. _

"_You're welcome." Ron whispered softly as he smiled at Harry who returned it with an equal grin._

"_Come here, Hermione, I need to give you a hug too. Harry says you got yourself and these two out of some very sticky situations." Hermione blushed pink as she leaned forward to except Mrs. Potter's hug. James just watched, happiness written all across his face. Ron and Hermione were Harry's equivalent to Remus and Sirius. Ron was Sirius and Hermione was Remus. James could not ask for better friends for his son…_

James was pulled from his memory by the ding of the lift and a female voice announcing they reached the seventh level. Kingsley gestured for Dumbledore to go first and then for Lily and James to follow him out. James tugged on Lily's hand as they followed Dumbledore down the hall followed swiftly by Kingsley.

Lily had never been this way before, well; she'd never been at this part of the Ministry before. She had only been to the Ministry once and she had never had to go this far up. The halls were brightly lit with moving portraits of previous Ministers, wizards and witches in brightly colored robes as they surveyed the people coming and going from the Minister's office. Several smiled and nodded at Dumbledore, winking at him. Lily blinked as she recognized that several Ministers were former headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts.

Double doors made of dark wood and gold inlay with two large 'M's' standing for the Minister of Magic marked the doors. Dumbledore turned around to face the small group saying softly,

"We must get the Minister alone, no one else must witness what we are about to do," Dumbledore turned to face Kingsley first, "Kingsley, if young Mr. Weasley is there or anyone else, remove them quickly. James, lock the main door behind you. Kingsley knows a secret way out of the office. Let me do the talking, reveal yourselves when I say so. Try not to let the Minister's narrow mind bother you. Just tell the truth."

Lily and James nodded as they gripped each other's hands with equal, nervous force as Dumbledore turned around and pushed the doors open. The main office was an emerald green color that made Lily crinkle her nose, the color made the room seem small and narrow, just like its Minister!

There were numerous secretaries about the room with paper airplanes flying this way and that. The secretaries would tap the paper with his or her wand and would tap a green quill to jot down the memo. As Dumbledore passed them, the secretaries gawked up at him in amazement. The headmaster merely smiled pleasantly at them as he passed. Kingsley walked behind the headmaster, hands behind his back as he looked around at Lily and James. Lily swallowed loudly as they came upon an identical set of doors at the end of the room.

"Sir, sir, you can't go in there!" shouted one secretary in bright green robes her pointed hat precariously wobbling on her head. Yet Dumbledore merely ignored her as he pushed up the doors. The Minister's hat fell off as he stared in dumb shock at his guests.

"D—Dumbledore!" stuttered Fudge upon seeing the headmaster. James shut the door behind them, locking the door with a swish of his wand before shoving it back into his pocket. Inside the office with Fudge was a young man with glasses, freckles and bright red hair. James's eyebrows rose as he surveyed the young man, he looked very much like Arthur. He then remembered that Arthur and Molly spoke of their third eldest son siding with the Ministry, cutting all ties with his family.

The young Weasley glared at Dumbledore as he sat down at a desk just a few feet from the Minister's, taking out a piece of parchment and a long eagle feather quill. Kingsley approached the young Weasley an odd smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Percy." Percy's jaw clenched as he gave a polite nod replying,

"Good day, Mr. Kingsley." His narrow blue eyes flickered up and down as he surveyed the hooded and cloaked Lily and James. His frown deepened as his eyes rested on Dumbledore. Kingsley, seeing that he could not get Weasley to move on his own grabbed him by his underarm and started to move him towards the back exit.

"Kingsley?" Kingsley merely gave a large grin as he wheeled the young man to the back exit saying cheerfully,

"There is a law I need you to help me find." The young man's eyebrows rose as he kept looking back desperately at the still shocked Minister for assistance.

"Really?" Kingsley nodded as he tapped his wand on the secret panel, the door swung open as he shoved the young Weasley through the door with a smile.

"Yes, it's an obscure Auror law that I—" With a sharp click, the door closed before the Minister could squeak out a protest. James had to hand it to Kingsley; he sure knew how to be smooth in a tense situation. The Minister stood at his desk, his mouth still open in shock. Yet when Dumbledore cleared his throat did the Minister shut his gaping mouth and faced the intruders to his office.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here unannounced, Dumbledore. I thought I told you—" The Minister's face became red as his eyes narrowed at Dumbledore, not even looking at Lily and James as they waited for the headmaster's command. Dumbledore's ice blue eyes flashed and Fudge instantly shut up. James nudged Lily and grinned at her, even the headmaster had the power to make the Minister of Magic shut his yap!

"I do not have the time nor the patience to argue with you today, Cornelius," snapped Dumbledore, "I have proof for you that Voldemort has returned and is rising in power!" Fudge in turn snorted as he rolled his eyes as he slumped into his large chair. He gave Dumbledore an irritable look as his eyes finally fell on Lily and James's cloaked figures.

"This better be good, Dumbledore," muttered Fudge as he tapped his fingers against his desk, drumming away time. Dumbledore then turned and nodded to Lily and James. With a sweeping motion Lily and James unbuttoned their cloaks and tore them off.

"May I present the newly returned from the dead, Lily and James Potter," said Dumbledore merrily as he swept his hand towards the couple. Neither James nor Lily gave the Minister a proper bow of greeting. This man did not deserve it in their eyes. He had let the wizarding world grow lazy and refused to believe with all the evidence in front of him that Voldemort had returned. Even more damning was that he and his Ministry had allowed rumors and foul news to be spread about their son. That he was a crazy, self-seeking, attention-grabbing liar, that made Lily's blood boil more than anything else.

The Minister gaped at Lily and James before he slowly rose to his feet. James was quite happy to see the man was shaking from either shock or fear or both as his dark eyes widened even more with each passing second.

"I-Impossible…" he whispered, raising an accusing finger at Lily and James, "I saw them buried, Dumbledore. Dead and buried!" The Minister turned to face a calm Dumbledore as he scrambled around his desk to reach the headmaster.

"As did I Cornelius. I myself found them in the ruins of their home at Godric's Hollow. I and other former members of the Order of the Phoenix questioned them both and these two before you are Lily and James Potter."

Fudge stopped inches from Dumbledore, glaring up at the man he considered to be an enemy to the peace he had maintained for fourteen years!

"No one can raise the dead Dumbledore…not even Merlin. What trick is this? Polyjuice Potion? Mmmm?" Lily chuckled at the flustered Minister's line of questioning. Her silvery laugh made Fudge turn to look at her, his face fluctuating in color between flushed red and transparent pale.

"Fourteen years have passed since James and I died, Minister," said Lily coolly, "Nothing would be left but bone by this point. Everyone knows that bone cannot be used in Polyjuice Potion!" Fudge's eyes flickered up and down Lily's form. His eyes then turned to James who merely watched the Minister with a cool look. James had known Fudge when he was younger, he had been a friend, no, and that wasn't the right word. Acquaintances with his father when James was a boy, though his mother did not like Fudge very much and now James knew why.

Fudge's eyes widened with unwilling recognition when he clapped eyes upon James. James in turn gave the Minister a smirk as the old man made his way slowly over to him.

"J-James? James Potter? Charles and Emma's son?" sputtered Fudge as he surveyed James. James clenched his jaw as he merely nodded. The pallor of Fudge's face dropped another level of color as he stared at the young man who he had thought was long dead in his grave.

"You see?" asked Dumbledore gravely to Fudge as he continued to stare at James. "James and Lily Potter are back, as is the man who killed them. If you do not act now, then Voldemort will continue to rise in power and gather his forces. If you delay, then it will be too late to stop him. It may be too late already!" Fudge turned to face Dumbledore with an ashen face as he moved towards the chair behind his desk. Slumping into the large chair, he rested his face into his hands.

Had he been wrong? Had he been too afraid to see the truth? Lily and James Potter died fourteen years ago and now they stood before him. Was he wrong about He Who Must Not Be Named as well? Fudge looked up at Dumbledore, the headmaster's blue eyes sparkling as he watched Fudge crash into reality.

"Alright, Dumbledore…" sighed Fudge, "I will listen."

The tension in the room faded as Dumbledore summoned up three chairs as they sat before the Minister and started from the night Dumbledore found Lily and James. Once their story had been explained, the Potters gave the Minister the information that the Order had been collecting on the Death Eaters and their activities for the past several months.

**2 Hours Later…**

The Minister sat, worn out and pale in his large leather chair as he watched Dumbledore leave, Lily and James on his heel. Lily glared at the Minister as she threw her hood over her dark red hair.

"D—Dumbledore!" cried Fudge, scrambling to his feet, his desperate hands reaching out for Dumbledore's dark purple robes. He gripped Dumbledore's robes and gave him a desperate shake.

"Surely—surely, what, what do we—?" sputtered Fudge, his beady eyes bulging as he begged Dumbledore for an answer. Dumbledore calmly surveyed the sweating Minister with cool eyes.

"I will return tomorrow to discuss what must be done, Minister." Fudge's desperate, sweaty face relaxed as he loosened his hold on Dumbledore. A timid smile came across his face as he nodded.

"Good. Good." Lily rolled her eyes as Dumbledore reached out for the doorknob. It was then Lily remembered there was something she needed to do before she left this office. With a sharp turn, her hood flew off as she followed Fudge back to his desk. He turned to face her with a benevolent smile as he opened his mouth to speak to her.

"Mrs. Potter—" He never got it out. A fierce look came over Lily's face as her green eyes darkened with rage. James knew that look; he had seen it aimed at him many a time during their school days when he had teased her or Snape.

"Lils!" yelped James, as he moved to try and catch his wife, but by the time he had nabbed her about her waist and yanked her away from the Minister, it was too late. With blazing eyes, Lily pulled her hand back and with all her strength, slapped the Minister. The Minister stumbled back hard against his desk as he stared at Lily in shock.

"Lily!" snapped Dumbledore, pulling his hand away from the door to glare at his former student, "That was uncalled for!" Lily fought hard against her husband's strong grasp as she glared at the still shocked Minister who clutched his flaming red cheek.

"That! That is for calling my son a crazy, self-obsessed liar! Harry is far from that! Why would he lied about Voldemort?" The Minister flinched at the name, "He murdered us! His parents! No child would lie about that!" James held his wife firmly to him as he pointed his wand and her throat and with a quick,

"_Silencio."_ Lily's screaming, cursing voice instantly fell silent as she sent her husband the mother of all death glares. James knew he'd get it later from his angry wife as he pulled her hood up over her red face as he firmly took Lily's hand and tugged her out of the office behind the headmaster. Leaving the still stunned Minister in his office.

"Control yourself, Lily. We need the Minister on our side to defeat Voldemort. Slapping him is not the way to go, Lily. You know that," said Dumbledore coolly to the mute redhead. Lily shot him a look. "I know you're upset about what the Ministry has said about Harry. It disturbs me that they would slander Harry as they do. Myself I do not care about, I can defend and take care of myself, but Harry…every word he speaks these days are easily twisted by the press. He cannot defend himself and I can see it hurts him deeply to be labeled as a liar. But the action you took back there was not needed." To Lily, it was needed; the man had labeled her son a liar and a nutter in front of the whole British wizarding world. He needed to be slapped for blaming so much on a child—her child!

For the rest of the trip back to Hogwarts Lily was kept mute until she and James reached the confines of their room. With a nervous look James sat down in his armchair, stuffed one finger in his ear and pointed his wand at his wife. With a swift counter-curse, he loosened his wife's voice. He hadn't heard her scream like this since their fifth year!

"This is going to be a long night…"


	16. Chapter 16

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter 16: A Parents' Nightmare**

The Christmas holidays seemed to come around slowly for the Potters. As a student Lily looked forward and feared the Christmas holidays. Around her fifth year, she did not like to come home because of Petunia's behavior towards her. Her elder sister's words and actions hurt Lily with each family Christmas. Her parents tried their best to settle the disputes between their once loving daughters.

Lily tried to keep her magic and references to Hogwarts at a minimum while around her sister. However that was not enough and the sisters continued to fight. During her seventh year she spent Christmas with James and his parents. The Christmases with James and in turn Harry had been peaceful and quiet. That first and only Christmas the Potters had spent as a family before…

Lily shook her head as she blinked away the sadness and heaviness she felt as she finished putting the final touches on the small Christmas tree James had managed to get for their room. James was bouncing about the room like a child as he decorated the room with typical Christmas decorations. Lily was smiling as James danced about the room speaking rapidly about what kind of presents they should be buying Harry.

"Jimmy…" chuckled Lily as she grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him down next to her on the couch, "Settle down. I'm sure it is a present enough for Harry just to have Christmas with us, as a family." James gave a soft smile as Lily ran her fingers through his messy hair.

"But we have to make up for all that time…lost." James spat, his eyes darkening as he remembered that almost fourteen years had separated the family. Lily gave James a slight shove; she did not want to think about that.

"Shh, let's not think on that." Lily curled up next to James, she wanted to focus on the here and now and not the past, though that seemed to be on her mind lately more than ever. A warm haze came over her vision as Lily's head slumped heavily onto James's shoulder as her eyes grew heavy. Yet she could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Lily! James! Wake-up!" Lily was startled from sleep by a sharp voice, forcing her to sit up, her hands blindly feeling for her wand. A large warm hand caught hers, Lily blinked to see her husband staying her hand as a bright tip of light hovered near her head. Looking up she could see the towering figure of Dumbledore standing over them, a dark look about his face.

"D-Dumble? W-what is it?" mumbled Lily as James pulled her to her feet, stuffing her wand into her pocket. James's face was blank, though his eyes were narrowed and dark. Lily felt her heart tighten in her chest, something had happened.

"Something has happened, come I will explain on the way." James tugged on Lily's hand as he pulled the Cloak over them, leaving their cozy room and world behind.

"Arthur Weasley has just been attacked." Lily gasped as James looked at Dumbledore with a harsh glare though the old man could not see him.

"By who? Death Eaters?" They reached Dumbledore's office in record time; the headmaster spoke the password and proceeded up the winding stairs. Upon entering the safety of the office, James removed the Cloak throwing it onto a nearby chair, which Lily sat on. James merely stood and crossed his arms waiting for an answer. Lily was staring blankly ahead; her heartbeat pounding in her ears. It was just as it was before…the choking fear of her friends…family dying so suddenly…so violently…

"Yes…and no. When Voldemort returned he had with him a snake, Nagini. As Slytherin's heir he can speak Parseltounge, he sent the snake after Arthur."

"Where was he?" asked Lily as she settled forward in her chair, trying to push the fear that was welling inside her down. Dumbledore clasped his hands behind his back as he looked towards an empty portrait on the wall before turning back to the tense and silent Potters.

"The Department of Mysteries." James's eyes narrowed as he gripped the back of Lily's chair with a near white knuckle grip. His father had mentioned the Department of Mysteries numerous times when speaking about his job at the Ministry. As an Auror he rarely visited the strange and reportedly dangerous Department. James heard that the Ministry kept strange and dangerous things. Dark magic items, ancient texts, ancient magic and objects that no one understood despite years of intense study. What could that snake-faced bastard want in there?

"What was he guarding?" asked James coolly as his gut turned as he came upon the notion of what Voldemort could be after. Dumbledore's ice blue eyes flashed as he looked into James's hazel eyes. James swallowed down his normal response to look away when those eyes bore into his own.

"What do you think?" asked Dumbledore in turn, a slight smile appearing in his eyes as he surveyed the young wizard. James sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Lily turned in her chair and grasped the hand that was still resting on the back of her chair. Making his hair messy was a tick James did when he was nervous or upset unlike when he was younger when he did it to impress the girls, especially Lily.

"Merlin knows! The Department is full of strange things from minor universes, the Veil of Death, the Prophecy room—" James looked up sharply at Dumbledore as the ice blue eyes flashed upon that answer. James's stomach turned over, he knew it…

"The Prophecy?! He was guarding the Prophecy?!" cried Lily turning to face her former headmaster as he looked again at the empty portrait on the wall with concerned eyes. Lily had less knowledge than her husband about the Department but what she did know was it will filled with strange and dangerous magical items and magic. How could Voldemort or his Death Eaters penetrate that deep into the Ministry? Dumbledore turned to face Lily and gave her a small nod. James swore under his breath as he turned away running his hands through his already messy hair.

"But _why_? Voldemort knows who is destined to kill him! Without it, he'd never have come after Harry fourteen years ago!" argued Lily as she stood up walking towards Dumbledore, her emerald eyes flashing with concern and fear. Dumbledore turned to face her fully with a sigh.

"The Prophecy tells who is to bring about his demise, but also how and why. Fourteen years ago, Voldemort only had who it could be, not the how and why," Lily froze, her mouth open to argue again, but the only thing that came from her mouth was a sound between a gasp and a croak.

Lily's pallor dropped, making the freckles across her nose stand out. James could see from his wife's ridged stance she was frightened. So James moved behind her, wrapping his arms about her waist. Lily gasped and turned slightly to see him. He merely gave her a small smile before kissing her temple in comfort.

"Luckily for us the spy who delivered this information to him was thrown out before he could hear the rest." Dumbledore finished as he remembered that cold night at the Hog's Head. What a stroke of luck that had been in the long run. The color returned to Lily's face as she sighed with relief, relaxing slightly in James's arms.

"Thank goodness!"

"So what does that bastard want?" asked James, his eyes narrowing as Dumbledore again turned from the empty portrait and back.

"To figure out how he can stop Harry from killing him." Lily's stance tightened again as she squeezed James's arms tightly. Suddenly a dumpy looking witch staggered back into the portrait out of breath.

"They've got him Dumbledore, thank Merlin, I have that portrait in the main Ministry hall! He's in bad shape! Luckily its so late at night no one is there to see him! Kingsley and Tonks with several others are taking him to St. Mungos! Remus is left on guard! Ask Ginger to keep an eye on them at St. Mungos, she's got a portrait there!" huffed the dumpy witch as she nodded to a matronly witch across the room in the far corner. Ginger nodded as she looked to Dumbledore for instructions.

"Yes, do that, please." Ginger nodded then disappeared from the heavy gold frame. Lily's brow furrowed, when was this attack? Everything seemed to be moving at lighting speed, but then again it could be that she was so out of practice with the Order ever since she discovered she was pregnant with Harry.

"When was Arthur attacked?" asked Lily. Dumbledore looked to a strange looking grandfather clock then double-checked it on his pocket watch.

"Five minutes ago." Lily blinked; they already had Arthur in safe hands and on his way to St. Mungos within five minutes?! How on earth did they manage that? It took time to find someone even with magic.

"How—?"

"Harry." Lily and James's jaws dropped slightly as they looked at each other then back at the headmaster who looked grave, his eyes darkening.

"_W-what_?"

"I have not been honest with you. I lied when I said that Harry was fine the night Voldemort killed you. He came away with a scar, yes, but something else, something unexpected…" James instantly let his wife go, his eyes narrowing and flashing with anger. Dumbledore and his secrets, James should have known that Dumbledore was keeping something from them!

"What? You better tell us old man! How could you—" Lily grabbed James's wand hand trying to stop him from grabbing his wand or even punching the headmaster. Dumbledore held up a hand stopping James's words as the headmaster in a clipped voice responded back,

"Please James, let me explain before Minerva arrives here with Harry and the Weasley children! What I am about to tell you is in strictest confidence. I ask you not to share this information with Harry until the time is right! Do not interrupt me, James!" James opened his mouth to protest but Lily squeezed his hand urging him to stop and listen to the headmaster. With a sigh, James and Lily sat down before the headmaster's desk.

"Harry's scar seems to have somewhat odd properties that puzzle even me. In his first year, whenever Voldemort was near or excited about something, Harry's scar would pain him, like a warning bell. It wasn't until his second year that I began to realize something truly amazing and terrifying happened to him on the night he lost both of you. During a duel at a sponsored Dueling Club a snake was cast by one of the students and Harry spoke to it—"

"He talked to a _snake_?!" squeaked James, his voice rising several octaves, "Our son speaks snake?! _A Parseltounge_! But only—" Dumbledore held up his hands to calm James down as he tried to hurry along his explanation.

"I know, James,_ listen_! I know Harry is not related to Slytherin in any way, but he has the ability! Before Voldemort's return Harry has reported having dreams as if he was seeing what Voldemort himself saw. This still continues and even now—even now I can sense darkness behind his eyes. Voldemort now knows the connection between himself and Harry and is using it!"

"What connection?" whispered Lily in terror as she squeezed James's hand tightly until his fingers turned red. Dumbledore sighed, he thought he'd have a little more time to develop his theory and do his research before Lily and James or even Harry himself confronted him.

"I told the eleven year old Harry that I thought some of Voldemort's powers transferred to Harry during his attack on him as a baby. That as Voldemort grows stronger so does the connection. I now know that is not the case, the bond is too powerful to be a mere power transfer and if that was the case it would have worn off days after the attack. I have a theory that I have been working on for years now—a theory as to why Voldemort did not die that night fourteen years ago."

Lily and James sat on edge in tense silence as they waited for Dumbledore to collect his thoughts. He knew that the theory he had come up with was near ridiculous, but it was the only theory that made sense. What he knew about Voldemort, he knew that man would just be crazy enough to do this impossible task.

"Lily, James, do you know what a Horcrux is?" Lily and James blinked in confusion at the question as they looked at each other. Lily shrugged she had no clue, but James's brow furrowed he only knew just the basic definition from studying his DADA books and items for his Auror test.

"Very, very dangerous Dark magic…" James murmured, his eyes glazed over as he tried to remember more from the textbook he had studied so long ago, "Something that has to do with life and death, the soul…something that was…very, very dangerous…" Dumbledore nodded along with James as he tried to explain what it was. Dumbledore by now had sat down behind his desk, his fingertips lightly pressed together.

"Murder is the greatest crime one can commit against their fellow man. When one murders without remorse; that act can rip your soul into pieces. With completion of certain Dark magic, you can physically pull out a piece of your soul from your body and place it into an object." James made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like an odd choke. Lily trembled as a shiver ran down her spine, to split one's soul? Why…why would someone do that?

"That way if you are killed, your main soul is destroyed but the piece you saved in the object can be retrieved and used to revive your body. Thus you can never truly die unless all the Horcruxes are destroyed." A stunned silence came over the Potters as they stared dumb struck at their headmaster. Dumbledore watched numerous emotions circle through their faces and eyes, but finally James spoke.

"So you think…Harry has a piece of Voldemort's soul…_inside_ him? He's a—a Horcrux?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Correct, I believe—" Suddenly the door clicked and McGonagall entered, her graying hair tied back in a braid with a rich green dressing gown thrown over her nightgown. Her wand was aloft as a light source, which she extinguished upon entering the lit office. She had an arm tightly secured around Harry's shoulders; he looked sickly pale, even a little green. His eyes were wide, alert, but dim in sickness as the front and back of his pajama shirt was covered in sweat.

Beside him in too small pajamas holding onto Harry's other arm was Ron, looking very scared and nervous. Ron's wide eyes kept darting from between his best friend towards the headmaster and back. Behind them came Hermione, a purple dressing gown thrown over her pajamas, holding onto a trembling Ginny Weasley's hand. The twins, Fred and George brought up the rear.

"Harry…" breathed Lily; she leapt from her chair, letting go of her husband's hand as she rushed to her sick looking son. McGonagall gave her a small smile as she released Harry into the care of his mother.

"Mum…" Harry mumbled as he nearly fell into Lily's arms. Lily caught him and pulled him to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him. James was beside her within an instant as Harry dimly looked up at his father with dull eyes.

"Harry, you alright?" asked James softly as he brushed sweat soaked bangs out of his son's eyes. James's eyes narrowed as his fingers brushed Harry's scar it looked enflamed, bright red and raw. Lily pressed a cheek against Harry's forehead as her hands kept brushing his hair out of his eyes. There was no fever, he just looked as if he had been sick and he was shaking. Lily looked at James, her eyes alive with concern.

Even as a baby Harry had minor colds, but he was mostly a healthy baby. To see him laid so low like this, so pale, covered in sweat and physically shaking worried her beyond belief. The remaining Weasleys stared at Lily and James with shock until Hermione quietly told them the truth to which the twins gave an odd look at the Potters and Ginny surveyed Lily and James, her eyes flickering to Harry.

The door opened again and Snape entered already dressed in his normal black robes. He nodded his head at McGonagall then at Dumbledore before his eyes turned to see Lily and James standing in the center of the office with surprised look. His eyes softened when he saw Lily. She merely gave him a small nod before she gently guided her son to the chair she once occupied.

"You alright? What happened?" she asked softly, stroking his face as his eyes cleared. When he did not answer at first, Lily looked towards the headmaster; he was speaking softly to McGonagall, so she turned back to her son.

"Saw Mr. Weasley…" he said breathlessly, his green eyes were glazed as beads of sweat appeared on his face, "Saw the snake…it attacked him over and over and over. Blood was everywhere…It felt as if _I_ was the snake, as if _I_ was attacking him…I…" Lily pulled him close and shushed him as she looked at James who was stroking Harry's hair softly.

"How's my dad?" stuttered Ginny, as she gripped Hermione's hand tightly. Dumbledore turned away from the Gryffindor head towards the pale Weasley children. He gave them a small smile, which made the tension in the children fade, but just slightly.

"He's alive, at St. Mungo's being treated right now. Your mother and two older brothers are with her right now—" The twins shot each other a look as the headmaster continued, "You all will be going to Sirius's house where you'll meet up with your mother and stay there during the holidays, you're things will be delivered tomorrow afternoon." McGonagall then stepped towards the roaring, large fireplace in the middle of the office on the left wall. With a swish of her wand the fire was snuffed out as she removed a large silver jar from the mantle and handed it towards the Weasley children. One by one they took a handful of powder, and threw it down shouting out:

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" The last to leave was Ron, who turned to towards his still sickly looking best friend. He was about to ask about his best friend when Dumbledore placed a hand on Ron's shoulder saying,

"We're just going to make sure Harry is alright, Mr. Weasley." Ron's jaw closed with a click as he nodded before throwing down the powder and disappearing in a roar of green flames. For several seconds, the only sound was the crackling of the fire. McGonagall then tightened her dressing gown belt, lit her wand and said coolly,

"I will return to Gryffindor Tower to ensure my students are asleep." She nodded to Dumbledore and Snape, then gave the Potters a soft smile as she opened the heavy wooden door and descended down the stairs, her wand light bobbing as she went. After several seconds of silence, Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Alright, Harry, explain to me fully what you saw." James's brow furrowed as he noticed that Dumbledore was looking at Harry, but not really looking at him, not meeting his eye. Dumbledore seemed nervous and tense, Snape moved away from Harry's line of vision, his dark eyes narrowed. Lily's eyes went to Snape's hands, which were clasped behind his back; she saw the glint of the shiny dark wood of his wand. Her heart began to pound loudly in her ears as Harry's voice filled her head.

"It's—it's like a dream I've been having for months now, it starts the same way. A dark corridor with a strange door, it gets darker and darker…I'm, I think it's me, walking in a strange room, looking for something…" Harry's eyes widened as if in a trance, his pupils dilated, "Always looking for something…I come upon a room with row after row of glass balls." Dumbledore frowned as his brow furrowed, James's eyes flashed as his son described the room. It couldn't be…

"Mr. Weasley is there…and all of a sudden…the snake—_me_—attacked him over and over, there was blood everywhere…All I could feel was hate, hate, pain, pain…" Harry leaned forward in the chair gripping his head, wincing in pain. His words faltered as his eyes squeezed tightly in pain, Lily knelt down beside her son as a hiss of pain came from between his teeth.

"Harry?"

"He's…he's very happy…but angry…" Lily brushed the bangs away from his face, his scar was still red and inflamed. Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Can you see anything? Understand anything?" Harry just shook his head until the pain passed, when it did his face was pale and he was covered in sweat. Dumbledore frowned; he then stood up and began to talk to Snape in a very low voice. Dumbledore led Snape away from the Potters but both men kept shooting looks at Harry. James settled Harry back into the chair as Lily pulled out a handkerchief and began to mop Harry's brow.

James and Lily sat on either side of Harry, Lily keeping an arm securely latched around her son's shoulders.

"James," called Dumbledore, gesturing for James to come speak with him. Snape quickly moved away from James and towards Lily. James and Dumbledore quickly fell into a sharp, whispered conversation. Harry had fallen asleep against Lily's shoulder; she was gently stroking his hair as she rested her cheek against the crown of his head. She barely noticed Snape standing beside her until he loudly cleared his throat.

"Oh! Sev! I didn't see you," said Lily softly as she jumped slightly in her seat, trying not to wake up her son. James heard the throat clearing and responded to it with barely concealed eye rolls and a sigh.

"What is going on?" asked Lily softly, "Dumbledore said that Voldemort has some kind of connection with Harry, that he is—" Snape rested a hand on her shoulder cutting her off.

"Don't worry Lily. Please don't worry." Lily gave him a small smile as she looked towards Harry again. Snape felt jealousy and anger swell up, causing a flush of pink to cut across his sunken cheeks. He clenched and unclenched his fists, as he tried to control his anger with logic. Lily was worried about her…son…yet he still could not quell the anger in his system.

Harry started to moan in his sleep as he awoke blinking rapidly. Harry sat up and leaned forward as he mumbled words under his breath. A cold feeling came across Lily's heart as she watched her son's strange behavior.

"Harry? Sweetheart?" she asked softly, Harry's eyes flickered towards her, they were dull, lifeless as if he was focusing on something that only he could see. Harry then stood up and began to pace the room; he then stared oddly at the smoldering fireplace. The apprehension in Lily's heart grew as she nervously began to bite her nails.

"Lily…" Snape had taken Harry's empty seat beside her, resting his hand on her knee, "You will ruin your nails doing that…" he said, his eyes locked on her pink lips as she chewed at her long nails. Lily had a nervous habit of biting her nails under nerves and stress. Snape slowly began to reach up and tried to pull her hand away from her lips, but soon found she had her nails locked in a death bite.

"Harry…" called out James hesitantly; Lily stopped chewing her nails as her glazed over, worried eyes landed on her son's back. James moved around Dumbledore slowly as he stared at his son.

Harry had turned to face Dumbledore and James sucked in a sharp breath as his son looked at him. Harry's demeanor had changed suddenly. The dim fire highlighted his face very pale with dark circles under his eyes…His eyes; there was something about his son's eyes that James did not like. Lily's eyes flickered to Harry when she heard her husband gasp. Harry looked straight at her and Lily felt her heart stutter with fear. Lily slowly stood up; as she did so, Harry's eyes darkened as he gave her a quizzical look as if he was truly impossible. Then the darkened green orbs widened then narrowed as a hiss came from between the teenager's teeth. It was as if she had seen them before…

"I've seen that look before…" she whispered, her hand moving up towards her mouth. James had seen it too, that evil look—like something or someone was lurking under their son's eyes. Like the man who tried to destroy his family; his heart began to pound loudly in his ears. James took a step towards Harry reaching out for his son.

"Harry, are you alright?" Harry slowly looked at James, Harry's eyes seemed like dark green pits, almost black, it made his skin crawl. Dumbledore then turned to look at Harry, the first time James had seen Dumbledore _really_ look at Harry.

"Harry?" asked the headmaster; James noticed he reached for his wand. James sharply looked back at his wife, what on earth? Harry's gaze flickered towards Dumbledore, his eyes narrowing with hate. The teenager tensed, baring his teeth like a dog, hackles raised as he looked like he was going to attack Dumbledore. Reading her son's body language, Lily ran to her son, unaware that Snape had removed his wand as well, aiming it at Harry, Lily dashed towards her son shouting at her husband,

"Hold him James! Stop him!" James jolted as he saw that his son was going to attack Dumbledore. Moving quickly, James grabbed Harry under his arms and pulled him away from Dumbledore just as Harry moved towards the headmaster, trying to swipe Dumbledore's wand from his hand. James quickly wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him away.

"Harry! Harry, stop it what are you doing?!" cried James. James tried to keep a tight hold on Harry but he fought like an animal trying to reach the headmaster.

"Harry, stop it please!" begged Lily as she stepped in between the headmaster and her thrashing son. She gently reached out to touch his face in the instant her fingers touched his skin he stopped fighting against his father. Harry's eyes cleared as he blinked several times then they dimmed; his eyes became bottle green again. James relaxed, as did Lily momentarily, as Harry looked at his parents and the headmaster trying to comprehend what had just happened and then…

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he fell into a dead faint.

"HARRY!" screamed Lily and James, James caught his son before he even hit the ground, since he his arms were already around his waist. The lighting bolt scar on his forehead was blood red, as if it had been newly carved into his skin. Beads of blood appeared around the wound as they dripped down his face.

"HARRY?!" screamed Lily, she began to shake her son, his eyes were now closed as he twisted violently in James's arms, his mouth open in a silent scream, "Dumbledore, what is happening?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" screamed Lily, all sense of calm lost. She was used to seeing friends and allies, even her own husband injured on the field of battle, but her son, her son…

"What Dark magic is this?!" shouted James, turning to look at Dumbledore, the old man's eyes were unreadable. James shivered, that was not a good sign. James with Lily's help lowered Harry to the floor, allowing him to rest directly on the floor as his body jerked and twitched violently as if having seizures.

Lily was sobbing as she knelt beside her son, helpless to do anything. James pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed Harry's bleeding scar with it. Sweat began to cover his face as he cried out and moaned. James bit his lip, Dumbledore had said Harry's scar some how connected him to Voldemort, that Harry was a…a Horcrux, what did this all mean?!

"Lily, James, get back!" snapped Dumbledore, his eyes flashing; he knelt down beside James who was still mopping the sweat and blood off his son's face. Lily and James looked at each other, James slowly backed away from his son as Dumbledore began to wave his wand over Harry's twitching form. Lily refused to move, her hand clamped tightly over Harry's cold hand.

"Severus!" snapped Dumbledore, Snape knelt down beside Dumbledore. For an instant emotionless, black eyes met tear filled green ones for a fraction of a second before Lily locked eyes with her son's pale face. She picked up his cold hand and kissed it, praying that whatever this was would soon pass.

"Lily…let go…" whispered Severus to her softly, his dark eyes glinting with concern. Instinctively James tensed as he could see the concern in Snape's eyes directed at Lily and not at the helpless teenager. As much as James wanted more than anything to scream at Snape to help his son and stop talking to _his_ wife, James knew that would do no good. He made a promise and he would keep it, yelling at Snape would only piss him off. Snape was the last person James wanted pissed off at the moment for if anyone might know what Dark magic Voldemort had inflicted on his son, Snape would know what it was.

"James, take Lily to Sirius's house. Number 12 Grimmauld Place, please!" Lily shook her head her long, red hair hiding her face. James left his son's side to kneel beside his trembling wife as Snape and Dumbledore examined their son.

"Come on, Lily," James whispered to her as he tried to pull her to her feet. In response she tightened her grip on Harry's limp hand.

"No, not until he stops, until he's—" she choked on the words as she brought her son's hand to her lips again. James knew he could drag Lily away from their son, but then she'd never forgive him for taking her away when Harry was in need of his mother. So James merely shot the headmaster a look as he shook his head. They sat quietly, except for Lily's quiet sobbing, as Dumbledore and Snape whispered quietly back and forth as Dumbledore waved his wand in complicated motions over Harry's still bleeding scar.

After several tense minutes, Harry stopped thrashing and his bottle green eyes opened briefly before closing. Lily tensed in her husband's arms as she watched her son quiet. His body was still rigid and tense, his face twisted with pain as Dumbledore waved his wand over Harry's stiff body and he relaxed.

"It has passed," Dumbledore said softly, looking towards the tense Potters. Lily moved forward quickly to brush Harry's sweaty, bloody hair out of his face. Biting her lip she stared into the face of her son as she waited to see if he would open his eyes again. He did not; Lily prayed under her breath that he would be alright. His breathing was quick, the pulse point in his neck raging against his skin. Though his cheeks were flushed, his face was ashen pale with sheen of sweat covering his body.

"Lily, James, please. Severus and I need to examine him. Please wait with Sirius and the Weasley children." Lily opened her mouth to protest when James gently placed his hands on her upper arms and pulled her to her feet. Lily at first fought against James's strong grip to reach her ill son.

"Lil, Lil, Lil!" James shook her as she turned to look at him, her green eyes wide as she stared up at her husband. He cupped her face into his hands so that she looked into his eyes. The two communicated in a way only married, trusting couples could. Lily surveyed her husband's pinched face and the pain in his hazel eyes.

Lily could see the pain on James's face as clear as day. He was just as concerned and upset as she was. However his mind is not clouded with maternal instincts to protect his child as Lily was. Instead James knew the only way to help Harry was to allow Dumbledore and Snape to examine him.

"Come on Lils," he said softly, using his thumbs to wipe the tears away from her cheeks, "Let's let them do what they have to do." Lily slowly looked towards her pale son realizing that she could do nothing more and nodded in agreement with her husband. James took Lily's hand and led her to the fireplace gathering up a handful of the Floo powder. They could no longer see Harry's face because Dumbledore and Snape blocked their view; Lily sighed and nodded to James.

"Let's go," she said softly. James cleared his throat and threw down the powder shouting,

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" The green flames rose before the couple, Lily closed her eyes as she felt her world start to spin sickeningly. She clung to James's arm and waited for the all mighty jerk. Lily felt herself being flung forward yet; she felt arms grab her waist and pulled her against a solid warm body. She looked up to see James had prevented her fall. James gave her a small smile, which she returned in thanks.

"Lily! James! What—?!" James looked up to see his best friend running into the room. Sirius rushed forward to help the two up to steady positions. He surveyed his best friend and his wife he could see the terror and absolute blinding panic in their eyes. He knew other than each other only one person could provoke such a response from the both of them.

Harry.

Sirius waited to see if his godson would appear in a flash of green flames behind his parents. But after seconds of waiting Harry did not appear. Instead he looked towards his two best friends waiting for an answer.

"Where is Harry?" Lily and James looked at each other before looking at Sirius. In brief terms James explained what had happened to Harry and why he was still with Dumbledore and Snape. Sirius made an odd face as he looked at his best friend. He knew James had made a promise to Lily to be nicer to Snape, but did he honestly just leave his only son in the hands of a man who hated him?

"You did _what_?!" cried Sirius as he ran his fingers through his hair causing it to look messy. James had to smile it reminded him of how messy his hair would get after a long night as Padfoot. James merely shrugged saying,

"Snape knows the dark arts. He knows Voldemort and besides Dumbledore is there." Without another word James led Lily into the kitchen already sitting there were the Weasley children and Hermione. Each had a bottle of open Butterbeer in front of them. It looked like none of the children have really touched the beverage. Ron and Hermione looked up upon seeing Lily and James, Ron opened his mouth to ask a question when Hermione shot him the deadly look and he closed his mouth with a click. James had to chuckle Lily had the same effect on him.

"Please sit," said Sirius as he offered his own chair to Lily. She still looked extremely pale and nervous; James sat beside her and held her hand. Sirius moved about the kitchen making tea for Lily and James the only sound being the clink of china. The clock rang two in the morning; Lily stared at the clock as if willing it to move faster. She barely noticed when Sirius placed a cup of hot steaming tea in front of her.

"I—I can't, I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Lily tore at her dark locks as she kicked her chair away. Sirius opened his mouth to tell Lily to calm down when James held up a hand. He shook his head as he sipped at his tea. Lily fretted and paced when she was worried. James pulled in on himself when he was worried or upset and only the Marauders or Lily could pull him out of it.

"Let her go, Padfoot," said James softly.

Sirius looked up at Lily as she paced the floor, making patches of dust rise about her feet. The Weasley children looked just as concerned for their father as Lily for her son. James kept sipping his tea as time slowly ticked away. One hour, then two hours, then three, until it was surprisingly five in the morning; five in the morning with no word on Arthur Weasley or on Harry. Several times Lily sat down next to James, but the instant he tried to comfort her by holding her hand, she'd jump back up and begin to pace.

The Weasley children drifted off to sleep at times then suddenly awoke, trying to keep their vigil for just a brief word of their father. Ginny was the only one who slept, her head resting on the table. As a grandfather clock in the next room rang 5:30, James was beginning to wonder if it would be better if they sent the children to bed.

Sirius looked at James and raised an eyebrow nodding towards the kids saying silently, 'Maybe they should go to bed?' James looked towards his wife as she paced in long slow circles around the table. She looked exhausted, dark circles were under her now faded green eyes as she whispered words under her breath, maybe prayers. In turn James made a face as if to say, 'Maybe we all should'. Sirius leaned over to take a look at Lily then nodded in agreement, but before anything could be said another voice spoke up.

"H—how is Harry?" James looked up from his half empty cup of tea and Lily stopped her pacing to look towards the soft voice. It was Hermione who had spoken. She looked towards James though she had an arm still around Ron as he looked nearly green in the face as he stared hopelessly at his bottle of Butterbeer. Ron's green face looked up towards Harry's father as the two friends waited breathlessly for just a word on their friend.

James sighed as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. How could he explain what had happened to his son when _he_ could barely understand it? So when James looked up at his son's two best friends the words that came out of his mouth were:

"I don't know how to explain it, guys. Only that Harry is with Dumbledore and surely Harry will explain things when he is better." James looked over towards his wife as she chewed at her thumbnail as she paced back and forth again. Hermione's brow furrowed but she nodded in understanding. Ron on the other hand opened his mouth and made an odd noise as he managed to squeak out,

"But he is _ok_? I mean," Hermione shot Ron another look, a sad look and shook her head, but the red head continued on, "He looked so…_sick_…" James was about to respond when the front door opened. James tensed as he sent Sirius a look, but a female voice echoed up the darkened hallway calling out,

"Sirius! Sirius you daft bugger, where are you? Molly and Remus are with—" There was then a soft cry followed by a large crash, it sounded like someone had fallen over something. Everyone in the room winced at the sound as a loud voice bellowed down the hallway.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE'S TONKS!" A slight grin came across the Weasley children's faces at the sound of their mother's voice. Ginny sat bolt up right; her brown eyes wide as she was startled awake by her mother's loud voice.

"Sorry Molly…" groaned Tonks as a softer voice floated down the hall.

"Molly, please," James gave a soft smile at Remus's soft, calm voice. After several moments a flustered Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen. Upon seeing her tense children Mrs. Weasley gave a soft smile.

"How is he?" asked Fred, his twin expressing the exact same facial features of worry and concern. Sirius stood up and moved about making three new cups of tea. Molly pulled out her wand and dried her wet, snow-covered clothes before pulling off her hat, scarf and heavy coat.

"They found him just in time, thank Merlin. Whatever that snake was, it's done some damage. Several deep bite and puncture wounds that are bleeding badly. There is some sort of venom that does not allow the wounds to stop bleeding or heal," Molly settled down next to Ginny, who leaned aganist her mother. Molly wrapped an arm around her only daughter and pressed a kiss against her head.

"Even with magic?" asked Lily softly, everyone turned to look at her. It was the first time she had spoken since the beginning of the long wait in Sirius's kitchen. Molly turned to look at Lily, her brown eyes going soft upon surveying her tired form. Molly stroked her daughter's hair as she fell asleep again.

"Yes, my dear," she said softly, "The venom is causing the bleeding and the wounds not to heal, so they have to keep feeding him a Blood Replenishing Potion every hour until they can find an antidote for the venom."

"But is he…ok?" asked Ron softly, tired blue eyes looking towards his mother with apprehension and sadness. Molly smiled broadly at her youngest son.

"Yes Ronnie, he will be just fine," Molly then looked around the room for someone as Sirius gave Tonks and Remus their tea before settling down. She looked towards James asking,

"Where is Harry?" Before James could speak there was a woosh and a roar of flame, they could see just right of the kitchen door a flare of green light. Lily saw the green light and rushed towards the kitchen James hot on her heels.

They saw a very tired and ill looking Harry standing next to Dumbledore. The headmaster looked tired but happy as he gently pushed the tired teenager towards his mother. Without a word, Lily moved quickly to catch her tired son as he stumbled towards her. The two collapsed to the floor as Lily stroked Harry's hair as she sobbed silently into his hair. James knelt next to his wife and son, gently brushed his son's hair out of his eyes. The lighting bolt-shaped scar was still red and raw but was no longer bleeding.

With a sigh James stood up and walked towards the headmaster. The old man looked down at Harry with a slight smile as Sirius knelt next to Lily and whispered something to her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Weasley children and Hermione move pass the kitchen. He then could hear a thump of feet going up wooden stairs and the creak of floorboards above. Ron and Hermione lingered near the door until Mrs. Weasley gently coaxed them to head upstairs.

Whatever Sirius had said to Lily caused her to look down at Harry and nod tiredly. Sirius then gently scooped the tired teenager into his arms and carried him in the direction of the stairs. Lily looked towards James, flickering her tired green eyes up as if to say, 'We are going upstairs'. James merely nodded, knowing he would soon join them.

"What the hell happened back there Dumbledore?! It has been three hours. Three. Hours. What did that bastard do to him?! Lily and I have been worried sick!" Dumbledore sighed as he tapped his wand against his palm as he gathered his thoughts.

"Voldemort tried to take over Harry's mind and his body." James felt his heart stop for a few seconds as he felt his blood freeze in his veins making him shiver and the thin hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Trying to possess Harry is his plan, though it is painful for both himself and Harry, though more so for Voldemort." James frowned as his mind circled back to the conversation that Lily and he were having with the headmaster earlier. Was this about the Horcrux thing? James's brow furrowed as he tried to comprehend what he was saying. Dumbledore merely patted James's shoulder.

"Go get some sleep, James. Enjoy Christmas with your family. We will discuss this later." James opened his mouth to object, but his eyes blurred as he blinked the tiredness away. He was right, he was so tired and incoherent that he could not ask the right questions nor understand what happened to his son.

"Very well," said James, running his fingers through his hair.

"Contact me if something else happens." James nodded, as he turned away from the headmaster and started down the hall. He saw a flare of green fire and a woosh as the headmaster headed back to Hogwarts. James staggered down the hallway and up the stairs. As he did so he realized just how tired he really was. Yawning he passed Sirius in the hall, he stopped James saying,

"Down the hall, third door on the left. Night Prongs." James blinked his blurry eyes as Sirius patted him on the back and headed back downstairs. As he passed by the other rooms, he could hear snoring and as he reached door two on the left, Molly Weasley came out. She looked as tired as he felt as she passed him giving him a small smile.

James quietly opened the door to the room he was to share with his family. Lily had conjured a bowl of water and a rag as she gently wiped the sweat and remaining tracks of blood from Harry's face and hair. She could have done it by magic but James knew she wanted as much contact with Harry as she could get. James had to give a soft chuckle as he closed the door behind him. It reminded him of the times she would try to feed their son as a baby and she'd have to wipe the mess off his giggling face.

"Need help?" he asked softly as Lily finished cleaning Harry's face. She did not say anything, but James could see that Harry's pajamas were soaked with sweat and stained with blood. Pulling out his wand James transfigured the old pajamas into new ones as Lily pulled back the covers and settled Harry into bed.

Harry's eyes had been dull and tired, but suddenly a spark came in them as he looked at Lily then at James.

"Mum…Dad…I'm…I'm sor—" Lily gently pressed a finger against his lips and shook her head.

"Shh, no sweetie, no. This is _not_ your fault. This is not your fault." Fighting back tears Lily; she pulled Harry into her arms and onto her lap. James settled on the other side of his son as he tucked in his feet under the covers as he watched his wife and son. Lily gently began to rock Harry and sing a lullaby that she used to sing to him as a baby. James felt himself relax, he did not even know that he was carrying that much tension as sore muscles around his neck and shoulders screamed as they relaxed.

Harry quickly drifted off to sleep in Lily's arms, his head curving to rest on her shoulder. James removed Harry's glasses and his own as he patted the bed for Lily to lay Harry down. With Harry tucked warmly between them he seemed so peaceful. James stared at his son's pale face and gently ran his thumb over the dark circles that were now pronounced under his eyes.

Lily had a death grip around Harry's waist as she too drifted into sleep as quickly as her son. James sighed as he rolled away from his wife and son to stare at the blank dark wall. What the hell was that snake-faced bastard doing to his son? How could Dumbledore let all this happen? How could he protect his son from a threat he could not even face? The evil, twisted look that came across Harry's face and his black, possessed eyes made James shiver. How was all this affecting his son and would he ever just be an normal teenager?

As he drifted asleep he swore he would find out come hell or high water.

_Note: Sorry about the long, long, long delay, life has tied me down and me in its grasp. Now that things have slowed down I have time to write, yeah! Hopefully life will be nicer to me now._


	17. Chapter 17

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter 17: Dark Fears**

_Note: I am so, so sorry for the delay, but a new year equals school and job kicking my ass and little time to write. So I hope you all enjoy! Thank you!_

The set back of Voldemort's possession of Harry and the attack on Mr. Weasley seemed to make the first Christmas the Potter's had together in fourteen years seem distressing, sad, and tense. The morning after the traumatic events of the night before James awoke to see Lily watching Harry, her fingers softly brushing back his hair from his forehead. James blinked as he put on his glasses, pale sunlight shining in from the window. He could see his wife was already dressed in warm clothes as she gently ran a warm rag over Harry's forehead.

"How is he?" he asked softly, as he peered down at the scar on his son's sweaty forehead. The dim sunlight showed that the scar was still raw looking but healing. Lily didn't say anything as she merely shook her head. There was a soft knock on the bedroom door and in stepped Sirius carrying a tray of different items. James leapt up to help his best friend with the door. Sirius gave James a soft smile as he settled the tray on the bedside table beside Lily. James noticed numerous potion ingredients and a small cauldron along with some porridge.

"Eat Lily," said Sirius softly as Lily began chopping up ingredients and throwing them into the steaming cauldron, "You can't help Harry when you're low on energy." Lily merely flickered her eyes towards her son's godfather before returning her attention to the potion. James walked over and gently stayed her hands; Lily gave a soft groan as she turned her attention to James.

"Sirius is right, you need to eat, Harry wouldn't want you to continue healing him without you taking care of yourself first. Mummy has to be in better condition, remember?" Lily gave a soft chuckle as he brought up the words he said to her after several days of terrible morning sickness. Lily felt awful and didn't want to eat, but James made her eat for her sake and the baby's.

"Alright Jimmy." Lily kissed James's knuckles then picked up the porridge and began to eat. James kissed his wife's hair as Sirius merely shook his head with an odd grin on his face. Sirius then gestured for James to follow him over to a large wardrobe in the corner of the room. With a flick of his wand he opened it, inside were clothes that James and Lily had purchased at a Muggle mall in London two days after they came to life. James had been stumped at the change in style since the early 1980's. The colors were darker and tighter than what he was used to. However women's clothing…when Lily modeled a few pairs of jeans that showed off her…womanly wiles, he was _this_ close to shoving her into the changing room and…James shook his head.

"Dumbledore had your clothes sent here last night, a very, very, _very_ weirdly dressed house elf had brought them…" Sirius smirked then shrugged as he walked over to Harry's bedside and gently ruffled his godson's hair before disappearing down the hall. With a sigh James selected the needed clean clothes, shoes, and robe then strolled down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower.

After a long, very hot shower that made his skin red, James came out of the bathroom in a swirl of steam. He had a plan and he was going to follow it to a 'T'. After eating a quick bowl of porridge himself, James went into the sitting room with it's large fireplace. On the mantle was a large bowl of Floo powder. After gathering a handful and a large lung full of air James threw down the powder shouting,

"The Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!" With a woosh and roar of green flame James held his breath as different fireplaces rushed pass him before he was thrown forward in a shower of sparks and coal dust. James stumbled into office like a drunken man. Through the dust he saw Dumbledore softly stroking his pet phoenix, Fawkes, turning upon hearing James stumble into his office.

"James, good morning." James frowned as he breathed out slowly before he brushed himself off and with a quick wave on his wand, cleaned himself and the surrounding area. Dumbledore kept smiling, though it did not reach his eyes as he offered James a seat. James was sure Dumbledore knew why he was here. The events of last night were still all too fresh in everyone's minds to have any doubt. James settled into the chair as he forced his hands to relax from the fists they were forming.

"Let's cut to the chase, Dumbledore," James snapped coolly, his hazel eyes narrowing as he surveyed the headmaster's still cheery face, "I want to know everything. _Now_." Finally the smile fell from Dumbledore's face as he surveyed James with his sharp, blue eyes. James straightened his back and faced those eyes dead on. Harry was his son and not even Dumbledore was going to stop him from learning the truth, one way or another.

"James, there are things about the…connection between Voldemort and Harry that not even I fully understand yet," Dumbledore leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him, as if giving James a stern lecture. James's eyes flashed, he didn't care. He needed answers—Lily needed answers. If they were going to protect their son they needed to know what they were dealing with. "These are just theories that still need to be researched more thoroughly—"

"I don't care! I will listen to anything you have! Just _tell_ me!" growled James as he clenched his fists tightly to prevent himself from choking the answers out of the old man. Dumbledore might be a great wizard, a wise mentor and an inspiring leader, but he was one hell of a liar and secret keeper and James was not going to be easily fooled.

The wool would not be pulled over his eyes again! Hazel and ice blue combated for several seconds before Dumbledore sighed, lowering his eyes. James sat there smugly then winced as Dumbledore looked up again carefully stroking his beard, looking very old and vulnerable in that moment. James could see numerous emotions flash over his former headmaster's eyes. Then, it clicked.

"You…care for Harry, don't you sir?" Dumbledore chuckled as he gave a non-responsive shrug.

"I care for all my students James, but I dare say," The ice blue eyes grew soft when they met James's, "Yes, Harry has grown on me. I have watched after him very carefully as if he were my own. I felt…feel responsible for him since so much trouble and heartbreak he has experienced in his young life has been my fault." James opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore held up a hand.

"I have avoided telling Harry the full truth and did the same with you and Lily because I care too much about Harry's wellbeing. He is a boy who has had many adult troubles and situations thrust upon him that I wanted Harry to…live. Make mistakes, make friends, enemies, live before…destiny crashed around his ears." Dumbledore met James's eyes dead on.

"You and Lily made the truth even harder to tell. This fate…destiny he has is a great burden for a teenager to bear. I thought if I could withhold the truth…well," Dumbledore stood up shaking his head as he began to pace the room. He stopped before a cabinet and opened it. Inside was a stone bowl with swirling blue and silver liquid. The contents glowed softly as it gave off a shimmering mist, a Pensieve. James watched as Dumbledore swirled the contents with a fingertip before turning to smile at him.

"I guess it is better to bear the truth with one's family than alone." James's brow furrowed with confusion he said in agitation;

"Get on with it!" Dumbledore smile widened, the Potters, never ones to beat around the bush. Dumbledore then began to pace about the room as he collected his thoughts. James followed him, a part of him wanted to bite off the old man's head for making him wait while the other part of him told him to wait; it would be worth it.

"From the beginning then, I suppose."

For nearly over two hours James sat patiently, without making a sound (which was hard for him even as an adult) as Dumbledore started in on his theories about the connection between Harry and Voldemort. As Dumbledore spoke more and more James's color dropped to a near ashen color. Harry was an accidental Horcrux according to Dumbledore, one that Voldemort had yet to realize.

The headmaster theorized that Voldemort believed some of his own powers had imprinted on Harry that cold night in October. A theory that Dumbledore had spoken to Harry about as a small eleven year old after his first encounter with Voldemort in ten years. In fact, despite his research, Dumbledore hoped that that was the correct theory as to why Harry was a Parseltongue and could sense the dark lord's emotions.

However, Harry's second year had thrown that theory out the window and Dumbledore had to reexamine the evidence and delved into his research on Voldemort before he became Voldemort. When he was still Tom Riddle. Dumbledore explained that their had to be evidence to what Voldemort did to himself to change from the handsome Head Boy to the murderous dark lord. He had to be experimenting with dark magic and ways to restore or preserve his life forever.

"You see James, Voldemort's greatest fear _is_ his own death."

It was then he discovered Voldemort had been talking about and researching Horcruxes. Old library borrowing cards and memories of Voldemort's associates began to point Dumbledore in the right direction. He had already considered that the death-fearing wizard had taken steps to prevent his spiritual death if not a physical death. The more and more he researched, collected, and studied the more he began to realize, especially this year—this summer actually—that Harry was a Horcrux. It was the only possibility at this point.

Dumbledore sadly explained that the only way to ensure the person who created the Horcruxes truly dies is to destroy all the Horcruxes before killing the person. By then James was very pale almost tinted green, sweating, and gripping the arms of his chair in a death grip.

"So that means…" James gasped, licking his dry lips, fearing the words the headmaster would speak next. Dumbledore sighed as he leaned back and stroked his beard. He wasn't going to say what he knew James was afraid he'd say, oh no, it was too early to assume that _killing_ Harry was the only option. No that was a last resort measure and even then Dumbledore had a theory about what would happen if Harry volunteered to willing die by Voldemort's own hand, but he was getting ahead of himself.

"It means James that for now, we keep a close eye on Harry and—"

"—That's not an answer!" argued James, his voice shaking with anger and fear. Dumbledore held up a hand again, forcing James to stop his tirade.

"I know James, I know. Destroying—_killing_—Harry is not an option right now. I am still researching if there is a way to remove a Horcrux from an object or living being without having to destroy the item or kill the subject. Relax James."

Yet James did not relax, not one bit. How on earth was he going to explain all this to Lily, to Harry even? Sighing James ran his fingers through his messy hair, pulling at small tuffs as he trying to work the information he had just received around in his head. Settling back down into his chair, James stared at an odd trinket on the desk as he asked himself more than Dumbledore:

"How—what the _hell_ am I gonna tell Lily?" Pulling at his hair as he could just imagine the terrified expression on his wife's face. Her bottle green eyes wide with fear for their son; her ranting filling his ears, as tears would stream down her pale face...He could barely imagine what she'd say or do when he told her their son's fate. Dumbledore stood up and moved around the desk, placing a hand on James's shoulder. James did not look up as his brow furrowed.

"Tell her what I told you. Tell her that Harry's death at this point is not an option. Tell her the truth—everything—and then let it go. Enjoy your first Christmas as a family in fourteen years. You deserve it, James. You, Lily, and Harry…"

Somehow James managed to return back to the old, dusty house that was now Sirius's. Somehow he managed to Floo back to the right house, yet did not manage to catch himself as he fell out of the fireplace; he was so distant and numb. The numb man finally came around to reality when he tumbled face first onto the hearth, coughing out dust. There was a scrape of a chair on the wood and stone floor as boots appeared in James's line of sight as he got onto his hands and knees.

"Prongs?" asked a concerned voice, it was Sirius. A pair of hands grabbed James and pulled him to his feet. Blinking dust out of his eyes James saw through his dirty, cracked glasses at Sirius's multiple concerned faces. With a tap of Sirius's wand, his glasses repaired and were cleaned.

"You alright, Prongs?" asked Sirius as James avoided his eyes as he pulled out his wand and cleaned himself off. James gave a quick nod as he moved around his best friend, as he headed towards the door. Sirius grabbed his upper arm and turned him around to face him again.

Sirius's eyes were dark with worry as his eyes flickered to the fireplace and James's guilty face.

"What did Dumbledore have to say?" James opened his mouth for a moment then closed it, sighing. Rubbing the back of his head James frowned as he opened his mouth again. Yet the words he was about to speak were interrupted by footsteps. It was then James realized there was the warm smell of eggs, sausage, and bacon. A clock out in the sitting room rang ten in the morning. A blur of redheads passed the opening door to the hallway. All the Weasley children ran towards the kitchen, all looked pale and nervous.

The two men followed them into the kitchen; the children's voices bounced around the kitchen asking a stunned Molly Weasley numerous questions to which were quickly followed by silence. Molly's eyes glowed upon hearing her children's concern for their father. A warm smile came across her face to which Sirius and James relaxed, Arthur was going to alright. They knew he was alive but now they knew the damage was not permanent.

"He's going to be alright. We are going to see him tomorrow." Sighs of relief came from the Weasley children as they all visibly relaxed, especially young Ginny who was holding onto Ron's arm for dear life. James turned away from the scene and nearly ran into someone as a dirty blonde fluff of hair appeared in the doorway. Hermione greeted Sirius and James with a warm smile as she heaved over her shoulder a large, fluffy ginger cat still sleepy and grumpy looking as it eyed Sirius then James.

"Sirius, Mr. Potter…" Hermione greeted as she shifted the grumpy cat again, Sirius chuckled as he petted the ginger cat's head in greeting, in turn the cat closed his eyes and purred warmly, "Morning…"

"Morning Hermione," said Sirius lightly as the side door to the kitchen opened and the now bright eyed and happy Weasley children entered helping their mother with food. Hermione looked over at a now happy Ron with an arched eyebrow as she asked,

"How is—?" Once again footsteps interrupted as Harry sleepily stumbled into the kitchen, a relieved looking Lily following behind him, a small smile on her face as her eyes glowed. The bottle green eyes glowed even more when she saw James; he returned a small smile to her.

"Morning…" Harry mumbled as he yawned and settled his glasses more squarely on his nose. James's face lit up as he pulled Harry to him in a single motion. Harry tensed at first at the sudden embrace but then relaxed as he wrapped his arms tight around James's torso. With a smile, James rested his cheek against the crown of Harry's head, his dark hair tickling his skin. His son smelled like sweat and potions, but Harry was alive and safe in his arms. Harry hugged James tighter as he mumbled into James's chest,

"Mornin' dad." Harry then gently moved his head involuntarily to tuck his head under James's chin. Lily smiled as a soft chuckle escaped her lips. Harry would tuck his head under James's chin as baby if James rested his cheek on the baby's head, kissed his forehead or even when James just held him. It was a sight that made her want to cry.

"Morning son," James returned softly. The warm interlude between father and son was interrupted by a grumbling sound, causing Harry to pull away from his father. It made the elder Potter blink in surprise.

"Dad…can I eat?" Harry asked, his cheeks pink as his eyes flickered not only to the food but his friends. James laughed; a genuine laugh that Sirius joined in as he pulled his godson in for a side hug then pushed him towards the table.

"Of course…" James winked at Lily as Sirius gave off one of his classic cheesy grins that took years off his face. Harry was slightly embarrassed to be hugged by his father in front of his friends. James sighed softly as he remembered being like that at the same age as well. Lily and James eyed each other with light in their eyes as Harry settled next to Ron as he asked,

"You alright, mate?" The clink of silverware and the happy chatter of voices filled the air. James chuckled, the first day of Christmas break. Despite the events of the night before, kids could still be kids. Talk of decorating the dreary old house for the holidays and Christmas presents filled the warm air. Sirius grinned happily at the thought of decorating the old house and having company for Christmas. Lily had relaxed beside James as she watched her son interact with his friends looking happy and healthy. The chatter and smell of warm food settled James's racing his heart. His son was okay…for now. Arthur was going to live and Christmas was here…Yet…

A dark look came across James's face as he realized that the only way he was going to relax and enjoy his first holiday with his family in years, he'd have to explain to Lily what Dumbledore had told him. He then turned to his wife as she was watching their son with glowing eyes as Sirius sipped on a cup of tea.

"Come, we have to talk, _now_." James whispered to Lily as he took her hand and began to leave the room. Sirius's dark eyes followed them as James jerked his head as a sign of, 'You too' and Sirius smirked. Setting down his drink Sirius ruffled Harry's hair murmuring to his godson that they'll be back soon.

The three quietly moved up to the second floor, to James and Lily's room. James quickly closed the behind him after his wife and best friend entered before him. With a swish of his wand, he locked the door then moved about the room mumbling numerous spells under his breath. He ticked off the spells mentally in his head that would muffle their voices and soundproof the walls. Lily and Sirius watched with odd looks on their faces as James double and triple checked the spells; anything to keep him from having to look at them or speak to them…yet.

Knowing that he only making his guilt and stress worse, James finally looked up at his wife and best friend. Lily was sitting on the edge of Harry's unmade bed while Sirius leaned against the wall next to her. Sighing, James twirled his wand between his fingers as he put his wand back into his pocket. With another sigh the silent man ran a hand through his hair as he began to speak.

He didn't even look at them as he began to pace back and forth making a line in the dust on the floor. Lily and Sirius knew it was serious because James paced when he was nervous or upset when trying to explain something. At first it came out in a jumble of stutters; 'ums' and 'ahhs' but the elder Potter focused on the words that Dumbledore had used during their earlier conversation.

James continued to pace, rarely looking up as he explained in great detail what a Horcrux was. The words came out in a flow as he tried to repeat word for word of what Dumbledore had told him. How a Horcrux was an object of dark magic that was to act as a container for a piece of one's soul. Thankfully both Lily and Sirius remained silent during James's long winded talk but for a few sounds by Sirius at certain points.

"How is it—a Horcrux—created?" asked Lily softly, fear bubbling in her heart as James stopped for a moment, surveyed her, and then continued to pace with a sigh. He then described that a Horcrux was created by committing murder then using dark magic and sheer force of will to rip a piece of one's soul from the soul and body. With the piece of soul separated from the body a complex weave of spells binds the soul to the object. The object then hides that piece of soul so that if the main soul and body are killed, that piece remains and the person is still 'living'.

When James finished, Sirius let out a stream of mumbled curse words as he pushed himself off the wall turning to look at Lily then to James. James looked towards his wife, her face was stark pale and her clenched hands were trembling. Sirius stepped in front of James, his dark eyes flashing.

"You mean that—that a piece of that—that bastard's soul is _inside_ Harry?" James's hazel eyes turned to look at his wife as he murmured softly,

"_Yes._" A deep, tense silence fell between the three friends. Yet the tenseness between husband and wife was even more so.

"Impossible," whispered the terrified mother, her eyes pleading with her husband that what he had just said was not true. Lily shook her head as she watched James's dull hazel eyes look at her in sympathy. How could a piece of Voldemort's soul be inside her son? Surely there would be signs that—Lily then remembered the events of the night before and gasped.

_Harry's eyes…they turned dark, the light within them even in his ill state was snuffed out…The deadly intent on his face, the way he charged Dumbledore, hackles raised with hate. Every muscle was tense in her son's body as anger and hate poured off him in waves._

Lily clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her cry of shock and agony. Her whole body trembled as she remembered her own words, 'I've seen that look before…' it was when Voldemort had destroyed everything she loved and ripped her family apart. Tears stung in her eyes as the horrible realization came crashing down around her that Dumbledore was right! A piece of her killer's soul was in her beloved son!

"How is it possible?!" Lily jumped to her feet and rushed James, grabbing his shirt in a desperate grasp, "I died to save him! My protection… it was in place when…surely it…" James merely pulled his wife to him, stroking her hair softly as muffled sobs came from Lily's throat.

"The protection, according to Dumbledore, ensures that Voldemort cannot touch Harry. Yet it could not protect him from becoming a Horcrux. Without the correct spells to bind the soul to an object, the piece of Voldemort's soul attached itself to the only living thing in the house, Harry." Sirius's eyes flashed as he watched James hold his tormented wife, his hazel eyes filled with the same pain.

"So how do we get rid of it?" asked Sirius, reaching into his cloak for his wand, yet a look from James stayed his hand. James felt Lily pull away, her grasp now on his shoulders, so tight he was sure there'd be bruises. Lily's eyes went dark and narrowed as she turned to look at Sirius then at her husband. Hoping that the clever headmaster would have a plan to rid their son of the evil inside him. Instead James did not look at her, nor at Sirius, his mouth went dry several times before he had the courage to speak

"The only way to get rid of a Horcrux is to destroy the piece of soul inside, Dumbledore said. To kill that piece of the soul is to rid it of it's anchor to the living world that the piece of soul provides. But…" Licking his lips he hesitated, for a moment his eyes flickered down to look at his wife. Her bottle green eyes were wide and shining with tears. "But…the only know way is to _destroy_ the Horcrux…"

Sirius jerked off the wall again as Lily looked up at James with wide eyes. He could feel her fingers and nails digging into his skin through his thin shirt. Sirius ran a hand over his mouth as his wand hand twitched several times.

"You mean…destroy…as in _kill_? In order to kill the piece of Voldemort's soul we have to kill—"

"_NO_!" choked Lily in a strangled scream as her knees buckled, James quickly scoped up his wife, carrying her to the bed once more, settling her down on the edge before sitting beside her. Her green eyes and auburn hair stood out vividly against her pale skin as she sobbed, James rocking her back and forth. Sirius's eyes grew darker as James's affirmative silence continued.

"Merlin…" he groaned, "The only way is to kill Harry?!" Sirius's hands clenched and unclenched into fists, his face vivid with so many emotions but anger and frustration being one of them. Numerous emotions flashed across his eyes including fear; fear for Harry. It was that reason why Sirius was chosen as Harry's godfather—James and Lily knew that Sirius would love and protect Harry as if he was his own son.

"Is that what the Prophecy meant?! They both have to kill each other?! That they both have to die—Dumbledore, he—" roared the Animagus, his dark eyes flashing. Lily shook her head, pulling away from her husband. This could not be possible, that it was her son's fate to die. So if she had not come back to life then…her sacrifice would be in vain? Only buying her son borrowed time before he…

"How does Dumbledore know this?! How can he—"

"Can that old man not understand—that—"

James found himself bombarded with numerous questions from all sides. Angry, tense questions that made his head spin as the words and syllables mingled together to form an angry buzz of voices that made James want to leave the room. In fact he jumped to his feet, his body desperate to leave the room. Yet he finally managed to control his feet, stop himself and barked:

"SHUT UP! Please!" Silencing the two angry voices, leaving only a tense silence in their wake. With a sigh James turned away from the two, running his fingers through his hair as he felt their eyes watching his every move. Turning back he utter one word:

"_No_." Sirius blinked and Lily's crying stilled at the single word from the elder Potter's mouth. Lily rubbed the tears away as she stood up; taking a step towards him her eyes softening when she saw the guilt ridden look upon his face and the stricken pain in his eyes as she rested her hands on his arms.

"W-what?" stuttered Sirius as he whirled around to face his best friend, his eyes wide with disbelief as he leaned against a nearby chair, his knuckles nearly white. What the hell was going on?! Sighing James shook his head yet he repeated the word again; stronger and more confident this time around.

"No. Dumbledore says Harry's death is _not_ an option as of right now." The tenseness in Lily's body relaxed greatly as she sighed in relief, hugging her husband tightly. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her chest, Harry was going alright…for now.

"So… what does _that_ mean?" huffed Sirius, making the couple turn to look at him. Sirius bared his teeth like the animal he turned into.

"Dumbledore is still researching ways to remove the Horcrux without killing or harming Harry. He told me himself that at this point, Harry's death in not an option. While we will have to destroy the other Horcruxes, if we can find a way to remove the piece of soul and transfer it to another object then destroy it—Harry will not have to die."

"So that means…what? That Dumbledore is finding a way to say transfer somewhere else?" asked Lily, hoping that maybe there was a way to take the piece of Voldemort's soul out of her son and into an object that can be destroyed.

"I suggest Wormtail—" James glared at Sirius as a smirk came across the dark man's face, Lily too turned to glare at Sirius as he held up his hands in apology.

"I don't know what Dumbledore has planned—" Sirius scoffed and rolled his eyes, of course, that old man kept everything close to his chest. Sirius trusted Dumbledore but not as much as he once did. How Dumbledore handled Harry after his parents' deaths and leaving him in neglectful hands of Lily's hateful sister and her husband.

"But at least," sighed Lily, a small smile on her face, "Harry will live."

"At least for now." James whirled around to face Sirius, his hazel eyes darkening as Lily doubled her grip on his torso. He could almost sense his wife's eyes growing large with fear and pain as her color dropped back into a deadly white pallor.

"Sirius!" barked James, Sirius huffed softly as he tossed his head like he used to do as a teenager when he was annoyed. Sirius's eyes narrowed as he began to gesture wildly.

"Humph! Dumbledore may look for other options now, but what if there are none, Prongs?" Sirius walked up to his best friend, glaring into James's eyes, pain flashing through both men. "What if Dumbledore—"

"He will…" whispered Lily as she stepped in between the two men, pushing them back slightly. She was tired of this, she had just learned it could be her son's fate to die because he was unlucky enough to he his parents' killer's Horcrux. It was too much to comprehend in such as short amount of time; she needed time to take it all in and all this fighting was not helping.

"Enough, Padfoot, let it go." Sirius was the first to lower his eyes, submitting to James's will as he turned away for a moment, taking in deep breaths. James then guided his wife back to sit on the bed and sat down next her, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"We have to tell Harry." Sirius said matter-of-fact, whirling around to face the two Potters. James shook his head again, why couldn't Padfoot see the bigger picture? Why was he always in the here and now? Well…he was always that way; the incident with Snape back in 5th year was a clear indication of Sirius's mindset.

"We can't." Lily squeezed his hands hard as she bit her lip. He knew she understood, but she too was going to disagree with what Dumbledore wanted. She was Harry's mother, not her former headmaster. Surely she and her husband would know what is best for their son, right?

"Why the hell not?! This is happening to him isn't it?! He has a right to know what's happening to him." Lily nodded her head softly, watching her and James's linked hands. James looked at his wife for a moment before his eyes returned to Sirius. The Animagus was pacing the room slightly; all the while his eyes were locked on James, waiting for an answer.

"I agree with you Padfoot on all counts, but we have to remember that Voldemort can see into Harry's mind, maybe even see what he sees and vice versa. If we tell him he's a Horcrux then Voldemort will learn so as well. Dumbledore doubts that Voldemort has any real inclining as to what really happened the night Lily and I died to himself and to Harry." James squeezed Lily's hands tightly as Sirius dark eyes flashed at his next words, "If Harry knows, he knows."

Sirius started to mumble something under his breath about dark magic as Lily's brow furrowed as her eyes sparked with final understanding, it finally clicked. Not only would it frighten Voldemort that Harry was one of his Horcruxes, but the dark lord would risk destroying a valuable piece of his soul. To rid himself of piece of his soul would be damaging but it would also mean…

"Then he will be more determined to kill Harry…Not only because of the Prophecy and threat of his own destruction…" whispered Lily, her green eyes wide as Dumbledore's logic finally crashed in on her, causing her to squeeze her husband's hands so tight her nails bit into his skin. The elder Potter winced but said nothing as Sirius stopped pacing as he too came to understand the horrifying reality.

"But to rid himself of a mistake…" concluded Sirius, the color dropped out of Sirius's face. James and Lily watched as the man slumped into a nearby chair, staring at his hands. James watched Sirius become very pale, bringing out the sharpness of his cheekbones and the dark circles under his eyes. His neatly cut hair flopped in front of his eyes, giving him a menacing, brooding look instead of the heartthrob look it once had been when they were younger.

The elder Potter mentioned to himself that Sirius looked so different than he did all those years ago. Sure, time did its part as she must to all creatures, but his time in Azkaban had added greatly to what he looked like and even what he was now. Silence fell upon the three friends as each tried to come to terms with what fate had dealt to a boy they all loved so dearly.

Lily's mind was ablaze with numerous questions and solutions that quickly went nowhere causing her to backtrack. Her motherly instinct was to protect Harry as she had done fourteen years ago. Physically shield him from all the words and actions that could hurt him. Yet how could she shield him from something that was unseen, untouchable, and inside him? She just didn't know, she just didn't know…

"Exactly…" Lily was startled out of her own head by her husband's calm, yet commanding tone, "Harry must not be told until the time is right." Sirius quickly sprung back to life, lifting his head out of his hands and jumping out of his chair, his dark eyes fierce once again.

"Prongs…" Sirius intoned slowly as if speaking to a small child, "Harry needs to learn how to stop Voldemort from using him! Right now! Not later!"

"Dumbledore said that after Christmas he—" Sirius bared his teeth like the bear-like dog he transformed into; as he pointed towards the locked door. A gesture that was not lost to either James or Lily; for they had seen it many a time before. Sirius used to point at windows, walls or even doors as if the object were the person he was talking about.

"_Bullshit Prongs_! I can't stand by and watch my godson suffer while—" James pulled one hand away from his wife and reached into the pocket of his jeans. He pulled out his wand and twirled it between his fingers. Sirius watched it twirl with a scoff as his best friend finally aimed the weapon at him saying softly,

"I will make you do an Unbreakable Vow, Sirius if that is what it takes! You cannot tell him!" The dark man whirled around, pulling at his hair as he muttered curses and threats under his breath. James needed Sirius to understand that though they may not agree with Dumbledore's tactics, in the long run it would prevent needless harm or even death.

"_Fine_." Sirius whirled around one final time, jabbing a finger into James's face, "But just for the record Prongs, this—all of this—is, Merlin, _bullshit_!" Sirius then crossed his arms over his chest again, his mouth forming a pout of sorts. After several moments, Sirius threw his hands up in the air and moved towards the door, opening it with a swish of his wand. James merely nodded at his best friend.

"Duly noted, Padfoot. Now let's put this to back of our minds for now, it's Christmas," Sirius sighed, shook his head and exited the room mumbling about a 1952 bottle of Fire Whiskey with his name on it. The couple listening as Sirius's footsteps died away before a door was slammed a ways away from their room. James then stood up and closed the door once again as Lily quietly rose to her feet as well.

"I can't just forget this Jimmy." James sighed, he knew this was coming as soon as Padfoot left. Turning to face his wife, he softly nodded.

"I know, but Dumbledore advised me—us—to not worry about it right now, okay? Let's just be a family. Together. Everything else can wait for two weeks, okay Lils?" He held out his arms to her, hoping she would agree with him and drop it. Yet his stubborn, stubborn Lily shook her head, her dark hair swishing side to side.

"How can we let Dumbledore decide all this? Harry is our son. We are his parents. We should know what is best for him!" James stepped forward so that he was level with his wife, yet did not take her into his arms. Tossing his wand onto the bed, James looked down at Lily's socked feet before he spoke.

"You're right, we should be the ones who decide what is best for him," Lily blinked in surprise. Her husband was just as stubborn as she was, even more so one could say, so this admission was quite…odd, "Yet he has never led us astray yet."

Lily looked away chewing at her nails as she considered James's words then nodded. Looking up at him she rested her hands softly on his chest as he rested his hands on her hips.

"I know but…I can't help but think 'what if'?" James shushed her with a finger to her lips. Shaking his head he pulled her close, they could not think of the worst that could happen, they just couldn't.

"Don't Lils, don't. Dumbledore—we—will find a way to rid Harry of this…this…thing, whatever the hell it truly is and protect him," He pulled away and cupped her face so that her eyes met his, "As a family." Lily surveyed his face for a moment then a small smirk twitched the corners of her mouth upward.

"I prefer Sirius's idea." James blinked before chuckling softly, yes, he had to agree transferring ol' snake face's soul over to Wormtail was a good idea. He pulled his feisty wife into a tight embrace as he whispered into her dark red hair,

"That's my Lils."


	18. Chapter 18

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

_Note: So much to write, so little time. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 18: St. Mungos**

Despite her initial objections Lily eventually put her fears and concerns for Harry to rest. Though she kept chewing at her thumbnail (resulting in the cutting of her fingernails by a very annoyed James) she finally relented and allowed herself to relax. Harry showed no more signs (for now) of Voldemort's simmering hostility.

"Bollocks," Lily murmured to herself as she bit her thumb since the nail was gone. With a soft smile she put aside her fears as she watched her son talk animatedly with his friends. He looked so happy, though there were still purple smudges under his green eyes. There was still concern and fear within them but when he turned to look at James and Lily, they lightened.

"Bollocks to this whole thing," she whispered to James before she grabbed a plate of her own and sat down opposite of her son. After breakfast Harry volunteered to help Mrs. Weasley with the dishes, James felt himself puff out his chest in pride as Lily's eyes lit up at their son's kindness.

"Mrs. Weasley…is Mr. Weasley…" asked Harry softly as he carried a large pile of plates to the counter where Mrs. Weasley was setting to work using magic to fill up the sink with warm water and bubbles while several cleaning brushes scrubbed the food away. Waving her wand one more time so that the scrubbed plates were dipped in the water one more time before several fluffy towels dried them and they stacked themselves neatly in the right cupboards; did she turn to look at Harry.

Her eyes softened as they flickered to Lily as she tapped the plates her son was carrying with her wand and they sprang up in line with the other dirty dishes. Lily gave a soft nod as Mrs. Weasley's smile widened; the apprehension on Harry's face faded slightly. Mrs. Weasely then pulled Harry into a tight, firm hug.

"He's alright Harry dear," Harry's shoulder's relaxed as he hugged her back with equal force, "We'll be seeing him this afternoon." She then held him at arms length as her brown eyes misted over with tears. Lily wrapped Harry up in her arms as she saw James out of the corner of her eye leaning against the doorframe with Sirius at his side. Harry stiffened upon seeing Mrs. Weasley's tears. The matronly redhead pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her face softly before saying,

"If it wasn't for you Harry dear, Arthur might have never been found in time and…" Lily squeezed Harry harder to her, rubbing his arms softly as Mrs. Weasley continued, "First Ginny and now Arthur…you saved them both…" Harry opened his mouth to speak but Lily gently whispered into his hair,

"Shhh, come along Harry." Mrs. Weasley gave Lily a soft smile as she wiped her tears away as she turned back to her work which has slowed to a crawl seeing as her mind was on her injured husband thus affecting her magic.

Lily guided Harry out into the hallway and up the stairs to the bedroom he had previously occupied the night before. Pulling out her wand she ran a number of spells over his slightly saddened form as she double and triple checked her son's health, biting her lip.

"He's fine Lils," James interrupted, staying his wife's wand hand as Harry flushed slightly mumbling to his mother,

"I'm fine mum," Lily crossed her arms and turned to look at her husband giving him a punch in the shoulder.

"I am checking to ensure that my baby boy is okay, Jimmy." Harry flushed deeper as he looked at his feet as if they were the most interesting things on earth. James cupped Lily's face and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I know, I know but he _is_ fine, right son?" Harry's head popped back up and nodded rapidly.

"Yeah…yeah," Lily turned reaching out to tilt Harry's head upward to look at her. His green eyes were bright with emotion that made Lily's brow furrow with concern.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Harry gave a shrug as he looked away from her towards his father for help. James merely shook his head; his son was too much like him. He needed to get whatever was on his mind off his chest. It was better for him that way. Harry looked at the ground again as he stumbled over his words trying to express his feelings. Years of the Durselys telling him to keep to himself, to not cry, or not to bother them with his problems and his emotions. It was hard for him to fine the right words to the two adults who loved him the most…Lily used the tip of her fingers to turn her son's vision back towards her. Her eyes searched his face as heat filled his cheeks as he finally admitted,

"It's just I've never really…had someone…" Before he could say anything else Lily placed a finger on his lips and shushed him. She felt her spare hand clench in anger as images of her son's memories of years of mistreatment at the hands of her sister flashed across her mind. Suddenly warm fingers entwined around her clenched hand, a thumb stroking just the inside of her wrist with the barest touch made her hand loosen and the warm hand slipped into hers.

"You have us now," said James softly moving closer his wife who looked up at him in surprise. Of course it would be his hand that made her fist loosen. James gave Lily a wink as he looped his fingers through with hers. He then put an arm around Harry's shoulders as Lily followed suit so that they formed a tight triangle, "We will always take care of you, no matter what, Harry. Remember that." Harry's eyes widened as both his parents pulled him in closer as the Potters stood there in each other's arms. After a few moments they pulled apart, James saying softly,

"Now, enough of that," He then jerked his head towards the hall, "Your stuff was brought in last night, it's in the room you apparently shared with Ron over the summer. Go get cleaned up." Harry smiled as he nodded and then hugged his parents one more time before he sprinted down the hall.

"Hmm," James mumbled putting an arm around Lily's waist, "I thought he'd want to stay with us," Lily chuckled as she kissed James's cheek as she moved about the room to tidy it up.

oooOooo

That afternoon they were able to visit Arthur at St. Mungos. James and Lily had to use Polyjuice Potion much to their dismay but they of course understood that this had to be done for Harry's safety and their's as well. Somehow Dumbledore was able to get the hair of a young Muggle couple for James and Lily to use. Lily frowned at her reflection in the mirror as she tied back her now dark brown hair, light blue eyes staring out at her. The woman whose hair she was using was a petite woman in her early twenties, Lily had to giggle for she had to borrow some clothes from Tonks, which was mostly all wizard punk. However the pink haired witch managed to pull out a simple black tee shirt and jeans.

"Hey good lookin'," James whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her ear. She leaned against him as he came into view in the mirror. Her now blue eyes flickered to look up at him via the mirror's reflection. James still had black hair, but this time it was combed back neatly towards one side, his eyes a deep brown instead of their usual light hazel. He was a head and shoulders taller than Lily with the tip of her head just reaching his shoulder.

"Fine." With a smirk she turned in his arms reaching up to touch his smoothed over hair, "Finally managed to make that hair lay flat, eh?" James chuckled as he shook his head, throwing his robes over his shoulders. He made sure that both Lily and himself had flasks of Polyjuice Potion to drink just incase the visit went over an hour.

Downstairs the Weasley children, their mother, Hermione, Harry, Tonks, Remus, and Moody waited. Harry upon seeing them grinned; everyone knew they were in disguise so it was no shock as no surprise. Lily smiled at Harry as Tonks sniggered saying,

"Those clothes look good on you Lily," Lily returned the smile as she took James's hand then Harry's. Remus shook his head, grinning in Tonks's direction. James noticed his eyes light up when the pink haired witch turned to look at him. The elder Potter pulled a face as his eyes flickered between the two. Something was telling him…

"Jimmy," Lily was tugging on his hand impatiently as he was lost in thought. In groups of three they travelled to St. Mungos. James sighed upon seeing and smelling the bright clean halls of St. Mungos. More than once during their Order days Lily and James (mostly James and Sirius) ended up here with injuries from bruises to major curse bleeding.

They followed behind Ron and Harry as Ron explained the differences between Muggle doctors and Healers. Harry's eyes widened as they passed witches and wizards with numerous ailments from a witch with a biting teapot clamped on her arm to a wizard with numerous puss filled abbesses on his face from a cauldron accident.

"Don't stare," Lily whispered into Harry's ear softly as they passed the injured. Harry kept his eyes forward for the rest of the way until they reached Mr. Weasley's room. Arthur looked well and was bright and cheerful upon seeing his wife and children. At first Harry hung back with Hermione and the other Order members but Mrs. Weasley ushered Harry into the room saying that Arthur wanted to thank Harry.

Arthur went on and on about his experiences, which only made Harry tense up and pale. Lily nodded towards Harry, gesturing for James to go comfort their son. James reached out from the doorframe and pulled Harry back. It startled the boy but when he realized who it was he relaxed and leaned back into James.

"Great ruddy snake, huge, bit me right here!" Arthur showed off the bloody bandage, "Some kinda poison in that bite too, they can't stop the bleeding whenever they take the bandage off. Have to drink a Blood Replenishing potion every hour, but they'll find an antidote soon…"

Arthur continued to ramble about his attack as James turned Harry away, rubbing soothing circles into Harry's back. His son looked petrified and shocked as his eyes darkened.

"_I_…did that…" he mumbled under his breath, "I saw it…I." James spun around, looking up sharply at Lily and Remus before he breathed in a deep breath and knelt before Harry.

"You didn't do this Harry. You didn't attack him, Voldemort did. You saved him Harry. He's alive because of you, my son." Lily rested a hand on his shoulder as Remus moved to squat down beside James, giving his former student a soft, warm smile.

"He's right Harry, let it go."

"Lupin!" Mrs. Weasley had now shooed her children out of the small ward that Mr. Weasley occupied alone oddly enough. The twins were arguing with their mother that now they were of age and had to right to be in the Order. Mrs. Weasley shot the twins an icy glare as Moody ushered Order members inside the hospital room.

Lily smiled softly towards Harry and his friends as James ushered her into the room. Taking a gulp from a flask of her Polyjuice Potion she grimaced as the nasty taste wormed its way down her throat. The discussion was regular at first and quite boring Order business that made James just want to wander off. Then the discussion turned to Arthur's attack and Dumbledore's theory. James watched Lily's face as fear came into her features. Though her face had changed, the expression did not her now blue eyes were wide with the same expression he would have seen in bottle green ones. Her softer face pinched with pale color as her now plump lips formed a narrow line

"Oh Lily dear…oh James…" murmured Molly softly reaching out to touch Lily's shoulder as Arthur held her hand to steady her. She merely gave the matronly witch and the injured red headed man a small smile. James quickly explained that Dumbledore had already explained things to them, but this news was to be kept from Harry…for now.

When they could, the Potter couple escaped the suffocating tension in the room with the other Order members. Neither wanted the sharp, nervous glances, and simpering looks of pity turned in their direction. They would overcome this, together, with Harry as a family just as planned. James and Lily walked hand in hand around the corridors trying to find out where the children had run off. They found Fred, George, and Ginny in the waiting room, Ginny looking bored as she played with her hair while Fred and George leaned over a notebook, quill in hand.

"Have you seen, Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" asked Lily softly as the twins looked up from the notebook they closed with a sharp snap. James snorted softly; these two were up to something that much he knew. Sirius and himself acted in the same way when they were planning something up to no good and a teacher or a nosey bystander walked.

"They went that way," Fred replied jerking his head towards the Magical Injuries department as George nodded his head. Lily looked towards James and then at the twins, she had seen that behavior before from her husband and his best friend in their school days.

"Yeah," mumbled a sleepy looking Ginny as she twisted her hair into numerous braids, "They went that way." She too jerked her head in the same direction as the secretive twins who were watching Lily and James with sharp eyes.

"Thank you," murmured Lily to Ginny softy, trusting her word more than the twins whose suspicious activity and sharp eyes pulled Lily back to her school days and to her days when the Marauders looked just the same way. James raised an eyebrow and jerked his head in the direction the twins pointed out pulling on her hand.

"Jimmy…" warned Lily softly as she looked over her shoulder at the twins once again hunched over the notebook again, "They are up to something…" James pulled Lily close with a slight tug and a wink.

"Yeah…I know…"

"Should we…?" questioned Lily as the turned around the corner and followed the winding corridors. James shrugged; as far as he was concerned the Weasley twins were of age wizards discussing something between to two of them. Who was he to interfere? He wasn't their parent or guardian, they were of age, and despite himself he was quite glad that Harry's 'mischief' moments were moments where they wizarding world needed to be saved and nothing petty as pranks. Though he was pretty sure his wife would have wanted Harry to avoid _all_ kinds of trouble.

Around the corner they saw the three teenagers talking to someone, that someone was a blushing Neville Longbottom. As they approached Neville looked up at Lily and James, his blush deepening. Harry whirled around to see his mum and dad standing behind him still in their Polyjuice forms. Quickly thinking he introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Fairweather, two Order members who had accompanied them to visit Mr. Weasley. At that Neville relaxed before a sharp voice broke through the air,

"Neville? Neville, ah, there you are," James had to bite his lip as Lily's eyebrows rose into her now dark hairline. The witch was dressed in old, old clothing that might date back from the 1930's in wizard fashion with rich fabrics, a large moleskin bag and a large hat with a vulture on top. James's eyes were drawn to the sharp, worn out looking walking cane. Yet the couple recognized who this oddly dressed witch was: Augusta Longbottom, Frank's mother and Neville's grandmother.

"Um…Gran, these are my fellow housemates—" The sharp eyed witch turned to face the three students as Neville continued to talk, surveying them. James had to softly snigger at her odd vulture hat as Lily elbowed him.

"Frank's mum hasn't changed much." Lily rolled her eyes at her husband as the sharp eyed woman stepped forward holding out a hand towards Hermione first. Hermione blinked before taking the woman's hand, slightly shocked.

"You're Hermione Granger, I assume yes I have heard all about you from my grandson Neville," she looked towards Neville whose face flushed again slightly as he looked down at the floor then up again, "Thank you, my dear you've been such a help to my grandson, I'm Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother."

"We guessed so," Ron whispered to Harry softly before Harry shook his head at the redhead. Augusta's eyes landed on Ron who stiffened thinking she heard him, but her eyes softened.

"And Ron Weasley and…Harry Potter, yes I've heard of all of you. Neville has told me quite a bit about you." Her eyes softened even more upon seeing Harry as she shook his hand. Augusta knew all about the Prophecy, how a few simple words had once bound her grandson's and this boy's fate together. While she had been grateful her grandson was spared the burden that Potter faced, her son and his wife had paid as dearly as Lily and James Potter had. Neville looked down at his feet as he rubbed the back of his head before Hermione broke the ice.

"What are you doing here Neville?" asked Hermione, Neville flushed before he opened and closed his mouth trying to get the words out before blowing out a long stream of air.

"You haven't told them?! You should be proud, Neville, not ashamed!" she admonished poking her grandson in the ribs with her walking cane before turning to the confused teenagers, "You see my son and his wife were tortured by Death Eaters to insanity when they failed to give them information on Voldemort after he disappeared after—" She nodded towards Harry, her eyes soft, "—Mr. Potter defeated him the first time."

Harry winced at Augusta's explanation of why Neville was visiting St. Mungos. Lily then gasped softly upon realizing that Frank and Alice were here but also that the news Augusta just gave to the three friends did not shock her son. Somehow Harry already knew of Frank and Alice's fate…

Then from behind a curtain in the ward just behind Augusta and Neville came a woman that made Lily clap a hand over her mouth as she turned away to hide her tears. It was Alice, not the lively, funny young woman she had spent seven years with at Hogwarts and fought along side with in the Order during the First War.

Instead she was dressed in a nightgown, dressing gown, and slippers, she looked much older than her thirty-two years, more like an old woman. Her face was pale with deep wrinkles around her mouth and eyes, her dark hair covered in white hairs in streaks as she shuffled out towards her mother-in-law. Yet that was not the thing that made Lily's eyes tear up and a sob catch in her throat. Her eyes, her eyes blank and staring as if looking for something long lost. Her sanity…her life…

"Merlin…" breathed James softly as he tightened his grip around Lily's shaking shoulders. Alice moved up towards Augusta with something in her limp hand. Augusta turned to see Alice, her sharp eyes flickering to Alice's hand before rolling her eyes saying,

"Oh, again? Very well Alice dear, thank you. Neville would you—" Augusta took a step back gesturing for Neville to take what Alice had in her hand. It was a bubble gum wrapper, just a simple bubble gum wrapper that she placed in her son's hand before turning away back through the curtain and into the ward again.

"Thanks, mum," muttered Neville as he gave his mother a false cheery smile then as she turned away he sighed looking forlornly at the wrapper, the only real affection he ever received from his mother.

After a tense silence the teenagers began to talk again as Augusta turned and followed her daughter-in-law back into the ward as James turned a shaking and crying Lily away from the scene.

"Oh Alice…Frank…" James rubbed her shoulder as his mouth twisted into a deep frown, his brows knitting together. If Lily and himself had been able to come back to life, then why couldn't Frank and Alice be returned to their sanity? Why did this happen to them and not to others? Shaking his head James walked back to Arthur's room with Lily's sweaty hand in his.

Why them?

Why _only_ them?

Why _now_?

_Why…?_


	19. Chapter 19

Review Please! The faster you review, the faster the post will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros owns Harry Potter.

_Note: Hi everyone! School has been ruling my life but now I'm writing again, enjoy!_

**Chapter 19: A Potter Christmas**

Luckily for the Potters, the Christmas season was brighter and merrier than the sad trip to St. Mungos. It took Lily several days to get her head straight after seeing what happened to Frank and Alice. More than once she wondered _why_ James and herself had been brought back more and more. The more she questioned it the less of a conclusion she seemed to be able to come up with. Eventually James convinced her to let the matter go and enjoy the holidays.

"Let it go Lils," James commanded her the third afternoon he had found her brooding over tea after seeing Frank and Alice. "We don't know _why_ and we'll probably never know. What we do know is that we are here, alive, and our son needs us. It's Christmas Lils, please let it go." Lily sighed as she lowered her tea to the table before she stood to hug her husband tightly.

Despite seeing Neville's parents and learning of their sad fate on top of the other terrifying experiences the house was alive with energy, as the holidays loomed closer. It made Lily smile with joy to see her son back to being his happy self. Harry and his friends helped Sirius, who bounced around the house happy to be having friends and those he considered his true family home for Christmas.

Sirius with the help of his godson and his friends turned the dull house in a merry home filled with joy and cheer. Sirius danced around the house merrily as he sung Christmas carols and decorated the gloomy looking house with tinsel, Christmas balls and put Santa hats on the mounted heads of former Black house elves. The dull, dark house was brightened significantly as fairy lights and glowing Christmas lanterns lit up the house. Sirius, with Remus's help he bought a large Christmas tree that was nearly over decorated with ornaments and lights.

During the decorating process, Lily came face-to-face with a portrait of Sirius's long dead mother. The portrait screamed curses and foul words at the stunned redhead until the last Black yelled at the portrait,

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG!" Before slamming the curtains in her still screaming face before jabbing his wand to place several spells to keep her quiet. Afterwards, Sirius sheepishly turned to face Lily,

"Sorry about that Lily. Though she's been dead for years, that bitch is still here ruining my life."

It wasn't long before presents began to pile up under the tree. The Weasleys all went out with Harry, Hermione, Remus and several other Order members to Diagon Alley to do a little Christmas shopping. The 'extra' Order members were Lily and James of course using the remains of the Polyjuice Potion from the hospital visit to number one: Christmas shop along side their son and two: get out of the house.

"Poor Sir—" muttered James as Lily shot him a look before he coughed into his hand and amended, "Snuffles, still all cramped up in that bloody house. It's a pity Dumbledore won't—" Lily squeezed James's gloved hand tightly to shut him up.

"Yes Jimmy, but if he is to remain safe, he must…" James rolled his eyes at his wife as he thought back to the near two years Lily and himself had spent locked up in Godric's Hollow. A frown passed over his face as he remembered that in March 1980 Dumbledore called Lily, Frank, Alice, and himself to Hogwarts for an urgent meeting. The memories from that night still left a bitter taste in his mouth. It was only fair he felt sorry for his best mate being in almost the same situation…

As they reached Gringotts bank, Lily pulled Harry aside and handed him a piece of paper with a vault number and a description of something. Lily then looked up towards Remus who was to accompany Harry into the deep underground vaults with a soft nod. As they watched the former professor and student disappear in a swirl of snow and people James pulled Lily away so they could complete their shopping for Harry before he returned.

"I hope they are able to find it," mumbled Lily as she shot one last glance over her shoulder at the imposing façade of the bank.

"They will." James chuckled as he could almost see the look of shock and awe on his son's face upon finding the second Potter family vault. When James and Lily married, they moved most of their money over to the vault Lily had gotten in her seventh year to hold the money and items she had inherited after her mother died. That was the primary vault James and Lily used for money and in turn, Harry, when it came time for him to go to Hogwarts.

"I'm just glad Petunia never found out about either of the vaults," scoffed Lily as they stepped into the Quidditch Supply Store, dusting the snow off with her glove as James cleaned them up with a brief wave of his wand.

They had placed their Gringotts vault keys in Dumbledore's hands and trust as part of the contingency plan if something happened to them. He was not to give or infer to Lily's sister that Lily and her husband had such large sums of money and valuable family heirlooms. Both Lily and James were sure that if Petunia and her greedy husband found out about the vast wealth that their disposal; they would have sold it all off as soon as they could and not a single penny would be left or go to Harry.

"Likewise." James, not long after his parents' deaths sold all the Potter family estates preferring a London flat and eventually a simple home with Lily than a large mansion (two to be exact and a summer home in Brighton) and cumbersome, useless heirlooms that James did not want or need.

The money they received for the historic houses and property alone gave James and Lily a quite a small fortune. Of course he did keep quite a number of things he had been planning to use in their family home and as gifts to his wife and children. However when the threat against their unborn child was exposed James and Lily settled down at the modest cottage at Godric's Hollow with modest furnishings and a modest lifestyle. Now Harry was on a mission from Lily to retrieve something from that vault which was in James's name but now Harry's by law as James was 'dead'.

Together Lily and James selected a number of Christmas presents for their son without being too expensive or too much. Since Lily and James had already put in the time and effort into Harry's main present. So that by the time Remus and Harry had returned with the item in question in a velvet box wrapped in a scarf of Lily's, James had left to return to Sirius's house with his son's presents. (With his son's help, James used Hedwig and slipped Harry a short list of presents to buy Lily)

"Thank you sweetie," whispered Lily to Harry as she slipped the item into her pocket. Harry then made his way back to the Weasleys and Hermione to continue with his own Christmas shopping.

"So…" asked Lily as she leafed through a transfiguration book James had been eyeing, "What did he think of the other vault?" Remus chuckled as he described the gob smacked look on Harry's face upon entering the modest sized vault to find it nearly stuffed to the gills with paintings, furniture, heirlooms and a large case full of jewelry. Lily smiled as Remus told her of how Harry had stared open mouthed in amazement at the Potter family heirlooms and how he opened up each box of jewelry his bottle green eyes wide with wonder.

"I was the same way," chuckled Lily as she forced herself to swallow down two mouthfuls of Polyjuice Potion with a shiver before shoving the flask into her pocket, "James took me to the vault before we married."

Lily's eyes glinted warmly as she remembered the surprise trip to Gringotts that James had insisted that his soon-to-be bride take with him. He made her close her eyes as a goblin opened the heavily guarded vault. Lily was all giggles and nerves as she stepped into the vault as James used his wand to light the chamber's torches in a warm glow before making her open her eyes. The amount of treasured items made Lily's breath freeze in her lungs.

"All yours, Mrs.-soon-to-be Potter," James whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He then lead her to the jewelry case, asking Lily to choose something to wear for their wedding day as a wedding present. As her son had done, Lily opened each case her eyes glittering with the reflection of jewels. She eventually chose a simple yet elegant silver and diamond necklace that she wore on her wedding day. Only after the wedding she returned it to the vault knowing it was too precious to keep with her always. She learned that it was made in the 1700 as a wedding present from James's ancestor, Robert de Haliey as a gift for his daughter on _her_ wedding day to William Potter.

"Oooh the irony." Remus agreed as he and Lily left the bookstore for a jewelry shop several shops down. Lily asked to have the necklace appraised for its current value. When the witch behind the counter opened the velvet box, the poor old lady nearly fainted. She assured Lily it would be properly appraised before Christmas; Lily smiled in thanks leaving the jewel under the name of her alias. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw Remus leaning over a case looking at necklaces, particularly one with violet and pink stones.

"Need help, Remus?" asked Lily, sidling up to him with a sneaky grin on her face. Sirius, James, nor herself were blind, they had seen the way Remus and Tonks had looked each other. Tonks openly admired and talked to him while Remus was quietly shocked the young woman took such an interest in him, yet his brown-amber eyes showed affection and reverence to the violet haired witch that meant only one thing…

Remus spluttered and shook his head, blushing like a schoolboy as he jumped back away from the case. Lily chuckled as she leaned over to examine the necklace, it was beautiful, made of violet stones and pink diamonds decorated the silver metal in the form of key. Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out three Galleons and slipped then into Remus's hand.

"Do it." She then winked as she whirled around and left the store before Remus could object to the money or the thought.

oooOOOooo

Christmas morning was abuzz with excitement as one by one the sleepy occupants of the now decked out Number 12 awoke. The Weasleys all shuffled silently downstairs for a quick breakfast before scooting off to visit Arthur in the hospital before everyone else awoke. James had been awoken by the twins' attempt of not making too much noise as they tried to move 'quietly' down the stairs. Yet, they still made quite a ruckus anyway. James moaned as he rolled over to grab his glasses and look at the small gold clock on his bedside table. It was 7:01 in the morning; with a sigh James rubbed his eyes, put his glasses back on the table, rolled over, and fell asleep.

An hour later the elder Potter awoke again to feel someone playing with his hair, James blinked and stared blurry eyed from sleep and poor eyesight at a blurred face. He could make out a pale face, two spots of green and flaming red hair. It made him chuckle as he reached up, managing to cup Lily's face and pull her down for a kiss.

"Happy Christmas, Jimmy," Lily whispered against his lips, James merely smiled as Lily put his glasses on his face, "Shall be go wake your son?" James nodded, as he stood up, stretched, putting on his slippers and dressing gown before helping Lily with hers. Together the two crept to Harry's room, the door slightly ajar from when Ron left earlier that morning.

The room was quiet since Ron had left; Lily chuckled as she spotted her son's bed to the left side of the room near the shrouded window. Harry was curled up tightly under the covers; his back turned to them as they only thing they could see was tuffs of his black messy hair.

"Just like when he was a baby…" James whispered to her as they tiptoed into the room.

It brought back to both parents a rush of memories of their first and only Christmas as a family before death and time had separated them. Harry was nearly five months old a mix of bundle of energy and a sweet baby who liked to sleep. Just as they were doing now, James and Lily had went in to awake their little boy that Christmas morning.

Once Harry had been awakened and given a bottle, the Potters set to work opening presents. Lily remembered that Harry loved to tear off the wrapping paper off the presents. (With a little help from either mummy or daddy to get him started) Later in the evening Sirius, Remus, Peter and other friends came over for Christmas dinner. Sirius proudly handed Harry his Christmas present, which the baby was all too happy to open then play with: stuffed black dog.

Lily squeezed James's hand as they moved around the bed. James sitting next to Harry, his son's back turned to him while Lily managed to squeeze in close to her son's sleeping form. James gently began to rub circles into Harry's back just as he did when Harry was a baby. Instantly the teenager's brow furrowed and a soft moan came from between his lips. Lily stroked his messy hair as she leaned in to her kiss her son's now smooth brow. Harry then moaned and rolled over to face his father.

"Harry, sweetheart, wake up…" Lily continued to stroke his hair until Harry made a few more motions and a noise to suggest that he was finally waking up. James handed his son his glasses as his son's hand reached out for them.

"Morning…" yawned Harry as he stretched as his eyes flickered between his parents. Lily leaned again and kissed her son's cheek as James ruffled his hair.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," murmured Lily to her son. James smiled widely at him as Harry returned the statement before hugging his mum then his dad tightly. James leapt up from the bed after his son released him, grabbing Harry's dressing gown and slippers from the desk next to Harry's bed.

"Come, Harry! Up, up! Present time!" James chirped happily as he tossed his son his dressing gown and Lily the slippers so that she could put them on the floor as Harry swung his legs over the bed to settle his feet into the slippers. Harry was bouncing around with a large grin on his face as he pulled on his dressing gown. Lily and James followed smiling as they held hands, watching as Harry turned around to grin at them saying,

"Our first Christmas together!" James chuckled as he shook his head at his son as they trudged down the hallway.

"It's our _second_ Christmas together silly. We had one when you were nearly six months old!" Harry blinked as he quickly did the math in his head and his mouth formed a small 'O' shape as his green eyes widened. He had forgotten, well, didn't remember that he had at least one Christmas with his parents before…

James rested a hand on top of his son's head ruffling his hair. He was sure that Harry was thinking about the other Christmases he had spent with his aunt and uncle. The melancholy look upon the boy's face was so identical to his it was staggering. James's eyes flickered to Lily as she could see the knot in her son's brow. From what Lily had seen of her son's memories Christmases and birthdays for Harry were none existent in her sister's home.

Bile filled Lily's mouth as she remembered her son's eleventh birthday compared to what they had seen in a previous memory a month before with her nephew's birthday. Forty presents! Forty for one boy while Harry received nothing from his aunt and uncle! Even at Christmas they sent random items like a coat hanger or a sock! For fourteen years her son was given the bare minimum while her nephew, Dudley, was given everything his greedy heart desired to the point of over spoiling the child. Petunia had made it a point to Harry that he was not truly part of the family.

"Lils," hissed James softly, "Let it go. He's with us." Lily looked down to see that she gripped her husband's hand so tightly she was cutting off the blood to his fingers. Murmuring an apology to James, she silently promised herself that Harry was never going back her sister's ever again. Harry from now on was going to have the real family life he deserved!

"Both of you stop it," James requested sharply, but kindly as his eyes flickered to his wife's then his son's shocked gazes. "I know you both are thinking of Petunia and what she has inflicted upon this family. However, the past is in the past and nothing can be done about it. But what can be done _now_ is that we can have a wonderful Christmas together as a _family_!" James squeezed Lily's hand pressing a kiss against her knuckles and pulled Harry in for a tight side hug.

"You're right Jimmy," Lily smiled softly as she reached out her spare hand for her son, "We are here together and that is what matters." James grinned at his wife, his hazel eyes sparkling with joy. Harry took his mother's without hesitation as most teenage boys would.

"Right son?" James winked at Harry whose emerald eyes shinned up at his beaming father as the young gave a mere nod.

As the Potters reached the top of the stairs they heard the door open, a gush of wind and snow as multiple voices filled the air. The loudest were Molly's and they couldn't tell which of the twins it was.

"Mornin'," mumbled a soft voice behind them. Harry turned and smiled warmly as Hermione came out of her room, her already bushy hair a flyaway mess as Crookshanks poked his scrunched head and narrowed eyes around the door before going back into the girls' room.

"Happy Christmas Hermione!" Hermione smiled warmly at Harry as she finished tying her dressing gown, before greeting Lily and James. The Potters smiled warmly at Hermione as the four went down the stairs as the remaining Weasleys were pulling off their coats, hats, gloves and boots before dashing into the kitchen to eat warm oatmeal that Mrs. Weasley had made for everyone and a cup of hot tea.

James shooed Hermione and Harry into the kitchen as Molly sighed fluffing her hair as she greeted the Potters. Sirius then appeared, leaning on the doorframe to the sitting room asking,

"How was Arthur?"

"He's doing well, the Healers said the potion to reverse the poison is almost done, although—" Molly glowered, her brown eyes flashing, "Arthur was experimenting with a Muggle treatment called 'stitches'." Sirius's eyebrows shot up as James choked on a giggle as his eyes flickered towards his wife who merely smiled and shook her head.

"Stitches won't help with a wound that keeps on bleeding to due venom. It's to be used to help knit together deep wounds." Molly rolled her eyes at Lily's explanation of the Muggle medical procedure as she entered the kitchen mumbling something to the effect of,

"I love that man but one day he's doing to drive me mad with these Muggle—" Sirius chuckled as he winked at Lily before following his best friends into the kitchen to enjoy Christmas breakfast. The warmth and chatter alight the room as everyone filled their bellies with sweet cinnamon, brown sugar, and a rich Earl Grey tea.

The Weasley children sounded ten times better now that their father was on the mend. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together as they pondered what gifts they would receive. Almost near the end of breakfast Remus arrived with Tonks in tow.

"Happy Christmas Lily," murmured Remus with a smile as he kissed both of her cheeks. He then pulled something from his pocket, a silver package that was neatly wrapped with a violet colored ribbon tied around the box. A wink from Remus made Lily giggle softly as she patted his arm. Lily felt so at home, truly at home, in this moment. Once breakfast was finished, Molly and Lily with a few waves of wand work cleaned up the dishes and the leftovers of the meal.

Everyone then tumbled into the large sitting room with Sirius's huge Christmas tree twinkling and winking at them as the kids sorted out the large stacks of presents. Everyone settled down with Molly and Lily setting down trays of tea, hot chocolate and biscuits for everyone.

James patted the spot next to him on the sofa as Harry stacked three piles in front of his parents then himself. Each person opened one present at a time in a clockwise position starting with Ginny and ending with Tonks. The Weasley children received their traditional sweaters and candies, Harry receiving the same as Molly's own children.

"She's done this every year since I started at Hogwarts," explained Harry to a wide-eyed Lily and James. Molly flushed when Lily turned her watery eyes towards her.

"Molly…" The elder woman merely smiled and patted Lily's hand as she watched Fred and George swap presents from each other. She could see the twin's gave each other some odd joke objects that perked up both James and Sirius's interest. Lily rolled her eyes and shot Remus a look, which he merely returned with a smile.

Hermione received numerous books including a very advanced Numerology book from Harry. Pleased with it, she hugged Harry tightly that she nearly pulled him to the floor with happiness. Harry hugged her back in return then wiggled out of the way as Ron nervously gave her his present. It was a bottle of perfume; Hermione blushed deeply, a deep lilac color with a gold top. Hermione sprayed it; it was an odd perfume that smelled very flowery.

"Ron picked it himself." Harry said smugly as Ron blushed a deep red from his neck to the tips of his ears. He gaped at Harry like a fish before Hermione moved into to give Ron a shy hug.

"Thank you Ron…" Harry gave a smug look as Hermione continued to hug Ron before collecting herself shifting away from the still red redhead. James chuckled at his grinning smug son. It was clear from Hermione's glittering eyes and Ron's flushed face that there was something between these two, Harry was just…helping his friends along.

"Smart kid," muttered James to Sirius who was grinning his wolf's smile at his godson's face.

Ron gave Harry a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and while the redhead got a Broom Compass. Hermione gave both boys homework planners, which made both boys frown as Hermione began to lecture about the value of organization. Lily smiled over tea, Hermione reminded her of herself when she was younger.

Harry's gift from Lily and James a large photo album that included pictures of Harry's great grandparents, grandparents and his parents' as newborns until their wedding. Luckily, their former home was not destroyed totally. In the old, dusty, weather beaten home both inside and out, luckily the old family photo albums were in the sitting room in a far corner thus saving them from any weather damage and from the roof falling in. Carefully Lily and James transferred all the photos over into a new album with some help from Molly who gave them a photo restoration potion.

"Mum…dad…" whispered Harry softly as he flipped through the numerous moving black and white photos and the non-moving Technicolor photos. Lily reached out to cup her son's face in her hands and press a kiss against his forehead. James grinned as he pulled his son into a fierce hug.

"Happy Christmas, darling…" murmured Lily softly as she snuggled into James while they smiled down at their teary eyed son. James and Lily had provided Harry with new clothes (_a lot_ of new clothes since Lily took one look at Harry's normal, non-school clothes as nearly threw a fit at her sister as Christmas gifts along with a book or two of DADA. However this was the present James and Lily knew would be treasured by their son since it would give them something to talk about: his family. Before Harry could give in to the numerous emotions he quickly handed his parents similar looking presents.

"Here!" James and Lily looked at each other oddly as they tore open the colorful wrapping paper to reveal, Gryffindor scarves.

"Remus…um, mentioned that all your clothes and stuff were destroyed so I thought…I'd get you something to…remind you of your school days." James and Lily handled the scarves softly, the maroon and gold colors bright against their pale fingertips. The Gryffindor crest gleamed up at them, the lion standing proud.

"Ooh…_Harry_…" breathed Lily as she held the scarf close, James resting the scarf around her shoulders as he tied his around neck.

"Gryffindors unite!" Sirius crowed proudly raising his butterbeer in a toast. Everyone in the room grinned as Tonks made a funny face before adding,

"And Hufflepuffs too!" Everyone laughed loudly at Tonks's outburst. Sirius snorted into his butterbeer, choking on the sweet liquid. Tonks blushed deeply, so much so the roots of her hair turned pink to magenta to scarlet at the top. Remus merely shook his laughter as he wrapped around her as Sirius ruffled her still scarlet hair.

Presents were passed back and forth until the floor was littered with ribbons, gifts and colored wrapping paper. Lily kept playing her fingers across her final un-opened Christmas present; James has asked her to wait until things settled down. James was flipping through several new Transfiguration books Lily gave him to replace the books lost in their ruined home.

"So what is it?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at her husband as she played her fingers along the small square box, "It's clearly jewelry…"

Her husband merely grinned as he nodded his head over to the corner loveseat where Remus and Tonks sat. With a deep blush Tonks thrust a badly wrapped present into Remus's hands. Blinking, Remus unwrapped the present to find a new, thick winter cloak. Stuttering he thanked Tonks as she helped him remove his old, patched one that looked like he had it for years. Sirius promptly took it and tossed the old tattered piece of cloth into the fireplace, which the flames quickly consumed.

"Good riddance!" With a wolfish smile Sirius winked at his blushing cousin saying, "Looks good Remus, you kids be good now!" Whistling and swing his pocket watch Sirius left the room. With trembling, clumsy fingers Tonks buttoned up the three middle buttons before smoothing out the shoulders. Remus, blushing to the tips of his ears, then handed Tonks his present.

James and Lily held their breath, freezing as they watched the two interacting. With trembling fingers, Tonks undid the ribbon and tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a long jewelry case.

"Yes…" hissed Lily, knowing what was in the case. James leaned in, his hot breath ticking her ear as he whispered,

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Lily merely tilted her head away from her husband her eyes glittering with mirth. The elder Potter gave his wife a toothy grin as he gave her a peck on the lips murmuring, "Minx."

"Oh, Remus!" gasped Tonks as she held the necklace up to the light the silver key flashing as the violet and pink gems glittered brightly. Tonks threw herself into Remus's arms, holding him tight. Remus looked up over the multicolored haired witch, his amber brown eyes giving James and Lily an odd look.

"You're on your own mate…" mouthed James, as Lily gave him a small smile. Remus never had a girlfriend in school, though friends—Sirius—mainly tried to set him up on dates, but they rarely worked. As Tonks pulled away, gazing into Remus eyes, James gently turned Lily back to face him.

"Now, now Lils…" he admonished softly, Lily blushed as she gave her husband a small shove. Thus she turned back to her husband's final present, tearing open the paper to reveal a small jewelry box.

"Ah-ha!" Lily murmured softly, "Knew it! Jewelry!" Her green eyes flashed as James gestured for her to open it. Lily did like jewelry, but in these times she honestly did not want jewelry since she could not wear very often. Yet…it was not what she expected…

Inside the box were three rings; one was a plain gold band meant for a man and a smaller band for woman and what looked like an engagement ring. Pulling the 'engagement ring' out of the velvet bed, she fingered the ring, the light flashing at something on the inside of the ring.

"'14 May 1979'" read Lily her green eyes widening as she pulled out the remaining two rings, both engraved with the date, '25 September 1979'. Lily saw the man's ring had her name engraved next to the date and James's in the female ring.

These were replacements for their wedding rings and her engagement ring.

Strangely though Lily and James were found dressed in the clothes they died in, their wedding rings were missing. Dumbledore explained that they been melted together in a traditional funeral ritual. Whenever a married witch or wizard died, their wedding ring was melted down and kept with the surviving spouse until he or she died. Then their wedding ring is melted down and added to the container with the other already melted ring.

The container is then buried with the last spouse to survive. Though both Lily and James died, it was Lily who died last thus the melted rings were buried with her. James had overheard Lily asking the question about their wedding rings to Dumbledore, before she exploded with anger and sadness. Thus James knew what to get his wife, and in a way himself, for Christmas.

"Oooh Jimmy…" breathed Lily as James took her wedding band from her, gently taking her left hand into his and slid the plain band onto her finger whispering softly,

"I take thee, Lily Marie, as my lawfully wedded wife…" He then lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss against her ring finger. He then took out the engagement ring, an almost exact copy of her original engagement ring. A medium sized opal with three small diamonds on either side of the gem. He then slipped the ring on her finger, following her wedding band. Gently holding her hand in his, the pad of his pointer finger swirling around the opal ring.

"Remember what I told you about wizards and opals?" he asked softly, his hazel eyes gleaming as he took in the surprise and shock on Lily's face as she kept staring at her rings. With a watery smile Lily lifted her bright green eyes to his as she reached into the ring box, fiddling with James's ring.

"That wizards consider the opal as a magic stone, because it changes colors. The stone is like fire, like the sheen of a Love Potion…" James smiled softly as Lily took his left hand into hers and slipped the ring onto James's left ring finger.

"I take thee, James Harold Charles, as my lawfully wedded husband…" Linking their hands together as she leaned in to brush her lips against James's sending a shiver down his spine as she whispered against his lips, "Forever, mine own, my Jimmy… " Before pulling him in for soft kiss that slowly grew passionate as James ran his tongue along Lily's bottom lip.

The two Potters barely noticed Remus and Tonks send each other knowing looks before quietly leaving the room hand in hand.

"Mum…dad…I—oh!" Lily pulled away to see Harry standing in the doorway, fully dressed, his scarf in his gloved hands, his messy hair covered by a large green knit hat. James turned around to see Harry averting his eyes; a deep flush filling his cheeks as he fiddled with scarf, wrapping it around his neck and chin. James smiled warmly as he saw his wife blush in the same way.

"Where are you going, son?" asked the elder, standing up, shoving his hands in his pockets strolling towards him.

"We—we we're gonna go out back to play in the snow…" Lily stood up, walking over to a nearby window. It had snowed heavily during the night, mounds of the thick white stuff was everywhere. James was softly telling Harry how to use certain spells how to surprise attack his friends with snowballs, the almost twin like father and son stood side by side, wands out.

"James!" scoffed Sirius as he appeared by his godson, "Don't tell him everything!"

"Where are they going?" asked James, Sirius nodded towards the back of the house, "Backyard, it's enchanted to hide it. Pretty large too, my…_mother_ thought gardening was an art…" As Lily approached the trio, she could see James's shoulders relax. He was worried about Harry's safety, thinking he'd be out in the open where Death Eaters could harm him.

While James and Sirius bickered over the finer points of certain freezing spells, Lily took the scarf still in her son's hand. With a warm smile, she began to tie the scarf around his neck so that it covered his neck, tucking it just under his chin. She then started to tuck his gloves into the sleeves of his jacket and fixed his hat to cover his ears. Seeing that he was avoiding her eyes, his cheeks still tinted pink.

"Don't worry I walked in on my parents more than once in my life and, horribly enough…" she whispered, "I've caught your aunt and that oaf of a man she married making out _disgustingly _the Christmas of my sixth year." Harry's eyes widened as he blushed an even deeper red than when he saw his parents' kiss.

"I know," chuckled Lily, as she grinned at her son as she checked over the zip on his jacket. Harry mumbled something about fiddling with his jacket. Adjusting his collar around the scarf she pressed a kiss against his forehead.

"Lils…" scolded James softly seeing his son wiggle uncomfortably under his wife's menstruations, "He's not a baby anymore who needs mummy to do his buttons." Gesturing for Harry to go ahead as his friends clattered down the wooden steps, the twins whooping and jumping about causing Mrs. Black's portrait to awaken, screeching curses.

"Oh for the love of—" Pulling out his wand, rolling his eyes, the last Black dashed down the hallway to silence the portrait. James looped his arms around his wife's waist as she did the same around his neck. Tilting her head to one side, she held out her left hand to admire her rings once again.

"Jimmy," she whined, moving closer, "I had only _one_ winter to dress up our boy in winter gear, so…" Her green eyes glinted as she grinned widely making her eyes crinkle with humor, "I'll take all the chances I'll get."

"Mothers…" chuckled the elder Potter, as he gave his wife a kiss on each cheek then on her lips. Sirius returned scowling and going on about his mother's portrait. Pressing a kiss against Lily's forehead he moved around his petite wife to haul his best friend down the hallway by the arm saying they need to find Remus.

"Let's look at this massive wine cellar of yours, you promised!" As they left the red head saw the scowling Black's wolfish grin return in a flash.

The house fell quiet with the teenagers outside playing and the three Marauders down in the wine cellar under the house. Lily went up the steps to her room to retrieve a special gift for someone who had helped her little boy. Gathering the gift up, she went in search of the person whom she was to give it too.

In the kitchen Molly was making a large pot of tea and hot chocolate for when the teenagers came in from playing in the snow. The matronly woman turned to see Lily enter the room, smiling.

"You seem happy, Lily dear," The younger woman smiled, as she began to fiddle with her new rings. After near two months of not having anything on her wedding finger, the rings felt heavy and strange. "Oooh, beautiful!" breathed Molly as she took Lily's hand into hers examining the rings.

"Thanks, Jimmy bought us new wedding rings and he got me an exact copy of my engagement ring…" Molly rubbed her thumb over Lily's rings, she knew Lily lost her rings when she died, it was quite a gift for James to get Lily and himself new wedding bands. After a moment of silence, Lily gestured for Molly to follow her to the living room.

"Come with me, please." Molly, blinking with surprise followed Lily out into the hallway and down the corridor to the sitting room where Lily had placed her present under the Christmas tree.

"Uh. I thought we opened everything…" Molly wondered as Lily bent over and picked up the present. Lily pushed her long red out of her face as she smiled softly over at Molly.

"That's because _I_ put it there. Here, Molly." Lily handed Molly a small box neatly wrapped in red paper and a gold ribbon. Molly looked at Lily, her warm brown eyes twinkling in confusion as she took the present from the nervous, younger woman. Lily merely stood there with a soft smile on her face as Molly ripped open the paper to reveal a dark blue velvet box.

The same velvet box Harry had retrieved for Lily nearly a week before. Molly arched an eyebrow at Lily who merely nodded for her to continue on and open the box. When Molly opened the box, she gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth then looked wide eyed at the grinning Lily.

"Oh…oh my…this…goodness, Merlin…._Lily_ _dear_…" With a shaking hand, Molly pulled out a glittering diamond necklace. Four large diamonds dominated the necklace surrounded by smaller diamonds and rubies. More gems dropped down from each large diamond creating a waterfall of diamonds and rubies.

"Happy Christmas," Lily replied softly as she guided the stunned Molly over to a nearby armchair. Settling down next to her Lily quietly explained the origins behind the necklace.

The necklace was part of the Potter fortune, a treasured heirloom that had been in James's family for generations. According to the family records the necklace was goblin made during the 1760's for James's ancestors to wear to parties and to court. (Yes, wizards went to court since there was a constant need to influence the monarchy)

"I had it appraised," said Lily softly as she tilted her head in such a way so that Molly could see her and not the glittering necklace, "It is at least ten hundred thousand Gallons, maybe even more if you sell it to the right person. In the box is the original ticket of sale and the appraisal sheet." Molly's mouth opened and closed numerous times before she whispered.

"I cannot accept this, Lily dear, it is too much…" Lily smiled softly as she shook her head as she took the hand Molly held the necklace in, folding her fingers over the necklace, then clasped her two hands over Molly's one.

"You and your family have done so much for mine." Molly blinked as she flushed before waving Lily off with a slight wave of her free hand.

"What I've—we've—done is nothing, it's just—" Lily captured the older woman's free hand in hers as she squeezed her hands tighter over Molly's as she interrupted the older woman.

"It's _everything_ to James and I! Harry was—_is_—our world! We have not been there for him! Not even my own blood, my own sister, has cared for Harry as you and your family has!" Blinking the stinging tears out of her eyes, Lily looked down at Molly's large, older hands, worn from years of working and caring for her family, including her baby boy. Molly squeezed Lily's hand in encouragement. With a breathy sigh, green met brown.

"Your son, Ron, was my Harry's first friend his own age—_ever_! You helped my son when he needed it. Gave him Christmas presents at your own expense, took him in during the summer holiday when you could. You were there for him last year to be the mother he needed when he was dealing with the events of Voldemort's return! Your children treat Harry as if he's an extra sibling. Your husband helped Harry at the Ministry this summer," Molly's eyes widened with shock as she opened her mouth to ask how she knew that when Lily spoke again:

"—Sirius told me. James and I are beyond grateful for…for everything you've done. So please…"

Tears streamed down her face without Lily noticing, but Molly did. Removing her hand from Lily's Molly reached into her pocket to pull out a handkerchief.

"Here dearie…" Lily gave a watery chuckle as she took the white cloth to dab her eyes. Knowing about Harry's early life made her stomach turn. Once upon a time, her sister who had once been her best friend before magic, confusion, jealously and Severus tore them apart. Knowing her sister mistreated her own an innocent child was…sickening. To know that Harry had a mother figure to turn to, even when it was ten years into his life. Molly, Arthur, and their children were Harry's surrogate family.

"Sorry," sobbed Lily softly, "So…take this necklace and the money it can give you, as our thanks for what you did for Harry—for us. James more than agreed with this, actually it was _his_ idea. So please…"

Molly carefully placed the necklace back into its case before pulling Lily into her arms. Another sob of pain and happiness came from her lips as she clung tightly to the older woman, the woman who was there for her son when she could not. Pulling away from Lily, Molly cupping her face her brown eyes alive with happiness, joy, and tears.

"Thank you Lily dear. I promise I will use this gift wisely and I will ensure Arthur excepts it as well."

With a shared smile, with sniffles and the wiping away from tears the two mothers rose to get a warm cup of tea to help soothe their tears. About an hour later the cold, tired kids returned happy for the hot chocolate.

Christmas dinner was a feast; Molly and Lily worked on for two hours. Hermione, always interested in magic helped Molly and Lily with the cooking while Harry helped to set the table. Sirius raided the wine cellar for several good vintages of wine and butterbeer (though the Marauders _had _been drinking and telling stories about an hour before dinner). As the laughter and chatter grew as the clack of silverware on plates filled the once dull and depressed house with warmth and love.

Lily looked at James, flushed face from whiskey and good food then at her son beside her. Harry was talking with Ron and the twins about last year's Quidditch World Cup.

Yes, this was the best Christmas Lily had had…ever.


End file.
